


Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches

by Reggio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Anxiety, Canon Universe, Confessions, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, It takes a long time for these idiots to sort out their feelings ok, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rivals, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Single POV, Slow Burn, Social Media, a lot of hate sex, that accidentally turns into porn with feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 100,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggio/pseuds/Reggio
Summary: "Вряд ли в мире спорта существует более легендарное многолетнее соперничество, чем между российским и японским фигуристами, Виктором Никифоровым и Юри Кацуки".Одно событие переворачивает с ног на голову всю жизнь Юри, бросая его в отчаянную борьбу с Виктором Никифоровым, которой подчинена вся его спортивная карьера. Но годы идут, соперничество с ненавистью принимают новую форму и Юри не справляется с этим, как бы он ни старался.Любовь и ненависть - две стороны одной медали, как бы всё не менялось, от судьбы не уйдёшь.P.S. Перевод также выкладывается на фикбуке, интерфейс там удобнее для вычитки и исправления очепяток, поэтому редактура идёт быстрее:https://ficbook.net/readfic/5259422Чуть позже, конечно, оба текста ещё будут вычёсываться)





	1. День, который связал нас

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



Юри влюбился в катание Виктора в ту самую секунду, когда впервые увидел его.

Тот день начался так же, как и многие дни до него. Они с Юко сидели в Ледовом дворце после целого дня тренировок, по старенькому телевизору с размытой и бледной картинкой шёл юниорский Гран-при. Это был их ритуал: смотреть вместе, как фигуристы скользят по экрану, и представлять, что однажды и они выйдут на лёд перед толпой зрителей, и они будут приветствовать фанатов с пьедестала, с медалями на шеях.

Юри был немного рассеян, одна часть его мыслей осталась на тренировке, другая — в мечтах о будущем, когда он услышал от Юко удивлённый вздох. Юри присмотрелся к экрану — фигурист, которого он видел впервые, легко приземлился после впечатляющего, судя по реакции Юко, прыжка.

С этого момента Юри не мог отвести свой взгляд.

Остальные фигуристы тоже двигались изящно, но этот отличался от всех. Он танцевал на льду так, словно был рождён для этого; от его движений, плавных и восхитительных, Юри замер на месте. Фигурист был очень юным, Юри ещё никогда не видел и поэтому решил (правильно, как он узнал позже), что для него это первое участие в Гран-при. Румянец, невинные детские черты, серебряные волосы, струящиеся позади него, следующие за каждым движением, — всё это делало его похожим на ангела.

Юри наблюдал, как мальчик вращался и прыгал на льду, не пропуская в музыке ни одной ноты; мелодия как будто обтекала его тело. Выступление закончилось, когда он изящно развёл руки и опустил голову в смущении, хотя Юри показалось, что он увидел мелькнувшую за прядью волос улыбку.

 — Это было потрясающе! — Юко заверещала, подпрыгивая на стуле, не в силах сдержать своё волнение, — Не могу поверить, что это его дебют в младшей группе! Он ведь всего на четыре года старше тебя, Юри!

Вместе с баллами в нижней части экрана появились его имя и флаг рядом с ним.

«Виктор Никифоров», — прочитал про себя Юри, все ещё в восторге от увиденного. Он прочитал ещё раз, запечатлев в памяти, — «Виктор Никифоров из России».

«Однажды я хочу кататься как ты.»

\---

 

С того момента Юри стал зависим. Они с Юко следили за карьерой Виктора, с религиозным трепетом наблюдая, как фигурист поднимался все выше и выше среди юниоров, следом за первой медалью, с лёгким очарованием выигрывая новые, одну за другой. Юко вылавливала по крупицам информацию о Викторе из журналов, а Юри, как одержимый, пересматривал плёнку с выступлениями Виктора, повторяя их на льду снова и снова, пока не добивался немного ненадежного, но сносного результата.

В комнате Юри на стенах постепенно стало появляться все больше плакатов с Виктором: официальные изображения, фотографии с выступлений и из жизни, которые он вырезал из любимых журналов Юко. Он был влюблён в катание Виктора, в лёгкость и грацию его движений. Когда Юри нужно было побыть наедине с собой и привести мысли в порядок, он приходил на лёд и откатывал программы Виктора, теряя в них себя.

Постепенно он делал свои первые шаги в карьере фигуриста: стал участвовать в местных соревнованиях, начиная с уровня родного городка и отбираясь на всё более и более крупные старты, медленно, но верно Юри становился всё лучше.

В душе он надеялся, что его упорство с усердием на тренировках позволят ему когда-нибудь выйти на один лёд с Виктором.

\---

 

Когда Юри исполнилось одиннадцать лет, он попросил на день рождения пуделя. За день до этого Юко нашла статью про пуделя Виктора, сопровождающуюся фотографией этих двоих вместе, и Юри пришёл к родителям с просьбой купить ему такого же. Родители охотно согласились, он влюбился в щенка с первого взгляда. Когда мама спросила о кличке, Юри ответил, не задумываясь.

Позже вечером, когда Виччан уже заснул на коленях Юри, свернувшись тёплым комочком, родители отдали ему вторую часть подарка.

 — Мы приготовили для тебя сюрприз, — сказала ему мама, пока он неверяще сжимал билеты в пальцах, — Мы знаем, как ты любишь фигурное катание и как ты старался все это время, так что мы подумали, эта поездка должна порадовать тебя.

Юри бросился к ней с объятием, не выпуская билеты на юниорский Гран-при из рук.

Он увидит катание Виктора своими глазами! Никогда в жизни он ещё не испытывал подобного восторга.

\---

 

Почти год ожидания юниорского Гран-при оказался настоящей пыткой, однако Юри оставался терпелив, все ещё не веря в свою удачу. Юко, узнав об этом, завизжала от восторга, радуясь за него, но и завидуя, конечно, ведь ей предстояло смотреть Гран-при в Ледовом дворце на стареньком телевизоре с нечеткой картинкой, как и прошлом году, и за год до этого.

Когда день «Х» настал, Юри волновался так сильно, что не смог заснуть. Он ходил как во сне, до сих пор не в силах поверить, что всё происходит на самом деле. Его родители поехали вместе с ним, чтобы он не потерялся в толпе и нашёл своё место.

Юри с трудом заставил себя сидеть неподвижно, с нетерпением ожидая начала соревнований. Когда первые фигуристы выехали на разминку, он забыл, как дышать.

Среди них был Виктор, сам Виктор Никифоров, пятнадцатилетний, более красивый, чем в самых смелых фантазиях Юри. Его костюм был скрыт плотно застегнутой курткой сборной, с большой надписью «RUSSIA» на груди. Даже без блёсток сценического образа, для Юри он выглядел как бог, скользящий по льду так, словно он владел им; длинные серебристые волосы летели следом за ним.

После сигнала к концу разминки, фигуристы стали покидать лёд, остался только Виктор, выступающий первым в своей группе. Он подъехал к бортику, осторожно расстегнул куртку и передал её тренеру, показывая костюм зрителям. Ткань, облегавшая его тело плотно, словно вторая кожа, была сине-белой с россыпью стразов, которые завивались на плечах и руках подобием вьюги. Виктор занял исходную позицию в центре катка. Толпа аплодировала ему.

Юри хлопал громче всех.

\---

 

Виктор стоял, опустив голову и обнимая себя за плечи. Когда первые ноты музыки, холодные и жёсткие, падающие с треском, как сосульки, зазвучали над стадионом, Виктор начал двигаться под неё, танцуя вместе с ней. Каждое его вращение было совершенным, каждое скольжение конька — продуманным. Его движения — резкие, почти опасные; а в глазах сверкали льдинки. Он сосредоточился и выполнил первый прыжок в своей программе — тройной аксель — поддержанный громкими аплодисментами.

Свет танцевал по ткани костюма, замирал на теле снежинками. Юри видел историю, которую Виктор сплетал из своих движений: ледяной принц, холодный как снег, которым он управляет, прогибает мир под себя. Его танец состоял из красивых, почти женственных движений, он двигался так, будто сам был частью льда, как запертая в телесной оболочке метель.

Серебряные волосы Виктора струились в каждом его летящем движении. Юри впивался пальцами в краешек своего сидения так сильно, что костяшки побелели. Зрители отозвались громким гулом, когда Виктор успешно приземлил ещё один прыжок, на этот раз тройной сальхов, ловко выехав на одной ноге с вытянутыми назад руками. Дорожка шагов была быстрой; Юри задержал дыхание от её сложности. Виктор катался так, будто каждое движение давалось легко, будто он был рождён для этого и только этого.

Больше всего Юри не хотел, чтобы программа заканчивалась. Он смотрел как Виктор скользит по льду, вращаясь и закручиваясь, очаровав весь зал своими движениями. От него невозможно было отвести глаз. В завороженной тишине Юри слышал вдалеке заглушённый бурными аплодисментами восторг комментатора, когда Виктор выполнил каскад 4+2.

Юри сидел на самом краешке кресла, когда Виктор, наконец, закончил программу последним вращением и замер под ослепительным светом софитов. Юри не мог поверить, что три минуты прошли так быстро. Казалось, мир никогда больше не будет прежним. Он даже не представлял, что Виктор может оказаться ещё более невероятным (куда уж!), но, увидев его вживую, убедился в этом. Юри любил абсолютно каждое движение тела Виктора, каждое выражение его лица, которые не под силу было поймать камере.

Зал стал подниматься и Юри тоже вскочил, чувствуя, что, ещё немного, и сердце лопнет от восторга. Родители сидели рядом и вежливо хлопали, не понимая той красоты, свидетелями которой стали. Но Юри это не волновало. Всем, о чём он мог думать, был Виктор.

Когда появились оценки, и Виктор получил больше девяноста баллов, это никого не удивило. Виктор махал зрителям из «уголка Слёз и Поцелуев», тепло улыбаясь в камеру. Лёд в его глазах стаял, исчез, словно его никогда там и не было.

Он был прекрасен.

\---

 

Тем вечером Юри не мог говорить ни о чем другом. Родители, слушая его, скучали, хотя и улыбались ободряюще каждый раз, когда Юри с восторгом описывал как Виктор прыгал, вращался, танцевал и делал шаги. Во всей программе не было ни одного элемента, которым Юри бы не восхищался; он не смог бы перестать говорить об этом, даже если бы захотел.

Ночью он не мог заснуть, взволнованный прошедшим днём и мыслью о том, что уже завтра увидит произвольную программу Виктора. Ворочаясь, Юри прокручивал в голове выступление Виктора снова и снова, каждую деталь. Он не мог дождаться того момента, когда, вернувшись в Хасецу, попытается повторить её, хотя и понимал, что никогда не сможет откатать её как Виктор.

Ну, может быть, однажды…

«Когда-нибудь,» — пообещал себе Юри вновь, — «Я буду кататься на одном льду с Виктором. Я буду тренироваться, тренироваться, пока не добьюсь этого, и тогда прокачусь так хорошо, что сам Виктор не сможет оторвать от меня… Однажды…»

Когда Юри, наконец, заснул, он улыбался.

\---

 

На следующее утро Юри проснулся вместе с рассветом. Солнце светило ярко и радостно, его распирало от волнения. Благодаря своей высокой оценке после короткой программы Виктор лидировал с большим отрывом от других фигуристов. Если сегодня он хорошо справится с произвольной, то выиграет золото, а Юри станет свидетелем этого. Внутри Юри чувствовал, что Виктор сможет победить. Он был на шаг впереди всех своих соперников и в следующем году собирался начать свою взрослую карьеру, к тому же, он уже побеждал в финале юниорского Гран-при. Виктор должен победить.

Юри верил в него, как ни в кого и никогда. Он уже ждал момента, когда окажется прав.

Он едва замечал выступления других фигуристов, становившихся сильнее от спортсмена к спортсмену; Юри, предвкушая главное событие этого дня, уделял им немного внимания, ведь в каждом видел не больше, чем претендента на серебро. Он вполуха слушал аплодисменты и оценки по громкоговорителю. Все звуки заглушал громкий стук его сердца.

Когда Виктор вышел на лёд, Юри уже едва мог дышать.

В отличии от вчерашнего дня, его костюм для произвольной программы был сделан из плотной чёрной ткани, со вставками из прозрачной сетки и сверкающими поверх неё серебром деталями, спускающимися от плеча к груди и бёдрам. Следуя за ними, фигуру Виктора обнимали чёрные ленты. С той же стороны часть ткани спускалась вниз, напоминая юбку. Длинные серебряные волосы были собраны в хвост, стекающий вниз по плечам, от которых Юри не мог отвести глаз.

Виктор занял стартовую позицию: приложил с нежностью одну руку к щеке, а другую поднял вверх, сжимая пальцы в кулак. Музыка заиграла, стекая по залу в красивую мелодию и, с первыми звуками, Виктор заскользил с той же, почти женской, грацией, что и вчера, но мягче и без осколков льда в глазах. Теперь его взгляд был тёплым и лучился эмоциями, которым Юри не смог подобрать название.

Каждая последовательность шагов, каждое вращение, каждый прыжок заставлял толпу замирать на своих сидениях, забыв обо всём, и аплодировать разворачивающейся на их глазах истории. Юри считал короткую программу Виктора невероятной, но она даже сравниться не могла с тем, что творилось сейчас. Произвольная была сложнее по технике, а из-за выполненных с артистизмом компонентов сбивалось дыхание.

Четверной флип, прыжок, который Виктор никогда раньше не выполнял на соревнованиях, заставил толпу с рёвом повскакивать со своих мест, Юри на секунду испугался, что не увидит из-за них выступление. Он в отчаяние запрыгнул ногами на своё кресло, чтобы рассмотреть лёд за головами людей. Аплодисменты затихли, люди стали рассаживаться по своим местам, и теперь Юри снова смог видеть Виктора, скользящего по катку спиной вперёд, с закрытыми глазами и свободно развивающимися волосами.

Казалось, время замедлилось; Юри замер, стоя на своём кресле, один, среди сидящей толпы. Виктор, завершив вращение, широко открыл глаза и, Юри был уверен, на секунду их взгляды встретились, голубой с карим, фигурист на льду и мальчик с трибуны. Но потом Виктор отвернулся, музыка стала громче, нарастая в интенсивности, и момент был безвозвратно разрушен.

И всё же восхищённый, Юри сел обратно на своё сидение, не сводя глаз со льда и с фигуриста, который его приручил.

Наконец, музыка, звучавшая крещендо, достигла своего пика и Виктор закончил программу комбинацией вращений. Он замер с раскинутыми руками и поднятым к небу лицом, а полу-юбка последним штрихом медленно опустилась после движения. Зал взорвался аплодисментами и Юри снова вскочил на ноги, крича в восторге вместе с толпой.

Грудь Виктора тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, он расслабил руки и только теперь позволил себе показать усталость. Виктор принимал рассыпающиеся вокруг него овации с безмятежной улыбкой. Он кланялся толпе ещё минуту, прежде чем наконец поехал в стороны «уголка Слёз и Поцелуев», чтобы дождаться своей оценки.

После выступления, свидетелем которого они все стали, не было никаких сомнений в победителе, но, когда объявили результат, по толпе прокатился едва слышный неровный вздох. Комментатор, голос которого дрожал от волнения, объяснил, что Виктор Никифоров победил с рекордным количеством баллов для юниорского Гран-при.

Толпа обезумела, на медиакубе под потолком показывали улыбающегося Виктора, сидящего рядом со своим тренером. Он поднял руки в приветствии и гвал аплодисментов стал ещё громче, а в его жесте появилось что-то защитное.

В этот момент Юри не мог перестать думать, что Виктор Никифоров — самый удивительный человек во всём мире.

\---

 

Вокруг стадиона толпились люди, ожидавшие появления любимых фигуристов после окончания соревнований. Среди них был и Юри. Его родители стояли в стороне, чтобы не загораживать выход. Юри такие вещи не беспокоили, не сегодня. Это был его шанс, реальный шанс встретиться с Виктором лично. Он крепко сжимал в вспотевших руках плакат, на котором Виктор скользил по льду, свободно раскинув руки, в том же костюме для произвольной программы, в котором он выиграл сегодня. Это была любимая фотография Юри и он молился, чтобы Виктор согласился подписать плакаты фанатам, когда, наконец, появится.

Мысль о том, что он увидит Виктора вблизи, может быть, даже поговорит с ним, заставляла Юри дрожать от страха и нетерпения. Он старался успокоиться, напоминая себе, что если всё пойдёт по его плану, однажды он встретит Виктора на льду, как равного, а не как обычный фанат. Не смысла смущаться.

Крики фанатов, стоявших ближе ко входу, выдернули его из размышлений. Он поднял голову, встал на носочки у ограждения, чтобы увидеть, кто же вышел из здания. В глаза бросилась вспышка серебра; вытянув шею, Юри увидел Виктора, который шёл сквозь толпу, даря улыбки и автографы своим поклонникам.

Чем дальше проходил Виктор, тем громче и быстрее начинало биться сердце Юри, казалось, ещё немного и оно вывалится из груди. Наконец, Виктор оказался в нескольких шагах от него. Юри чувствовал, как внутри все стягивает от волнения, дрожью отзывающегося в руках. В отчаянии он уставился вниз, пытаясь унять свои трясущиеся руки и рваное дыхание.

Вдруг все ненадолго затихли. Юри поднял глаза, его рот открылся от удивления, когда он увидел, что сам Виктор стоит перед ним, ожидающе приподняв одну бровь, с едва заметной улыбкой на губах.

Юри попытался что-то сказать, но все слова встали поперёк горла. Паникуя, он все-таки молча выставил фотографию с ручкой перед собой, красный от смущения, которое только усилилось, когда Виктор, мягко рассмеявшись и не говоря ни слова, подписал плакат.

Он вернул его Юри и тот, сквозь внутреннюю панику стараясь протолкнуть слова, хоть что-нибудь, ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову:

 — ОднаждыябудукататьсякакВы.

Слова, выпаленные в спешке, он проговорил чётче, несмотря на испуг:

 — И однажды я буду кататься на льду против Вас!

Сказанным Юри окончательно добил сам себя и его рот захлопнулся (казалось, он услышал щелчок замка), а румянец спал с щёк. Это немного отличалось от того, как он представлял свою первую встречу с кумиром; в своих планах Юри точно не собирался выболтать главную мечту всей своей жизни в первой же фразе, но Виктор только рассмеялся снова, сияя глазами.

 — Возможно, придётся скинуть несколько килограмм, прежде чем думать о том, чтобы стать фигуристом, _свинка_ , — сказал он, посмеиваясь, потом потрепал Юри по волосам и отдал фотографию с росписью в холодные руки Юри, — Но я с нетерпением буду ждать встречу с Вами на льду, хорошо, _да_?

Юри открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но слова снова застряли в горле, в этот раз совсем по другой причине. Виктор уже отвернулся, обращаясь к следующему фанату с той же лёгкой улыбкой, поэтому он не увидел слёзы, наворачивающиеся Юри на глаза, как бы сильно он не старался их сдерживать, и не заметил, как Юри сжимает только что подписанный плакат, сминая глянцевую бумагу.

\---

 

Родители Юри забеспокоились. Когда они протиснулись к нему сквозь толпу, в глазах Юри всё ещё стояли непролитые слёзы, но он твёрдо отказался объяснять, что произошло и не проронил ни слова по пути домой. Он знал, что заставляет их волноваться, но просто не мог заставить себя объяснить. Они бы не поняли, а над ним сегодня и без того достаточно посмеялись. Существовал всего один человек, с которым Юри хотел поговорить прямо сейчас, и она была далеко в Хасецу.

Как только они, наконец, вернулись домой, Юри первым делом отправился в Ледовый дворец, где, как он знал, его ждала Юко. Когда он пришёл, она разве что не подпрыгивала от волнения, ожидая как можно скорее услышать его впечатления о финале. Она застыла, увидев его лицо, но быстро отмерла, потащила его за собой подальше ото всех, усадила на одну из скамеек у катка и посмотрела серьёзно.

 — Что произошло, Юри? — спросила она голосом, полным беспокойства, — Виктор выиграл. Он побил мировой рекорд! Я думала, ты будешь счастлив?

Юри смотрел на её ожидающее лицо и почувствовал, как губы снова затряслись, а глаза обожгло приближающимися слезами.

 — Он даже не поверил, что я фигурист, Юко, — сказал он, задыхаясь, чувствуя, как первая горячая капля стекает по его щеке вниз, — Я сказал ему, что однажды буду выступать на одном льду с ним, а он назвал меня жирным и заявил, что если я хочу стать фигуристом, для начала мне стоит похудеть.

Ещё одна слеза скатилась из его глаз, присоединяясь к первой, оставляя после себя мокрую дорожку на щеке. Сожжённый обидой, все, что мог слышать Юри — голоса других фигуристов из Ледового дворца в своей голове. Такеши толкает его и называет толстяком, каждый из них смеётся и тыкает в его живот, который, ему казалось, должен быть скрыт за одеждой. Он знал, что обладал круглым лицом, что легко набирал вес, что ещё не вытянулся в длину. Но Виктор, его кумир Виктор, которым он восхищался все эти годы, одной фразой ранил его сильнее и глубже, чем кто-либо из других фигуристов в Ледовом дворце.

Пусть Виктор и не верил, что Юри фигурист, но Юри им был, каждой клеточкой, до самых костей. Его любовь к спорту росла с каждым часом тренировок; он прошёл на все местные соревнования, на которых не было ограничений по возрасту. Катание на коньках было для Юри всей жизнью, а Ледовый дворец — вторым домом. Он усердно работал все эти годы, чтобы кататься на одном льду с Виктором, когда придет время, а итоге этого получил только его равнодушный взгляд. Виктор увидел в нём ещё одного глупого фаната, пухлого мальчишку, который никогда не сможет стать ему равным.

 — Ах, нет, Юри, это ужасно! — воскликнула Юко и притянула Юри в объятие.

Он ухватился пальцами за её майку, крепко сжимая, и позволил слезам течь, благодарно всхлипывая в её плечо. Во всяком случае, Юко поняла то, чего он не смог бы объяснить родителям. Она знала, кем был для Юри Виктор и сколько сил он вложил в то, чтобы стать похожим на него.

Плача в объятиях Юко, Юри поклялся себе, что отныне и навсегда ему больше нет дела до Виктора Никифорова.

\---

 

Той ночью Юри снял все плакаты в своей комнате. Он срывал их со злостью, уничтожая; на стенах оставались следы бумаги со скотчем. Было особое порочное удовольствие в том, чтобы скомкать каждый обрывок, раскидать их беспорядочно, навсегда искореняя Виктора кусочек за кусочком. Когда, наконец, Юри закончил, он впервые за долгие годы увидел пустые стены своей комнаты и клочки цветной бумаги, разбросанные по комнате после этого побоища.

Юри упал на свою кровать, решив разобраться с беспорядком утром. Сейчас он хотел немного подумать, свободный от Виктора, который до этого смотрел высокомерно, насмехаясь, из каждого угла его комнаты.

Закрыв глаза, Юри сердито уткнулся лицом в подушку, пытаясь выкинуть смеющееся лицо Виктора из головы. В ушах Юри звучали отголоски его смеха, когда Виктор не поверил, что кто-то вроде Юри мог быть фигуристом, как и он.

«Я докажу ему,» — пообещал Юри, плотно прижимая к себе подушку, — «Я не хочу быть как он. Я хочу быть лучше него. Я превзойду Виктора на его собственном поле, и тогда он уже не будет смеяться надо мной.»

И с этой мыслью Юри, наконец, заснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:
> 
> Начало положено!
> 
> Хочу пояснить, что Виктор не был жестоким или грубым намеренно. Он и в каноне довольно груб в своей прямолинейности, и эта черта, вероятно, была ещё сильнее у Виктора в молодости. В каноне Виктор после ГПФ принимает Юри за фаната, а не фигуриста, здесь он делает то же самое, предполагая, что Юри просто фанат, который восхищается им и только собирается заняться фигурным катанием. Виктор даёт Юри, как ему кажется, полезный совет. Он не понимает что Юри 1) уже неплохой фигурист и 2) очень чувствителен к вопросам своего веса.
> 
> И так начинается самое суровое соперничество в карьере обоих!
> 
> В этом фике описываются события из их жизней на протяжении многих лет, связанные с их спортивной карьерой и развитием отношений (конечно, придётся подождать, пока они не вырастут).
> 
> Наслаждайтесь! Ставьте лайки и пишите комментарии, мне очень интересно знать, что вы думаете о фике!  
> Музыка из выступлений Виктора:
> 
> КП - Winter Music Instrumental January - Derek & Brandon Fiechter  
> ПП - O Mio Babbino Caro - Renee Fleming
> 
>  
> 
> От Переводчика:
> 
> Надеюсь, у меня получилось в полном объёме поделиться с вами началом этой замечательной истории, которую я очень люблю. Пожалуйста, сообщите мне об ошибках, если заметите их, и мне также очень интересно знать, что вы думаете о моём переводе и этой истории в целом (я могу говорить о ней вечно!).:з


	2. Живи воспоминаниями или похорони их

  
**Эффектный дебют на взрослых соревнованиях Виктора Никифорова, восходящей звезды российского фигурного катания**

_Джейми  
Миллер_

 

Фигурист Виктор Никифоров из России поразил весь мир в прошлом сезоне, выиграв финал юниорского Гран-при с ошеломляющей суммой в 258.47 баллов за обе программы. Тем самым он установил новый рекорд в истории юниорского Гран-при. Следующую свою золотую медаль он получил на юниорском чемпионате мира, став самым титулованным спортсменом своего возраста в истории. Шестнадцатилетний Виктор Никифоров в этом сезоне планирует дебютировать во взрослой группе, начав с серии Гран-при в августе. Его программы пока остаются тайной, строго охраняемой ФФККР и Яковом Фельцманом, но известно, что Виктор Никифоров сам поставил хореографию для своей произвольной программы. Очень амбициозный шаг для молодого спортсмена. 

Тренер Виктора Никифорова описал его как "упрямого" и "своевольного" человека, тем не менее, с уважением относящегося к своим ровесникам и старшим фигуристам. Обычно он производит впечатление приятного и уверенного в себе молодого фигуриста, нацеленного только на золото. Он редко покидает Санкт-Петербург, где тренируется у Якова Фельцмана вместе с другими звёздами российского одиночного и парного фигурного катания. Сейчас Виктор находится под большим давлением, если дебют на взрослых соревнованиях будет неудачным, это может раздавить его, заставив сделать перерыв в карьере или даже бросить профессиональный спорт. 

Но, учитывая прошлый опыт, Виктор Никифоров едва ли разочарует своих поклонников в новом сезоне. Его дебют является одним из самых ожидаемых в истории. Виктор Никифоров раз за разом превосходил самые смелые возлагаемые на него надежды, усложняя программы за счёт техники и эмоциональности исполнения. Недавно в интервью для российской газеты Виктор сказал, что "уверен в своих программах на следующий сезон" и выразил надежду на то, что сможет удивить зрителей, подарив им незабываемые эмоции. С этой восходящей звездой среди участников, только одно можно сказать наверняка. Этот сезон обещает быть жарким. 

\---

 

Юри рухнул на кровать, полностью истощённый очередным долгим днём тренировок. В последнее время он постоянно испытывал усталость, по всему телу до последней косточки привычно растекалось глубокое опустошение, перемежая сытое удовлетворение от физической нагрузки. Он брал уроки фигурного катания у местного тренера, занимался в балетном классе с Минако, другом семьи и известной балериной, и всё ещё старался не отставать от своей школьной программы. В итоге, каждый день, приходя домой, он хотел только поесть и уснуть на неделю. 

Жить в таком ритме было сложно, но необходимо. Не было ничего лучше, чем подчинить себе новый прыжок или хорошо откатать программу. В такие моменты чувства его захватывали потрясающие. Ради них Юри готов был отдавать всего себя на тренировках, как бы не уставал. 

Из-за двери царапнулись и заскулили, Юри слабо улыбнулся и заставил себя встать, чтобы отворить её. 

Виччан немедленно прыгнул на Юри, так, что тот едва устоял на ногах, и начал с восторгом вылизывать его лицо. Юри рассмеялся, утягивая собаку с собой на кровать, он позволил Виччану свернуться клубочком рядом, обнимая его одной рукой. Виччан дышал глубоко и счастливо, Юри уткнулся лицом в его мягкий мех, с улыбкой обнимая своего верного друга. 

Виччан подрос. Он жил в семье Кацуки уже почти два года, но до сих пор оставался игривым, как щенок, очень преданным и ласковым со своим хозяином. Юри обожал его. Виччан всегда был готов поделиться своим мехом, в который можно было уткнуться, не сдерживая слёзы (когда он был поменьше, то подбадривал Юри, ласково слизывая их и тыкаясь мордочкой), но не менее охотно пёс разделял с ним и минуты счастья. Энтузиазма Виччана хватило бы на десять Юри. Он поддерживал его даже в изнурительном режиме тренировок: каждое утро они вместе бегали по дороге мимо пляжа. Благодаря этим пробежкам Юри быстрее сбрасывал лишний вес. 

Виччан был идеален во всём, кроме своего имени, но это была ошибка Юри и только Юри. В конце концов, каким дураком нужно быть, чтобы назвать собаку в честь человека? Виччан был гораздо лучше своего тёзки, но, как бы Юри не старался весь прошедший год, он отказывался отзываться на другие клички. Все попытки переименовать Виччана, которые Юри предпринимал в течение нескольких месяцев после обернувшегося катастрофой финала юниорского Гран-при, полностью провалились, и Юри не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как смириться с его именем. "Это не так уж и важно", - постарался он заверить себя, хотя прозвучало неубедительно даже для собственных мыслей. Ну, в конце концов, Виччан ведь не Виктор, даже звучит немного иначе, так?

Юри почесал собаку за ухом, размышляя о не совсем удачной тренировке. Бок ныл из-за ударов об лёд (у Юри до сих пор через раз получался чистый выезд из нового прыжка, которому его пытался научить тренер). После индивидуальных занятий этим утром он случайно столкнулся в Ледовом дворце с Юко. Заметив его ещё на льду, Юко подкараулила его у раздевалки и, как только он закончил, взяла с него обещание посмотреть финал Гран-при на следующей неделе вместе. Увидев сомнения на лице Юри, она надулась и пожаловалась, что они совсем не видятся в последнее время. Юри нечего было ей возразить. В круговерти из льда, зала и учебы, которыми он занимался всё то время, что не спал, на друзей просто не оставалось сил. 

Воспоминания о прошлом финале Гран-при всё ещё отдавали горечью, он хотел бы отказаться, но не решился. Смотреть финал Гран-при вместе с Юко было их традицией, которую он любил, и нельзя было позволить какому-то глупому фигуристую разрушить её. Размышляя, он совсем забыл о Виччане, его рука замерла и выскользнула из шерсти на кровать. Виччан жалостливо заскулил. Юри тихо рассмеялся в ответ на его печальный, обиженный взгляд и ещё активнее стал чесать ему уши, разглядывая бездумно свою комнату. Наконец, его глаза остановились на одной точке. Со дня его возвращения с юниорского финала Гран-при прошло уже много времени, но стены с одиноко висевшем на них плакатом до сих пор казались Юри пустыми. С глянцевой бумаги на Юри смотрели пронизывающим взглядом сине-голубые глаза на бледном лице, застывшем в выражении равнодушной благосклонности. 

Это был плакат с Виктором, тот самый плакат, который Юри сжимал в руках почти год тому назад, с нетерпением ожидая встречи с кумиром. Подпись Виктора до сих красовалась в нижнем углу, немного выцветшая со временем, но всё ещё хорошо заметная, несмотря ни на что. 

Если родители с сестрой и задавались вопросом, почему именно этот плакат остался висеть, когда другие были разорваны и уничтожены, все до единого, то, во всяком случае, они никогда не задавали этот вопрос вслух и Юри был им за это благодарен. Наверное, он бы просто не смог объяснить, что оставил этот плакат как напоминание себе, дополнительную мотивацию совершенно иного рода по сравнению с десятком плакатов в прошлом. До этого все те изображения Виктора висели на стене, чтобы, глядя на них, Юри не забывал, что существует такой удивительный фигурист, что он скользит по льду легко и воздушно, что мечта Юри - однажды кататься на том же льду вместе с ним. 

Теперь один единственный плакат служил напоминанием о том, почему он всем сердцем ненавидит Виктора с его равнодушной улыбкой, и глупой поверхностностью, и таким раздражающим, дурацким талантом, который Юри не мог отрицать, как бы плохо к нему ни относился. Плакат помогал не забывать прошлое и стремиться к будущему, два в одном. Каждую ночь лицо Виктора с холодными голубыми глазами смотрело на него сверху вниз, поддразнивая с издёвкой, мол, ты никогда не сможет достичь того же уровня, что и совершенный Виктор Никифоров. И каждую ночь Юри повторял своё обещания, напоминая себе, зачем он катается. 

Раньше он катался, чтобы однажды стать равным Виктору. Теперь он катался для того, чтобы превзойти его. 

После каждого болезненного занятия на льду, после каждой изнурительной тренировки в зале, после каждой унизительной пробежки рано утром, Юри достаточно было взглянуть на этот плакат, чтобы раз за разом подталкивать себя дальше и продолжать, несмотря ни на что. Чтобы стать лучшим фигуристом, даже лучше, чем в самых смелых своих фантазиях. Чтобы стать лучшим юниором, лучшим во взрослых соревнованиях и однажды честно победить Виктора на льду, показать, чего он стоит. Юри пообещал себе всё это после финала Гран-при, и теперь это обещание проросло в нём так глубоко, что он бы уже не смог от него отказаться. 

\---

 

Спустя несколько дней Юри обнаружил себя в Ледовом дворце вместе с Юко, привычно сидящим перед телевизор, на котором, мелькая яркими красками, начинался финал Гран-при. Даже просто сидеть вот так расслабленно плечом к плечу с Юко было приятно. Смотреть Гран-при - их добрая традиция, которую они поддерживали из года в год, и Юри был рад, что хотя его жизнь и изменилась, кое-что в ней осталось прежним. 

Весь этот год, от Гран-при до Гран-при, Юко всегда была рядом. Семья, конечно, тоже во всём поддерживала его, но не понимала, в отличии от Юко. Она подбадривала его на тренировках и задерживалась с ним на несколько часов, когда он повторял прыжки и вращения снова и снова, стирая ноги в кровь, но доводя каждый элемент до совершенства. Она сочувствовала его любви ко льду и его желанию кататься так, как не получилось бы у семьи. Юри не был неблагодарным, он понимал, как ему повезло иметь такого друга как она. 

\- Какая глупость, что в этом году ты не можешь выступать там из-за возраста, - воскликнула Юко, когда очередной фигурист в телевизоре после тройного акселя неудачно приземлился на внешнее ребро конька и рухнул на лёд с выражением боли на лице, - Ты легко мог бы победить некоторых из этих парней. 

Немного покраснев из-за похвалы, Юри пожал плечами. Он был хорош, но не невероятен. Ещё нет. Его ждал долгий путь, если он собирался соревноваться с Виктором, и интенсивная программа тренировок, которыми он себя мучил, была только началом этого пути. 

Для участия в юниорском Гран-при в этом сезоне ему не хватило всего нескольких месяцев, но он уже горел решимостью выступить через год. Даже если там не будет Виктора, Юри всё равно собирался соревноваться и побеждать, чтобы быть готовым к борьбе с Виктором, когда он, наконец, попадёт во взрослую группу. 

Фигурист на экране закончил выступление и повернулся лицом к залу, пот скатывался каплями по его лицу, его глаза сияли, несмотря на все допущенные ошибки. Поймав этот взгляд, Юри, внимательно глядя на экран, начал размышлять, каково это, выступать на льду перед всеми этими людьми, поддерживающими его. Это было его мечтой, но не невыполнимой, очень близкой: в этом году он много работал, и, если приложит достаточно сил, в следующем году сам окажется там. 

В следующем году это он будет на экране. Он будет на льду, он, кланяющийся аплодисментам толпы. Завороженный этой предопределенностью, Юри смотрел в будущее, где это будет он. 

\---

 

Когда юниорские короткие программы закончились, трансляция переключилась на взрослый финал Гран-при. Шла шестая минуты разминки, шестеро фигуристов уже заканчивали разогреваться на льду. Виктор с лёгкой грацией скользил по краю катка. Юри заставил себя не смотреть на него. Он только внутренне укрепился в решении смотреть Гран-при, чтобы насладиться фигурным катанием, не ради кого-то, а для себя. 

Эта решимость не покидала Юри, пока выступали первые два фигуриста, они с Юко задерживали дыхание и аплодировали на самых эффектных прыжках и вращениях, но, вот Виктор вышел на лёд, и вся уверенность Юри тоже вышла куда-то, испарившись. Как бы сильно не изменились чувства Юри с прошлого года, глупо было отрицать, что Виктор до сих пор завоевывает любовь публики одним своим видом. 

Серебряные волосы, всё ещё длинные, были заколоты по бокам, как у эльфа. За этот год скулы Виктора заострились, из лица ушла детская округлость, но, как и всегда, он выглядел привычно потрясающе: бледный, холодный, совершенный, как лёд, на котором он катался. 

Юко слабо толкнула Юри и он понял, что пялится в телевизор, едва не касаясь носом экрана. Смутившись, он отдёрнулся и решительно сложил руки на груди, из-за всех сил стараясь игнорировать смех Юко под боком. 

Он ненавидел Виктора, хотел побеждать его на катке раз за разом, выбить из него это тупое самодовольство, но ещё, совсем немного, он до сих пор оставался поклонником его катания. "Это нормально," - убеждал себя Юри. Нормально быть очарованным выступлением другого фигуриста. Ну и что, в конце концов, он так внимательно смотрел программу Виктора, чтобы знать, как победить его.

Тем временем Виктор занял своё место в центре арены, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись вверх, на купол. Зал ожидающе затих, а Виктор неподвижно стоял в этой тишине. 

Когда заиграла музыка, он начал плавное движение, вытягивая красиво руки перед собой, навстречу толпе. Музыка, в отличии от прошлого года, была нежной, немного грустной, мягкие фортепьянные ноты идеально подходили Виктору, когда он медленно скользил по льду, источая скорбящую сладость, увлекая каждым движением. 

Юри почти забыл, как Виктор выглядит, когда катается, - словно ничто другое в мире не имело для него большего значение, чем те несколько минут, когда он может лететь по льду под льющуюся в воздухе вокруг него музыку. 

Первый прыжок был встречен гулом аплодисментов, Виктор удачно приземлился, только лезвия легко скользнули по льду, а он тут же быстро ушёл в заклон, вытянув одну руку перед собой, а другую приложив к щеке, как будто для него это было отдыхом, прогибаться в спине, продолжая вращение. 

Толпа ликовала, Юри слышал, как комментатор хвалит артистизм Виктора с оттенком священного ужаса, мельком упомянув технический элемент. Юри не знал, что и чувствовать. Внутри него желание наслаждаться красотой выступления боролось с ненавистью к выступавшему. 

Выехав удачно из другого вращения, Виктор заскользил по катку по диагонали, готовя следующий прыжок. Разогнавшись, он оттолкнулся, вбрасывая себя в четверной Лутц, очень сложный прыжок, которому толпа начала аплодировать раньше, чем Виктор завершил все обороты. 

Юри увидел ошибку за секунду до того, как Виктор её действительно совершил. Он вошёл в прыжок под неудачным углом, чтобы лучше смотреться со стороны, и, приземляясь, споткнулся, потерял равновесие и коснулся льда рукой. По толпе прокатался разочарованный вздох, но Виктор невозмутимо продолжал выступать, быстрым движением перейдя от неприятной ошибки к дорожке шагов, он выполнял элемент за элементом уверенно и играючи. Неудачный прыжок, казалось, не повлиял на него, хотя Юри был уверен, что на мгновение заметил сверкнувшую в глазах Виктора вспышку разочарования. Оно ушло так же быстро, как появилось, этот миг был таким коротким, что Юри почти уже решил, что ему показалось. 

Зрители ошибку не заметили, зачарованные Виктором от стартовой позиции и до последних выпавших из динамиков печальных нот. Когда музыка стихла, Виктор остался на катке один, с правой рукой на сердце, а левой - обращённой к судьям. Зал взорвался аплодисментами, на лёд тут же полетели цветы с мягкими игрушками. Юко запищала от восторга прежде, чем успела остановить себя, и тут же виновато посмотрела на Юри. 

Но Юри её даже не услышал. Он был слишком сосредоточен на экране и улыбающемся лице, которое по нему показывали. 

"Он был хорош," - подумал Юри с (как минимум) невольным уважением к катанию Виктора, - "Он был лучше, чем в прошлом году. Ну, значит, придётся мне самому стать ещё лучше." 

Пожалуй, для этого года он ещё слишком маленький, но в следующем сезоне юниорский Гран-при. Юри знал, что достаточно хорош, чтобы пройти в финал, чтобы победить в финале. Финал должен был стать первой ступенькой вверх по его карьерной лестнице. Впереди Юри ждало великое множество того, чему он ещё не научился и ещё больше вещей, которые нужно довести до совершенства. Но внутри Юри жила вера, что в один прекрасный день он со всем справится. Он пообещал себе победить Виктора и показать ему, чего он стоит. Юри ни за что бы не отказался от своего обещания. 

Юниорское Гран-при в следующем сезоне было для Юри первым шагом на длинной дороге, которая в итоге приведёт его ко взрослым соревнованиям и Виктору. Да, это займёт несколько лет, но тем слаще окажется победа, тот миг, когда Юри будет стоять на вершине пьедестала с золотой медалью и, посмотрев сверху вниз, увидит как на красивом лице Виктора отражаются оцепенение с неверием. 

\---

 

Российский фигурист Виктор Никифоров выиграл серебро в захватывающем финале Гран-При 

Виктор Никифоров, новая звезда российского фигурного катания, удачно дебютировал на взрослых соревнования, не только отобравшись в финал Гран-при, но и выигрывав в своём первом финале серебряную медаль.   
...  
 **Показать полностью..**

Показать последние комментарии

**StanCX3**  
Впечатляющее начало взрослой карьеры   
_2 минуты назад_

 **Michelle96**  
Не могу поверить, ему не хватило до золота нескольких очков!  
 _5 минут назад_

 **Sk8fan59**  
Этот парень будет великим, я серьёзно.   
_6 минут назад_

 **Elliotnosausage**  
Сложно поверить, что ему всего 16! Как он катается! Представьте себе, что же будет, когда он станет старше.   
_8 минут назад_

 **Marcielovesskating**   
Если он не закончит свою карьеру с целой комнатой, набитой золотыми медалями, я лично съем свои коньки. Кто со мной?  
 _10 минут назад_

 **Danny27**  
Не могу дождаться его на чемпионате мира в марте!  
 _11 минут назад_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:
> 
> Эта глава была филлером, она была нужна, чтобы показать, как события последней части изменили отношение Юри к фигурному катанию и показать дебют Виктора на взрослых соревнованиях. Дальше будет первый юниорский этап Гран-при Юри, так что следите за обновлениями! Следующая часть выйдет совсем скоро, ваша потрясающая поддержка, которую я получила из-за этой истории, по-настоящему вдохновила меня на то, чтобы выкладывать новые части как можно чаще. (Я очень увлекаюсь описанием разных пикантных подробностей, так что я пишу так быстро, как могу...)
> 
> Как вы могли понять из шапки, текст будет длинным, так что подготовьтесь к ожиданию! Я подробна распланировала этот фанфик и точно знаю, что произойдёт дальше, так что не беспокойтесь, что я заброшу его, этого точно не случится!
> 
> Ещё раз благодарю за вашу замечательную поддержку! Я бы хотела знать, что вы думаете о моей работе, ваши комментарии мотивируют меня писать продолжение. Я отвечаю на все комментарии и, если у вас есть вопрос, вы можете задать его здесь или на Tumblr (http://kazliin.tumblr.com/), я постараюсь ответить на все отзывы (хотя их слишком много!). Во всяком случае, вы просто можете прийти в мой тумблер и поговорить со мной о Yuri on ice, сейчас это занимает большую часть моей жизни. 
> 
> И, конечно, спасибо The_Last_American_Virgin за исправление моего русского языка в предыдущей главе. Я стараюсь писать максимально реалистично, но я не разбираюсь в русском или фигурном катании (баллы Виктора в прошлой главе - это нынешний юниорский мировой рекорд), не стесняйтесь указывать на любые ошибки, и я буду усердно работать, чтобы исправить их. 
> 
> Использованная музыка:  
> КП Виктора - Francis - Cœur de Pirate
> 
>  От Переводчика:
> 
> Конечно, следующая часть уже давно вышла, напоминаю, что эту историю вы можете прочитать в оригинале, поставить лайки (Kudos) и написать свои отзывы, здесь, на АО3. 
> 
> Я рада, если вам нравится мой перевод, и я искренне стараюсь отшлифовать свой перевод, чтобы вы смогли насладиться этой прекрасной историей на русском языке, но, к сожалению, некоторые детали всё равно выпадают (мне очень жаль, что я перепутала язык в шапке), буду работать усерднее!


	3. Кто мы (меняя мышление друг друга)

Следующий год пролетел, полный тренировок и танцев, и тренировок, и фитнеса, и дополнительных тренировок. Юри пересиливал себя, как никогда. В конце концов, он достиг возраста, позволяющего участвовать в международных соревнованиях, что подарило ему новую, незнакомую до этого решимость и подтолкнуло броситься в борьбу на отборочных соревнованиях с таким рвением, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Родители с сестрой поддерживали Юри, гордясь им издалека, а его тренер, строгий мужчина по имени Хироки Танака, вернувшийся несколько лет назад в Хасецу, чтобы учить здесь детишек фигурному катанию, с удовольствием наблюдал, как Юри подчиняет себе прыжки и элементы, над которыми они вместе работали последние два года. 

Усердный труд, наконец, начал приносить Юри первые плоды: он прошёл отборочные и, прежде, чем осознал, уже летел на самолёте во Францию, чтобы принять участие в первом в своей жизни юниорском этапе Гран-при. 

Юри знал, что Франция одна из самых красивых стран в мире, но он не запомнил ни минуты с момента приземления самолёта и до сигнала, означавшего начало разминки перед соревнованиями. Это был его первый юниорский Гран-при и он был в ужасе. Билеты стоили дорого и вся его семья осталась в Японии, никто из них не прилетел с ним, хотя они и обещали следить за соревнованиями из дома. И всё же их не было рядом. Юри оставил своих родителей, оставил Мари, оставил Юко, которая наверняка сейчас сидела в Ледовом дворце перед телевизором. Наконец, он оставил Виччана, он хотел бы взять с собой хотя бы его, просто для того, чтобы почувствовать себя немного лучше. Единственным знакомым на этих соревнованиях человеком для Юри был его тренер Танака, который старался его поддерживать в своей немного грубой манере, но они не были близки и это было совсем другое. 

Всё вокруг казалось Юри нереальным, он потерял те уверенность с отстранённостью, которые помогли ему добраться сюда. На других соревнованиях мандража не было, он ждал Гран-при и вот, наконец, дождался. Волнение проснулось, вернувшись сторицей за все дни спокойствия. Теперь казалось, что мысль о победе была обычной безнадёжной мечтой. Одному Богу известно, как он желал попасть на юниорский Гран-при последние два года. Наконец, он здесь. Это было так странно, что почти расстраивало. 

К собственному удивлению и большой радости, здесь, во Франции, Юри занял третье место на своём первом этапе юниорского Гран-при, это значило, что он обеспечит себе прохождение в финал, если достойно выступит на втором этапе. 

Второй этап проходил в России и Юри заставил себя отвлечься от бессвязных мыслей о том, что эта страна значит для него. Каждый раз, слыша обрывки русской речи вокруг себя, единственное, о чём он мог думать - губы Виктора, складывающиеся в слово " _свинья_ " и как этот звук отзывается болью в груди, жжением в глазах. Где-то далеко в Канаде Виктор завоёвывал сердца и медали, но Юри всё равно ощущал его присутствие в России. 

Когда Юри вышел на лёд российского катка, в каждом лице он видел Виктора, в каждом слове слышал его голос. Юри пришёл в ужас, но это наваждение помогло ему. В тот момент Виктор смотрел на него глазами каждого зрителя и Юри катался, чтобы доказать ему и всем остальным, как они не правы, если сомневаются в Юри. С остервенением он прыгал и как будто не скользил по льду, а разрезал его, лишь немного, но опасно накреняясь на сложных выездах. 

И всё-таки на этих соревнованиях он был младше всех, а некоторые другие, старшие фигуристы уже выполняли четверные, которые сам Юри ещё не включал в свои программы. Судили строго, ему срезали баллы за технику, но оценка компонентов оказалась высокой, благодаря ей он немного опередил чешского фигуриста, выступавшего на юниорском Гран-при последний год, и занял третье место. 

В суете он не разобрался, что это для него значит и, принимая медаль на церемонии награждения, выглядел немного растерянным. Потом Танака с улыбкой отвёл его в сторону и показал на экран табло, где в окончательных общих результатах светилась, выделенная жирным шрифтом, шестёрка фигуристов, прошедших в финал. 

Одно из имён принадлежало Юри. Он прошёл в финал. 

\---

 

Прежде чем отправиться в Италию на финал, Юри ненадолго вернулся в Хасецу, чтобы увидеться с семьёй. Мама обняла его как только он вошёл в дом, папа улыбнулся, переполненный гордостью за него, и похлопал по спине, сестра нежно потрепала по волосам. Они до сих пор не до конца разбирались в его виде спорта и плохо представляли, что для него значит пройти в финал юниорского Гран-при, но Юри, в любом случае, был бесконечно благодарен им за поддержку. Они не смогут поехать с ним. Зная это, Юри купался в их внимании, пока была такая возможность. Он хотел, чтобы семья гордилась им. 

Виччан встретил его радостно. Как только Юри вошёл в свою комнату, пёс бросился на него, радостно вылизывая лицо. Смеясь, Юри не стал сопротивляться бурному приветствию, только зарылся руками в густую шерсть пуделя. В каком-то смысле больше всего ему не хватало именно Виччана, ведь из-за Гран-при они впервые расстались на такой долгий период. 

Юри сильно соскучился по ним всем, он получал удовольствие от катания на Гран-при, но было радостно вернуться домой, пусть и не на долго. 

\---

 

Совсем скоро пришло время уезжать из Японии и вот, он уже сидел в самолёте, возвращаясь в Италию, на финал юниорского Гран-при. Они с Танакой прилетели немного раньше, чтобы у Юри было время привыкнуть к городу и потренироваться на местном катке. К сожалению, эта хорошая идея имела ужасные последствия. В новом месте Юри постоянно находился на грани срыва. В отборочных нервов подозрительно не было, но теперь волнение возвращалось в полном объёме, скручиваясь и извиваясь в животе тугим кольцом, заставляя чувствовать себя физически плохо. 

Он пытался тренироваться, чтобы успокоиться, забыться на льду, как это обычно бывало в Ледовом дворце, но не смог. Катание, которое обычно было для Юри главным утешением, в котором он скрывался от всего остального мира, теперь само стало источником беспокойства и, чем ближе был день финала, тем сильнее страх ел его изнутри. 

В конце концов, после провальной тренировки за день до короткой программы (Юри завалил все прыжки и ударялся об лёд так часто, что дежурный врач заподозрил у него сотрясение мозга) Танака заставил его собрать все вещи и сделать перерыв. Юри упорно отказывался, он хотел продолжать тренировку даже если ноги будут стёрты в кровь, если так нужно, но Танака настаивал и, в конце концов, Юри поддался, ему не хотелось, чтобы его унесли со льда на руках, будто ребёнка, как угрожал сделать его тренер. 

Вместо занятий, Танака повёл его на экскурсию по городу, надеясь помочь ему успокоиться подальше от катка, но эффект снова оказался прямо противоположным. 

Город был чужой и незнакомый, с древними памятниками архитектуры и мощёнными камнем улицами. Люди вокруг болтали на странном языке и Юри прильнул плотнее к Танаке, чувствуя себя совершенно потерянным. Он только немного знал базовый английский и совершенно не понимал итальянского, это пугало, больше всего ему хотелось не выходить из гостиницы, окружив себя звуками родной японской речи. Даже еда была чудн **о** й и Юри вдруг совершенно расхотелось есть, так что он ковырялся вилкой в тарелке, почти не поднося еду ко рту. Всей еде мира он предпочёл бы кацудон, домашний кацудон, приготовленный его матерью, со всей вложенной в него уютной поддержкой. 

Кацудон, который он не сможет съесть сейчас. Его мать была в тысячах километрах от него, в Хасецу, и даже если бы она была здесь, Юри дал себе обещание, что кацудон - особенная еда. Он разрешил себе есть кацудон только после победы в соревнованиях. И это означало, что если он хочет кацудон, ему придётся завоевать его. 

\---

 

День короткой программы был солнечным и тёплым, но Юри остро хотелось всё бросить. Реальность происходящего ударила по нему в полную силу, он не спал всю предыдущую ночь и снова был в ужасе. Он боялся толпы, которая будет наблюдать за ним и оценивать его. Он боялся других фигуристов, которые были очень, очень хороши. Он боялся собственной неудачи, что вся его усердная работа ничего не стоила и он никогда не станет хорошим фигуристом, никогда не сможет соревноваться с Виктором, что он просто маленький, глупый, толстый поросёнок, которым назвал его Виктор. 

Этим утром Танаке пришлось тащить его на каток насильно, толкнув ему высокопарную, немного натянутую, подбадривающую речь, хотя на деле он совершенно не представлял, как справиться с паникой Юри. Сам Юри не услышал ни одного его слова, глубоко погрязнув в собственной голове. 

На катке он переоделся в свой костюм, надел поверх чёрно-синюю куртку японской сборной и плотно застегнул её. Сигнал к началу разминки прозвучал холодно и пронзительно. Танака проводил Юри на лёд, пока тот отчаянно старался не слушать рёв толпы. 

Выйдя к катку Юри оказался ослеплён десятками огней прожекторов и вспышек фотоаппаратов, сверкавших со всех сторон. Шум был оглушительным, тысячи людей вокруг болтали и смеялись, обращаясь друг к другу. Остальные фигуристы уже были на льду, некоторые скользили длинными петлями через лёд, кто-то тренировал вращение, кто-то выполнил удачный флип. Когда Юри снимал чехлы с коньков, чтобы начать разминку, он почувствовал, как у него дрожат ноги. 

\---

 

Разминка прошла плохо. Это самое мягкое, что можно было о ней сказать. Так же, как и за день до этого, Юри завалил прыжок, который пытался выполнить, что заставило его нервничать ещё сильнее. Это был тулуп, его любимый прыжок, который он обычно выполнял с лёгкостью. Но, оттолкнувшись от льда, он почувствовал взгляды тысяч людей в толпе, устремлённые на него, полные ожидания, отвлёкся и испортил приземление, он упал прямо в центре катка, больно ударившись. 

Толпа разочарованно вздохнула и это стало новым поводом для волнения Юри, его лицо пылало от смущения, когда он поднялся со льда, по которому неуклюже растянулся после падения. 

Вернувшись в вертикальное положение, он попробовал выполнить несколько основных элементов, сделал кораблик, развернувшись, он старался вернуть себе уверенность, испытать вместо страха приятный трепет, который был с ним во время катания в России и во Франции. Но у него не получилось. Ставки слишком высоки, его мысли были зажаты в тисках беспокойства, тянувших его вниз, с каждой минутой погружая всё глубже и глубже в болото неуверенности. 

Наконец, раздался сигнал конца разминки. Покидая лёд с облегчением, Юри постарался не смотреть в глаза Танаки. 

Он спокойно прошёл в комнату для ожидания с телевизором, по которому показывали выступления других фигуристов. Сначала выступал итальянец, это была его страна и толпа ликовала, встречая его. Юри слышал их гвал из-за стен и из телевизора, казалось, пол дрожал от их радости. Фигурист объехал каток, приветствуя зрителей и улыбаясь, прежде чем занял своё место в центре катка и начал свою программу. 

Он был хорош. Он был очень хорош. Юри приклеился к экрану, он не хотел смотреть, но не мог оторвать взгляд. Зная, что совсем скоро он сам должен выйти на лёд, один на один с толпой и судьями, Юри чувствовал, как страх ползёт от кишок вверх, тягуче, болезненно выкручивая все внутренние органы. 

По ощущениям Юри прошла целая вечность прежде, чем фигурист закончил выступление и поклонился, получая в ответ от зрителей тысячу аплодисментов. Юри чувствовал, как сбилось его дыхание, как зашлось истошно сердце, так быстро, что, казалось, оно собирается пробить его грудную клетку. 

Задыхаясь воздухом, он сел на один из стульев, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над предавшим его телом. С другого конца комнаты Танака взглядом приказал ему следовать за собой. В его глазах читалось беспокойство за Юри. Подходила его очередь выступать и он должен был занять своё место у выхода на каток, пока итальянец получает свои оценки в уголке Слёз и Поцелуев. 

Возвращаясь обратно ко льду, Юри старался успокоить сердцебиение, используя дыхательные упражнение, которым его научила Минако. Это помогло лишь отчасти, но как только он снова увидел сияющие огни арены, сама идея о спокойствии безвозвратно исчезла. 

Дрожащими руками он расстегнул куртку и передал её Танаке, открывая костюм. Это была бледно-зелёная свободная рубашка поверх чёрных брюк с завивающимися зелёными спиралями по швам. Довольно простой наряд, Танака отказался от вызывающих идей. 

Едва шагнув на лёд, Юри сжал руки в кулаки так, что ногти царапали кожу, он оттолкнулся и скользнул в центр катка, чтобы занять стартовую позицию. В отличии от итальянца он не приветствовал толпу, ведь был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы не замечать её вообще, представляя, что это всего лишь ещё один прокат в Ледовом дворце и, когда он закончит, одна только Юко будет восхищаться им у бортика. 

Заиграла музыка, нежная и медленная, которую Танака сам выбрал для него. Темой Юри в этом году была невинность, ещё один выбор Танаки. Тренер сказал, что хочет использовать сильные стороны Юри, давая зрителям то, что они ожидают увидеть. Юри не стал возражать. 

Теряя себя в мелодии, Юри заскользил по льду, вытянув руки. Первые элементы ему подчинились и он почти расслабится. Он может сделать это. Может. 

Он подготовился к первому прыжку, но взгляд зацепился за панорамную телекамеру, медленно следующую за ним по катку, чтобы зафиксировать его прыжок. Всё, о чем Юри мог думать - его семья и Юко, которые наблюдают за ним из дома, полные ожиданий. Эта мысль испугала его, уничтожила морально, вся его сфокусированность была разбита, а левая нога соскользнула, из-за чего Юри потерял равновесие. Закручиваясь в воздухе, он смог вписаться в необходимое количество вращений, но из-за неудачного начала он прыгнул под неправильным углом и при приземлении его правая нога подогнулась. Он упал. 

По толпе прокатилось разочарование, Юри поднялся и поехал, продолжая двигаться. Но неудачный прыжок сбил его настрой и он сам чувствовал неестественность всех своих последующих элементов: неловкие вращения, механическая последовательность шагов, полное отсутствие компонентов, за которые ему обычно ставили самые высокие баллы, которые были так нужны ему сейчас. Он еле приземлил второй прыжок, тройной тулуп, но и в него закралась ошибка. Не было привычной грации и равновесия. Учащенное сердцебиение с затруднённым дыханием мешали ему сосредоточиться. 

Его финальные прыжки, каскад 3+2, закончились почти также, как первый. Он чуть не упал, коснувшись льда рукой, чтобы удержаться. К тому моменту как он завершил своё выступление финальным вращением, единственным, чего ему хотелось, было уйти подальше ото льда и зрителей, чтобы где-нибудь тихо самому с собою сломаться. 

Но сначала необходимо было отсидеть в уголке Слёз и Поцелуев и узнать свои баллы. Разочарование заворочалось в груди Юри, когда их объявили. Конечно, он знал, что результат не мог бы быть хорошим, но оказалось очень сложным напрямую столкнуться с реальностью и ошеломляюще низкими баллами, смотрящими на него с экрана насмешкой. Юри постарался покинуть арену как можно быстрее, терпя в глазах жжение непролитых слёз. Танака хотел было последовать за ним, но отступил после взгляда на лицо Юри. 

По крайней мере, Юри был благодарен ему за это. Ему нужно было побыть одному. 

\---

 

В конце концов, Юри оказался в пустом, заброшенном подсобном помещении, располагавшемся у выхода из спортивного комплекса. Только теперь Юри позволил себе закрыть дверь, сесть на пол и расплакаться. 

Подтянув колени к груди, он положил на них голову и рыдал, чувствуя как его тело сотрясается, а тёплые слёзы стекают по щекам на пол. 

Он провалился. Он работал так много, чтобы попасть сюда, вложил всё сердце с душой и самой жизнью в своё катание, но когда нужно было показать всё, чему он научился, он не смог. Он был слишком напуган, слишком взволнован и провалил выступление. Теперь у него не осталось ни единого шанса на золото. 

Юри остервенело попытался стереть слёзы рукой, но они продолжали течь из глаз, в итоге он сдался. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Виччан был рядом, его Виччан, который всегда утешал его в такие моменты, который был добр и терпелив к нему, и никогда не осуждал. 

Так, погруженный в свои мысли и сидящий спиной к двери, Юри не услышал мягкий скрип, не увидел, как кто-то заглянул в кладовку. Человек замер на секунду, увидев плачущего мальчика на полу, на мгновение могло показаться, что сейчас он зайдёт внутрь и дотронется до него. Но что-то заставило его выйти, поколебавшись, и тихо прикрыть за собой дверь, чтобы не потревожить ребёнка в его горе, чтобы тот не увидел, как исчезает, мелькнув в коридоре, серебряный отблеск волос. 

\---

 

Проплакавшись, Юри, наконец, решил вернуться обратно. Стряхнув пыль с костюма, он отправился на поиски Танаки. После слёз ему полегчало, теперь он чувствовал себя немного лучше, хотя ничто не смогло бы компенсировать ноющее разочарование после проката, оставшееся в его груди зияющей дырой. 

Когда он рассказал Танаке, чем собирался заняться дальше, мужчина согласился, смущённый, но, конечно, не желавший расстраивать Юри ещё сильнее. После небольших объяснений Юри использовал свой пропуск, чтобы попасть обратно на стадион, туда, где только начиналась короткая программа у мужчин. Юри наблюдал за выступлением каждого фигуриста, внимательно рассматривал, как они двигаются, как реагируют на ошибки, как улыбаются, несмотря ни на что, хороня свои искренние эмоции глубоко внутри. 

Примерно через час, по его ощущениям, последний фигурист вышел на лёд одним лёгким скольжением. Он был одет в тёмные цвета, синий с чёрным, которые подчёркивали каждую линию его тела, заставляя серебряные волосы по-особенному мерцать под софитами. Вокруг его глаз был нанесён тонкий макияж, тёмные линии эффектно выделяли сверкающие синевой глаза. 

Виктор выглядел мрачным, почти опасным на льду. Тот год не прошёл для него без изменений: плечи стали шире, лицо мужественнее, предвещая ему в будущем острую красоту. Музыка, под которую он катался, была красивой, но и грозной, как и сам Виктор, тёмный вальс, мелодия, закручивающаяся по залу вместе с его вращениями. 

Программа была прекрасна: танец для двоих с невидимым партнером. Два человека, один из плоти и крови, другой - игра воображения, оба кружили рядом друг с другом, переплетаясь спиралевидными движениями, замкнутые в своём вечном танце.

Толпа ликовала, громким гулом отзываясь каждый раз, когда Виктор прыгал, на каждом его грациозном взлёте и каждом идеальном приземлении. Юри наблюдал за ним, не в силах отвести взгляд. "Это напоминание," - сказал он себе, смотря загипнотизировано. Вот почему он должен был быть хорош. Вот зачем ему нужно было выступать лучше. 

Когда Виктор, наконец, закончил программу, зал начал вставать, восторженно аплодируя. Виктор приветствовал толпу, махал руками и улыбался всем этим людям, скандировавшим его имя. Потом он повернулся в другую сторону, чтобы поклониться зрителям у себя за спиной и на секунду, Юри мог бы поклясться, Виктор заметил его, маленького японского мальчика, стоявшего со своим тренером на другом конце катка, скрытого в тени трибуны. Ему даже показалось, что у Виктора дёрнулась рука и расширились глаза, когда он повернулся в его сторону, но, конечно, это было глупой фантазией. Виктор был высокомерным и красивым, а Юри был всего лишь ещё одним незнакомцем в толпе. 

Он отвернулся, прежде чем успел бы придумать себе что-то ещё, и пошёл прочь, исчезая в тенях. 

\---

 

Той ночью Юри почти не спал, воспроизводя раз за разом в голове свою произвольную программу. Каждое движение, каждый шаг, каждый прыжок. Любая мелочь должна была быть совершенной.

Снова увидеть Виктора сегодня стало для него напоминанием. Напоминанием о том, зачем ему это, зачем он так сильно хотел стать лучшим в мире. Катание Виктора было великолепным, он уже стал легендой в мире фигурного катания. Если Юри собирался победить Виктора, то расправиться со своим страхом и вернуть концентрацию - всего лишь небольшой шаг на пути к его мечте. 

Он сможет. Он сказал это себе в темноте своей комнаты, глядя в потолок, с глазами, устремлёнными вдаль. Пусть сегодня он провалился, но он сможет. Он может. Он должен сделать это. 

\---

 

И с этой мыслью Юри начал второй день финала. Он до сих пор содрогался от возможности провалиться, но вместе с тем появилось новое ощущение сконцентрированности и предопределённости. Увидев вчера катание Виктора, Юри смог выйти на лёд сегодня с этим новым чувством уверенности в себе.

Во время разминки он не делал прыжки. Неудачный тулуп на разогреве вчера уничтожил его веру в собственные способности и разрушил возможность выполнить программу так, как он умел. Он не повторил бы эту ошибку дважды. 

В произвольной программе Юри катался первым, поэтому, когда другие фигуристы стали покидать лёд после разминки, он остался, подъехав ненадолго к бортику, чтобы передать куртку Танаке. Затем он вернулся в центр катка и занял стартовую позицию. 

Все звуки над ареной затихли и, когда раздались первые ноты мягкой фортепьянной мелодии, Юри позволил ей звучать несколько секунд, омывая его, прежде чем поехать на коньках медленным, размашистым движением, закрыв глаза. Юри игнорировал толпу, не замечал камеры. Ему казалось, ему одному принадлежало всё: и лёд, и музыка, направлявшая каждое его движение. 

Песня было мягкой и осторожной, соответствуя выбранной Танакой теме. Вместо того, чтобы сосредотачиваться на собственных страхах, Юри искал внутри чувства, которые он испытывал, слушая эту мелодию. Воспоминания о его долгих, спокойных прогулках с Виччаном по пляжу, красота которого открывается перед ними с первыми лучами рассветного солнца, преломлёнными в растянувшейся до горизонта глади океана. Его семья, их улыбки и смех, утягивающие его в чувство благодарной любви. Тепло онсэна и красота Хасецу.

Юри погрузился внутрь себя так глубоко, что уже не слышал толпу, которая вдруг перестала иметь значение. Вернув себе утерянную вчера грацию, он подготовился к первому пряжку, тройному сальхову. На секунду он вздрогнул, ведь это был его первый прыжок со вчерашнего выступления и сальхов всегда давался ему с особым трудом. Но он легко оттолкнул эту мысль, сосредотачиваясь на воспоминании о том, как легко вчера сальхов подчинился Виктору. Тот прыжок был лёгкий, выполненный как будто бы без усилий, и, если Юри собирался соревноваться с Виктором, как минимум, он должен был повторить этот прыжок. 

С Виктором в своей голове, он подкинул себя в прыжке, вращался в воздухе и приземлил его идеально, удивлённо хлопая глазами, когда всё получилось и толпа заревела, поддерживая его, а он, наконец, их услышал. 

Неожиданно Юри заполнила гордость собой, он продолжил выступление, танцуя на льду, чувствуя себя светом, воздухом. Он сделал всё, что мог сделать. Каждый шаг в дорожке был точным, вращение - быстрым, контролируемым. Его следующий элемент, каскад, был идеален.

Он катался лучше, чем когда-либо, безошибочно, заставляя толпу ликовать, как Виктор, и всё это вместе было потрясающе. 

Юри начал следующее вращение, размытые огни и зрители закручивались вокруг него. Мелькнул чёрный корпус камеры, направленный на него, щёлкали затворы фотоаппаратов. Из толпы выделялись цветными пятнами чёрные, коричневые, светлые, (краткой вспышкой) серебряные волосы зрителей. 

Усталость осела в руках и ногах к концу программы, но он не показывал её, пока последний звук мелодии не затих, а он не остался в тишине на льду. Он согнулся, задыхаясь в изнеможении, но быстро выпрямился, подняв голову на толпу, которая подбадривала его, их аплодисменты эхом отражались от стен стадиона. 

Тепло расцвело в его груди и Юри не сдержал растягивающуюся по лицу улыбку, в крови бушевал адреналин. Толпа приветствовала его и Юри чувствовал себя на вершине мира.

\---

 

Покинув лёд, они вместе с Танакой заняли свои места в уголке Слёз и Поцелуев, дожидаясь оценки. Юри был опустошён, он вложил все силы в произвольную программу и теперь он хотел просто заснуть на несколько дней, а проснувшись, съесть гигантскую порцию кацудона и заснуть ещё раз. Но сначала нужно было дождаться оценок, время тянулось особенно медленно, пока судьи совещались, решая его судьбу.

Но, когда оценки, наконец, появились, Юри удивлённо моргнул. Он посмотрел на них, потом присмотрелся ещё раз, посмотрел в третий раз. Баллы были высокими. Очень высокими. 

Танака похлопал его по спине, камеры сфокусировались на его удивлённом лице, но для Юри без очков оно выглядело размытым бежевым пятном. Зато своё сердце он чувствовал очень отчётливо, оно билось быстро-быстро, как будто собиралось лопнуть, и дело было не только в физической усталости. 

Он сделал это.

\---

 

Когда, наконец, выступили все фигуристы и были объявлены результаты, по сумме баллов Юри занял четвёртое место в таблице результатов, лишь немного отставая от спортсмена на третьем месте. Его провальная короткая программа тянула общий балл вниз, но прокатом в произвольной программе от смог подняться на два места выше и очень гордился собой. 

Неудача в короткой программе всё ещё жгла обидой и каждый раз, думая об этом, он испытывал острую боль унижения, которая, тем не менее, притуплялась благодаря воспоминанию о толпе, восхищённой им после произвольной программы, о едва заметных улыбках на лицах судей, которые проставили ему самые высокие баллы в его карьере. 

Рядом с Танакой он наблюдал, как троё медалистов заходят на пьедестал почёта и с улыбками получают свои медали под аплодисменты публики. 

Следующим международным стартом Юри был чемпионат мира среди юниоров и он пообещал себе, что в этот раз он сам будет стоять на пьедестале с медалью на шее.

\---

 

И действительно, через три месяца, сразу после завершения юниорского чемпионата мира, Юри смотрел на зрителей, стоя на самой низкой ступеньке пьедестала, сжимая в вспотевших руках мерцающую бронзой медаль. 

Металл согрелся от его ладоней, он держал медаль крепко как мог, боясь, что она может внезапно исчезнуть. Он много работал в эти месяцы между Гран-при и миром, тренировался больше, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Соревнования пролетели, смазываясь пятнами света, ярких красок и зрительской поддержки, наконец, он стоял на пьедестале, его достижения признали. Конечно, это не первое место, но это только начало. Впереди его ждал ещё целый сезон в юниорах прежде, чем он по возрасту сможет пройти на взрослые соревнования и теперь Юри собирался использовать каждую возможность для своего развития. 

В этом году он был счастлив, завоевав бронзу, но в следующем он поставил для себя более высокую цель. Он собирался выиграть золото.

\---

 

После церемонии награждения Юри шёл с Танакой к выходу из здания, везя за собой чемодан, когда услышал звуки русской речи и знакомый голос, звучащий прямо позади себя. Он быстро оглянулся через плечо и увидел Виктора на другом конце многолюдного коридора, тихо разговаривающего со своим тренером, с золотой медалью, небрежно накинутой на шею.

Виктор сделал руками широкий жест в воздухе, немного обернувшись при этом, и на секунду их с Юри взгляды встретились. Голубой с карим. Глядя на Юри, Виктор сбился в своём разговоре, не закончив фразу. 

Конечно, Виктор понятия не имел, кто он. Откуда бы он мог его знать? Они выступали в разных возрастных группах, не было ни шанса, чтобы великий, успешный Виктор Никифоров обратил внимание на бронзового призера юниорских соревнований. К тому же, единственная их личная встреча случилась, когда Юри был одним из тысячи фанатов и Виктор, увидев его, наверняка забыл через минуту. 

Виктор открыл рот, как будто собирался заговорить, но Юри отвернулся и прежде, чем он смог бы что-нибудь услышать, ушёл, исчезая в толпе. Вероятно, Виктор мог смотреть на кого-то другого. И сам Юри тоже не хотел говорить с Виктором. Пока нет. Пока он не станет лучше, пока он не окажется достойным соперником. 

Пока он не выиграет золото. 

\---

 

 _Комментарии_

**Гость**   
Не могу поверить, что Виктор снова выиграл! Два чемпионата мира подряд, а ему ведь всего 18 :D

> **Гость**   
Я знаю это чувство! Наш мальчик растет так быстро  <3

> **Гость**  
Его четверной флип в его произвольной программе был великолепным :о за одно это он заслужил золото

 **Гость**   
Кто-нибудь может подсказать, какую музыку Виктор использовал в своей произвольной? Мелодия была такой приятной!

_ > 3 ответа [Развернуть]_

 **Гость**  
В это году у Виктора очень сильная программа, только сравните её с его дебютной программой на взрослых соревнованиях

> **Гость**  
Я полностью согласен с тобой, анон

 **Гость**  
Эй, ребята, это же была тема обо всех фигуристах на чемпионате мира! Конечно, все мы любим Виктора, но может быть и о других вспомним XD

> **Гость**  
Но сегодня Виктор был лучшим! Мюллер облажался в произвольной, Эрнандес упал в последнем каскаде, у Ли уже в заявке слабая программа, а два других вроде и ничего, но им просто нечего было противопоставить Никифорову

> **Гость**  
Ну хз, мне понравилась программа Ли

> **Гость**  
Ты шутишь, что ли? Она его ограничивает!

 **Гость**  
С Никифоров там ни у кого не было шанса, ПП было скучно смотреть, все заранее знали, кто выиграет. У юниоров хоть была конкуренция!

> **Гость**  
Да, они все большие молодцы! Особенно мне понравился японский ребенок, он был очень хорош для своего возраста

> **Гость**  
О да, он очаровательный  <3 <3

> **Гость**  
Надеюсь, мы увидим его в следующем году, он кажется очень многообещающим фигуристом!

_  
**1** 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 ... 27_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:
> 
> И вот, Юри выигрывает свою первую медаль!
> 
> Конечно, мне хотелось, чтобы он выиграл золото сразу, потому что я люблю его всем сердцем, но, к сожалению, реальный мир работает иначе, Юри всё ещё очень молодой фигурист. К тому же, как и в каноне, в этом фике перед соревнованиями ему приходится бороться со своей паникой, от которой страдают его выступления.
> 
> Но он выиграл бронзу, и теперь он стал решительнее, чем когда-либо, готовый сделать следующий шаг в будущем году.
> 
> Пожалуйста, пишите мне комментарии и расскажите, что вы думаете о новой главе! Её написание было для меня настоящей борьбой, мне хотелось оправдать все ваши ожидания. Надеюсь, вам понравилось!
> 
> В следующей главе Юри займёт второе место на юниорском Гран-при и *задыхаюсь* Виктор с Юри снова встретятся лицом к лицу! Наконец-то!
> 
>  
> 
> Использованная музыка:
> 
> КП Юри: Nocturne - Secret Garden  
> ПП Юри: River Flows In You - Yiruma  
> ПП Виктора: Waltz of Love - Eugen Doga
> 
> От Переводчика:
> 
> Не забывайте, что этот замечательный фанфик вы также можете прочитать в оригинале, поставить лайки (Kudos) и написать свои отзывы здесь:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484/chapters/20055247


	4. Знаешь, мы станем легендой

Месяцами между успехом в чемпионате мира среди юниоров и началом следующего юниорского Гран-при Юри загружал себя, как мог. Танака помогал ему с тренировками каждую свою свободную минуту, они тщательно прорабатывали прыжки, вращения, дорожки шагов, пока у Юри не начинали кружиться голова и болеть тело. Когда Юри не был в школе или на тренировке, он занимался в студии Минако, задерживаясь там до ночи. 

Судя по взглядам его родных, они беспокоились из-за его всепоглощающей преданности спорту, но, к большому для Юри облегчению, сами никогда не поднимали эту тему. Разумом Юри понимал, что фигурное катание должно было быть для него простым хобби, которое занимает время и даёт поводы для гордости, что однажды ему придётся его оставить ради более "серьёзных" целей и стоящего академического образования. Сердце подсказывало Юри, что фигурное катание - это его страсть. То, чем он хотел заниматься; единственное, чем он хотел заниматься всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Совершенство приходило с практикой и Юри легко жертвовал любыми другими занятиями ради тренировок в фигурном катании. В конце концов, он понадеялся, что семья поймёт его выбор и не будет ждать, что после своей первой медали он всё бросит и займётся чем-нибудь другим. Ему было достаточно их поддержки даже без понимания. Он просто радовался домашней еде своей матери, которой заканчивался каждый его день, а иногда одна только мысль об этом помогала ему выкладываться на пределе своих возможностей в последнии часы тренировок. 

Он любил семью всем своим сердцем и мог только верить, что однажды они смогут понять, как для него важно фигурное катание. 

Единственным человеком, который его по-настоящему понимал, была Юко. Они до сих пор встречались на катке почти каждый день, хотя теперь Юко была занята, работая в Ледовом дворце неполный рабочий день, чтобы помочь своей семье. Остальное время, свободное от работы и Юри, она проводила с Такеши, уже взрослым фигуристом из Ледового дворца, который постоянно дразнил Юри, когда они были младше. 

Те воспоминания были достаточно яркими. В первый раз услышав от Юко, что, пока Юри был на чемпионата мира, она начала общаться с Такеши, Юри испытал недоумение. Но, к удивлению Юри, когда он вернулся в Хасецу, Такеши просто похлопал его по спине и поздравил с медалью, взяв с него общение показать ему как-нибудь парочку элементов. Оказалось, что пока Юри не было, Такеши сильно вырос и их отношения от взаимной неприязни перешли к сдержанной дружбе. 

Он много времени проводил с Юко (и Такеши, который прилагался к ней в довесок) на катке и вне его. Юко искренне поддержала его решение продолжить спортивную карьеру и даже достала ему ключи от Ледового дворца, чтобы он мог тренироваться в любое время. Для него это оказалось драгоценным подарком. Юри больше всего полюбил эти одинокие часы рано утром и поздно вечером, когда он мог кататься тихо и спокойно, не беспокоясь о том, что кто-то станет свидетелем его неудач. 

Юко пыталась помочь ему освоить четверные, Танака же настаивал, что Юри вообще не нужно выигрывать золото, но, в итоге, с неохотой, но согласился научить его. Первым четверным, который он попытался сделать, был четверной тулуп, но, сколько бы Юри не пробовал, у него не получалось. Несмотря на молодость и желание, для четырёх оборотов нужна была ещё и сила, много силы, которой до сих пор было недостаточно в его маленьком, ещё не вытянувшимся ни в высоту, ни в ширь теле, но Юри знал, что это придет со временем. Когда у него всё-таки получалось сделать нужное количество оборотов, он не мог нормально приземлиться, это требовало слишком много усилий, ноги заплетались и он падал на лёд. 

Юко в таких случаях всегда оказывалась рядом, чтобы поддержать его и убедить попробовать ещё раз. Он внимательно смотрел сделанные после тренировок видео с собой и читал в Интернете всё, что смогло бы помочь ему улучшить технику, но пока это не работало. Разочарование ело Юри каждую ночь. На данный момент Виктор включал в свои соревновательные программы четверной флип, а Юри был не в состоянии выполнить даже четверной тулуп на тренировке. Танака старался утешить его, приводя в пример юниоров, выигрывавших золото без четверых прыжков вообще, но это совершенно не помогало Юри унять своё сокрушение. 

Иногда, тёмными ночами, когда после целого дня тренировок усталость вгрызалась в его тепло вплоть до костей, Юри рассматривал единственный плакат, до сих пор закреплённый на его стене. Почти три года спустя после его покупки, он оставался таким же ярким, как будто время было над ним не властно. Юри всматривался в плакат, запечатляя в памяти каждую деталь. И на следующий день он начинал тренировки с новыми силами. 

\---

 

Второй в своей жизни юниорский Гран-при Юри начал удачно. Он хорошо выступил на этапах Гран-при, а в одном из соревнований семья поддерживала его с трибун. После распределения он попал на второй этап в Японию, что означало, что родные, наконец, увидят его выступление вживую. Чувствуя их поддержу с трибун, Юри стал увереннее. Виччан, как всегда, был полон энтузиазма, Юри крепко обнял его на удачу прежде, чем отправиться на лёд с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

Лучше, чем ощущать тяжесть медали на шее, было только дарящее тёплое удовольствие знание, что его семья и собака где-то рядом, видят его успех вживую. Было потрясающе почувствовать объятие мамы и влажный язык Виччана на лице сразу после награждения. 

Как и в прошлом году, пройдя отборочные, Юри попал в финал. До соревнований ещё оставалось время и Юри задержался ненадолго в Хасецу, отметив здесь свой пятнадцатый день рождения. По этому случаю его родители устроили вечеринку-сюрприз, небольшой совместный обед с ними, Мари, Минако, Танака и несколькими друзьями семьи. Мама приготовила свой знаменитый кацудон, которой Юри уплетал, не задумываясь больше о вреде жаренной пищи или количестве калорий перед соревнованиями. Это был его день рождения, вокруг него были люди, которые его любят, Юри не смог заставить себя волноваться о чём бы то ни было и, наконец, расслабился. 

Когда они все отошли от эмоций, было уже поздно и Юри поднялся к себе в комнату. Виччан мирно посапывал рядом, но Юри никак не мог заснуть. Финал давил на него, и, хотя у Юри получалось откладывать дурное предчувствие весь день, в тихие ночные часы мрачные мысли вернулись, потопив под собой радость победы. На соревнованиях в прошлом году он даже не занял призовое место, а значит, если он опять пролетит мимо пьедестала, его мечта о профессиональной карьере фигуриста начнёт рушиться раньше, чем он попадёт во взрослое катание. 

В темноте ночи блёклый лунный свет тянулся тонкой полосой через всю комнату, освещая ледяные глаза, смотревшие на Юри сверху вниз со стены; глаза, которые смотрели на него каждую ночь, пока он спал в своей комнате; глаза, призрак которых иногда подчинял себе его сны. Когда Юри был маленьким, Виктор с плаката казался очень взрослым, но теперь он Юри обнаружил, что он выглядит молодо с по-детски круглым и мягким, несмотря на острый взгляд, лицом и всё ещё тонким, гибким телом. 

Настоящий Виктор выглядел иначе. В восемнадцать лет (Юри напомнил себе, что в декабре ему исполнится девятнадцать) тело Виктора окончательно сформировалось, а с лица исчезли последние следы детской невинности. Его грудь и плечи раздались вширь, он резко вырос, став не неуклюжим и неловким как большинство подростков, а ещё более изящным. На вид его движениям не мешали изменения тела, но, как показалось Юри, его стиль катания стал немного другим, подстроился под новое тело. 

Самым же удивительным было то, что после чемпионата мира в начале этого года Виктор обрезал свои длинные волосы, которые так долго были его главным символом. Контраст был разителен: виски выбриты, сзади волосы коротко подстрижены и только несколько прядей в чёлке остались красиво свисать поверх его глаз с одной стороны. В разных журналах печатали много сплетен о причинах таких перемен, но большинство из них сошлись на том, что новая причёска Виктору шла. Сам Юри был с ними согласен, хотя внутренне ему не хватало длинных волос Виктора (даже если он никогда не признался бы в этом вслух). 

Виктор был старше Юри и тогда, и сейчас. Но мальчику, смотревшему сверху вниз с плаката, было пятнадцать. Столько же, сколько самому Юри сейчас. В этом возрасте Виктор переписал историю, установив несколько новых рекордов среди юниоров в финале Гран-при (за произвольную и в сумме). Теперь пришла очередь Юри делать ответный ход. 

Он не знал, радоваться или ужасаться. Единственным, в чём он был до сих пор уверен, оставалось желание сразиться с Виктором на льду, стать его соперником, и для этого ему нужно было достичь успеха в этом сезоне. Иначе всё оказалось бы зря. 

\---

 

В финале Гран-при Юри выступил гораздо лучше, чем в прошлом году. Танака поддерживал его почти яростно, пока он катал свою короткую программу с упрямой решимостью победить свои нервы, которые до этого побеждали его. Он получил достаточно высокие баллы, позволившие стать ему одним из лидеров по итогам первого дня. Они с Танакой были в восторге. 

Во время произвольной программы на следующий день нервы вернулись, чтобы взять реванш. То, что он был одним из лучших после короткой, тоже не помогало, он не был морально готов откатывать идеальные программы два дня подряд, и, хотя Юри и не позволял себе испытывать разрушительный, опустошающий прошлогодний страх, волнение оставалось. 

Он хорошо катался, двигался точно и уверенно, но у остальных фигуристов было, как минимум, по одному четвертому в программе и Юри боялся проиграть им по технике. Конечно, самые высокие баллы Юри получал за компоненты, но большинство фигуристов работали над техникой, запихивая в свои программы все те сложные прыжки, которые только они умели делать. 

Готовясь к тройному тулупу, Юри в последний момент решился делать четверной. Отталкиваясь зубцом ото льда, ещё только подбрасывая себя в воздух, он уже знал, что упадёт. Он едва-едва смог вписаться в четыре оборота, спасая себя от недокрута, но его техника была слишком слабой для правильного выезда. Едва его колено коснулось холодной поверхности льда, он тут же вскочил, чтобы не отстать от музыки и не пропустить другие элементы. 

Ошибка была скорее неприятной, чем фатальной. С точки зрения техники он выполнил все четыре оборота, даже с падением четверной тулуп стоил дороже тройного, но всё же баллов оказалось недостаточно ни для произвольной, ни в сумме. Да, он выступил лучше, чем в прошлом году, но снова занял третье место с небольшим отрывом от серебряного призёра. 

Он оказался недостаточно хорош.

Бронза была приемлема в прошлом году, но в этом Юри не мог себе её простить и только начинал злиться на себя всё сильнее к концу церемонии награждения. Три года назад Виктор стоял здесь, с золотой медалью на шее и новым мировым рекордом за плечами. Бронзовая медальон никак не могла сравниться с этим. 

Танака попытался утешить Юри, когда церемония подошла к концу, но тот только отмахнулся, раздосадованный. Если бы не обидные технические ошибки, он бы, возможно, стоял на вершине пьедестала несколько минут назад. 

Он поклялся себе их больше не допускать. 

\---

 

Когда прошли ещё три месяца, одна короткая программа и бесчисленные часы изнурительных тренировок, Юри выехал на лёд на юниорском чемпионате мира, чтобы выступить со своей произвольной программой. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, заглушая даже громовые раскаты встретивших его аплодисментов. 

К счастью, после вчерашней короткой программы он занимал второе место. В отличие от Гран-при, Юри теперь сосредоточился на компонентах, а не технике. Сложные прыжки могли бы принести ему много баллов, но он считал, что потеряет гораздо больше, если пожертвует ради них артистизмом. Его талант выражался в эмоциональном катании, в собственной интерпретации музыки, в изящных, а не чересчур сложных движениях. Последние месяцы они с Танакой работали, максимально сосредотачиваясь именно на этом. 

Темой его произвольной для чемпионата мира была победа, решительное действие и что-то ещё, что неловко было бы объяснять прессе. Юри понимал, чем рискует. Проигрыш мог обернуться для него не только унижением, но и разрушенной карьерой. И всё-таки ему это было необходимо. Юри хотел проверить свои силы, а эта программа стала его способом к этому. 

Музыка, под которою он катался, была специально подобрана, чтобы вписать в неё историю, которую хотел рассказать Юри. Мелодия начиналась медленно и просто, с низких фортепианных аккордов, немного мрачно и печально. Юри выполнял свои первые элементы с той же нарочитой медлительностью движений, подстраиваясь под музыку. Эта часть программы рассказывала о его желании побеждать как о едва зародившейся, несбыточной мечте. 

Музыка постепенно развивалась, становясь всё громче, всё быстрее, Юри ускорялся вместе с ней, стараясь каждый шаг, каждый жест наполнить страстью. В истории это был тот момент, когда он впервые начал бороться, облекая мечты в реальность. То, что он делал прямо сейчас, на этом самом льду, так близко к победе, что, казалось, протяни руку и сможешь её коснуться. Но ненадолго. 

Порывы музыки достигли своего пика в тот самый момент, когда Юри идеально справился с каскадом под бурные аплодисменты зрителей. В своей голове он видел историю, сплетаемую музыкой и его телом. Это была та часть, которой он ещё не достиг, то, что ждало его впереди. 

Музыка взвивалась с торжеством фанфар и Юри неотступно следовал за ней. То, что однажды случится, то, куда приведёт его это выступление. Победа над Виктором. Эта картина так ясно встала перед глазами Юри, что он видел её чётче, чем замерший в оцепенении зал. Вот он, стоит на пьедестале с золотой медалью, празднично сверкающей на его груди. Вот Виктор с вытянувшимся лицом стоит на ступеньке ниже. Сладкий вкус победы. 

Это была история, рассказанная в его программе. Это была история, которую он собирался сделать реальностью. 

Пафосные ноты в мелодии резко оборвались и вместе с ними свирепое в своём неистовстве катание Юри смягчилось, когда после кульминации мелодия завершилась теми же мягкими переливами фортепиано, с которых она началась. Здесь, из прекрасной мечты о будущем он возвращался обратно в реальность. К себе самому, ещё не победителю, но уже претенденту на победу, предчувствующему успех в уме и своём сердце. Это был рассказ о его катании, его желаниях, его амбициях, обо всём сразу, и он откатал эту программу с большей страстью, чем когда-либо. 

Когда последние ноты затихли, он, наконец, замер в центре катка. Пот тёк по лицу, прямо по тонкому слою грима на лице и лаку в волосах. Звуки вдруг ударили в уши, выдернули его из собственных мыслей и заполнили собой всё - зрители кричали ему слова поддержки, аплодисментами волнами разносились над ареной. Переволновавшись, он чуть не рухнул на колени и осторожно, растерянно поднял голову. Они все стояли, они все смотрели на него. Комментатор у бортика кричал что-то в своей микрофон, что-то о выступлении всей жизни. 

Юри с трудом понимал, что происходит. Во время выступления он глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, выкинув из головы всё лишнее, кроме истории, которую хотел рассказать. Внезапно обрушившаяся на него реальность шокировала. Он неуклюже принимал похвалу, из-за которой не знал как себя вести. 

Он подъехал к Танаке, который его уже ждал, немного пошатываясь. Тот хлопнул его по спине и Юри с удивлением наблюдал, как по его обычно каменному лицу расползается широкая улыбка. 

\- Отличная работа, Юри, - прокричал Танака, заглушая толпу, - Понятия не имею, о чём ты думал там, на льду, да и не важно, золотая медаль твоя. 

\---

 

Сам Юри отнюдь не был в этом уверен, пока не получил оценку от судий, а последний фигурист не откатал свою программу. Но Танака оказался прав. 

Юри выиграл золото.

Подняться на пьедестал было похоже на сон. Медаль на шее была холодной, тяжёлой, плотной и реальной, Юри смотрел на неё с благоговением. Отблески золота подмигивали тысячи камер, когда он приподнял её. 

Несмотря на все свои надежды и мечты, он до сих пор не мог поверить, что всё получилось. Он, наконец, получил свою золотую медаль. Он стал чемпионом мира среди юниоров и его сердце раздувалось в груди от счастья, грозя лопнуть. 

\---

 

После церемонии награждения Юри с Танакой стояли с специальной зоне для фигуристов и VIP-персон, когда Танака вдруг встрепенулся. С незнакомой Юри улыбкой он замахал кому-то у входа. Без очков Юри не мог разглядеть деталей, он видел только две размытые фигуры. Одна из них принадлежала высокому, хорошо сложенному мужчине с собранными в хвост длинными каштановыми волосами с первыми признаками седины. За ним стоял маленький мальчик с тёмной кожей и чёрными волосами, из-за волнения не отходивший от мужчины ни на шаг. 

\- Селестино, - обратился к нему Танака, когда эти двое подошли, - Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. 

\- Хироки! - отозвался Селестино довольно, - Я слышал, ты вернулся из отставки, чтобы снова тренировать. Увидев это выступление сегодня, я могу тебя понять!

Он с улыбкой кивнул Юри и тот опустил голову, смущённый. 

\- Это Селестино Чалдини, мой бывший коллега из тех времён, когда я был профессиональным тренером, - сказал Танака Юри, который коротко кивнул в приветствии незнакомому мужчине, но ничего не сказал. 

Он работал над своим английским, Танака настаивал, что если в будущем он собирается профессионально заниматься фигурным катанием, ему необходимо говорить на английском свободно. Но у Юри до сих пор не было большого опыта общения на английском с не-японцами и он совсем не хотел опозориться перед старым другом своего тренера. 

\- А это мой младший фигурист, Пхичит Чуланонт, - добавил Селестино, указывая на стоящего рядом с ним мальчика, который тут же весело помахал Юри рукой, - В следующем году он дебютирует в юниорах, а в этом переедет в Детройт, чтобы тренироваться у меня в моей школе фигурного катания. 

\- Твоё сегодняшнее выступление было потрясающим! - тёмноволосый мальчик - Пхичит - сказал это Юри с восторженной улыбкой, - Не могу дождаться, когда же ты начнёшь выступать на взрослых соревнованиях. 

Слегка покраснев из-за чужого восхищения и искренних комплиментов, Юри нерешительно улыбнулся в ответ и неловко сказал, запинаясь:

\- Спасибо. 

\- Ты должен поехать в Детройт вместо со мной, Юри! - воскликнул Пхичит, подняв при этом выжидающий взгляд на Селестино, который снисходительно улыбнулся ему в ответ, - Мы могли бы тренироваться вместе.

\- Прямо сейчас, Пхичит, у Юри уже есть тренер, - Селестино сказал это немного строго, но в его голосе слышалось веселье, он повернулся и обратился к Юри с задумчивым видом, - В любом случае, если ты сам этого захочешь, я с удовольствием взял бы тебя в ученики. Я управляю собственной школой в Детройте, у меня занимаются и юниоры, и взрослые фигуристы. У нас отличная программа тренировок, мы сотрудничаем с местным университетом, так что у тебя будет возможность получить полноценное образование со стипендией в полном объёме, совмещая его с соревнованиями и занятиями в моей школе. Обычно при поступлении проходят несколько интервью и испытаний на льду, но, знаешь, ты уже доказал, что ты именно тот, кто нам нужен. 

\- Давай, Юри! - поддержал его Пхичит. 

Потом он достал телефон и сфотографировал их всех вместе. Юри был уверен, что его лицо застыло в шоке, но сделать фотографию Пхичиту это не помешало. Он с энтузиазмом помахал Юри на прощание перед тем, как они с Селестино ушли, а Юри с Танакой снова остались вдвоём. 

Юри повернулся к Танаке с взволнованным выражением лица, он уже открыл рот, чтобы убедить его в том, что не собирается отказываться от своего тренера как только получил предложение получше, но Танака только отмахнулся от него, лицо его было непривычно серьёзным. 

\- Не отказывайся так запросто, Юри, - Танака выговаривал ему и Юри не осталось ничего другого, кроме как захлопнуть рот и смотреть на тренера во все глаза из-за неожиданных слов, - Я уже стар. Я приехал в Хасецу ради спокойный жизни, мне хотелось просто тренировать детишек и жить на берегу моря. Конечно, потом я встретил тебя и просто не смог отказать, когда ты попросил о профессиональных тренировках. Я горд тем, как далеко ты зашёл, но я не могу оставаться твоим тренером вечно. Теперь, когда ты стал чемпионом мира, будет намного лучше найти другого тренера, тем более, что многие с удовольствием согласятся работать с тобой. От себя лично я рекомендую выбрать Селестино. 

Юри снова открыл рот, чтобы возразить, отвергнуть саму эту идёт, ведь Танака был великим тренером, ему не хватало воображения представить себя с кем-то другим, но Танака жестом приказал ему молчать и продолжил говорить сам. 

\- Просто подумай об этом Юри, - сказал он мягко и примиряюще, - Я научил тебя всему, что умею сам, и, если ты действительно серьезен насчёт профессионального спорта, если хочешь добиваться результатов на взрослых соревнованиях, тебе нужен тренер помоложе, с опытом работы с медалистами. Селестино сделал тебе хорошее предложение. Ты не можешь остаться в Хасецу навсегда, если собираешься стать лучшим. Просто подумай об этом, ладно?

Юри открыл рот в третий раз, но сам закрыл его прежде, чем издал хоть звук. Он не был уверен в том, что стоит сказать и стоит ли говорить вообще. Танака тренировал его в Ледовом дворце с малых лет, он согласился ради него вернуться с пенсии на те несколько лет, когда Юри стал участвовать в международных соревнованиях. И он был прав. Взрослое катание - совершенно другой уровень и Юри должен идти на жертвы и уметь отказываться от привычного, если хочет стать частью этого мира. 

Но он любил свою семью. Он любил Хасецу, свой родной, славившийся тишиной и спокойствием маленький городок. Он не знал, сможет ли оставить его в прошлом, уехав куда-то далеко, в чужую страну, где всё было иначе, непривычно. 

Он не знал, что делать.

\---

 

Несколько часов спустя Юри заперся в туалете. Сидя на крышке унитаза, он отчаянно пытался решить, что делать дальше. Он не один раз прокрутил все варианты один за другим в своей голове, но это совершенно не помогало сделать изначально невозможный выбор. 

Был ли он готов пожертвовать всем ради того только, чтобы повысить свой шанс на золото?

Вздохнув разочарованно, Юри встал и вышел из кабинки, откладывая проблему на другой день, чтобы с чистой головой, непредвзято рассмотреть все варианты заново. Он так погряз в своих мыслях, что не услышал тихий скрип отрывающейся двери и впечатался в человека, собиравшегося войти в туалет. 

Отшатнувшись от него, Юри дёргано поправил съехавшие вкривь с носа очки и, запинаясь испуганно, пробормотал:

\- Простите, я не видел...

Слова застряли у него в горле, когда Юри от широкой груди на уровне его глаз, с застёгнутой белой курткой, на которой красным были выжжены буквы "RU", перевёл взгляд к мерцающим серебром под тусклыми лампами туалета волосам и красивому лицу. 

Перед ним стоял сам Виктор Никифоров. Он смотрел немного удивлённо на внезапно возникшего перед собой маленького японского мальчика, который врезался в него и, как дурак, начал извиняться, заикаясь. Щёки Виктора немного покраснели, он тяжело дышал, как будто бежал сюда. Юри догадался, что он скрывается от папарацци, которые сейчас должны были ждать спортсменов в главном холле. Со времени дебюта на взрослых соревнованиях популярность Виктора только росла, фанаты и пресса старались урвать хоть кусочек его славы на каждом мероприятии, куда он приходил. 

Что бы его сюда не привело, сейчас он был здесь, к несчастью для Юри, оказавшегося запертым в туалете с Виктором Никифоровым, который встал посреди прохода, на позволяя тем самым от себя сбежать. Со дня их первой, роковой встречи, Юри ни раз придумывал и прокручивал в уме слова, которые собирался сказать Виктору, когда они, наконец, увидятся снова. Он представлял свой триумф, как будет злорадствовать над Виктором, как напомнит ему, что он так запросто отмахнулся от Юри в их первую встречу, как спросит, какого это, быть побеждённым маленьким поросёнком, который, по его словам, не способен кататься. 

К сожалению, все его безумные фантазии строились на том немаловажном факте, что он не планировал видеться с Виктором, пока не разбил бы его, выигрывав золотую медаль. Встретить его раньше, чем это произошло, было одной из худших вещей, которая только могла случиться с Юри. 

Он выиграл золотую медаль, да, но только как юниор. Виктор и сам выигрывал золото, когда был юниором, и даже больше. Он едва ли мог даже представить себе те фантастические сценарии, которые выдумывал Юри в течении последних трёх лет, совершенно, впрочем, не применимые прямо сейчас. Юри не знал, что сказать или сделать. Храня обиду на Виктора в течении стольких лет, он думал, что хочет многое ему высказать, но, столкнувшись с ним лицом к лицу, не смог даже закончить начатую фразу, погружаясь всё глубже и глубже в неловкое молчание. Все злые слова, хранимые для Виктора, застряли у него в горле. 

Через несколько секунд, когда стало понятно, что Юри вряд заговорит сам, Виктор рассмеялся немного неловко и сделал шаг назад, не сводя с его лица внимательного взгляда. 

\- Ты юниор, выигравший золото, да? Юри Кацуки? - спросил он с акцентом, утяжеляющим фразу. 

Юри моргнул, удивление отразилось на его лице. Виктор знал его имя? Сказать, что он этого не ожидал - ничего не сказать. 

Хотя, конечно, в этом не было ничего невозможного. Хотя бы и юниор, но Юри выиграл золотую медаль, и, что важнее, он уже объявил о своём дебюте на взрослых соревнованиях в следующем сезоне. Ничего удивительного в том, что Виктор изучает своих потенциальных конкурентов, кем бы они ни были. Всё-таки у него были титулы, которые он должен защищать. 

Юри нерешительно кивнул, всё ещё ничего не говоря и даже не представляя, что он мог бы сказать.

Подождав ещё пару секунд, не двигаясь, оценивая реакцию Юри, Виктор взъерошил волосы, как показалось Юри, нервно, отвёл ненадолго взгляд в сторону, потом снова посмотрел на Юри с улыбкой на лице. 

\- Я видел твою произвольную сегодня. Это было хорошее выступление и выбор темы очень смелый. Ты выиграл без четверных и это впечатляет, большинство фигуристов уже юниорами включают их в свои программы. 

Юри рассердился, что его ткнули в четверные. Неудача на Гран-при отпечаталась в памяти стыдом, по-прежнему раня, не забытая. Конечно, Виктор использовал это, чтобы задеть его. Идеальный Виктор Никифоров, прыгавший четверные на соревнованиях задолго до того, как достиг возраста Юри. Для него неспособность выполнять четверные была ещё одним недостатком, ещё одним фактом, доказывающим, что Юри - так себе фигурист, который никогда не сможет стать достойным соперником Виктору. 

\- Я видел твоё выступление на прошлом Гран-при, - продолжил Виктор, как бы не замечая кипящего внутри Юри гнева, - Ты упал на выезде с четверного тулупа из-за того, что у тебя не было баланса. Попробуй во время вращений определить свой центр тяжести, это необходимо, если ты собираешься выигрывать на взрослых соревнованиях. 

Внутри Юри всё бурлило от раздражения. Злость на Виктора, которая подталкивала его вперёд все эти годы, неожиданно обернулась рвущейся наружу обидой. Конечно, встретив его снова, Виктор просто раскритиковал его. Горбатого могила исправит, сколько бы лет не разделяло их встречи, Виктор Никифоров оставался напыщенным, самоуверенным ослом. Он никогда не увидит в Юри достойного фигуриста, своего соперника, способного бросить ему вызов в борьбе за золото. Для Виктора он оставался толстым, глупым ребёнком, не способным не то что самому кататься, а шага на катке сделать без советов от великого Виктора Никифорова. 

"Ну и к чёрту его," - подумал Юри зло. 

Он заглушил рвавшиеся с языка слова, все непереводимые японские ругательства, которые хотелось прокричать Виктору. Другого способа адекватно передать всю глубину своих чувств просто не существовало. Подавленный гнев остался во рту горечью.

"Сейчас он не видит во мне конкурента, но в один прекрасный день это изменится," - подумал Юри, - "И тогда он пожалеет о том, что не воспринимал меня всерьёз. Я уничтожу его на глазах у всего мира, в самом важном для него соревновании, он посмотрит на меня, возвышающегося над ним на пьедестале, вспомнит всё, что сказал мне, и поймёт как был неправ."

Глядя прямо в глаза Виктора, Юри грубо толкнул его, протискиваясь мимо, и вышел из туалета, хлопнув дверью так громко, как только сумел. Он не увидел как вытягивается в растерянности лицо Виктора после его ухода. Ему бы хотелось остаться и объяснить Виктору, что ему стоит сделать со своими дурацкими снисходительными советами, но злые слёзы жгли глаза и последнее, что Юри позволил бы себе сделать - расплакаться перед Виктором. Ни за что. 

Он собирался победить Виктора однажды. Он собирался сделать это вне зависимости от того, во сколько ему это обойдётся. Юри пообещал себе это. 

\---

 

Несколько дней спустя Юри с Танакой вернулись в Хасецу, где Юри пришлось пройти через длинный разговор со своей семьёй, длившийся до поздней ночи. Когда он рассказал о своих планах, у матери на глаза навернулись слёзы, но, в конце концов, они всё-таки решили, что это для него будет лучшим. Так они и поступили. Не прошло и месяца со дня его возвращения в Японию, а Юри уже снова прощался со слезами на глазах со своей семьёй, с Виччаном, с Юко и Такеши, с Минако и Танакой. 

Не прошло и месяца со дня его возвращения в Японию, а Юри уже садился в самолёт до Детройта, из-за всех сил стараясь не оглядываться назад. 

\---

  
**Восходящая звезда японского фигурного катания, Кацуки Юри, планирует взрослый дебют в предстоящей серии Гран-при**   


_Лорен  
Манро_

  
Японский фигурист Юри Кацуки (или Кацуки Юри, как он известен в родной Японии) на прошлом юниорском чемпионате мира потряс мир фигурного катания по-настоящему впечатляющим выступлением, вызвавшим интерес у поклонников фигурного катания со всего земного шара. Пятнадцатилетний фигурист побил свой личный рекорд в произвольной программе, которая принесла ему золотую медаль и титул чемпиона мира среди юниоров. Зрители наблюдали за ним с замирающими сердцами. Некоторые уже сравнивают Кацуки с российским фигуристом Виктором Никифоровым, который до сих пор сохраняет за собой статус самого титулованного юниора в истории. Несмотря на то, что Кацуки не дотягивает до высоких стандартов, установленных Никифоровым, не стоит сбрасывать со счетов его собственные достижения в фигурном катании. 

Кацуки начал свою карьеру в Японии, проделав большой путь от местного уровня к национальному, вызывая интерес общественности своим эмоциональным, страстным катанием и ловкими движениями на льду. В прошлом сезоне он преодолел возрастное ограничение для участия в международных юниорских соревнованиях и дебютировал в серии Гран-при, где превзошёл все самые смелые ожидания, пройдя в финал, хотя по итогам и не вошёл в тройку медалистов. Затем он выиграл бронзу на чемпионате мира среди юниоров, после которого международный интерес к нему начал расти. 

После успеха на юниорском чемпионате мира Кацуки выиграл ещё одну бронзовую медаль в своём последнем юниорском Гран-при, а затем перешёл на новый уровень, выиграв золотую медаль на юниорском чемпионате мира в том же сезоне. Особенно стоит отметить его произвольную программу, в которой смелый выбор темы, восхитительная музыка и безупречное катание вместе создают одно из тех выступлений, которые сложно забыть. 

Кацуки известный тем, что теряет баллы за технику из-за ошибок в прыжках, но восстанавливает их благодаря потрясающему артистизму, свою произвольную программу построил вокруг компонентов, тогда как многие его ровесники делают выбор в пользу высокой сложности прыжков и баллов за технику. Это впечатляет. Его хвалят за возвращение к подлинной художественности фигурного катания. Сложным вопросом, достойным внимания, является вот что: сможет ли, тем не менее, Кацуки, не выполнявший до сих пор удачных четверных на соревнованиях, конкурировать с более опытными и технически подкованными фигуристами на взрослых соревнованиях в следующем сезоне?

Кацуки родился в Японии, в небольшом прибрежном городке Хасецу, где его семья управляет одним из последних действующих горячих источников. Он начал своё обучение на местном катке, в течении двух лет, как юниор, он официально занимался у местного профессионального тренера в отставке. Выиграв юниорский чемпионат мира в последнем сезоне, он подписал договор с тренером Селестино Чалдини и переехал в его учебный центр в Детройте для подготовки к предстоящему дебюту на взрослых соревнованиях. 

Пока критики продолжают сомневаться в том, продолжится ли череда побед Кацуки в условиях высокой конкурентности взрослого фигурного катания в следующем сезоне, очевидно, что его ждёт блестящее будущее. Уже сейчас его можно назвать восходящей звездой фигурного катания. Он, несомненно, один из тех фигуристов, за которыми стоит следить. Для всех, кто видел его выступления, очевидно, что он многого достигнет в будущем. 

Что же касается нас, мы можем только пожелать ему удачи и с большим интересом следить за его дебютом на взрослых соревнованиях. Кацуки лучший из юниоров с тех пор, как Никифоров начал участвовать во взрослых соревнованиях, а ажиотаж вокруг его дебюта сравним с тем, что был вокруг дебюта Никифорова. С этими двумя фигуристами будущий сезон обещает быть интересным. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:
> 
> Виктор, Виктор, бедный милый ребёнок, почему же ты так плох в общении с людьми? Особенно с тревожными пятнадцатилетними подростками, которые ненавидят тебя от всего сердца? Ты так старался, но все прошло наперекосяк!  
> Да, у них серьёзные проблемы с общением.   
> Надеюсь, вам понравилась эта Глава! Я должна сказать, что это большое удовольствие - писать о том, как Юри выигрывает золото, даже если это не то золото, к которому он стремится. И, наконец-то, появляется Пхичит! Да, конечно, в каноне Юри переезжает в Детройт только в восемнадцать, но в этом АУ его желание победить Виктора мотивирует его идти на гораздо большие жертвы ради своей карьеры. Понятия не имею, когда в каноне Пхичит начал тренироваться в Детройте, но я люблю его всем сердцем и мне хотелось, чтобы он появился в моём фике как можно скорее, так что Челестино будет его тренером, начиная с юниорских лет.  
> И, наконец, вторая встреча Юри с Виктором произошла, хотя, конечно, они столкнулись совершенно случайно. Но они ещё встретятся снова, на этот раз как соперники. Не переключайтесь!
> 
> Используемая музыка:  
> ПП Юри: Hell Hath No Such Fury - David Chappell
> 
> От Переводчика:  
> Продолжаю советовать историю в оригинале, она классная:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484/chapters/20055247  
> Мне важно знать, что вы думаете о моём переводе и этой истории, ваш интерес и замечательная поддержка помогают мне работать дальше, больше, лучше) Не бойтесь исправлять мои ошибки, я с радостью принимаю любую помощь!


	5. Мне был нужен всего лишь мир

Детройт превзошёл все ожидания Юри. 

Из-за соревнований он часто путешествовал по миру во всех направлениях, но весь опыт Юри в чужих странах ограничивался номером в отеле и катком на арене, не говоря уже о том, что он ни разу не был в Америке. Приехав сюда впервые, он был шокирован. Всё вокруг было ярким и громким, и абсолютно чужим. Совершенно ужасным. 

И всё же, со временем он начал привыкать. Особенно помог Пхичит, тот мальчик, которого Юри встретил на банкете вместе с Селестино. С ним, неизменно ярким и бодрым, они легко сошлись характерами и быстро сдружились. 

У Селестино тренировались и другие иностранные фигуристы, но Пхичит единственный напоминал Юри о доме и, кажется, Пхичит и сам думал о нём так же. Вместе они пытались сориентироваться в озадачивающем мире, которым была для них Америка, помогали друг другу разобраться в новых и странных культурных нормах, смеясь и шутя вместе, когда один из них делал что-нибудь особенно смущающее (что чаще происходило с Юри, хотя он и не стал бы этого признавать). Пхичит приспосабливался к странному американскому образу жизни легче, чем Юри, но он всегда оказывался рядом, чтобы вытащить Юри из его добровольного затворничества и познавать мир вместе. С Пхичитом Юри неожиданно вспомнил о веселье, в котором себе отказывал многие годы. 

Совсем скоро они стали неразлучны, а на катке быстро разошлась шутка: если хочешь найти Юри, найди Пхичита и наоборот. Спустя несколько первых недель Селестино разрешил им поселиться в одной комнате, что только укрепило их дружбу. 

У Юри случались плохие ночи, он так отчаянно скучал по дому, что хотел просто свернуться комочком под одеялом и проплакаться. В такие моменты Пхичит неизменно подсаживался к нему на кровать и утешал. Иногда они болтали о прошедшем дне или он учил Юри тайскому, чтобы отвлечь от тяжёлых мыслей, а когда это не получалось, просто был рядом, давая ему выплакаться. Между ними всё было взаимно, когда на Пхичита вдруг накатывали приступы безнадёжной тоски по жизни, оставленной в Бангкоке, Юри возвращал ему долг. Они находили опору и поддержку друг в друге. Юри был рад, что Пхичит стал его другом. 

Как бы сильно Юри не скучал по Хасецу и Японии, вскоре он обнаружил, что ему нравится жить в Детройте. Место было чужим и странным, но, стоило ему сдружиться с Пхичитом, как страх жизни в новой стране принял форму жажды приключений. Обучение тоже проходило хорошо, хотя тренировки были даже жёстче, чем в Хасецу (оказалось, и такое возможно). Селестино загружал его по полной, больше, чем кто-либо когда-либо, а Юри в ответ испытывал только искреннюю благодарность, надеясь, что усердная работа приведёт его к победе. 

Другим приятным поворотом событий стало то, что Юри с Пхичитом часто разрешали тренироваться вместе, хотя они и были из разных возрастных групп. Большая удача! Юри привык тренироваться один, тихо и незаметно. Погружаться в новый формат тренировок без Пхичита было бы гораздо сложнее и тревожнее. Юри терпеть не мог, когда другие наблюдали за его занятиями, особенно, когда это были фигуристы из его школы. 

Не то чтобы они ему не нравились, но Юри по жизни был не особо общительным парнем. Заводить друзей ему удавалось с трудом, как и вообще первым начинать общение с людьми. 

То, что многие из этих людей - как ни странно - были в восторге от него, совсем не помогало. Юри вообще не понимал, с чего бы другим приходить от него в восторг, но Пхичит объяснил, что дело в его репутации. В свои пятнадцать Юри был чемпионом мира среди юниоров, с тремя медалями за плечами. Тренировки были закрыты для посещения широкой публики, но любой фигурист из школы мог прийти на них, чтобы просто посмотреть, как проходят чужие занятия. Юри, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что на его тренировках людей всегда больше, чем на всех остальных. Это настораживало. Он не привык к такому пристальному вниманию вне соревнований и теперь скучал по своим тихим, ночным тренировкам, казавшимся в Хасецу чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. 

Особенно он терпеть не мог, когда другие собирались посмотреть, как он учится прыгать четверные. Ему и без того приходилось сражаться за каждый сложный прыжок, а внимание публики только делало эту борьбу ещё тяжелее. Под профессиональным наблюдением Селестино его техника улучшилась, он всё чаще стал удачно приземлять четверной тулуп на тренировках, но пристально следящие за ним, выжидающие взгляды сбивали. Главной проблемой его прыжком было непостоянство. В один день ему подчинялись самые сложные четверные, а уже на следующий ему не удавалось ни одно удачное приземление вообще и он уходил со льда раздосадованным. Казалось, в его прыжках чего-то не хватает, но было совершенно непонятно, как это можно исправить. Селестино настаивал, что ему нужно просто больше верить в себя, но, если дело было действительно в этом, Юри не на что было надеяться. Последний раз, когда он пытался выполнить четверной на международном соревновании, закончился провалом на глазах у всего мира. Веры в свои прыжки у Юри было немного. 

На одной тренировке Селестино даже выставил Пхичита за борт за то, что он пытался сделать четверные с Юри слишком много раз, и оставил его наблюдать за занятиями со стороны. Сам Юри просто не понимал, как делать их правильно. Это ужасно разочаровывало. Он мог сделать это и знал, что он может, но прыжки ни в какую не поддавались. В этот день он падал так часто, что ободрал кожу на руках до крови из-за постоянных ударов об лёд, на глаза стали наворачиваться слёзы. Если он не справлялся с четверными на тренировках, чего же ждать от настоящих соревнований?

После очередной неудачной попытки Селестино вздохнул и подозвал его к бортику, протягивая бутылку с водой и полотенце, чтобы стереть капающий со лба пот. 

\- Я думаю, пора заканчивать, Юри, - сказал он ему, утешающе похлопывая по плечу, - Ты можешь сделать этот прыжок, мы все это видели. Прямо сейчас тебе не хватает только самоуверенности. Сделай перерыв и завтра, когда ты отдохнёшь и проветришь мысли, попробуем ещё раз. 

Юри яростно замотал головой. Он допил воду в один глоток, разбрызгивая капли по льду. 

\- Я хочу продолжать, - потребовал он, но всё-таки отвёл глаза от пронизывающего взгляда Селестино, разрывая зрительный контакт. 

Юри не любил спорить с тренером и обычно старался до этого не доводить, но после полного неудач дня он сорвался, полный решимости подчинить себе прыжок. Усталость проедала его насквозь, до самых костей, но Юри собирался продолжать тренировку до тех пор, пока сможет стоять на ногах. 

\- Я могу сделать это, Селестино. Вы знаете, что я могу. Ещё один раз. Пожалуйста?

\- Хорошо, - ответил Селестино со вздохом, - Всего один раз. Ты устал, я не позволю тебе покалечить себя из-за твоего глупого упрямства, ты слышишь меня, Юри?

Юри кивнул и слабо, благодарно улыбнулся Селестино прежде, чем поехать обратно в центр катка. Пхичит помахал ему с другого края, уже с телефоном в рукам, готовый заснять каждое движение Юри. С добродушным раздражениям Юри предположил, что, раз он ещё ничего не говорил Пхичиту о публикации материалов с их тренировок, то это видео через несколько минут грозит быть загруженным в социальную сеть. Юри всё же запретил ему заснятые сегодня видео, Пхичит издал недовольный звук, но они сошлись на том, что он продолжит съёмку "в учебных целях". 

Юри не сомневался, что Пхичит будет хранить все эти видео, чтобы в один прекрасный день опубликовать их все, когда Юри, наконец, сдастся и разрешит ему. Либо это, либо Пхичит собирался смонтировать все неудачи с тренировок Юри в одно длинное, унизительное видео, которое по первому требованию использует для шантажа Юри. Зная Пхичита, Юри решил, что оба его предположения могут оказаться верны. 

Осторожно, он сделал несколько медленных кругов по катку, растягивая мышцы и готовясь к прыжку. Пхичит крикнул из-за борта, Юри коротко улыбнулся ему, проезжая мимо. С каждой секундой он набирал скорость. Откуда-то с глубины собственных мыслей всплыл мягкий русский голос, напоминая, что он единственный фигурист, не способный сделать четверной, что он даже сравниться с ним не сможет, если не справится с таким простым прыжком. 

На пике скорости он взлетел, решительнее, чем когда-либо. Едва он оторвался ото льда, как голос зазвучал снова. Не привычная критика, не злое бормотание, а слабое эхо воспоминания, тихий, мягкий шёпот порхнул ему в уши: "найди центр тяжести". Это было неожиданно, Юри даже пришлось подавить вспышку гнева, который всегда приходил следом за звуком этого голоса. Но сейчас, обнаружив этот совет, он сконцентрировался на нём, отбрасывая злость. Прыгая, Юри сосредоточился на поиске центра тяжести, сохранил равновесие и удачно приземлился. 

Крики поддержки от Пхичита с другой стороны катка отражались эхом от стен, как сквозь толщу воды Юри слышал хлопки Селестино, но всё, о чём он мог думать - захватывающий восторг, пронзивший насквозь всё тело, будоражащий и без того бешено мчащееся сердце. Он сделал это. Он справился с приземлением и ещё как, лучше, чем когда-либо раньше.

Он постарался не думать о причинах своего успеха. 

\---

 

Позже в тот же день Юри и Пхичит сидели в своей комнате в общежитии, устроившись удобно на кровати Пхичита с ноутбуком посередине. Они часто так проводили время, уютно и с комфортом. Пхичит настоял, что удачный четверной Юри они должны отметить очередным просмотром "Короля и фигуриста", и Юри не стал возражать. Он не разделял обожания Пхичита к этому фильму, но по-своему любил его за знакомые и привычные чувства, которые при просмотре они делили на двоих. 

Во второй половине фильма Пхичит вдруг резко повернулся к нему, хомяк Артур запищал, протестуя, и сорвался с его плеча вниз. К счастью, Пхичит поймал пушистый комочек раньше, чем тот ударился бы об пол, побаюкал его в ладонях, утешая, и осторожно вернул к двум другим хомячкам, карабкающимся вверх по ткани его рубашки. 

Когда они только стали соседями по комнате, Пхичит ужасно волновался о том, что Юри не полюбит его хомячков, Артура и Монгкута, названных в честь персонажей фильма, который они сейчас смотрели. Когда Юри заверил его, что любит хомячков (они действительно казались ему мягкими и милыми), Пхичит настоял на покупке третьего хомячка для Юри, зная, как сильно тот скучает по оставшемуся дома питомцу. 

Поколебавшись, Пхичит спросил, хочет ли он назвать нового хомячка Виччаном в честь своей собаки, но Юри отказался. Это было бы неправильно, как попытка подменить любимого друга. Пхичит продолжал искать подходящее имя для нового члена их маленькой семьи, задавая Юри вопросы о том, что он любит. Юри, на задумываясь, ляпнул "кацудон" и немедленно покраснел, смутившись. Как ни странно, Пхичит это имя одобрил, хотя и поддразнил его немного, когда узнал его значение. Теперь же Артур, Монгкут и Кацудон жили своей счастливой хомячьей жизнью в большой клетке в углу комнаты, откуда любящий хозяин часто доставал их, даря свободу передвижения по самому себе. 

После того, как безопасность Артура была восстановлена, Пхичит снова повернулся к Юри с непривычно серьёзным выражением лица. 

\- Как ты думаешь, Чао-Чао разрешит мне учиться четверным? - спросил он, используя ласковое прозвище тренера, которое они придумали месяц тому назад. 

Юри пожал плечами, не зная ответа на этот вопрос. Селестино запретил юниорам исполнять четверные, утверждая, что это наносит ущерб их развивающимся организмам. Юри уже перешёл во взрослую группу и теперь мог включать в программы какие только пожелает прыжки, но он понимал, как сильно Пхичит хотел разделить с ним эту свободу. 

\- Не беспокойся об этом, Пхичит, - ответил он, слабо улыбнувшись, - Четверные того не стоят. 

Внутренне он содрогался, думая о расцветающих по всему телу синяках, содранной до крови коже на руках, ноющих мозолях на ногах. Он любил кататься всей душой, но неудачные прыжки оборачивались болью, раня ум и тело. 

Пхичит вздохнул и резко плюхнулся на кровать.

\- Виктор Никифоров делал четверные ещё в юниорах, - простонал Пхичит наигранно, - Не понимаю, почему я не могу!

\- Вот только его тренер постоянно ругал его за это, - пошутил Юри прежде, чем сообразил, что именно он сказал, и тут же захлопнул рот и отвёл взгляд. 

Пхичит сел, прищурившись. Ничто не могло пройти мимо него, особенно не такой явный промах, как этом. 

\- Слушай, для того, кто утверждает, что ненавидит Виктора Никифорова, ты слишком много о нём знаешь, - высказал он прямо своё подозрение. 

Юри ещё не рассказывал Пхичиту историю о том, что произошло между ним и Виктором, хотя внимательный Пхичит догадался о его неприязни ещё в самом начале их общения. 

Юри дёрнул плечами и отвернулся, но Пхичиту этого было недостаточно, он сидел, нависая над ним, и прожигал его взглядом. 

\- Давай же Юри. Мы ведь друзья! Ты можешь рассказать мне что-угодно. ได้ โปรด? 

Пхичит был прав. Они были друзьями, лучшими друзьями. К тому же, Юри уже рассказывал ему о своём прошлом. Пхичит всё равно узнал бы об этом рано или поздно, потому что за прошедшие годы эта история стала неотъемлемой частью жизни Юри и нечего там было пытаться скрывать. Единственное, о чём Юри предпочёл бы умолчать, - весь тот комок эмоций из скручивающихся внутри злобы, смущения, раздражения и целой гаммы других чувств, таких же старых, как само воспоминание, но с прежней силой жгущих его изнутри. До сих пор Юри не делился этой историей ни с кем, кроме Юко, но, глядя на Пхичита, смотрящего на него с ожиданием, было просто невозможно отказать. 

Поколебавшись, Юри постарался в общих чертах объяснить произошедшее, он рассказывал обрывками, но искренне старался, чтобы Пхичит понял его. Пока он говорил, Пхичит смотрел на него серьёзно и ни разу не отводил взгляд. Когда Юри, наконец, закончил, они посидели в тишине несколько секунд, прежде, чем Пхичит схватил его за плечи и притянул в крепкое объятие. 

Поражённому Юри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить на это объятие, цепляясь за плечи Пхичита. Рассказывать эту историю было всё равно, что пережить её заново, но, когда он закончил, вес давящих на него чувств исчез и Юри смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Он с самого начала должен был знать, что может положиться на Пхичита, что ему всё можно рассказать. 

\- Это ужасно Юри, - воскликнул Пхичит, продолжая обнимать Юри, - Не удивительно, что ты хочешь надрать ему задницу!

Юри немного улыбнулся на это. Пхичит всегда быстрее усваивал странные английские фразы и с удовольствием использовал разговорный язык всякий раз, когда у него появлялась такая возможность. 

\- И я сделаю это в один прекрасный день, - пообещал Юри, когда Пхичит, наконец, отстранился, - Я побью его. Побью. 

\- Ну ещё бы, конечно! - подтвердил Пхичит и его вера в Юри согрела тому сердце, даря уверенность в себе и своём пути, которую прежде он никогда не испытывал, - Ты же Юри Кацуки, в конце концов. 

\---

 

Несмотря на всю поддержу от его друга, на взрослом дебюте в серии Гран-при страх сжимал Юри с незнакомой прежде силой. Селестино был рядом, но совершенно не понимал, что можно сделать с вдруг обрушившимся на Юри перед соревнованиями волнением. Пхичит, который обычно легко с ним справлялся, был далеко, завоёвывая сердца на своём юниорском дебюте. 

Собрав в кулак силу воли, Юри пробился в финал, едва-едва, всего на один балл опередив фигуриста, которому повезло меньше. Он висел на волоске. От волнения сердце билось барабаном. Не пройти в финал было бы для него катастрофой, которую он никогда бы не смог себе простить. 

С приближением финала внутренний настрой Юри продолжал разрушаться. Он не испытывал этой гаммы чувств со времён провала на своём первом финале юниорского Гран-при. Уже знакомые страхи опять повысовывали свои уродливые головы. 

В юниорах ему теперь оставалось только развиваться и процветать, но на взрослых соревнованиях всё было иначе. Здесь Юри один на один против взрослых, бывалых фигуристов, некоторые из которых были старше его лет на десять, и это пугало. Их большой опыт отражался в катании. Все они выступали красиво и точно, в их арсенале были разные сложнозакрученные четверные, о которых сам Юри мог только мечтать. Впервые за всю карьеру Юри чувствовал, что ему это не по зубам. 

Всю свою короткую программу он был сосредоточен на том, чтобы не позволить чувствам взять над собой верх. Не хватало ещё второй катастрофы, как на его первом юниорском Гран-при. В конце концов, он ведь стал лучше. Теперь он мог с этим справиться. 

Технически с его движениями всё было в порядке. Он даже выполнил четверной тулуп, хотя и немного запнулся на дорожке шагов, едва заметно, это даже не повлияло в итоге на его оценку. И всё же в его катании не было совершенно никаких эмоций. Во время выступления он не отдавался музыке, не вспоминал об истории, которую должен был рассказать, а сосредоточился на технике, сконцентрировался на доведении элементов до идеала и растерял свои компоненты с удовольствием от проката. 

Когда он закончил, получив оценку, он не смог сдержать слёз разочарования. Неплохо, но не идеально. Он всё ещё был недостаточно хорош.

\---

 

Той ночью он сидел один в холле гостиницы и не мог выкинуть из головы завтрашнюю произвольную. Его взрослый дебют, поворотный момент в карьере, в котором необходимо было доказать, что он достоин кататься на одном льду с лучшими из лучших. Весь мир фигурного катания наблюдал за его неудачей вчера. В короткой программе он не оправдал собственных высоких ожиданий. Нельзя было позволить такому повториться. Он не мог этого допустить. 

Минуты шли, беспокойство нарастало и у Юри никак не получалось его рассеять. Сама мысль о том, что завтра выходить на лёд перед тысячами зрителей, наблюдающих за ним, оценивающих его, ожидающих от него чего-то, придавливала к земле, оборачивалась вокруг его горла невидимой рукою, медленно душила. 

Перед глазами скользили лица других фигуристов, старших, опытных, во всём превосходящих его. Каким чудом он вообще собирался побеждать их? Разве он был на такое способен?

Паника усилилась, крепко врастая в него. Мрачные мысли лезли в голову и закручивались, заворачивались в черепной коробке. С каждой секундой краски сгущались, тени становились длиннее. Внезапно он почувствовал как грудь стягивает железными цепями, выбивая последний воздух из лёгких. Всё туже и туже, пока он не начал втягивать воздух короткими, быстрыми глотками, задыхаясь. В глазах потемнело. 

\- Юри!

Чужие руки схватили его за плечи, отрывая ладони от колен, которые он сжимал крепко, как в тисках.

\- Юри! Юри, посмотри на меня. 

Юри хотел бы ответить, но не смог. Загнанный в ловушку из собственных мыслей, он дышал тяжёло, неровно, лёгкие с каждым вдохом сжимались из-за недостатка кислорода. 

\- Юри, мне кажется, у тебя паническая атака. Юри, я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты успокоился, Юри. 

Тёплые руки подняли его, мягко, но твёрдо и он увидел перед глазами размытое лицо Селестино с печатью беспокойства на нём. Одной рукой он успокаивающе гладил его по спине через ткань рубашки, а другой притянул ближе, позволяя опереться на себя. 

\- Юри, я хочу, чтобы ты дышал со мной. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Хорошо?

В руках Селестино, слушая его слова и дыхание, Юри старался собственное болезненное удушье подогнать под чужой глубокий и спокойный порядок вдохом и выдохов. Наконец, его дыхание стало выравниваться, хотя медленно дышать в унисон с Селестино до сих пор давалось ему с трудом. Цепи, болезненно сжимающие его грудь, стали слабеть сантиметр за сантиметром, постепенно к Юри вернулось зрение, а бешеный стук сердца не спеша пришёл к обычному ритму. 

Наконец, Юри поднял голову и увидел Селестино, стоящего перед ним на коленях, всё ещё прижимающего его к себе одной рукой, а другой продолжающего успокаивающе гладить его по спине. Селестино выглядел испуганным, полностью исчерпанным и Юри испытал растущую внутри волну жгучего стыда и вины. 

Смущенный, он покраснел и попытался встать, чтобы сбежать и не видеть, как Селестино разочаровывается в нём из-за проявления слабости. Но тренер остановил его, мягко потянул обратно вниз, усаживая на край дивана, и сам сел рядом, достаточно далеко, чтобы Юри не чувствовал больше удушья. 

\- Стоит ли нам поговорить об этом, Юри? 

Юри покачал головой, отвёл взгляд. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Селестино, вздыхая, он провёл ладонью по лицу, не сводя с Юри внимательного взгляда, - Тебе нечего стесняться, Юри, ладно? Если тебе нужна помощь, я буду здесь. 

\---

 

На следующий день перед произвольной программой Селестино привёл к Юри Пхичита. Он успешно дебютировал в юниорах, покорив и судей, и зрителей, но, не набрав достаточных баллов на втором этапе, не прошёл в финал. Несмотря на неудачу, он, казалось, совсем не расстраивался из-за этого, утверждая, что в будущем у него будет ещё много медалей и ещё больше соревнований. Когда для него серия Гран-при закончилась, он уговорил Селестино разрешить ему приехать и посмотреть на выступление Юри в финале. 

Встретить Пхичита до произвольной программы для Юри было благословением, за которое он был бесконечно благодарен. Его друг всегда знал, что сказать, чтобы отвлечь Юри от сжимающегося в животе тугого комка из страха; знал, как заставить его смеяться прежде, чем он поддался бы саморазрушению. 

Селестино, кажется, понял это и предоставил их с Пхичитом друг другу вплоть до самого выхода Юри на лёд. 

\---

 

Катался Юри в произвольной программе под фортепьяно, под приятную, лёгкую, танцевальную мелодию, от которой он совершенно ничего не испытывал. Несмотря на прошлогодний успех на юниорском чемпионате мира, под давлением от чужой страны и нового тренера, Юри не решился выбрать собственную тему или музыку. Селестино был хорошим тренером и наверняка не стал бы возражать против его инициативы, но взбудораженный вихрем перемен, пронёсшимся по его жизни перед взрослым дебютом, Юри привычно позволил тренеру решать всё за себя, как будто не он с таким трудом отстаивал право на самостоятельность в прошлом, юниорском сезоне. 

Движения под музыку были автоматическими, в этой программе Юри заставлял себя чувствовать то, что должен был. Эмоциональность катания всегда была его главными талантом, и, если он собирался противостоять жёсткой конкуренции на взрослых соревнованиях, нужно было бы делать упор на своих сильных сторонах. 

Выступление шло, Юри почувствовал, что начинает погружаться в музыку. Постепенно мысли успокоились, помогая ему кататься вхарактерно. Перед четверным тулупом он чуть не запнулся, но в его голове вспыхнуло вдруг: "найди центр тяжести", и он выполнил прыжок идеально, а вместе с успехом на него накатилось облегчение. 

И всё же Юри понимал, что этого мало. Его выступление было хорошим, но не фантастическим. Недостаток сложных прыжков в программе он мог бы компенсировать высокой оценкой за компоненты, но ему не хватало выдержки. Всё, что ему оставалось, - выполнить на отлично четвёрной тулуп, единственный четверной, который Селестино разрешил ему включить в программу. По обеим оценкам Юри заранее набирал недостаточно баллов. Выступление, которое могло привести его к пьедесталу в юниорах, было бесполезно на взрослых соревнованиях. 

Оценки подтвердили его опасения. Неплохие, вполне достойные баллы для фигуриста, впервые выступающего на взрослых соревнованиях против более опытных оппонентов. Но и не хорошие. Юри занял пятое место, хоть не последнее, но даже не близко к золоту, которого хотелось так сильно, что хоть кричи. 

После церемонии награждения Пхичит утешал его: хвалил программу и говорил, что ему стоит гордиться уже тем, что он прошёл в финал. Пхичит напомнил, что ему всего шестнадцать. Впереди больше десяти лет для того, чтобы соревноваться; больше десяти лет для того, что улучшать свои программы и своё катание. Не стоило ожидать совершенства с первого дня дебюта, глупо было рассчитывать выиграть золото сразу, когда против него все эти асы, лучшие из лучших. Даже Виктор не взял золото на своём первом взрослом Гран-при, хотя и поднялся выше Юри. 

Но это не помогало. 

Юри нужно было золото. Это то, чего он хотел больше всего на свете. Не важно, что Виктор не выиграл золото на первом взрослом Гран-при, Юри-то хотел быть лучше него. Проигрыш втёрся в душу, от отчаяния хотелось плакать. Он уже распробовал вкус победы в прошлом году, её не хватало. Сильнее всего хотелось вернуть то сладкое чувство. 

\---

 

Несколькими месяцами позже Виктор вошёл в заголовки СМИ по всему миру, выигрывав золото на Олимпиаде, что не стало, впрочем, неожиданностью. Виктор Никифоров - в свои двадцать лет уже легенда фигурного катания. Бог льда, до которого другие не могли даже дотянуться. Юри с Пхичитом смотрели его выступление в прямом эфире, в мёртвой тишине раннего утра. Пхичит охал и ахал, Юри сидел молча, но смотрел в экран, не отрываясь. 

Он напоминал себе, что это то, с чем он соревнуется. Он был уверен, что Виктора наверняка не отвлекает пустые волнения, на его пути ко льду не встают глупые страхи, которых был полон сам Юри. Прежде, чем победить Виктора, Юри необходимо было справиться с самим собой, иначе бы он к нему никогда даже не приблизился. 

На следующий день он поговорил с Селестино. Ему было сложно, он терпеть не мог обсуждать свои чувства и ненавидел выглядеть слабым в чужих глазах. Пришлось. Если единственным способом победить Виктора было разобраться с собственными нервами, то, конечно, выбора у него не было. 

Селестино быстро всё уладил и на следующей неделе в шикарно обставленном, но уютном офисе Юри встретился с профессионалом. Сначала говорить с ней не хотелось, но, к его удивлению, эта женщина оказалась приятной и лёгкой в общении. Их разговоры помогли ему понять себя: его удушье перед выступлением, почему он задыхался и как так вышло, что он до того сильно хотел победить, что это причинило ему боль. 

Эти сеансы оказались на удивление полезными. Она помогла ему проанализировать свои мысли, научила его нескольким техникам самообладания, помогающим справляться с одолевающей его тревожностью. К тому же, она прописала ему несколько лекарств для тех случаев, когда он не будет справляться сам и дела примут плохой оборот. Сначала он отказывался принимать таблетки, стесняясь и их, и себя, но Пхичит быстро переубедил его. Когда Юри, наконец, признался в происходящем, Пхичит внушил ему, что стыдиться помощи с нервами не стоит. Этот разговор между ними длился несколько часов, Юри излил другу душу, после чего испытал умиротворение и пообещал, что будет использовать успокаивающие упражнения, которым его научили, а если понадобиться, то и пить таблетки. 

Юри в очередной раз подумал, как же ему повезли дружить с Пхичитом. 

\---

 

На чемпионате мира Юри был полон решимости выступить лучше. Имея новые методы борьбы со стрессом за плечами и поддержку Пхичита с Селестино из-за борта, из двух напряжённых дней соревнования он вышел с бронзовой медалью, крепко сжимая её в обессиливших руках. Давление было серьёзным, конкуренция высокой, но он упорно боролся до конца.

На церемонии награждения он стоял на самой низкой ступеньке пьедестала и устало приветствовал толпу с Виктором, стоящим над ним с медалью на шее, которая висела на нём, как влитая. Конечно, Виктор занял первое место. От светловолосого швейцарца на втором его отделяла ошеломляющая сумма баллов. Тот смотрел на него снизу вверх с восхищением и толикой восторга на лице. 

Юри тоже смотрел, но восхищение было последним, что он испытывал. Сквозь все аплодисменты зала он слышал только бешеное биение собственного сердца. Волнение от выигранной медали воевало в нём с безнадёжным разочарованием из-за того, что Виктор в очередной раз его опередил. 

Умом он понимал, что для него было просто невозможно победить Виктора в этом сезоне, это ведь его первые взрослые соревнования и он стабильно выполняет только один четверной. Но несмотря на всё это, он по-прежнему испытывал раздражение. Он сможет победить Виктора однажды, он точно знал, что сможет, но ожидание этого "однажды" угнетало. Ещё один сезон без этой победы - ещё один потерянный год. Год, прошедший впустую. 

Виктор на своём постаменте резал глаза, казалось, их разделяли километры. Глядя на него, Юри укрепил свою решимость. Он вырезал желание побеждать на своём сердце. Он успел распробовать вкус победы и полюбить его, ему нравились наслаждение катанием, поддержка толпы, все взгляды, направленные на него одного. Теперь, на взрослых соревнованиях, ему придётся проделать тот же путь к победе, что и в юниорах. Выдирать победу по кусочкам, выступление за выступлением. Бронза - это первый шаг, в ближайшее время он пообещал себе сделать следующий. 

Виктор улыбался толпе, огни арены танцевали в его глазах. На секунду его взгляд скользнул на Юри, стоящего прямо под ним и откровенно пялящегося на него, сузив глаза. Виктор ничего не сказал, но выдержал взгляд, голубые глаза вглядывались, ища что-то в карих. Их взгляды задержались друг на друге на секунду, которая ощущалась часом, - Юрин, в котором искренняя ненависть смешивалась с упрямой решительностью и нечитаемый взгляд Виктора. Потом фотограф попросил их улыбнуться в камеру и момент был разрушен. 

\---

 

После церемонии Юри больше не видел Виктора. Но, когда он собрал свои вещи, покидая стадион, он мог бы поклясться, что чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Наблюдающий. Всегда наблюдающий за ним. Никогда не сводящийся с него взгляд. 

\---

 

Вернувшись в Детройт, Юри снова погрузился в тренировки. По его просьбе Селестино организовал ему индивидуальные занятия, закрытые даже от фигуристов, приходивших на него поглазеть. Тем самым он подарил ему возможность спокойно тренироваться. Это очень помогло. Отсутствие давления, связанного с постоянным присутствием других фигуристов рядом, позволило Юри сосредоточиться на своём катании, ни на что не отвлекаясь. Они тренировались вместе с Пхичитом, который постоянно был рядом, либо на льду, либо за бортом. 

Меньше, чем через месяц после чемпионата мира, Юри выполнил на тренировке четверной сальхов под ликующие крики поддержки Пхичита и Селестино. Пхичит снял это и Юри, переполненный гордостью, разрешил ему выложить это видео в интернет. К его удивлению, видео привлекло к себе много внимания. 

Он никогда не обращал внимание на сообщество фигурного катания, не знал даже были ли у него свои поклонники, не сидел в социальных сетях. Неожиданно оказалось, что его катание интересно очень многим людям. Новость о том, что он справился с четверным сальховом, была тепло встречена и той ночью в их комнате Пхичит с особым удовольствием зачитывал Юри самые приятные комментарии, в которых люди восхищались им и выражали нетерпение увидеть его в следующем сезоне.

Юри заснул с улыбкой на губах. 

\---

 

**[Церемония награждения на чемпионате мира по фигурному катанию]**

_271,548 просмотров_

 

**359 КОММЕНТАРИЕВ**

 

Nightimedream [1 день назад]

Никифоров опять победил - тут без сюрпризов <3 <3 <3

_Показать ещё 25 ответов_

 

sk8terfan [8 часов назад]

черт, это просто нужно видеть - 3,15-3,25

 

Alexibexi [8 часов назад]

Самые напряженные 10 секунд в моей жизни

 

riri456 [7 часов назад]

просто посмотрите на их лицах!!!

 

Nikifan12 [7 часов назад]

ОМГ, то как этот ребёнок, Кацуки, смотрел на Виктора, да это же был самый свирепый взгляд в его жизни

 

Marcia Linette [6 часов назад]

Я серьезно подумала, что он собирается залезть на ещё одну ступеньку и врезать Виктору o.o

 

zazada [5 часов назад]

черт! наверное он сильно хотел выиграть золото

 

Arthur Brn [5 часов назад]

А по-моему Кацуки хотел Никифорова с его медалью, я серьёзно

 

Sergey Gold [5 часов назад]

Господа, на наших глазах рождается соперничество

 

Theresa4444 [4 часов назад]

Ммм, посмотрите на лицо Виктора...

 

Viktor5ever [4 часов назад]

Да-да, в смысле, Кацуки выглядел злым, как чёрт, но Виктор смотрел... Заинтересовано??? С любопытством??? Заинтриговано??? Хз, но это было действительно странно

Показать ещё

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:
> 
> Писать главу после 11 серии - настоящий вызов.  
> Что касается содержания, есть очень много всего, что мне хочется вписать в эту историю, всё это в неё просто не уместится. Эта глава нужна для того, чтобы показать, как Юри справляется с переходом во взрослые соревнования, как он старается из-за все сил, но не справляется с высокой конкуренцией, и то, что его тревожность остаётся с ним, несмотря на первую золотую медаль. К тому же, мне хотелось уделить внимание дружбе Пхичита и Юри, я действительно люблю Пхичита, который весь прекрасен со своей одержимостью социальными сетями и популярностью в них. Уверена, у него с Детйройта осталась папка на телефоне "Юри Кацуки роняет своё лицо, разное" и он всегда готов смутить Юри её содержанием.
> 
> Имена хомячков Пхичита: Артур и Монгкут из выдуманного Кубо фильма "Король и Фигурит", придуманного с отсылкой к настоящему фильму "Король и я".
> 
> Перевод:  
> ได้โปรด – пожалуйста
> 
> Использованная музыка:  
> ПП Юри - Mariage d'amour - Richard Clayderman
> 
>  
> 
> От Переводчика:
> 
> Тем временем, главы становятся всё длиннее, а перевод - медленнее, но, конечно, я его ни в коем случае не заброшу. Фанфик, наконец, закончен (во всяком случае, его первая часть) и теперь перевод - всего лишь вопрос времени! Не забывайте читать эту историю в оригинале, ставить лайки (Kudos) и писать отзывы Автору:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/874848
> 
> И мне тоже интересно знать, что вы думаете об этой истории и моём переводе)


	6. Прежде, чем заснёшь, думай обо мне, а не о своих ошибках

  
**Кацуки Юри против Виктора Никифорова: год, когда всё изменится?**

_Лузиана  
Санчес_

 

Последние два сезона в мужском фигурном катании любителям спорта повезло стать свидетелями того, как на их глазах разворачивается соперничество века. Кацуки Юри, японский фигурист, которому в следующем ноябре исполнится восемнадцать, превосходит все ожидания: он ворвался в профессиональное мужское фигурное катание и теперь наступает на пятки непобедимой легенде, российскому фигуристу Виктору Никифорову. 

Кацуки всегда был популярен в Японии, особенно в своём родном городке, Хасецу, где его считают кем-то вроде местного героя, но внимание сообщества фигурного катания он привлёк на юниорском чемпионате мира, где поразил весь мир своей потрясающей произвольной программой и увёз домой золото. До этого его карьера была успешной (две бронзы на юниорских Гран-при за плечами), но непримечательной. Однако после победы он быстро стал набирать популярность, а его взрослый дебют ждали с нетерпением. 

В позапрошлом сезоне Кацуки впервые вышел на лёд во взрослых соревнованиях, впервые столкнувшись с несомненным лидером по всем позициям, Виктором Никифоровым, который уже вошёл в историю как один из самых (если не самый) величайших фигуристов всех времён. В его коллекции самые разные титулы: многократный победитель Гран-при, чемпион Европы и мира, он даже завоевал одну из самых престижных медалей - золото на Олимпийских играх. Никифоров был лучшим в своём виде спорта со дня взрослого дебюта пять лет назад. Не проходило и года, чтобы он не стоял на вершине пьедестала и весь мир фигурного катания всерьёз рассматривал угрозу, что Никифоров, захватив этот вид спорта, не отпустит его до самого завершения своей карьеры. 

Вызов был брошен, откуда не ждали. В старшем дебюте Кацуки снова превзошёл все самые смелые ожидания. На финале Гран-при он занял в целом неплохое пятое место, но позже в том же сезоне взмыл над остальными, выиграв бронзовую медаль на чемпионате мира и очаровав зрителей. Это серьёзный успех для первого взрослого сезона, а если учесть, что Кацуки соревновался с фигуристыми гораздо опытнее и старше себя, стоит признать его триумф. 

Такой стремительный подъём до уровня топовых фигуристов вызвал интерес у поклонников фигурного катания во всем мире задолго до того, как его стали сравнивать с Никифоровым. До недавнего времени Никифоров был единственным фигуристом, так удачно начавшим взрослую карьеру, хотя, конечно, его результаты были выше, чем у Кацуки (серебро на Гран-при и золото на чемпионате мира). Тем не менее, японский фигурист подавал большие надежды и после его дебюта многие были уверены, что в ближайшие годы он может оказаться именно тем, кто бросит, наконец, вызов русскому. 

И они оказались правы. 

После удачного первого взрослого сезона Кацуки вернулся к тренировкам в Детройте. В это время его поклонники, к своему удовольствию, получили порцию разных видео с его занятий, публикуемых в социальных сетях его другом, занимающимся с ним на одном катке юниором, Пхичитом Чуланонтом. Обилие видео и фото позволило фанатам Кацуки заглянуть в кусочек его жизни, связанный с упорными тренировками перед вторым взрослым сезоном. 

Несмотря на ажиотаж вокруг растущих на глазах талантах Кацуки, вряд ли кто-то мог предсказать насколько невероятным окажется следующий сезон. Семнадцатилетний фигурист прорвался сквозь конкуренцию, отхватив не только бронзу на финале Гран-при, но и золото на турнире четырёх континентов (Никифоров одновременно с ним победил на чемпионате Европе) и, наконец, серебро на чемпионате мира, по сумме очков он при этом приблизился ближе к выигравшему золото Никифорову, чем можно было бы мечтать. 

В этом захватывающем сезоне популярность Кацуки росла в геометрической прогрессии, вместе с реальной надеждой на то, что появился, наконец, тот, кто сможет оспорить титулы Никифорова. После того, как Кацуки так близко подошёл к победе, стало казаться всё более и более вероятным, что в скором времени он сделает последний шаг и уведёт золото из-под носа у Короля фигурного катания. 

Однако ещё более интригующим это соперничество делают личные отношения между этими двумя фигуристами. Все поклонники фигурного катания строят свои теории об их чувствах друг к другу. Они оба никак не высказывают свои мнения о другом ни в интервью, ни в социальных сетях. В то время, как их фанаты разводят ужасные ссоры на весь интернет, а иногда и устраивают настоящие сражения в реальной жизни на соревнованиях, сами фигуристы никак не комментируют своё соперничество, каким бы ожесточённым оно ни казалось со стороны. Правда об их отношениях кажется довольно запутанной, но желание Кацуки победить Никифорова очевидно (он говорил о этом в нескольких интервью), не осталось незамеченным и его неприязнь к другому фигуристу. 

Заметив враждебность Кацуки, фанаты развили её, сплетя из фактов целую историю о двух враждующих соперниках, где Никифоров отчаянно цепляется за свои титулы, а Кацуки борется не на жизнь, а на смерть, чтобы украсть их у него. Конечно, все эти идеи излишне драматичны, а истинные чувства между ними до сих пор неизвестны, но можно с уверенностью сказать, что всякий раз, когда они встречаются лицом к лицу, зрители замирают на краюшках своих кресел. 

Третий сезон, в котором они встретятся как соперники, начнётся меньше, чем через месяц, интерес к этим двоим остаётся очень высок. Сможет ли Никифоров отстоять свои титулы в этом сезоне или Кацуки сделает, наконец, последний шаг и выиграет золото?

Результаты повисли в воздухе, в интернете на форумах разгораются жаркие дискуссии, а мы продолжаем дожидаться одну из самых ожидаемых серий Гран-при за последние десятилетия. Кто из них окажется в финале с медалью на шее, а кто будет повержен в пух и прах? Кто, по-вашему, должен выиграть? Пишите свои комментарии внизу и не пропустите первый этап Гран-при -.Skate America - совсем скоро. 

578 комментариев

_Развернуть все_

\---

 

\- Каково это, выиграть свою первую серебряную медаль на Гран-при? - спросил Пхичит подозрительно небрежно, он сидел на полу в танцевальной студии и оторвался ненадолго от телефона, чтобы взглянуть на друга.

Со своего места Юри заметил сверкнувший на небольшом экране телефона заголовок спортивного СМИ. Предположительно, один из тех заголовков, которые связывались с итогами его третьего финала Гран-при, закончившегося несколько недель назад. Он в очередной раз выступил против Виктор, но занял только второе место и уехал с соревнований с серебряной медалью в руках и разочарованием в сердце. 

За кажущейся непринуждённостью друга Юри почувствовал серьёзный вопрос, тот же, что задавали ему журналисты раз за разом в течении последних нескольких недель. Как заевшая пластинка, которую он не желал больше слушать: "Что вы чувствуете, снова проиграв Виктору Никифорову?" Во всяком случае, от Пхичита Юри слышал искреннее беспокойство, а не радость налетевших на него, как стервятников, репортёров. 

\- Пхичит, мы действительно должны обсуждать это сейчас? - простонал Юри, отпуская руками холодный металл и выгибаясь всем телом так, что теперь только ноги удерживали его в повисшим на шесте в центре комнаты. В этой позе он лучше смог рассмотреть своего друга, хотя и вверх ногами. Тот продолжал смотреть на него выжидающе, сидя ссутулившись в углу. 

Волосы Пхичита взмокли от пота, спортивная одежда всё ещё липла к телу после энергичных занятий в танцевальном классе за час до этого. Селестино, и вся школа фигурного катания в его лице, настаивали на том, что все фигуристы в обязательном порядке должны заниматься каким-нибудь танцем, чтобы поддерживать свою физическую форму и научиться чувствовать разные музыкальные стили, которые можно использовать в своём катании. 

Первым желанием Юри было пойти в балет, но Селестино не разрешил ему, сказав, что нет смысла заниматься тем, в чём у него уже есть опыт. В общем, он был прав, Минако отлично обучила Юри, пока он жил в Хасецу, результаты её тренировок остались с ним до сих пор. 

После этого Юри какое-то время менял танцевальные классы, начав с сальсы, затем попробовал танго, но быстро решил, что танцы, построенные вокруг партнёрши, не для него. Его фигурное катание было рассчитано на одного и Юри было комфортнее сохранить это в танце, а не учиться работать с другим человеком. 

Спустя какое-то время он вместе с Пхичитом занялся брейк-дансом, весело, но совершенно бесполезно. Пхичит нашёл себя, полный энергии и энтузиазма во время занятий, он постоянно придумывал новые движение, которые пытался повторить на льду, чем развлекал Юри и Селестино. Но сам Юри не испытывал той же любви к этому танцу. Занятия были приятными, но ничем не помогали Юри в фигурном катании. Может быть, только энергичность движений хорошо подходила для поддержания физической формы. 

В конце концов, Селестино отвёл Юри в сторонку и предложил ему новый вид танца. Юри немедленно выразительно покраснел и от смущения потерял дар речи, так что даже не смог возразить тренеру, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось. Пхичит дразнил его минут пять, но, заметив искренность стеснения Юри, поспешил убедить его, что это может оказаться неплохой идеей. 

Пол-дэнс, конечно, необычный для обучения вид танца, но, во всяком случае, он предполагает индивидуальные, а не групповые занятие, как в большинстве танцевальных классов. К тому же, в его основе наверняка лежал обыкновенный фитнесс, разве нет?

Неохотно Юри позволил себя уговорить, подбадриваемый другом и подталкиваемый Селестино, он сам не заметил, как раз в неделю стал посещать занятия по пол-дэнсу. 

Сюрпризом же для него самого (да и всех остальных заодно) стало то, что Юри полюбил эти занятия. Ему гораздо лучше подходили индивидуальные тренировки, а компания инструктора, светловолосой, улыбчивой двадцатилетней девушки, настаивающей на том, чтобы он называл её Шэрон, оказалась неожиданно приятной. Для завершения движений нужны были силы и выносливость, больше, чем в любом из других танцевальных стилей, которыми до этого пытался заниматься Юри. Из-за этого не возникало чувства впустую потраченного времени. Занятия не выбивались из жёсткого графика тренировок и Юри гордился этим. 

Наконец, спустя годы ожидания, Юри стал выглядеть на свой возраст. Детские черты ушли, лицо вытянулось и заострилось, окончательно окрепло тело. Он всегда был в форме, это была одна из тех вещей, над которыми ему приходилось постоянно работать, но теперь его телосложение бросалось в глаза. Он не был высоким, как, например, Виктор, но он был стройным, сильным и старался поддерживать это. Одним из способов были занятия на пилоне. Изначальное смущение исчезло. В конце концов, он не собирался использовать новоприобретённые навыки за пределами танцевального класса, так что и стесняться было нечего. 

Селестино радовался, что Юри окончательно определился с танцем и специально договорился с танцевальной студией рядом со школой фигурного катания, подарив Юри возможность приходить вне занятий в любое время, когда он только пожелает. Это напоминало Юри Хасецу, он с ностальгией вспоминал, как поздними ночными часами, когда каток был закрыт даже для него, проводил время в студии Минако, вытанцовывая всё, что было на сердце. Юри бы никогда не смог полюбить пол-дэнс как балет, но это было неплохой заменой. Всё чаще после занятий на льду ноги приводили его в танцевальную студию. 

Вот и сейчас он был здесь, повиснув вверх ногами под укоризненным взглядом Пхичита. Юри задержался в студии, дожидаясь, когда закончатся занятия Пхичита, но увлёкся, и теперь уже Пхичит ждал, когда Юри закончит. Но если он собирался поговорить о том, как Юри проиграл Виктору Никифорову очередной финал, то лучше бы ему было уйти и позволить Юри спокойно позаниматься в мире с самим с собой. 

\- Ну же, Юри! - сказал Пхичит, поднимаясь со своего места на полу. Он подошёл к Юри в центре комнаты и уселся прямо перед ним так, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. 

Без шуток, Юри начинал раздражаться на кривляния друга, он быстро отвернулся, снова обхватил шест обеими руками, и выровнял своё тело, перераспределяя основной вес на руки и вытягивая ноги параллельно к полу, одну из них обернув для равновесия вокруг шеста. Это был стратегический шаг: с одной стороны, позу всё равно нужно было сменить, из-за долгого нахождения в одном положении мышцы прожигало болью, а с другой - теперь во время неизбежного разговора не нужно будет смотреть друг другу в глаза. 

\- Послушай, Юри, - сказал Пхичит, украдкой переползая по полу вокруг пилона так, чтобы снова сесть с Юри лицом к лицу, - Тебе нужно поговорить об этом. Ты был таким решительным весь этот год, собирался победить его, но ты ни слова об этом не сказал, вернувшись с финала. А ведь он закончился несколько недель назад!

Вместо ответа Юри снова сменил позу, перекинув ноги назад через голову и разведя их в стороны. Теперь взгляд Юри был направлен не на Пхичита, а ровно в потолок. Он понимал, что ведёт себя грубо и отталкивающе, что Пхичит старался помочь, но ему действительно не хотелось обсуждать это. 

Пхичит вздохнул, встал, снова обошёл пилон. На этот раз он смотрел на перевёрнутое лицо Юри сверху вниз, не оставив ему шансов сбежать. 

\- Послушай, Юри, никому в голову не придет осуждать тебя за второе место. Правда, ну серьёзно, ты ведь потрясающий! Серебряная медаль на финале Гран-при - это невероятно. Ты один из лучших фигуристов мира, прекращай грызть себя из-за этого. 

\- Да, но Виктор-то лучше, - пробормотал Юри, коротко взглянул в глаза друга и, вздохнув, легко спрыгнул на пол. Он без слов взял протянутое Пхичитом полотенце, вытер лоб быстрыми, осторожными движениями и следом за Пхичитом сел на одну их скамеек в углу комнаты. 

Они сидели напротив друг друга, Пхичит снова повернулся к нему и, на этот раз, Юри смело встретил его взгляд, понимая, что откладывал этот разговор слишком долго. Он знал, что в последнее время, к огорчению Пхичита и Селестино, слишком замкнут и погружен в себя, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Он был уверен, что время пришло. Это после того-то, как он во время своего взрослого дебюта стоял на пьедестале с Виктором, обещая себе, что переступит разделяющие их ступеньки, чего бы ему это ни стоило. И в следующем сезоне у него ведь почти получилось, в он стоял на том же пьедестале, всё ещё ниже Виктора, но на ступеньку выше, с серебром на шее, так близко, но всё ещё так далеко. После всех часов нереальных, запредельно жёстких тренировок, после стольких обещаний себе о том, что вот в следующий раз настанет его время. 

Но прошёл год, финал Гран-при начался и закончился, заодно с восемнадцатилетием Юри, а сделать последний шаг к победе так и не удалось. Он до сих пор не поднялся на верхнюю ступень пьедестала, столкнув с неё Виктора вниз, не смог, наконец, доказать ему, что сам он чего-то стоит. Снова не получил медаль и титул Виктора, опять от него ускользнула возможность взглянуть на Виктора сверху вниз, дать волю всем годами запертым внутри словам. Признаться Виктору, кто он, его победить, и за что он с ним случился. 

\- Обсудим это? - спросил Пхичит, глядя внимательно на Юри. Юри покачал головой, мокрые пряди упали на лицо, прикрыв ненадолго его глаза. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Пхичит, - Хорошо. Я не буду заставлять тебя говорить об этом, если ты не хочешь. Но тебе же нужно дать выход своим чувствам. Ты не можешь вечно держать их в себе. 

\- Я работаю над тем, чтобы выражать свои чувства! - возразил Юри возмущённо, - Я учусь. 

\- Ну-у, нет, это не считается, - сказал Пхичит легко, напустив в голос весёлых интонация, хотя в его тёмных глазах Юри видел искреннюю тревогу.

Пхичит весело ткнул его в плечо. Юри ему устало улыбнулся. 

\- Ты перетрудился, работаешь на износ. Хватит загонять себя, Юри, сделай перерыв. 

\- Мне нужно тренироваться, - возразил Юри, но Пхичит покачал головой, вскочил со скамейки и дёрнул Юри резко за руки, на себя. 

\- Никаких больше тренировок! - провозгласил он, потянув Юри к выходу, - Сейчас мы вернёмся в нашу комнату, закажем себе самую нездоровую, наижирнейшую еду, которую только сможем найти, включим тупой американский фильм, а ты будешь кидать дротики в старый дурацкий плакат с Никифоровым или что там тебе нужно сделать, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Я официально объявляю перерыв!

\- И нет, - продолжил он, взглянув на выражение лица Юри, - Возражения не принимаются. 

Юри позволил выволочь себя из студии, лениво сопротивляясь. В одном Пхичит был прав: ему нужен был перерыв. Ему нужно было отвлечься от финала Гран-при и всего того, что ждало его впереди в этом сезоне. Впереди были даже более важные соревнования: турнир четырёх континентов без Виктора и чемпионат мира, которым официально завершиться этот сезон. 

Ему нужно было тренироваться, чтобы стать лучше, чтобы стать лучшим. Но сейчас он позволил Пхичиту утащить себя с тренировок и с нетерпением ждал этого вечера, когда они повеселятся, как самые обычные друзья. Только вдвоем, свободные от всех бед, приходящих из внешнего мира и разъедающих изнутри, без груза давления и чужих ожиданий, которые вплелись в жизнь Юри неразрывно и насовсем. 

\---

 

[ **Обсуждение** ] Выступления Юри Кацуки и Виктора Никифорова на финале Гран-при в очередной раз ставят перед нами вопрос: выиграет ли Кацуки когда-нибудь золото?

Создано: {Loopdeeloop}

{Kaylee Tsao} · 37 минут назад

Никто и никогда не победит Никифорова - он слишком хорош

 

{Catsuki} · 36 минут назад

Ммммм, а ФГП вы смотрели? Кацуки был оооочень близок к победе.

 

{Katsukidon} · 34 минут назад

Да, малыш почти сделал это! >< Немного не хватило! Так близко, но так далеко 

 

{Yuuriismybae} · 32 минут назад

Его тупо засудили! Все слишком заняты, целуя задницу Никифорову, чтобы заметить НАСТОЯЩИЙ талант

 

{PipperPiper34} · 31 минут назад

Серьёзно, ваши бредовые иллюзии вообще когда-нибудь разрушаться или нет, у Кацуки не было ни шанса выиграть. Его программа была слабее, чем у Виктора, и по технике, и по компонентам. Да, он был хорошо, но даже-близко-не-так хорош, как Виктор. 

 

{VikiNiki25} · 30 минут назад

В точку ^ ^ ^ ^ Кацуки даже не в состоянии сделать четверной флип на соревнованиях, тогда как Виктор постоянно выполняет его с пятнадцати лет. Кацуки никогда не будет в состоянии с ним соревноваться. 

 

{Vanessa B} · 29 минут назад

Эй, хватит быть такими д***и, поймите вы, что у Юри в 100 раз больше потенциала, чем у Виктора. Очевидно же, что совсем скоро он начнет выигрывать и, когда это случиться, он уже никогда не позволит этому лузеру из России даже приблизиться к пьедесталу. 

 

{VikiNiki25} · 29 минут назад

Лузеру???? Это ты сейчас о Викторе Никифорове, олимпийском чемпионе, чемпионе мира, у которого, наверное, одна комната с наградами больше, чем весь твой дом???? Не будь такой жалкой и постарайся принять, что твой дурацкий любимчик даже близко с ним не сравнится

 

[УДАЛЕНО]

 

{МОДЕРАТОР} · 25 минут назад

Народ, слушайте, это должно было быть весёлым обсуждением выступлений на ФГП, мы могли бы поделать безобидные прогнозы. Если вы не будете держать себя в рамках, мне придётся удалить всю тему. Здесь есть те, кто любят Виктора, те, кто любят Юри, даже те, кто (как я) любят их обоих и мы все должны уживаться вместе. Не будьте детьми, уважайте мнения других людей. 

 

{XxEsexx} · 24 минут назад

Модер прав, боже мой, нам всем нужно успокоиться и сделать вдох-выдох

 

{K_u} · 23 минут назад

Я не спорю, но вы должны понять разочарование фанатов Юри. Я люблю его и слежу за ним уже полтора года, со времён его взрослого дебюта. Так тяжело смотреть, как он ОПЯТЬ занимает второе место, проигрывая Виктору. 

 

{XxEsexx} · 22 минут назад

Бл, я всё понимаю, но некоторым фанатам Юри нужно успокоиться. У него ещё много времени, чтобы выиграть, сколько ему сейчас, семнадцать? Восемнадцать? Ненавидеть Виктора, который работал всю жизнь ради того, чтобы быть там, где он сейчас есть, только потому, что вам нравится Кацуки, несправедливо. 

 

{Skatingtrash} · 20 минут назад

Справедливости ради, фанаты не сильно отличаются от самого Кацуки. Он-то НЕНАВИДИТ Никифорова XD

 

{Kaylee Tsao} · 18 минут назад

Эммм, это как бы передёргивание, нет?? Конечно, все мы любим эти теории про "отчаянных соперников", но в интервью они всегда очень вежливо говорят друг о друге. То, что Кацуки сказал, что хочет победить Никифорова, означает только, что он нормальный спортсмен. Серьёзно, тот же Джакометти постоянно говорит, что он хочет победить Виктора, но при этом они супер хорошие друзья или что-то вроде того. 

 

{Skatingtrash} · 17 минут назад

Да, но Кацуки говорит об этом постоянно. Натурально постоянно. Как одержимый. 

 

{Sockablock} · 15 минут назад

Вполне справедливо, но я могу понять эту одержимость. Вот, ты всю жизнь посвятил спорту, но постоянно продолжаешь проигрывать одному и тому же парню!

 

{Catsuki} · 14 минут назад

Я всё-таки думаю что мы не ошибёмся, если скажем что Юри искренне ненавидит Никифорова. Нет, ну вы видели, как он на него смотрит??? Мальчик хочет золото тааааак сильно

 

{Skatingtrash} · 12 минут назад

Честно говоря, по-моему там всё взаимно. Вот представьте, живёт себе Никифоров долго и счастливо, будучи лучшим в мире, а тут вдруг откуда-то берётся этот ребёнок со своей вендеттой и собирается разрушить всё, над чем он работал, отобрать все его титулы. На его месте я бы точно возмутился. 

 

{Viktorfan444} · 12 минут назад

Воу, тебе стоит больше верить в Виктора! Он всегда уважает других фигуристов и не начинает их ненавидеть только потому, что они бросают ему вызов!

 

{Kaylee Tsao} · 11 минут назад

Мне тоже так кажется. Если честно, я думаю, Виктору может даже нравиться Кацуки. 

 

{Vanessa B} · 10 минут назад

Чего??????? В жизни не слышала большей тупости

 

{Catsuki} · 9 минут назад

Не совсем! Я примерно понимаю, откуда берётся эта идея. Ну, Виктор ведь лучший в мире, так? И он был лучшим на протяжении многих лет, никто не мог всерьёз бросить ему вызов. А тут вдруг появляется Кацуки и ему снова приходится бороться за золото. Наверное, это сделало его жизнь немного интереснее, как минимум!

 

{PipperPiper34} · 8 минут назад

Э, нет, вот то есть ты смотришь на кого-то, кто совершенно очевидно ненавидит все, связанное с тобой, кто делает все, что в его силах, чтобы разрушить твою карьеру, и думаешь: "О, я прямо как этот ребенок". Это просто глупо.

 

{Vanessa B} · 6 минут назад

Они просто соперники. Тип соперников, вроде "готов на все, чтобы побить врага". Виктор просто хочет победить Кацуки и наоборот!

 

{Iwanttosleep} · 6 минут назад

Слушайте, кому вообще какое дело, что они думают друг о друге? Я думала мы будем обсуждать их выступления. Вы ведь знаете, ради чего нормальные люди смотрят фигурное катание, да?

 

{Catsuki} · 4 минуты назад

Конечно, это очень важно, что они друг о друге думают! Это одна из самых интересных вещей о них, потому что никто этого не знает. Понятно, что они супер соперники и всё такое, Юри достаточно чётко сказал в интервью, что хочет победить Виктора, но они оба никогда не говорили друг о друге ничего негативного, вообще ничего конкретного. Строить разные теории об их отношениях ужасно интересно!

 

{Iwanttosleep} · 2 минуты назад

Плевать. Я просто хочу спокойно смотреть Мир без чокнутых фанатов с их дурацкими фанатскими войнами. 

 

{Viktorfan444} · 1 минуту назад

брюзга

 

Оставить новый комментарий____________________________________________________

\---

 

Впереди маячил чемпионат мира, самый устрашающий из всех, что помнил Юри. Пхичит снова приехал вместе с ним, завоевав бронзу на своём юниорском чемпионате мира к большой радости их обоих. Как только объявили результаты, Юри чуть не снёс Пхичита сокрушительными объятием, а тот с трудом сдерживал наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы счастья. 

Теперь настала очередь Пхичита поддерживать друга в его финале, и Юри был заранее ему благодарен. За весь год Юри ещё не испытывал такого сильного давления. Сейчас весь мир фигурного катания, затаив дыхание, ждал, сможет ли Юри Кацуки выбить верхнюю ступень пьедестала из-под Виктора Никифорова. Селестино наложил полный запрет на все СМИ и социальные сети, чтобы Юри сосредотачивался на фигурном катании, а не на мнениях людей в Интернете, но совсем их избежать было невозможно. 

Юри ловил отдельные слова из телефона Пхичита, прокручивающего очередные ленты с обсуждениями возможных результатов, фаворитов и всевозможными прогнозами на победу. К тому же пришедшие на стадион болельщики были очень громкими. Юри знал, что у него есть своя активная группа поддержки, но всё, что он мог слышать - освистывания и крики поклонников Никифорова. Виктор был очень популярен, и многие люди видели в Юри зарвавшегося выскочку, претендующего на то, о чём он на деле вообще не думал. 

Даже те из зрителей, кто не поддерживал одного только Кацуки или Никифорова, делились своими мнениями слишком громко. Юри знал, что, несмотря на всю осторожность, как бы он ни старался скрывать свои истинные чувства к Виктору, они невольно проскальзывали во время интервью и пресс-релизов, его неприязнь неизменно проявлялась в деталях, заметная для внимательных глаз. В Интернете была куча фотографий, видео и целые страницы текста с разборами, написанными его самыми преданными поклонниками, которые анализировали не слова Юри, а его сердце, отражавшееся в его действиях и выражениях лица. Всё же он был слишком плох в своей попытке обмануть мир. 

В отличии от Юри, Виктор, как обычно, оставался нечитаемым. Осторожный в интервью, он никогда не позволял чувствам проскользнуть в его слова или действия, не давая, когда это требовалось, ни намёка на то, что творилось у него внутри. Несмотря на это, поклонники фигурного катания почти сразу окрестили происходящее между ними двумя "соперничеством", что неизменно привлекало внимание СМИ и новых фанатов. Всем нравилось их противостояние и каждый хотел поделиться своим мнением о том, кто же, по его соображениям, должен выиграть. 

Юри, конечно, был благодарен своим поклонникам за их поддержку, искренне желая, тем не менее, чтобы они не были такими... Громкими. 

Этот шум был одной из худших вещей на арене, из-за него Юри обычно скрывался по закулисным и подсобным помещениям, тренировочным зонам для фигуристов, пока, наконец, не приходило время выходить на лёд. Вот и сейчас он выполнял в зале простую растяжку, пока Пхичит стоял рядом и болтал, и шутил, заставляя Юри хохотать и забывать об упражнениях. Селестино наблюдал за ними с другого конца комнаты, как показалось Юри, он хмурился, не одобряя того, что он отвлекается от разминки, но в его глазах отражалась нежность, когда он смотрел как два его фигуриста веселятся вместе. 

В какой-то момент, рассмеявшись до боли в животе над особенно удачным, деланно непредвзятым комментарием Пхичита о личной жизни Виктора, Юри, задыхаясь от смеха, глянул мельком на другой конец зала. Воздух замер в лёгких, когда он столкнулся с голубым взглядом, направленным прямо на него. Пхичит, заметив заминку Юри, посмотрел в ту же сторону. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел, кто стоял напротив них. 

Виктор смотрел на Юри со странным нечитаемым выражением лица, его взгляд был пронзительным, глубоким, какой бывал у него обычно во время проката программ. Юри смотрел в ответ, не решаясь первым отвести глаза. 

Всё то время, что они катались друг против друга на соревнованиях, Юри ни разу больше не подходил к Виктору. После катастрофической встречи в туалете он стал избегать Виктора, сохраняя дистанцию и не решаясь заговорить прежде, чем выиграет золото и сможет всему миру заявить во всеуслышание о своей победе. Виктор тоже никогда не подходил к нему, всегда тщательно сохраняя установленную между ними дистанцию, хотя Юри часто чувствовал на себе его взгляд, когда они оказывались в одной комнате. Взгляд у Виктора был неизменно напряжённым, как если бы он старался разгадать Юри. 

Юри был уверен, что для него это тоже часть соревнований, что Виктор анализирует слабости и недостатки Юри, чтобы использовать их против него. Журналы не врали, Виктор действительно никогда не показывал своего отношения к Юри, но ему самому казалось, что уж он-то точно знает, что Виктор о нём думает на самом деле. Поклонники Виктора считали Юри выскочкой, самодовольным мальчишкой, которого действующему чемпиону следовало поставить на место, и Юри не сомневался, что сам Виктор думал о нём не лучше. 

В тишине комнаты эхом прокатился окрик, взгляды были разорваны, Виктор обернулся к своему тренеру, который звал его выходить на лёд. Подошла его очередь выступать и Виктор с обаятельной лёгкостью отвернулся от них двоих и вышел из комнаты. Юри с Пхичитом проводили взглядом его уходящую фигуру, пока Селестино не разрушил момент окончательно, накричав на них за рассеянность, он заставил Юри вернуться к своей растяжке. 

Рядом с ним на стене висел телевизор, по которому шла трансляция с катка и Юри, сгибаясь на ковре пополам, обнаружил, что не может оторвать взгляд от экрана. Виктор уже вышел на каток, костюм искрился блёстками под огнями арены, а сам он приветствовал обожающую его толпу.

Юри наблюдал за тем, как Виктор скользит к центру катка. Он услышал как толпа на трибунах замолкает из динамиков телевизора и сквозь слои бетона и камня стен. 

В этой тишине раздалась музыка и Виктор начал свою программу, такую же потрясающую, как и обычно. Мелодия, хрупкая в своей утончённости, дуэт, немного меланхоличный, отчасти многообещающий, но несомненно красивый. Два голоса закручивались вокруг друг друга в гармонии и Юри, смотря на катание Виктора, и сам стал успокаиваться, забыв о разминке. 

Внезапно над ним нависла большая, трёхмерная фигура, загородившая телевизор, и, подняв взгляд, Юри увидел перед собой Пхичита с руками на бокам.

\- Ну уж нет, Юри, ты не будешь смотреть на Никифорова прежде, чем выступишь сам. Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на твоей собственной программе, так? В любом случае, кому какое дело, как он выступит?

\- Он прав, Юри, - поддержал его Селестино и Юри почувствовал себя виноватым, - Не думай о Никифорове. Не думай вообще ни о чём, кроме твоей программы и как сильно ты хочешь победить, хорошо?

Юри кивнул, смущённый тем, что его поймали, и отвернулся от телевизора, решив не смотреть. Он всё ещё слышал песню, продолжающую играть в телевизоре и разноситься над катком за стенами, но приложил все свои силы, чтобы не слушать её. Музыка, которую выбрал Виктор, не имела значения. Катание Виктора не имело значения. Тем, что имело значение, была победа, его собственный триумф. Обыграть Виктора раз и навсегда. 

Вот, что было по-настоящему важно. 

\---

 

Эта мысль вела Юри за собой в его короткой программе. В этом году он, хотя и не выбрал музыку и тему полностью самостоятельно, но уже участвовал в этом выборе, впервые за всё время работы под началом Селестино. 

Мелодия, которую об выбрал для своей программы, была роскошной, с глубоким отчаянием в каждой низкой ноте, разносившейся эхом над стадионом вместе с рождаемыми музыкой эмоциями. Звуки призывали в воображение Юри духов печали, оставались в груди бурлящими чувствами. 

Музыка была невыносимо грустной, тоскливой каждым своим аккордом и Юри намеренно в своём катании смягчал движения, искусственно их замедлял, делая скорбными под стать играющей мелодии. Он как будто вдыхал растягивающиеся звуки, позволяя себе выражать все те эмоции, которые обычно сдерживал глубоко внутри себя. Его горе из-за невозможности победить, усиливающееся с каждым потерянным впустую сезоном. Выворачивающая наизнанку тревога, угрожавшая захлестнуть его при любых неудачах, всякий раз, когда он был в шаге от цели, так близко, но неизменно слишком далеко. Всегда недостаточно хорош. 

Эти эмоции нельзя было показывать за пределами катка. Там нужно было быть сильным и продолжать двигаться вперёд. Но на льду он мог позволить, наконец, им хлынуть потоком, восхищая зрителей и судей, изливая своё сердце единственным известным ему способом. 

Он слился с музыкой, мелодия стала его органичным продолжением. Технически это была самая сложная программа в его жизни, но Юри не ощущал сложности, затерявшись в тягучих нотах и эмоциях, которые сам выколдовывал. 

Всё закончилось, словно сон, когда были сыграны последние аккорды, ясные и громкие в зависшей над катком тишине, они прозвучали разбившимся заклинанием. В ту же секунды вернулись зрители, громкие, аплодирующие со всех сторон. Фокус коснулся и судей, смотревших на него беспристрастно с другой стороны катка. Вокруг летели цветы и плюшевые игрушки, инстинктивно Юри схватил некоторые из них, помахал ликующим фанатам и поехал прочь с катка, ощущая только разом навалившееся на него эмоциональное и физическое опустошение. 

Как только он шагнул с катка, то немедленно был втянут Пхичитом в крепкое объятие. 

\- Ты был потрясающим, Юри! - заорал он, перекрикивая толпу. 

Из-за плеча Пхичита Юри увидел Селестино, скрестившего руки на груди, но улыбающегося. Когда Юри, наконец, выбрался из радостной хватки Пхичита, Селестино похлопал его по плечу и поздравил с улыбкой. Юри позволил себе улыбнуться в ответ и вместе они дошли до "уголка Слёз и Поцелуев". 

На секунду ему показалось, что он увидел мелькнувшую серебром макушку кого-то на трибунах, наблюдающего за радостью их троих. Без очков Юри всё равно не мог разглядеть лица, так что он выбросил эту мысль из головы почти сразу, как только она пришла ему в голову. 

Пока судьи высчитывали оценки, Селестино ободряюще сжимал его плечо. По ощущениям Юри прошло не меньше десятка лет, но, когда они появились, он не сдержался и открыл от изумления рот. Толпа заревела в одобрении или разочаровании, в зависимости от того, за кого они болели. Пхичит показал ему большой палец, едва не выпрыгивая со своего места вне ракурса камер. Селестино потряс его за плечо, притягивая за бок в неловкое объятие, но Юри едва ли его почувствовал. 

Оценка за его короткую программу была выше, чем у Виктора. 

Он занял первое место. 

\---

 

Той ночью они втроём отмечали. Селестино повёл Юри с Пхичитом на ужин, где они засиделись непозволительно поздно для вечера перед соревнованиями, болтали и поднимали тосты за победу Юри завтра. 

Ненадолго Юри задумался о том, чем сейчас занимается Виктор, с кем он проводит эту ночь. Может быть, со своим тренером, Яковом, хотя, судя по его недовольному лицу после объявления результатов за короткую программу Юри, вряд ли. Может быть, с кем-то из других фигуристов. Может быть, с друзьями или своей любовью. Какое-то время Юри размышлял над этим, но, поймав странный взгляд от Пхичита, выкинул все лишние мысли из головы. 

Всё же это была его ночь и он ни за что не мог позволить мыслям о Викторе испортить её. 

\---

 

На следующий день в произвольной программе Виктор снова выступал перед Юри, а сам он выходил на лёд последним в сильнейшей раскатке. 

Костюм Виктора сильно отличался от того, что был надет на нём вчера. Винно-красная рубашка, плотно подогнанная по груди, с чёрным жилетом поверх, выгодно подчёркивающим атлетическую стройность его тела. Завершая наряд, ноги плотно обтягивали узкие тёмные брюки. Он был изящным, но в то же время мужественным, элегантным и совершенным.

\- Юри, закрой рот, ты пускаешь слюни. 

Голос Пхичита, звучавший откровенно скучающе, выдернул Юри из тумана его мыслей, он подпрыгнул от удивления и тут же захлопнул рот, который действительно был открыт, а его лицо приблизилось по цвету к рубашке Виктора. 

\- Я... Вовсе нет! - пробурчал он, сбиваясь, с возмущением, но Пхичит просто глянул на него скептически, приподнял одну бровь, и Юри, смутившись, отвернулся. 

Ну пялился он, и что с того? Каким бы ужасным не был характер, каким бы невыносимым не был он сам, несмотря на всю испытываемую ненависть, Юри никогда не отрицал, что Виктор привлекательный. Только поэтому он его и рассматривал. Ничего такого...

Музыка заполнила воздух, привлекая все взгляды к катку. Началась произвольная и Юри отвлёкся от своего смущения.

В мелодии, под которую катался Виктор, было что-то латинское. Танго, если, конечно, занятия танцами не прошли для Юри бесследно. Музыка начиналась медленно, постепенно набирала скорость, вдруг выворачивались быстрым ритмом и высокими тонами перебираемых струн. Глаза Виктора светились огнём, которого Юри не видел у него никогда прежде. 

Песня была чувственной и Виктор ей соответствовал, обольщая зрителей, перед которыми закручивался, мимо которых проскальзывал. Невинный ребёнок, привлёкший к себе когда-то впервые внимание мира, давно ушёл, а на его месте оказался Виктор во всей красе своей зрелой славы, двадцати двух летний и не превзойдённый ни в мастерстве, ни в красоте. 

Танго - сексуальный танец, акт двух любовников и Виктор отлично это улавливал в каждом своём движении пламенный накал музыки сочетая с холодом льда, по которому он катался. Каждое скольжение было наполнено страстью и телесностью. Виктор открывал перед зрителями ту сторону себя, о которой они даже не догадывались. За эти годы он выбирал разные темы, удивляя поклонников и судей каждый раз новым способом, но никогда ещё не выступал, как в этом году - желанно, соблазнительно, призывно. Все взгляды были прикованы к Виктору. Все хотели его. 

Юри был очарован, как и все зрители, погрузившиеся в выступление, как в транс, словно ничего другого в мире не существовало.

Когда танец, наконец, закончился, трибуны затряслись от аплодисментов и криков из зала. Прежде чем покинуть лёд, чтобы дождаться своей оценки, Виктор улыбнулся и поприветствовал своих поклонников с таким невинным лицом, как будто не он только что выступал с этой программой. Яков, его тренер, ждал у бортика, он не сказал Виктору ни слова, но Юри заметил слабый кивок, проблеск немой похвалы, признание. 

Оценки Виктора объявили и толпа зашлась в неистовстве. Юри, сглотнув, по пути на каток постарался подавить нервную дрожь, пробежавшую по спине волнами мурашек. 

\---

 

Стоя на льду в ожидании своей произвольной, Юри почувствовал, как усиливается волнение, ледяными щупальцами заползая вверх, к горлу, сжимаясь вокруг сердца. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он сосредоточился на методах самообладания, которым научился, стараясь вернуть себе такое необходимое для выступления спокойствие. 

Тревога отступила, хотя не исчезла совсем, и Юри занял свою стартовую позицию, позволяя шуму толпы омыть себя. Аплодисменты постепенно затихли, началась музыка и Юри поехал, напряжённо сосредотачиваясь на программе. 

Как и у Виктора, мелодия, под которую он катался, была танцевальной, но не танго, а вальс. Мрачная в начале, музыка подкрадывалась, бежала с кровью по венам, разносилась над ареной. Двигаясь под неё, Юри ощущал застывшее в воздухе напряжение, направленные на него и только на него взгляды зрителей, их задержанное дыхание. 

Танцуя, но не имея рядом самого важного, он представлял это. Партнёра, существовавшего только в его воображении. Того, с кем он танцевал. Как и танго, вальс был танцем для двоих. Юри вращался, представляя, как его закручивает в танце невидимый кто-то, что они словно созданы один для другого, но пока ещё не прикасаются друг к другу. 

Партнёр, прозрачный как воздух, призрак из мечтательного мира, с течением музыки начинал принимать форму. Широкоплечая, высокая, мужская фигура проявлялась всё чётче сквозь туман мыслей, хотя лицо оставалось размытым, нечётким. Юри подбросил себя в четверной сальхов, вглядываясь мысленным взором, как тот, другой, повторяет за ним по ту сторону катка, идеальный во времени, совершенный в движении. 

Его вальс был жёстким, больше вызовом, чем танцем. Поле битвы, разворачивающееся на льду. Юри вкладывал в него своё сердце, не замечая жжения в мышцах и шум толпы. Всем, что имело значения, была чужая фигура, против и с которой он катался, партнёр, вынимавший его душу. 

Они кружили друг против друга, Юри представлял его в мельчайших деталях, но с затемнённым лицом. Когда он начал финальное вращение, призрак угас, закручиваясь на прощание вместе с Юри, он слабел с каждым оборотом, растворившись, наконец, с темноте его сознания. Глаза сомкнулись, он открыл их с усилием. Теряя дыхания, он занял финальную позицию, всматриваясь внимательно в сторону судей. 

Толпа ликовала, но Юри волновало только то, что думают эти мужчины и женщины, сидящие поперёк катка и решающие там его судьбу. Их пустые лица смотрели на него беспристрастно, он задержал на них взгляд ещё ненадолго, восстанавливая дыхание и собираясь с силами, чтобы уйти со льда. 

Усталость ощущалась в каждой частичке его тело, он медленно поехал к краю катка, держась за борт, чтобы не упасть. Он выплеснул всё, что имел, физически и духовно. Всё, что он имел, и даже больше. 

Селестино и Пхичит встретили его с его горящими от волнения глазами. Вместе они проводили его к "уголку Слёз и Поцелуев". Селестино даже позволил Юри, слишком уставшему даже для того, чтобы просто идти, опереться об себя. Это была самая сложная технически программа, которую Юри когда-либо пытался откатать. И он с ней справился. 

Юри почти упал на скамейку в "уголке Слёз и Поцелуев", ему хотелось просто свернуться на ней калачиком и уснуть. Но нельзя было. Он должен был дождаться своей оценки, ему нужно было её узнать, с отчаянием, опалявшими кости изнутри. 

Баллы объявили по динамику, раздался рёв толпы, хрип Пхичита, резкий выдох Селестино.

Юри просто посмотрел на баллы. 

Его суммарная оценка, определявшая его место в итоге, оценка, от которой зависело всё, которой он ощутимо повысил свой личный рекорд, была ниже, чем у Виктора. 

Его оценка была ниже, чем у Виктора, на один балл. 

\---

 

Katie K @actualkatsuki_trash · 10 минут

НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ #проигралбалл

 

Yo-Yo @YolandeK · 10 минут

Он был так. б**дь. близок. #проигралбалл

 

Amaaaara @tragedyinanutshell · 9 минут

Это просто худший день в моей жизни, я никогда не оправлюсь от этого #проигралбалл

 

ClaraM @ClaraMcDonld · 9 минут

*играет мрачная музыка, hello darkness my old friend* #проигралбалл

 

Maxi @Hasetsus_hero · 8 минут

ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ ЕГО ЛИЦО, КОГДА ОН УВИДЕЛ ОЦЕНКУ??? Я ХОЧУ ОБНЯТЬ ЕГО БОЖЕ МОЙ Я ПЛАЧУ #проигралбалл instagram.com/p/BNn3FoAUNN/

 

JiJi_K @fuckmeviktor · 6 минут

Фух! Я уж было начала думать, что Кацу может выиграть Ники, но нет - Чемпион по-прежнему царит #проигралбалл #спасибоБоже

 

Laura Ashburn @heartlessbitch · 5 минут

Божечки, да это же лучшие выступления у них обоих!!! Ну еще бы, поэтому и такой маленький разрыв #проигралбалл

 

Just Peachy @sweetasapeach · 4 минут

Я так горжусь Витей! Мой ребенок только что выиграл золото в сотый раз подряд, он действительно непобедим <3 <3 <3

 

nkSammy @ skatingsquad15 · 4 минут

@sweetasapeach, непобедим??? Кацуки реально проиграл всего один балл. Разрыв между ними сокращается так быстро, что скоро от него останутся одни воспоминания... #проигралбалл #натуральноБАЛЛ

 

MaiMai @katsukiinglasses · 3 минуты

ладно я понимаю как ужасно разочарованы фанаты Юри но отвлекитесь ненадолго и просто подумайте что он чувствует он потому что... 1/3 #проигралбалл

 

MaiMai @katsukiinglasses · 3 минуты

...я уверена что никто не расстроен сильнее из-за его оценки чем он сам думаете глядя на всё то что пишут люди по этому тегу ему станет легче??? Разве... 2/3 #проигралбалл

 

MaiMai @katsukiinglasses · 2 минуты

мы все не должны его просто поздравить с личным рекордом и перестать уже сравнивать его с Никифоровым? Он ведь действительно молодец сегодня 3/3 #проигралбалл

 

Alex Katsu @mylittlekatsudon · 2 минуты

@katsukiinglasses, согласна с тобой. Он был умницей и ему нужно больше любви и поддержки #проигралбалл

 

Mikkel_M @justfuckmeup · 1 минута

Я 100% фанат Виктора, но всё равно обидно за Кацуки #проигралбалл #такблизконотакдалеко

 

Casssea233 @ casssea233 · 1 минута

Я понимаю, баллы шокирует, но только подумайте, что нас ждёт в следующем году! Если в этот раз он был так близок... #проигралбалл

\---

 

Той ночью в отеле Юри, наконец, разрешил себе сломаться. Пхичит был рядом, обнимал его и позволял плакать в своё плечо. Селестино тактично вышел из комнаты, зная, как Юри ненавидит, когда другие видят его слёзы. 

Он был так близок. Так близок. Но у него не получилось. Он всё ещё был недостаточно хорош. 

Пхичит обернул свои тёплые руки вокруг его плеч и Юри уткнулся носом в его футболку, чувствуя себя снова ребёнком. Он не должен был плакать, ему нужно было быть лучше и сильнее, но горькое разочарование, гнев, обида и печаль выливались наружу слезами, сотрясая тело рыданиями, которые он не мог сдержать. 

\- Всё в порядке, Юри, - говорил Пхичит успокаивающе, - Ты молодец! Ты побил свой личный рекорд. Тебе нужно гордиться собой! Кому вообще есть дело до того, побил ты Виктора или нет?

\- Мне, - выдавил Юри сквозь слёзы, - Мне есть дело. 

\- Я знаю, что тебе есть дело, - шепнул Пхичит так тихо, что Юри даже не был уверен предназначалась ли ему эта фраза. 

Он позволил Юри цепляться за себя всю ночь, пока слёзы не закончились, а Юри не успокоился достаточно, чтобы оторваться от него и рухнуть на свою кровать, чтобы забыться во сне. 

\---

 

Этой ночью Юри снился водоворот из цветов и звуков, криков толпы, закрученных с слепящими огнями стадиона, под которыми мелькали вспышками фигуристы в ярких костюмах, быстрее, чем он успевал их заметить. Всё было громким, слепящим, странным, он не мог сбежать от этого гомона даже во сне. 

Блестящие числа крутились, смотря на него ото всюду вокруг, мигая со всех поверхностей - впереди, сзади, спереди, снизу и по бокам. Дразнились. Аплодисменты обернулись освистыванием, зрители шипели на него, звуки закручивались вихрем, от которого хотелось выцарапать себе уши. Фигуристы мелькали вокруг всё быстрее и быстрее, пока Юри не начало тошнить от этой чёртопляски, слишком быстрой, слишком яркой, слишком громкой. 

Вокруг был только свет и шум, Юри был зажат в ловушке в центре катка, придавленный собственным страхом. Стоило ему поднять голову, как он встречался взглядом с кем-нибудь из зрителей, что смотрели на него, судили его, жалели его, ненавидели его. Юри моргнул и вдруг каждым человеком в толпе стал Виктор, смеявшимся над ним высокомерно со всех сторон. Его глаза были яркими и холодными, а лицо исказилось из-за жёстокой улыбки. Юри, глядя на него, вспоминал, что снова потерпел неудачу, был недостаточно хорош, что он никогда не будет достаточно хорош...

Юри закричал и тут иллюзия разбилась, оставив его одного на пустом, тусклом катке с белыми бортами. Ни души вокруг. Все цвета и звуки растворились, оставив Юри в этом спокойном, как пещера, как пустошь, месте. Он медленно обернулся, пытаясь разгадать, в чём причина такой резкой перемены его сна, но всё оставалось идеальным, он был один, кругом - безлюдье. 

Сквозь тишину стала просачиваться неясная музыка. Далёкая и неясная, они приближалась, всё отчётливее втекая в уши с каждым ударом сердца. Резко мелодия заструилась переборами, звуча всё громче и громче, до боли знакомая, но что-то в ней было такое, что мысль проскальзывала, не зацепившись, и он не мог её узнать. 

Неожиданно Юри понял, что больше не один на льду. Не успел он моргнуть, как вдалеке, напротив него, возникла фигура. Чёрно-белый образ с затемнённым лицом. Юри нерешительно пошевелился и фигура двинулась вместе с ним, не повторяя, как отражение, а отвечая, как в танце. 

Юри медленно заскользил, чувствуя гладкий лёд под коньками. Неосознанно тело привычно двигалось, согласуясь с музыкой, а фигура, тем временем, следовала за ним и вместе с ним, прекрасная в своей гармоничности. 

Так, они вдвоём катались вместе, хотя чужое лицо и оставалось скрытым в тенях. Они танцевали вокруг друг друга, как если бы были созданы ради этого. Взгляд Юри вдруг привлекла вспышка цвета. Юри обнаружил, что другой был не чёрно-белым, как показалось сначала, на свету его рубашка оказалась по цвету как красное вино. Как кровь. 

С проснувшимся любопытством Юри поехал к нему ближе, желая рассмотреть, но, стоило ему моргнуть, как тот исчез из его поля зрения, будто его никогда и не было. В груди зародилась досада. Юри не знал, зачем, но отчего-то ему хотелось, чтобы видение не рассеивалось. 

Музыка продолжала играть, складываясь в медленную, страстную мелодию, которую разумом Юри никак не мог вспомнить. Сзади что-то переместилось, Юри спиной почувствовал чьё-то присутствие, предупреждённый движением воздуха прежде, чем на его плечи вдруг опустилась тяжесть объятия, а вокруг груди обвились чужие руки. Ненадолго к нему тесно прижались, а потом руки скользнули ниже, сжимая его тело в сладких тисках. Все мысли Юри вылетели из его головы. 

В этом объятии спина Юри плотно прижималась к чужой, тёплой груди. В руках другого Юри расслабился, теперь, по крайней мере, разобравшись, с каким видом сна столкнулся. В конце концов, ему было восемнадцать и такие фантазии были ему не в новинку. Хотя кое-что было странным. 

Эти руки, тесно прижимавшие его ближе к себе, были обтянуты тёмно-красной тканью. С чёткой ясностью мелькнуло осознание, что стоящий за ним мужчина и есть безликая фигура из начала сна, тот, с кем они вместе создали один на двоих прекрасный танец. Желая увидеть его лицо, Юри развернулся в объятиях, грудью к груди, приподнимаясь, чтобы рассмотреть, кто же он. 

Но прежде, чем Юри успел бы выхватить черты его лица, на глаза легла жёсткая ладонь, погружая мир в плотную темноту, не оставив ни щёлочки света. Другой рукой, обёрнутой вокруг талии, мужчина прижал Юри к себе неприлично близко, так, что чужое сердцебиение отдавалось в собственной груди. 

Примирившись с потерей зрения, Юри расслабился в новой позе и откинул назад голову, ожидая. Если он правильно угадал вид сна, то точно знал, что должно произойти дальше. 

Как будто прочитав его мысли, мужчина наклонился к нему, прижался своими тёплыми губами к его, нежно и мягко. Юри ответил, потянувшись лицом и руками к нему вверх, обнимая за спину. Одной рукой он вцепился в ткань рубашки, а другую пропустил через короткие мягкие волосы на чужом затылке. 

Быстро поцелуй стал глубже и Юри жадно развел губы, позволяя другому взять над собой контроль, чувствуя, как собственное тело становится податливым под его прикосновениями. В уме скользнула далёкая, как чужая, мысль, что раньше он никогда не целовался, не испытывал эти чувства, но все волнения с отсутствием опыта остались в мире наяву. Здесь, в безвременье грёз, он ни о чём не беспокоился, отдаваясь ощущению тёплого тела рядом и горячего, глубокого, идеального поцелуя. В этот момент не существовало ничего важнее. 

Вдруг Юри оказался опрокинут на спину, декорации сна мгновенно изменились, дезориентируя. Лёд под кожей был холодным, жалил ознобом сквозь рубашку, заставлял дрожать. От кусачего мороза с трясучкой отвлекал сверху тёплый вес тела остающегося рядом другого. Рука его до сих пор нежно лежала на глазах Юри, мешая видеть, но тот и думать об этом забыл, целуясь с исступлением, пока не заканчивался воздух в лёгких. 

Ноги проскальзывали по льду, когда он искал положение, чтобы открыться сильнее, прижаться теснее, он только мельком подумал, куда же делись его коньки. Но отогнал от себя эту мысль, когда чужая рука скользнула к бедру, а оттуда сразу под рубашку. Там, где его касались, по коже разливался жар.

Юри задохнулся от ощущений, когда неожиданно почувствовал на своих губах чужую улыбку, от которой волнами разливалось веселье. 

Рука, закрывавшая ему глаза, вдруг соскользнула ниже, чтобы кончиками пальцев обвести губы Юри. Мужчина немного отстранился. Под влиянием момента Юри едва понял, что ничто не сдерживает его глаза, а чужая рука замерла любовно на его щеке. Он открыл глаза, проморгался, давая им привыкнуть к свету. 

Над ним, склонившись на коленях, нависал Виктор Никифоров. В его глазах разгоралась та же страсть, которую Юри увидел в них этим утром на льду. На нём были в точности те же винно-красная рубашка и чёрный жилет, Юри заметил, что своей нарядностью они резко контрастируют с его собственной растянутой тренировочной одеждой. 

Виктор снова ему улыбнулся, глаза его осветились чем-то хищным и он прильнул к губам Юри с новым обжигающим поцелуем.

Юри не знал, что делать. Мысли путались в беспорядке, его сознание оставалось подчинённым абстракции сна. Он лежал, прижатый ко льду Виктором Никифоровым, человеком, который победил Юри. Тем, кого он ненавидел сильнее, чем кого-либо. Тем, кто прямо сейчас целовал его так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, будто во всём мире, в целой вселенной один только Юри имел значение. 

Юри должен был оттолкнуть его. Спихнуть с себя Виктора и убраться от него как можно дальше. Ему нужно было проснуться от этого странного сна, вызванного, должно быть, очередным поражением в финале. Наверное, всему этому можно было бы подобрать чудн **ы** е психологические объяснения, что-нибудь о подавляемой злости на опять победившего Виктора. Но, несмотря на все усилия, сон не поддавался контролю. Сердце сорвалось с ритма, забившись быстрее, лёжа на льду, он расслабился. Чувствуя, как Виктор испивает его, целуя, как тёплые руки оглаживают грудь, разжигая в теле огонь, как вплетаются в волосы его пальцы, заклеймённый этим, Юри размяк. 

Юри хотел бы это остановить, мечтал, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Он понятия не имел, что ему нужно. Огни пустого стадиона, слишком яркие, слепили, собственные чувства ошеломляли. Музыка, в которой он, наконец, узнал то страстное, победное танго Виктора, нарастала, приближаясь к своему пик; заглушая все связные мысли, она не допускала ощущений, кроме тех, что дарили прикосновения. 

Слишком много всего, так много, так слишком, что Юри не мог думать, не мог дышать, а потом вдруг...

Он выпал из сна в душную, тёмную комнату отеля. Рядом, на соседних кроватях мирно посапывали Пхичит и Селестино. 

Задыхаясь, Юри жадно глотал воздух большими глотками, он судорожно поправил на лице съехавшие очки. Комната постепенно снова стала чёткой. Вернув себе зрение, Юри взял в свои руки контроль над ситуацией. Медленно сердце, бившееся в тишине комнаты оглушительно громко, возвращалось к привычному ритму. 

Когда его дыхание восстановилось, а бешено колотившееся, рвущееся из клетки рёбер сердце успокоилось, Юри упал обратно на кровать. Он лежал на спине и бездумно смотрел в потолок. 

Это был сон. Всего лишь сон. Странный, ничего не значащий, смущающий сон, последствие тяжёлого дня. Он ненавидел Виктора, злой, расстроенный, униженный им в очередной раз, накрутил сам себя и мозг подкинул ему это... Чем бы оно ни было. Всего лишь извращённый ночной кошмар, который рассеется с наступлением утра. 

"Людям вечно снятся всякие странные сны," - сказал себе Юри, пытаясь избавиться от последних остатков воспоминаний, старательно не думающий о том, что именно испытал, - "Совершенно нормально. Ничего особенного." 

Как бы Юри не старался, заснуть у него этой ночью больше не получилось. Когда утром взошло яркое, сияющее солнце, даже оно не смогло стереть ощущения от губ, рук, веса чужого тела и взгляда Виктора из сна, который смотрел на Юри так, будто он был его главной драгоценностью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:  
> Бедные Юри! Такой смущённый...  
> Вы, наверное, обратили внимания на временной скачки в этой главе. Наверное, получилось немного запутанно, но, надеюсь, мне удалось объяснить его в начале главы. Этот резкий переход необходим для сюжета, но обещаю, что целый год больше пропускать не буду.  
> И вот, наконец, новая глава! Она огромная. Изначально планировалось написать только половину из неё, но у Юри было так много чувств, а кто я такая, чтобы мешать их ему испытывать? Я получила удовольствие, описываясь переписки фанатов в социальных сетях, соперничество Виктури развернулось во всю!
> 
> Если вам интересно посмотреть, какие движения Юри использует, танцуя пол-дэнс, вот несколько видео:  
> 1\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyswqWH0Rww (1.42-2.03; 2.14-2.21)  
> 2\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMPO4xYvCmA
> 
> Использованная музыка:  
> КП Виктора: Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova  
> ПП Виктора: Por Una Cabeza – Played by Nicola Benedetti  
> КП Юри: Oblivion – by Astor Piazzolla, played by Stjepan Hauser  
> ПП Юри: Trędowata; Walc - Wojciech kilar


	7. Не устану повторять, как я не нуждаюсь в тебе

Увидев Пхичита, впервые выступающего на взрослых соревнованиях, Юри испытал неизвестную ему прежде гордость. 

Его друг задержался в юниорах дольше самого Юри, убеждённый в том, что со взрослыми соревнованиями можно повременить, а к любым изменениям нужно как следует подготовиться. Так, он откладывал свой взрослый дебют до тех пор, пока не достиг максимального для юниора возраста. Это было хорошим решением для Пхичита, который процветал в юниорах, собирая медали и фан-базу. Наконец, к большому удовольствию Юри, настал день его взрослого дебюта. 

Даже в том, что теперь они стали конкурентами друг другу, как ни странно, не было ничего неправильного. Напротив, встретиться с другом на льду, кататься вместе, хоть и против друг друга, казалось Юри захватывающим. Они ещё не сталкивались на соревнованиях, но Юри уже был уверен, что, когда это произойдёт, между ними не ляжет обиды. Пронеся свою дружбу через столькие годы, каждый из них стал другому поддержкой и опорой. Изменить это было невозможно.

В серии Гран-при этого года Юри уже выиграл первый этап и под ликование толпы увёз золото из Америки. Несмотря на то, что Юри представлял Японию, он был достаточно популярен и среди американцев (хотя и не так популярен, как Виктор). Сразу же после окончания своих соревнований он прилетел в Канаду, где Пхичит уже готовился к выступлению на своём первом в жизни Гран-при. 

Их этапы по времени разделяла всего неделя и Селестино пошёл на уступку, разрешив Юри взять небольшой перерыв в тренировках, чтобы приехать на взрослый дебют своего друга. Следующим его этапом должен был стать Кубок Ростелекома, но, несмотря на то, что серия Гран-при была в самом разгаре, он пожертвовал жизненно важными тренировками ради Пхичита. 

Юри ни разу не жалел о своём решении переехать из Японии в Америку, чтобы продолжить профессиональную спортивную карьеру. Ему нравилось жить в Детройте. К тому же, он бы никогда не достиг бы того, что имел, без Пхичита и Селестино. Единственным, о чём он сожалел, было то, как много он пропускает, находясь далеко от дома. 

Уехав из Хасецу уже почти четыре года назад, Юри ещё ни разу туда не возвращался. Зажатый круглый год в узких рамках своего графика, он просто не находил для этого времени. Пусть Юри и не жалел о решении уехать, но неизменно скучал по оставленным далеко позади семье, Минако, Юко и Такеши, по тому тихому, прибрежному городу, который до сих пор считал своим домом. 

Его особенно задела новость о том, что почти год назад Юко вышла замуж за Такеши, приведя в восторг весь городок. Когда он уехал, они все были детьми, блаженно не ведавшими ничего о далёком мире взрослых. Юри понял как много изменилось с тех пор, когда увидел фотографию Юко, одетую в подвенечное платье, ошеломляюще прекрасную и смотревшую на Такеши так, словно во всём мире не было никого важнее. Такеши тоже смотрел на неё, он застыл с таким удивлённым лицом, как будто до сих пор не мог поверить, что ему вообще посчастливилось стоять рядом с Юко. Юри никак не мог соотнести его с тем вечно сердитым, коротким и плотным ребёнком, которого когда-то знал.

Конечно, он всё ещё общался с ними обоими, даже разные континенты не разрушили их дружбу, но постоянное общение по телефону изменило её. Порой Юко самые важные новости упоминала мимоходом, как что-то незначительное. Как если бы Юри до сих пор жил в Хасецу и сам узнавал всё происходящее из городских сплетен. Она постоянно забывала, что он живёт далеко за морем и обо всём этом слышит впервые. 

Именно так Юри узнал, что она ждёт тройняшек. Юко небрежно упомянула о покупке детской одежды, рассказывая о мелких делах по хозяйству. Юри ужасно волновался целые пять минут, пока Юко, отсмеявшись, наконец, всё подробно ему не объяснила. 

Юри искренне сожалел, что не сможет вырваться посреди очередного сезона, чтобы увидеть только что родившихся детишек. Юко, смеясь, заверила его, что он станет прекрасным дядей её детям, что она надеется взрастить в них такую же любовь к спорту, как и у него, и, что как только они подрастут, она привезёт их посмотреть на его соревнования. 

И всё же, иногда Юри размышлял о жизни, оставленной в Хасецу, о всех тех повседневных мелочах, наполняющих жизни семьи и друзей, которые он не мог разделить с ними, пока следовал за своими высокими целями. В такие моменты в груди всё сжималось от глубокой тоски. 

Именно поэтому он никак не мог пропустить взрослый дебют Пхичита. У него было немного возможностей разделять важные моменты в жизнях близких ему людей, которых и так немного, да к тому же большинство из них жило очень далеко. Когда, наконец, появился шанс побыть рядом с другом в этот особенный для него день, Юри решил его не упускать. 

Пхичит вышел на лёд вторым. Он катался лучше того, кто выступал до него, но всё же испытывал на себе тяжесть груза только что дебютировавшего фигуриста. Наблюдая из-за борта, изнутри, Юри точно знал, что Пхичит волнуется, но он не показывал свои страхи, улыбаясь всю программу и от души благодаря в конце публику. Зрители его полюбили, а Селестино встретил его у края льда с гордостью, хлопнул ободряюще по спине под громкие аплодисменты толпы. 

Юри крепко обнял Пхичита, потом отодвинулся немного, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, улыбнулся, похвалил, заглушаемый бурными овациями. Как и Пхичит в прошлом сезоне, пока друг ждал оценок, Юри стоял рядом с "уголком Слёз и Поцелуев", не попадая в объективы камер. Эти минуты всецело принадлежали Пхичиту и Юри не хотел отнимать его славу, перетягивая внимание на себя. 

Оценка Пхичита была неплохой, близкая к баллам ещё одного дебютировавшего сегодня во взрослых соревнованиях, итальянца Криспина. Или Криспини? Или Криспино? Юри точно не запомнил. Во время его выступления он смотрел, но не видел, беспокоясь о Пхичите. Оказалось, что волновался он зря. Пхичит, верный себе, выступил очень достойно. 

\- С такими оценками в этом году у меня может оказаться два золотых медалиста, - сказал Селестино ласково, смеясь, когда они втроём от "уголка Слёз и Поцелуев" ушли к зрительским местам для фигуристов, чтобы посмотреть оставшиеся выступления.

\- Да ладно вам, Селестино, вы же знаете, этого никогда не случится! - беззаботно ответил Пхичит, заняв место рядом с Юри, он криво улыбнулся тренеру и продолжил, - С Никифоровым на одних соревнованиях, у меня нет ни шанса на золото. 

Из мыслей Юри, замутненных дебютом Пхичита, выпал тот факт, что Виктор тоже участвует в канадском этапе Гран-при. Они с Виктором год за годом вместе занимали пьедестал и потому по умолчанию распределялись на разные отборочные соревнования. Их столкновение откладывалось до финала. Юри даже забыл ненадолго, что Виктор тоже участвует в этапах Гран-при, а не приезжает сразу на финал, чтобы забрать своё золото. Никто и не сомневался, что он пройдёт. Многие даже шутили, что его стоит сразу включить в список финалистов, чтобы он не тратил своё и чужое время. 

Юри так глубоко увяз в собственных мыслях, что даже вздрогнул, когда началась музыка. Первые же разнесшиеся в воздухе ноты погрузили весь зал в тишину. Виктор стоял в центре катка, напряжённый, готовый начинать выступление. 

С того самого чемпионата мира в прошлом сезоне Юри нарочно о нём не думал. Очередной проигрыш был сокрушительным, Юри потребовались месяцы, чтобы оправиться от него. К тому же, после финала был ещё и сон, о котором Юри старался не думать, хотя и испытывал из-за него внутренние терзания. 

Сон был чудн **ы** м и смущающим, Юри постарался как можно скорее выкинуть его из головы. Всякое бывает, бессмысленно анализировать каждую происходящую с тобой странность. Вот только сознательное решение не помогло избавиться от пут воспоминаний, набрасывающихся на него вдруг в те минуты, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал. Отблеск красной ткани. Переливы скрипки. Ощущение чужих рук на собственной коже. 

Чувствуя, как нагреваются щеки, ругая свой порочный мозг за то, что он снова подкидывает ему этот глупый сон, о котором он должен не думать, Юри постарался отвлечься на выступление. 

Виктор был таким же грациозным, как и обычно, он до сих пор подчинял себе лёд, словно имел на это право, и обольщал зрителей каждым движением. Он двигался с лёгкостью воздуха, как если бы ничто не способно было его сдержать. 

Это произошло в середине программы.

Юри не понял точно, что именно пошло не так. Он сидел далеко, на задних рядах, едва видя каток перед собой. Он только увидел, как Виктор изящно закрутился в воздухе, выполняя четверной лутц (один из самых сложных прыжков, который редко выполняют на соревнованиях), зрители уже довольно загудели, как вдруг он рухнул на лёд мёртвым грузом. От силы удара он проехался по льду и врезался в борт, отделяющий каток от трибун. 

Может быть, проблема с приземлением. Может быть, он отвлёкся и запнулся. Были сотни деталей, в которых можно было ошибиться. Всё, что Юри знал точно, - звук, который издал Виктор, столкнувшись со льдом, сразу скрючившись, обнимая правую ногу. Так не кричат фигуристы, готовые легко встать и продолжить катать свою программу. 

Музыка резко оборвалась и единственным звуком на стадионе остались взволнованные вздохи зрителей. Виктор дёрнулся, из-за всех сил стараясь встать. Он был на коленях, руками опирался об лёд, лицо было низко опущено. Виктор тяжело дышал, стараясь подняться, но правая нога снова подогнулась под ним и он упал. Юри содрогнулся от пронзительного крика боли, разнёсшегося над всей ареной. 

Виктор перевернулся на спину, его нога лежала на льду, вывернутая под неестественным углом. Он откинул голову назад и Юри увидел по поднимающейся груди Виктора, как у него сбилось дыхание, он увидел его зажмуренные глаза, крепко сжатые в кулаки костяшки пальцев, цветом сливающиеся со льдом. 

На катке появились медики, Виктор снова открыл глаза и оттолкнул от себя носилки. Вместо этого он опёрся на одного из них, как на костыль, неловко перекинул руку через чужое плечо, перенося на чужое тело большую часть собственного веса. Все камеры сосредоточились на Викторе, на медиа кубе Юри видел, как прекрасные черты его лица исказились болезненной гримасой, когда он опять попытался наступить на повреждённую ногу. 

С горящей в глазах мрачной решимостью Виктор, хромая, добрался до выхода со льда, где его уже ждал тренер, на лице которого отражалось явное беспокойство. Зрители в восхищении аплодировали своему герою и его храбрости, несмотря на травму. Юри мог только воображать, насколько же ему было больно. Однако Виктор ничем своей боли не выдавал. Он стоически контролировал каждый мускул своего лица. Перед тем, как его увели, Виктор благодарно кивнул разносившимся по залу поддерживающим его аплодисментам. 

Юри смотрел на пустой каток, не способный отойти от шока. 

Виктор был лучшим фигуристом из всех. Виктор был непобедим.

Виктор выбыл из соревнования. 

\---

 

[ТРАВМА ВИКТОРА НИКИФОРОВА В РЕЗУЛЬТАТЕ НЕУДАЧНОГО ПРЫЖКА НА SKATE CANADA]

734.601 просмотров

 

Комментарии 689

 

Anna Fayze [11 часов назад]

Вот черт, это выглядело болезненно!!! (ʘᗩʘ')

 

EmmaLee [11 часов назад]

Вы видели его лицо, когда он уходил с катка? Боже мой, он был таким бледным

 

~ Gpx ~ [11 часов назад]

Без шуток, мне показалась, я услышала треск его костей 

 

Booksandothernerdyshit [11 часов назад]

Да, и мое сердце тоже треснуло!

 

TripFlip [11 часов назад]

Не драматизируйте! Всё не так плохо, как кажется. Он не сломал ногу, просто немного повредил её

 

GirlintheFireplace [11 часов назад]

Может быть, это и не так плохо, как кажется, но все еще чертовски плохо:'(

 

Kankan [10 часов назад]

Кто-нибудь знает, будет ли он в порядке?

 

XxDatmexx [10 часов назад]

Я слышал, что он восстановится, но уже точно не будет выступать в этом сезоне

 

SelkieSkins [10 часов назад]

Не могу поверить, что это произошло! Он всегда был так хорош (T⌓T)

 

Ibelieveinmiracles [10 часов назад]

Да, но такое может случиться с каждым! Реально, каждый топовый фигурист в какой-то момент серьезно травмируется. Если честно, даже странно, что с у Никифорова до этого не было всяких травм, учитывая его уровень

 

GamerGirlZ [10 часов назад]

Да, но КАК это произошло :o

 

^ggx^ [9 часов назад]

К тому же он не так уж и молод как фигурист. Серьезная травма в 22 года при плохом раскладе может положить конец его карьере 

 

Foolofatook [9 часов назад]

Помолимся вместе за выздоровление Вити!!!

 

CookieChan [8 часов назад]

Кацуки, наверное, уже празднует

 

Загрузить все комментарии

\---

 

На Кубке Ростелекома всё вокруг казалось нереальным. 

Юри до сих пор не мог поверить, что из-за травмы ноги Виктор не будет кататься против него в этом сезоне, что он даже тренироваться не будет в ближайшие месяцы. Юри так много работал, чтобы победить Виктора. Чтобы взойти на первое место. А Виктор просто вышел из игры и всё теперь стало бессмысленным. Не осталось ни азарта, ни отчаянного желания добиться успеха. Ничего. 

Юри не знал, что и чувствовать, он только понимал, что Виктор вне соревнований - последнее, чего он хотел. 

Этап Гран-при пролетел незаметно размытыми цветами, шумом, слепящим светом. Юри двигался как во сне. Он был один, без Селестино и Пхичита, которые в это время уже тренировались перед следующим этапом Пхичита. Юри сам убедил Селестино в том, что в своём первом сезоне Пхичит нуждается в большей поддержке, что он заслужил её, но часть его хотела, чтобы тренер остался с ним. Ему нужен был кто-то рядом, с кем можно будет поговорить, тот, кто помог бы ему распутать скручивающиеся внутри него сложнозаплетённой паутиной чувства. 

Он едва понимал, какое занял место, только заставил себя наклонится, чтобы принять медаль, и сдержанно пожал руку другому русскому фигуристу, занявшему ступеньку ниже (бесполезный мозг подсказал Юри, что он ровесник Виктора). Мысль о том, что он прошёл в финал звучала слабо, её заглушали слова и звуки, бившиеся в его голове маленькими, безумными птичками.

Ему хотелось остаться где-нибудь самому с собой, там, где он сможет подумать.

На выходе из стадиона он услышал обрывки разговора двух фигуристок, смеющихся и шепчущихся на английском:

\- Слышала, он теперь даже не тренируется. 

\- Быть не может!

\- Да, но он, видимо, всё равно продолжал приходить на каток и просто сидел и смотрел на лёд, пока его тренеру это не надоело и он выставил его вон. 

\- Так грустно!

\- Точно. Даже представить себе не могу, каково это, не иметь возможности кататься на коньках. Особенно, когда ты так хорош, как он.

\- Он сейчас в Москве, правильно?

\- Да, приехал со своим тренером и Поповичем, хотя я его не видела.

Их голоса были громкими и раздражающими, к собственному удивлению, Юри обнаружил, что иррационально злится на все эти лживые сплетни. Он знал, что они не имеют в виду ничего плохого, но весь разговор был выдержан в неуважительном тоне. Он с трудом остановил себя от того, чтобы развернуться и сказать этим девушкам всё, что он о них думает. 

Вместо этого он поторопился уйти со стадиона как можно скорее. 

\---

 

Невезение преследовало Юри с неожиданной настойчивостью. Его ночной рейс отменили, из-за погодных условий он не мог улететь раньше следующего утра. Оставшись в пустом гостиничном номере один на один с собственными мыслями, он накрутил себя до первых симптомов тревоги. Желание выбраться из неё, сделать для этого хоть что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы остановить бег тяжёлых размышлений, вытолкнуло его на незнакомые московские улицы. 

Дома в Детройте или Хасецу он бы прямиком пошёл на каток или в танцевальную студию. Там он мог забыться, успокаивая свой ум и теряя себя в физических упражнениях до усталого онемения. 

Вскоре ноги сами привели его на небольшой местный каток, находившийся недалеко от стадиона, на котором проходил Кубок Ростелекома, но не связанный с ним территорией или руководством. Юри не говорил на русском, но ему удалось удачно пообщаться со старушкой у стойки регистрации на смеси английского и жестов рук, объяснив, чего он хочет. Она немного удивилась, но дала своё согласие. Из её ломанного английского Юри понял, что другие фигуристы часто приходят сюда, чтобы вырвать дополнительные часы для своих тренировок или просто успокоиться рядом со льдом. 

Ему повезло. Этой ночью на катке был только он. Несмотря на конец рабочего дня, ему зажгли огни. Свет пыльных ламп у бортов отразился в прозрачном льду тусклым, жёлтым свечением. Было тихо и спокойно. Юри с ностальгией вспомнил Хасецу и уединённые ночные тренировки в закрытом Ледовом дворце. О нём напоминала темнота позднего вечера снаружи и тускло освещённый оттенками сепии каток вокруг. Он всегда особенно любил это время, когда не существовало мира за пределами льда и его собственного тела. Было приятно вернуть себе это чувство, хотя бы и ненадолго. 

Какое-то время Юри старался тренировать свои программы, отдаваясь знакомым движениям. Но минуты шли, а у него никак не получалось сконцентрироваться. Доведённые до автоматизма, выученные мышцами и костями движения не дарили ему необходимого отвлечения. 

Тогда, вместо отработки программ этого сезона, он взялся за свои старые выступления, такие же привычные, до сих пор не забытые телом. Он вырывал отдельные фрагменты взрослых программ, потом юниорских, откатал даже ту, со времён провала на своём первом в жизни финале юниорского Гран-при. Движения, казавшиеся ему когда-то невыносимо трудными, теперь легко поддавались. 

Выпотрошив лучшие моменты из всех своих старых программ, Юри начал бесцельно скользить по льду. Мысли его так и не прочистились, нужно было что-то ещё, что-то, что полностью выдернет его из безумия последних двух недель.

Бездумно тело само начало танец, старый и полузабытый, засевший в глубине его подсознания. Юри как со стороны наблюдал за собственным телом. Рассеянным сознанием он до сих пор не узнавал программу, заученную мышечной памятью.

Программа была очень, очень старой, но утешала лучше всех остальных. Умом Юри понимал кривую иронию этой мысли, но большая часть его существа была сосредоточена на этом выступлении, которому он не позволял вырваться из своего тела последние семь лет. 

Когда он был моложе, задолго до начала всей этой истории, давным-давно, когда будущее казалось таким далёким и он понятия не имел, по какому пути пойдёт его жизнь, тогда Юри в Ледовом дворце вместе с Юко разучивал программу их общего кумира, следя как он продвигается от этапа к этапу юниорского Гран-при, чтобы пройти в финал. То была дань уважения к другому фигуристу, которого они оба обожали, которым они восхищались. 

Программа Виктора. Та самая, с которой он выступал на своём последнем Гран-при в юниорах. Та программа, которую Юри заучивал с преданной самоотверженностью, которую он вживую видел с трибуны, а его сердце тогда билось восторженно, переполненное таким количеством эмоций, что, казалось, ещё немного и оно лопнет. Последняя программа Виктора, которую Юри видел до того, как тот жестоко, бесповоротно уничтожил его преданность и сам подтолкнул на тропу, приведшую его сюда и сегодня. На замерший в тишине и темноте позднего вечера каток в России, где по льду рядом с Юри скользили одни только призраки воспоминаний и давно похороненных мечт. 

Даже сквозь морок стольких лет Юри до сих пор помнил. Его тело само подсказывало ему нужные движения, отзывалось лёгкой грацией, такой естественной, что как будто чужой. Над катком пронёсся фантом знакомой мелодии, которая эхом отражалась от стен сквозь годы. Она направляла движения Юри, погружая его разум в окончательное, лёгкое блаженство. Он потерял себя в этой музыке и движениях, неподвластных времени. 

Погрузившись в собственные мысли, Юри не заметил, как на противоположном конце катка кто-то вошёл, скрытый тенями, особенно длинными и тёмными под вечер. Кто-то замер, увидев его льду, стал молча рассматривать, внимательно вглядываясь. Глаза его расширились, он застыл неподвижно под влиянием момента. 

Юри катался вдохновенно, каждое движение его тела рождало невидимую музыку. Этот кто-то, скрытый тенью, не в силах был отвести взгляд. Очарование прекрасного мгновения зависло в воздухе, совершенное и неразрушимое. 

Наконец, Юри закончил программу вращением в ласточке. Он замер с закрытыми глазами в том же месте, откуда потерялся в своём-чужом катании. В центре катка, освещённый тусклым жёлтым светом боковых ламп, мягко рассеивающимся надо льдом. Впервые за многие годы он чувствовал себя настолько умиротворённым. 

Его тихий наблюдатель незамеченным ускользнул прочь, шагая намеренно тихо, осторожно придержав дверь от хлопка. Он обернулся в последний раз, взглянув на Юри на льду на секунду, которая, казалось, растянулась на целую вечность. Потом он ушёл так же тихо, как и появился. 

Юри так его и не заметил, потерянный в вихре собственных мыслей. 

\---

 

В финале Гран-при Юри пронесся сквозь соревнование, выиграв золото с очаровательной лёгкостью, публика приветствовала его стоя. Три месяца спустя то же самое произошло на чемпионате мира. Аплодисменты толпы были безумными в своём неистовстве. 

Ему же не было до них дела. Золотые медали висели на шее мёртвым грузом, петлёй и совершенно его не волновали. Как и зрители, восхищённые им, скандировавшие его имя.

Всё это было бессмысленно, ведь он не победил Виктора. Он выиграл по умолчанию. Только потому, что Виктора не было здесь, чтобы защитить свой титул. Медали были обыкновенными кусками железа, безжизненного и холодного. Только победа над Виктором имела значение, всегда одинаково единственно важная. Победа над вечным соперником, главным врагом, человеком, которого он поклялся себе победить. Эту клятву он хранил высеченной на своём сердце в течении многих лет и никогда бы не смог от неё отказаться. 

Юри выиграл. Но в его победе не было смысла. 

\---

 

NBC Sports @NBCSports · 13 м

Отчет: японский фигурист Юри Кацуки впервые в жизни выиграл чемпионат мира по фигурному катанию. tw.nbcsports.com/9BQ23

 

Spinit54 @spinit54 · 12 м

ДААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА #ЗолотоКацуки

 

Carrie Kashni @missKash · 12 м

Довольна как слон после купания, 10 из 10, Юри Кацуки, наконец, СНОВА выиграл золото #ЗолотоКацуки

 

Mel @mellie4543 · 11 м

ЧТО ЗА СЕЗОН!!! Как он здорово пронесся через ГП, ЧЧК, ЧМ, люблю его #ЗолотоКацуки

 

Mandy_Moore @mandypandy64 · 10 м

ОН ЗАСЛУЖИЛ! ПОСЛЕ СТОЛЬКИХ ЛЕТ!!! #ЗолотоКацуки

 

XxStormxx @girlshapedstorm · 10 м

Да-да-да, Катсуки выиграл, но это только потому, что Виктор не участвовал. #ЗолотоКацуки #неточтобыонзаслужил 

 

ItFigures @figureskatingfan24 · 9 м

Юрий Кацуки выигрывает золото только когда Никифорова нет рядом #ЗолотоКацуки #тольковэтомгоду

 

KadyK @hohohoe · 8 м

Кацуки только что выиграл очередное золото, а эти люди продолжают смотреть на него сверху вниз??? Серьезно??? #ЗолотоКацуки

 

MewKitty @Mewkitty32 · 8 м

@hohohoe, очевидно ведь, что это только потому что Виктора не было на соревнованиях. Золото не считается, если он не смог выиграть его у действующего чемпиона #ЗолотоКацуки  
#ЗолотоНикифоровувследующемгоду

 

KadyK @hohohoe · 7 м

@Mewkitty32, не считается???? Он выиграл золото. Самую настоящую золотую медаль. Как это вообще может не считаться??? #ЗолотоКацуки

 

MewKitty @Mewkitty32 · 6 м

@hohohoe, читай, что я написала. Если ты не победил чемпиона, то и победителем быть не можешь, ты как бы мммммммм #ЗолотоКацуки #ненадолго

 

Po56o @Po56o · 5 м

Может ХВАТИТ уже сравнивать Кацуки и Никифорова? У Кацуки был отличный сезон, разве мы не можем просто порадоваться за него? #ЗолотоКацуки #НахерТакимиБыть

 

~ DanaP ~ @dannapebbles · 5 м

Наслаждайся, пока можешь, Кацуки. Это ненадолго, имхо #ЗолотоКацуки

 

Flammiexox @burnbright87 · 4 м

Я ненавижу как минимум 50% людей, использующих этот тег #ЗолотоКацуки

 

Katie @Katiesmarts · 3 м

@ Burningbright87, это потому, что 50% людей, использующих этот тег, правы #ЗолотоКацуки #Никифоровнавеки

 

Martha_Golden @goldengirl · 3 м

боже мой, почему все поклонники Никифорова такие с**и #ЗолотоКацуки

 

LennaLee @babygotback · 2 м

@goldengirl, как будто фанаты Кацуки лучше. Как будто не вы все радовались, когда Виктор получил травму три месяца назад #ЗолотоКацуки #сарказм

 

Natya @NatyaN · 2 м

Я одна люблю их обоих??? Можно ведь просто поздравить Кацуки с победой и пожелать удачи Никифорову в следующем сезоне #ЗолотоКацуки #ПомолимсязаНикифорова

 

Allaya_Sec @AllySec22 · 2 м

@NatyaN, нет, нельзя, выбери сторону #ЗолотоКацуки

 

Russellella @rustlemeup · 1 м

@NatyaN, нейтралитета не существует!!! Ты не можешь просто смотреть на одно из эффектных соперничеств в спорте и в истории со своим "нууу, ээээ, мне нравятся оба" ВЫБИРАЙ СТОРОНУ И НЕ УВИЛИВАЙ #ЗолотоКацуки

 

GillionBabe @mrsNikiforov78 · 1 м

АЛЛИЛУЙЯ! Виктор ещё вернётся за своей короной в следующем сезоне!!! Fb.me/1YuxPBpxY #ЗолотоКацуки #наслаждайсяпокаможешь

 

BBC Sport @BBCSport · 30 сек

Виктор Никифоров сообщил о своём выздоровлении и подготовке к следующему сезону. Всеобщий любимец возвращается в фигурное катание bbc.in/2h6Tszq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:
> 
> Ойййй, прости, Виктор!  
> Эта глава была вдохновлена, кажется, 4 серией, тем разговором, когда Юри хочет продолжить тренировку, а Виктор говорит, что устал, что он старше и, в отличии от Юри, у него были серьёзные травмы. И это не удивительно, профессиональный спорт действительно очень травмоопасен. Виктор один из топовых спортсменов, конечно, с ним такое тоже произошло.  
> Так не вовремя для Юри, собиравшегося, наконец, победить. А кто сказал, что это будет легко?
> 
> Использованная музыка:
> 
> КП Виктора: O Mio Babbino Caro - Sung by Renee Fleming


	8. В некоторых случаях лучше бить по зубам

Когда Виктор вернулся в фигурное катание (почти через год после травмы, ставшей достоянием общественности), Юри его ждал.

Ходили сплетни о том, что с той минуты, когда он покинул лёд, большой спорт для него навсегда закончен, но спустя несколько месяцев их опроверг тренер Виктора, официально заявив, что Виктор идёт на поправку и уже начал подготовку к следующему сезону. Он же сообщил, что травма была неприятной, но преодолеваемой и после нескольких месяцев интенсивной физиотерапии в сочетании с постепенным возвращением к тренировкам, Виктор продолжит свой путь к вершине. 

Сам себя удивив, Юри испытывал облегчение, узнав, что в следующем сезоне его соперник возвращается. К счастью, распространившиеся слухи о завершении Виктором карьеры оказались фальшивкой. Если бы Виктор бросил спорт раньше, чем Юри успел его победить, он бы никогда его не простил. Юри ждал своего шанса расквитаться с Виктором на соревнованиях и никакая конкуренция с другими фигуристами даже близко не могла с этим сравниться. 

В его жизни катание и Виктор сплетались неразделимо, ему не хватало воображения представить одно без другого. 

Во время этапов Гран-при он намеренно игнорировал Виктора с его программами, зная, что если увидит их, то его затянет в болото собственных страхов раньше, чем начнутся реальные соревнования. Из обрывков новостей, проскальзывавших даже через его ментальный щит, он знал, что Виктор снова в топе и катается так, будто никакой травмы и не было. 

Юри знал, что о нём говорили другие в прошлом году. Знал, что его золотые медали, его успех, всё, ради чего он работал, оправдывалось отсутствием Виктора. Люди радовались возвращению Виктора, предвкушая, как герой с триумфом отвоюет назад свои титулы вместе с положением лучшего в мире. Ещё Юри знал, что не может этого допустить. 

Он боялся, что если проиграет Виктору и в этом сезоне, то уже никогда его не победит. Оказаться чемпионом мира, лучшим из лучших, только чтобы упасть с этой высоты ещё больнее - это могло доломать его. Юри замер на пороге своего двадцатилетия, в самом расцвете спортивной карьеры. Только этот год, никакой другой. Ему нужно было столькое доказать, столького добиться. Снова взойти на вершину пьедестала, окончательно и бесповоротно, но на этот раз глядя на Виктора, стоящего на ступеньку ниже, на Виктора, который, наконец, его заметит. Увидит, чего он стоит, каков он есть. Увидит и испытает раскаяние. 

Этапы пронеслись мимо и, прежде, чем он успел осознать, Юри уже оказался на стадионе, готовясь к финалу Гран-при. Виктор, конечно, тоже был здесь. Никто и не сомневался, что он пройдёт в финал. Юри упорно его избегал, они только один раз случайно столкнулись в переполненном людьми коридоре. 

Проходя мимо, он коротко кивнул Виктору. Юри заметил, как у того расширились глаза, как он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, как Юри проходит мимо и исчезает в толпе. То был всего лишь небольшой жест вежливости. Юри радовался возвращению Виктора в фигурное катание только потому, что сам хотел втоптать его в грязь. Кивнув, он просто лишний раз напомнил об этом себе и ему. 

В своём стремлении к победе Юри был отчаян. По мере развития соревнований всё очевиднее и очевиднее становилось, что всё сведётся к их финальной схватке. Впервые Кацуки и Никифоров столкнутся лоб в лоб, как равные, два чемпиона мира. Настало время для Юри доказать, что он настоящий победитель, а прошлый год не был случайностью. Что он способен одержать верх над живой легендой фигурного катания. СМИ основательно в него вгрызлись, фанаты озверели сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. От их внимания Юри подташнивало. 

Короткая программа прошла хорошо, но Юри испытывал беспокойство, нарастающее с каждым вращением, с каждым прыжком. В этом году он выступал перед Виктором и понятия не имел, к чему стремиться, что побивать. В "уголке Слёз и Поцелуев" объявили его оценку, не выше его личного рекорда, но обнадёживающе близкую к нему. Селестино с улыбкой его поздравил, похлопал по спине, но Юри не расслаблялся. 

Соревнуясь с Виктором, нужно было учитывать всё. Самые небольшие ошибки, каждую десятую балла. В последнем соревновании, где они выступали вместе, эти мелочи жестоко отбросили его далеко от цели. Он не собирался расслабляться, не собирался радоваться раньше времени.

Виктор ещё только подошёл ко льду, а Юри уже едва дышал. Умом он знал, что сейчас не время, не стоит смотреть, не нужно сбивать настрой перед действительно важной завтрашней произвольной программой. Но он не смог оторвать взгляда от Виктора, страх Юри нарастал с каждым его безупречным движением. 

После короткой программы Виктор обогнал Юри всего на пару очков, но их оказалось достаточно, чтобы тревога Юри обернулась абсолютным ужасом. Селестино попробовал его успокоить, напомнив, что впереди произвольная программа, которая гораздо важнее промежуточных результатов, что у него ещё есть шанс победить, отобрать титул, как в прошлый раз это сделал с ним Виктор. 

Но это не помогало.

\---

 

По результатам короткой программы в произвольной Юри снова выступал перед Виктором. Он ещё волновался, но уже был морально готов. Раньше он уворачивался ото всех новостей о чужом катании, но сегодня всю ночь провёл, смотря видео с произвольной программой Виктора этого сезона на всех стартах, от национальных до мировых, он крутил их на повторе, жертвуя сном, пока каждый образ не отпечатался в памяти. 

Сначала программа была проще, но с течением сезона Виктор менял компоненты, добавлял новые прыжки, от соревнования к соревнованию увеличивая её сложность. Юри понимал, что даже если Виктор не изменит ничего в завтрашней произвольной, того, что он катает сейчас, будет достаточно, чтобы опередить Юри, как бы хорошо он сам не выступил. Техническая стоимость программы Виктора была так высока, что все, что оставалось Юри - рассчитывать на его ошибки и неудачи. Но он не собирался так рисковать. 

Вместо этого Юри решил поменять элементы в своей программе, чтобы получить хотя бы шанс на золото. 

\---

 

На следующий день Юри вышел на лёд, как на поле битвы, сражаясь с самим собой за спокойствие и расслабленность. Поговорив с Селестино, они решили перекинуть почти все прыжки во вторую часть программы, чтобы увеличить их стоимость, заменили тройной сальхов четверным, а к одному из двух тулупов добавили каскад. 

Но кое-что Юри Селестино не рассказал, справедливо предполагая, что тренер сочтёт это безрассудным риском и запретит ему даже думать об этом.

Всю свою карьеру Юри бился за четверные. Прыжки никогда не были его сильной стороной, несмотря на то, что теперь он включал в свои программы четверной сальхов и тулуп, на этом его запас прыжков иссякал. Обычно это было не так уж и важно, но теперь, противостоя сложнейшей программе Виктора с разгорающимся желанием победить в груди, он ощущал разницу в их технических навыках непреодолимой пропастью. 

В этом сезоне Виктор уже выполнял на соревнованиях четверной флип, который Юри не всегда давался даже на тренировках. Но, если он хотел победить, нужно было прыгать. Он собирался доказать целому миру, что ничем не хуже Виктора, что сможет сделать не меньше его. Он прыгнет флип в произвольной, приземлит его и тогда, с этой программой, самой сложной по технике за всю свою карьеру, опередит самого Виктора Никифорова. 

Таков был его способ победить.

В первые минуты произвольной программы Юри скользил, сосредотачиваясь только на музыке и движениях. Всё шло идеально. Каждый элемент, каждое вращение. Первая половина программы, наконец, подошла к концу и Юри глубоко вдохнул, готовясь.

Его мелко потряхивало, сердце громко билось в груди, когда он поехал прямо, выбрасывая ногу вперёд. Время пришло. Настало время показать себя Виктору и миру. Если он сможет повторить коронный прыжок Виктора, ничто больше не заставит его усомниться в собственных способностях. 

Отталкиваясь зубцом правого конька, подталкивая себя к последним вращениям, Юри весь сжался. Время пришло. 

Юри взлетел в прыжке, чувствуя как воздух обтекает его, видя перед собой только размытым пятном проскальзывающую мимо толпу. Казалось, время замедлилось, каждый оборот растягивался на маленькую вечность, даже если всем остальным казалось, что он длится долю секунды. Первый, второй, третий, четвёртый, каждый оборот подталкивал его ноющее от напряжения тело всё ближе и ближе к пределу возможностей. 

Завершая вращение в полёте, Юри уже узнал, что справился. Он сделал достаточное количество оборотов, чтобы прыжок засчитали. Но желудок стянуло знакомым чувством и прежде, чем приземлится, он уже знал, что произойдёт. То же самое, что и бесчисленное количество раз до этого, на тренировках, когда он растягивался на льду после неудачных попыток - близко, но всегда недостаточно близко. 

Правая нога неловко подогнулась, он потерял равновесие и упал на лёд. Падение не было неудачным, Юри тут же поднялся, игнорируя боль от удара, продолжая программу, и всё же это было падение. Неудачное приземление будет стоить ему драгоценных баллов, которых он так отчаянно добивался. Он должен был прыгнуть идеально, но не смог. 

Оставшуюся часть программы Юри откатывал сосредоточенный, как никогда прежде. Пусть он ошибся в четверном флипе, но в его программе были и другие элементы. Перекинув большую часть своих прыжков во вторую половину программы, добавив ещё один четверной, он мог увеличить свою оценку за технику даже без этого самого четверного, даже с помарками, у него оставался шанс. 

Юри заставил уставшее тело продолжать, игнорируя боль, старую и новую. Каждый прыжок он удачно приземлял, ощущая себя всё более исчерпанным с каждым движением, но решительно продолжал, не желая сдаваться. Завершив программу последним вращением, он сжал руки в кулаки, чувствуя как в груди зарождается рыдание, он рухнул на колени и уткнулся горячим лицом в лёд, ища у него утешение. 

Он не откатал идеально. Он не справился с четверным флипом, тем прыжком, который ему никогда не давался. Прыжком, который Виктор с пятнадцати лет выполнял с лёгким изяществом. Унижение жгло изнутри, но он заставил себя оторваться ото льда, чтобы покинуть его с высоко поднятой головой. Если забыть о провале на выезде, программа была удачной и у него всё ещё оставался шанс. У него был шанс. 

\---

 

Выходя на лёд для финального проката, Виктор выглядел иначе. 

Когда Юри шёл мимо него, шатаясь, к "уголку Слёз и Поцелуев", чтобы дождаться своей оценки, он заметил, что Виктор замер, обернулся, проводил его странным взглядом. Юри был уверен, что выглядит ужасно: волосы из-за пота налипли на лоб, лицо раскраснелось. Чувствуя на себе взгляд чужих, сияющих холодом льда глаз, Юри постарался не смотреть на Виктора в ответ, не думать о каждом своём шаге. Ему хотелось просто уйти поскорее подальше, не испытывая на себе, помимо прочего, презрение Виктора. Достаточно было и того, что он допустил ошибку в элементе, который сам Виктор освоил ещё ребёнком. Он, должно быть, смеялся над Юри в глубине души, и из одной только вежливости не позволял своему смеху показаться перед камерами. 

Когда Юри получил свою оценку, они с Селестино ушли из "уголка Слёз и Поцелуев" и сели рядом со стендами, чтобы посмотреть финальный прокат. Юри был морально уничтожен, он впивался ногтями в ладони, оставляя на них полукружия царапин, пока смотрел, как Виктор выезжает на лёд, полностью контролирующий ситуацию.

Обычно Виктор объезжал несколько раз каток, приветствуя толпу и вызывая всеобщий восторг, но в этот раз он скользнул прямо в центр, резко замер, выглядя непривычно серьёзным. 

Зрители затихли, а атмосфера над ареной немедленно наэлектризовалась. Юри не знал, как так вышло, но всеобщее напряжение передалось и ему вместе с ощущением, что сейчас произойдёт нечто значительное. 

Музыка, прозвучавшая в зале из динамиков, началась со слова на чужом языке, продолжилась мягкими нотами мелодии, с каждой секундой становившимися всё громче. Музыка была прекрасной. Запоминающейся. Она подчиняла себе зрителей, как и фигурист на катке, двигающийся грациозно, но скованный твёрдой уверенностью в собственной цели. 

Это отличалось от всех тех повторов программы Виктора, которые Юри прокручивал вчера, сжимая в руках крошечный экран телефона. Отличалось от каждого увиденного им видео. Он был поглощён чужим выступлением, высчитывая раз за разом техническую оценку, анализируя каждое движение, пока не выучил их все наизусть. Катание Виктора снилось ему той ночью, настолько он её пересмотрел. 

Он думал, что знает программу. Он оказался не прав.

Виктор, катающийся сегодня, выглядел другим человеком по сравнению с тем, кого Юри видел вчера на экране. Тот Виктор катался с убеждённостью, безусловной уверенностью в себе. Но теперь его движения были связаны новой целью, чистой эмоцией, выплескивающейся из него с каждым вращением тела, каждым резким движением руки, каждым изящным сгибом ноги. 

Виктор катал программу, отдаваясь ей. В его глазах полыхал огонь, которому подчинялись движения тела, каждое из которых он отлично контролировал, и всё равно сквозь них проглядывала искренность в своей абсолютности, закручивающийся круговорот ощущений, который Юри не мог понять, как бы не вглядывался, слишком восхищённый разворачивающимся перед ним действием. 

Виктор взлетел, закручивая четверной флип, Юри вдруг вздрогнул от реальности происходящего, наблюдая за тем же прыжком, с которым сам Юри не справился пару минут назад. Из глубины в нём поднялась зависть, неожиданная и отвратительная, горьким привкусом она замерла в горле. Ну, конечно, Виктор справился бы с ним, вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Ну, конечно, Виктор превосходил его, заведомо опережал каждым движением, что бы он ни делал. 

\---

 

Виктор приземлил прыжок плавно, уверенно, проскользил по льду, вглядываясь в толпу, разжигая в ней жгучий огонь. От его взгляда Юри хотелось отвернуться.

В своём скольжении Виктор вращался, всё ускоряясь, пока не завертелся размытым волчком быстрее, чем глаз смог бы его поймать. Юри поднялся, игнорируя взволнованный взгляд, который на него бросил Селестино. Зрители вздыхали и ворчали, когда он пробивался сквозь них к выходу, раздражённые тем, что им мешают смотреть, Юри не было до них дела. Ни до кого из них.

Селестино хотел было пойти за ним, но Юри только махнул на это рукой и жестом показал, что тот может остаться. В конце концов, его эгоизма не хватило на то, чтобы лишать Селестино такого зрелища. 

Виктор танцевал на льду, вглядываясь в публику, притягивая их внимание, как никто другой не смог бы. Юри не хотелось досматривать. Он уже знал, чем закончится этот танец. 

Виктор в очередной раз победит его. Это не вызывало сомнений. Программа, которую он катал, была переполнена эмоциями и той чистой красотой, что выжигала изнутри внутренности Юри, не способного понять, как такое могло произойти снова? Почему он не справился? Всякий раз, стоило ему усилить свою программу, как Виктор делал то же самое, легко превосходя его. Всякий раз, когда Юри покидал лёд, переполненный гордостью и счастьем из-за своих достижений, появлялся Виктор, чтобы разрушить их все, напомнить, что Юри не так уж и хорош, что он никогда не будет лучшим. Напомнить, что все эти годы Виктор был прав на его счёт. Юри ничего не стоит, не выдерживает никакого сравнения. Не с ним. 

Юри не стал досматривать, как Виктор завершает свою программу и получает оценку. 

Он уже знал результат. 

\---

 

На церемонии награждения Юри с трудом поднял себя на пьедестал. Серебряная медаль красиво сверкала на свету, но её блеск он едва видел. Проиграй он кому-нибудь другому, в этом не было бы ничего страшного. Но это был Виктор. Всегда Виктор. 

Юри отстранённо размышлял, не судьба ли это. Не предначертано ли ему всегда быть на шаг позади, на ступеньку ниже на пьедестале. Тогда бы во всём появился нездоровый чёрный юмор Судьбы. Он проглядел на Виктора всё своё детство. Теперь он должен смотреть на него же, возвышающегося над пьедесталом, наклоняющегося к своей золотой медали на глазах у всего мира. 

В желудке у Юри зародилась уверенность насчёт содержания новостных заголовков, которые он увидит позже, как только проверит свой телефон, покинув лёд. Восторженные заголовки, посвящённые победе Виктора, прославляющие истинное фигурное катание, в котором чемпион возвращается, одержав победу, на свой пьедестал, а его соперник сбит с верхней ступеньки на своё привычное место. 

В социальных сетях будет ещё хуже. Многие поклонники Виктора определённо ненавидели Юри. Неудивительно, он ведь плохо скрывал свою неприязнь к их любимому фигуристу, к тому же на это накладывался и тот факт, что он всегда был в шаге от победы над Виктором. В своей нелюбви к нему фанаты были злы и насмешливы, они критиковали его программы, радовались очередным победам Виктора, особенно активные после удачного года у Юри. Всё это заранее казалось ему невыносимым. 

Глядя на Виктора на пьедестале, Юри позволил бесконечной череде собственных мыслей утягивать его всё дальше и дальше. Когда победитель улыбнулся камерам, поднеся медаль к губам, Юри чуть не расплакался прямо на своей ступеньке. Он совсем расклеился, но что бы он ни делал, каждый раз этого было недостаточно, а пронесённое Юри сквозь годы желание поставить Виктора на место оставалось несбыточным. 

Он хотел победить Виктора, отплатить ему за жестокие слова, которые задевали его всю жизнь, крепко впиваясь когтями в самую душу, руководя каждым его движением. За то, как он всегда смотрел на Юри, выглядывая все недостатки, как в тот раз, в общественном туалете, всегда замечая только худшее. Что бы Юри не делал, как он ни старался, сколько бы любви, боли и сердечных сил не вкладывал в свою работу, Виктор неизменно его побеждал. Вечно показывал миру, что был прав с самого момента их первой встречи давным давно, что никогда не увидит в Юри талантливого фигуриста, равного самому Виктору.

Юри мечтал о признании всем сердцем и душой, но какой-то тёмной частичкой своего существа Юри понимал, что, возможно, настало время расстаться с этой мечтой.

Когда, наконец, появилась возможность сбежать с пьедестала, он поспешил обратно в приватную зону, предназначенную только для фигуристов, чтобы переодеться и убраться подальше так быстро, как только сможет. Ему хотелось поскорее оказаться не здесь, сбежать от давление чужих ожиданий и собственного места, заняв которое он потерял нечто большее, чем титул с медалью. 

Наскоро сменив одежду и встретившись с тренером у раздевалки, он поспешил уйти, таща за собой по коридору Селестино в одной руке и чемодан - в другой. 

В гаме забитого людьми коридора Юри проскользнул незаметно. С самого начала своей профессиональной карьеры он знал, что в нём нет ничего примечательного: стоило ему отбросить изображаемую на льду уверенность, как его переставали узнавать. Абсолютно заурядный, просто ещё один парень с обычным лицом, очками и тёмными волосами, ничего особенного. Вряд ли его вообще кто-то заметил. 

Сквозь оглушительный гомон толпы он услышал звук, напомнивший его имя. Он обернулся к Селестино, но тот разговаривал по телефону и точно ничего не говорил и не слышал. Списав это на своё воображение, Юри покинул стадион, оставив здесь сокрушительное разочарование, завязанное на этом проклятом месте, где он упустил очередной шанс на победу.

\---

 

**Nikiforlove**

2,357 лайков

Nikiforlove: Витя на ГПФ получает свою золотую медаль <3 #чемпионвернулся

Открыть все 547 комментариев

QueenV Я знала, что он справится!!!

LotsaLutz Я так горжусь тем, что он выиграл даже после прошлогодней травмы!

Viktor’s-Bitches Наконец-то! Кацуки - просто жалкое подобие Виктора, он не заслуживал этого титула. Спасибо богу, что Виктор снова здесь, чтобы вернуть его ( ᐛ )و

 

 

**phichit+chu**

2,214 лайков

phichit+chu: Лучший друг выиграл очередную медаль на ГПФ #такгорд

Открыть все 463 комментария

MariaMina Йей! Вперёд, Юри <3<3<3

DanniK Хотелось бы мне, чтобы это была золотая медаль (个_个)

Skating.babe Не могу поверить, что после всего этого времени Кацуки до сих пор не победил Никифорова. Что за чушь 

 

\---

 

На неделю после проигрыша Юри снова замкнулся в себе, отгородившись от мира. Умом он понимал, что заставляет беспокоиться Пхичита и Селестино, но просто не мог заставить себя думать ещё и о них. В самые мрачные минуты он размышлял, не лучше ли будет всё бросить. Очевидно, он достиг предела, поднялся так высоко, как только мог. Возможно, пришло время остановиться.

Спустя почти неделю хандры, терпение Селестино, наконец, лопнуло.

Он практически за шкирку выволок Юри из его комнаты на каток, усадил на одну из скамеек, а сам сел напротив. Юри за последние несколько дней успел примириться с тем, что на него накричат из-за его поведения, но вместо этого Селестино несколько минут молчал, внимательно рассматривая Юри с незнакомым теплом во взгляде. 

\- Чего ты хочешь, Юри? - спросил он в итоге. 

Юри посмотрел на него удивлённо. Селестино продолжал наблюдать за ним бесстрастно и внимательно. 

\- Что вы имеете в виду? - смущённо спросил Юри.

\- То и имею, чего ты хочешь? - спросил Селестино деловым тоном, - Ты выиграл золото в Гран-при, на четырех континентах, даже на чемпионате мира. Так скажи мне, что же ещё тебе нужно?

\- Я... Я хочу победить Виктора, - пробормотал Юри, отводя взгляд. 

Селестино слишком долго был его тренером и, конечно, знал о его главной цели, но было и ещё кое-что - Юри смутился. Когда она произнёс эти слова вслух, прозвучало мелко и незначительно. Ни в японском, ни в английском языках не существовало слов для того, чтобы передать, что именно он имеет в виду под победой над Виктором. Не просто победа, нечто большее. 

\- Хорошо, ты хочешь победить Виктора, - сказал Селестино, глядя на него остро, - Тогда объясни мне, Юри, как именно ты планируешь это сделать, целыми днями запираясь в комнате и жалея себя?

Вздрогнув от его слов, Юри посмотрел на своего тренера и удивился разгорающемуся в его глазах энтузиазму. 

\- Ты талантливый фигурист, Юри, - продолжал Селестино, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Юри, принуждая его к зрительному контакту, - Один из лучших. Чтобы ты не говорил, но об этом знают все. Более того, у тебя есть потенциал к тому, чтобы стать лучшим. Есть способности, есть решимость. Я сам видел, как ты сбиваешь ноги в кровь, но возвращаешься, несмотря ни на что. Так что же изменилось? Ты потерял свой запал, не видишь больше перед собой цели. Тебе кажется, что ты никогда её не достигнешь, ты просто сдался. Но так ты будешь просто топтаться на одном месте. Так скажи мне ещё раз, что тебе нужно?

\- Я хочу победить Виктора, - сказал Юри, на этот раз громче и увереннее. 

Поражения не только истощали его, но и делали твёрже. Селестино был прав. Он слишком испугался возвращения Виктора на лёд, до такой степени, что потерял уверенность в себе. Но он не мог победить без веры в то, что способен на это. 

\- Следующее моё соревнование с Виктором - Олимпиада, - продолжил Юри и голос его при этом зазвучал сильнее, - И я хочу победить его там, на одном из самых важных соревнований, на глазах у всего мира. Я хочу всем сомневающимся доказать, что способен на это. Особенно ему самому. 

Селестино улыбнулся ему, тепло и искренне. 

\- Хорошо, - ответил он. - Хорошо. Теперь иди на лёд и покажи мне, как ты собираешься это сделать.

\---

 

Вопреки ожиданиям Юри, Россия оказалась не такой уж и холодной. 

За всю свою карьеру он приезжал сюда несколько раз, но только в Москву, на Кубок Ростелекома. Там всегда было холодно и для Юри оказалось сюрпризом, что не вся страна стянута холодом, которым его всегда встречала Москва.

Приехав в Россию на Олимпиаду, он удивлялся не только погоде. Атмосфера полностью отличалась от всех соревнований, к которым он привык. Фигурное катание - маленький, замкнутый на себе мир, где он всех знал, если не по имени, то точно в лицо. Здесь же он был окружён сотнями спортсменов из разных стран, всех видов спорта, а ещё и их инструкторами, тренерами, врачами, всевозможными специалистами разных классов - разница была поразительной. 

Он в который раз пожалел, что Пхичита нет рядом. Тому пришлось остаться дома в Детройте, и, хоть они и созванивались постоянно по Скайпу, его не хватало. 

Во время их последнего разговора в Скайпе, Пхичит пожелал ему удачи и пообещал смотреть все соревнования онлайн, в прямой трансляции из Америки. То же самое обещали Юри его родители, Юко, Такеши и Минако. Никому из них не удалось достать билеты на соревнования и приехать сюда лично, но Юри был благодарен уже за то, что многие любимые им люди будут следить за ним, болеть за него. 

Их было не так уж и много по сравнению с тысячами фанатов Виктора на трибунах, предвкушающих его вторую победу на Олимпийских играх. Юри старался о них не думать.

Пообещав смотреть соревнования, Пхичит и из Юри в ответ вытянул несколько обещаний. С его лёгкой руки Юри согласился не слишком нервничать, расслабиться и даже найти время для развлечений среди всего этого хаоса, в который были погружены Олимпийские игры. Юри догадывался, что Селестино ждёт от него того же. У него едва ли был хоть один свободный день после неудачи на Гран-При: жертвуя отдыхом, он работал больше и дольше, отшлифовывая свои выступления, в надежде, что Олимпийские игры не будут слишком сильно отличаться от обычных соревнований.

Юри, конечно, в этом сомневался. На Олимпиаде всё, от официального церемониала до безумных еженощных вечеринок спортсменов в предназначенной для них небольшой олимпийской деревне, было за гранью. Юри и раньше слышал о широком размахе гедонизма на Олимпиадах за закрытыми дверьми. О море алкоголя, в котором соревнующиеся спортсмены омывали победу или топили горе. О беспорядочных связях. 

Всё это было очень далеко от представлений Юри о веселье, поэтому он, заранее опасаясь подтверждения слухов, старался держаться подальше ото всех, предпочитая им свою собственную компанию. Пхичит отправил ему последнее сообщение в чате, дерзкое: «не наделай глупостей» и подмигивающий стикер, заставивший Юри фыркнуть. Юри, конечно, знал, что Пхичит так просто шутит, кто-кто, а Юри никогда не позволит себе глупости, распущенности или безумия. 

Одновременно проходили десятки соревнований, Юри был окружён сотнями спортсменов, но всё равно случайных встреч с Виктором не избежал. Они жили в одном здании, как бы Юри не старался избегать любых контактов, он всё равно иногда мельком замечал Виктора. 

Селестино немного попенял Юри за его асоциальность, но Юри предпочитал слушать его ворчание, чем самому участвовать во всевозможных празднованиях, разворачивающихся после каждого соревнования. 

Неофициальные вечеринки начинались сразу после окончания формальных банкетов; они отличались экстравагантностью, но давали спортсменам возможность, наконец, дать выход своим эмоциям. Многие напивались, сильно, очень. Другие находили себе компанию на ночь и исчезали вместе за дверями своих комнат да самого утра. 

Неосознанно Юри задумывался, приводил ли когда-нибудь Виктор кого-нибудь к себе после одной из таких вечеринок. Хоть Юри его и ни разу за этим не заметил, он был уверен, что Виктор наверняка посещает подобные мероприятия. Он ведь был известным, лучшим в своём виде спорта. Многие люди от поклонников до других спортсменов готовы были убить за возможность переспать с ним. Виктор был молод, красив и успешен, наверняка у него был большой выбор в компании на ночь. Было логично предположить, что он ничем не отличался от других спортсменов и тоже участвовал в всеобщем безудержном веселье. 

Почему-то Юри не мог перестать об этом думать с тех пор, как мысль впервые пришла в его голову. Он убеждал себя, что это нормально. Виктор был его главным соперником, их карьеры оказались тесно переплетены, вот поэтому и его личная жизнь вызвала у Юри интерес. 

Не то чтобы его действительно беспокоило, с кем Виктор спит. Ему просто было капельку любопытно. 

\---

 

Несмотря на широкий ажиотаж вокруг Олимпийских игр и сопровождающее их шоу, фигурное катание не так уж и отличалось от обычных соревнований. Немного более эмоциональное, но, как и всегда, Юри держался за свои сосредоточенность с концентрацией. Больше, чем когда-либо прежде, он был готов и уверен в себе. Вместе с Селестино они переработали программу, почти полностью отказавшись от той, что была на финале Гран-При.

Оглядываясь назад, Юри предусмотрел всё, заполнил каждый пробел и недочёт старой программы. Виктора не было целый год, в это время Юри подвис в ожидании, одолеваемый желанием доказать ему, наконец, собственное превосходство. Он пожертвовал уникальностью собственного катания, слишком увлёкся подражанием бывшему кумиру, в этом и крылась причина его поражения. 

Особенно это касалось четверных. Использовать стиль Виктора было рискованно с самого начала, в итоге это вышло ему боком. Юри не нужен был четверной флип в программе, чтобы выиграть. Его главным талантом был артистизм, а не прыжки. Сочетание музыки и темы, переполняющее эмоциями, которые он выплёскивал на льду, задевая сердца всех тех, кто смотрел на него. И именно на этом Юри собирался сделать упор в своих выступлениях. Всё, ради золота. 

Соревнования пролетали мимо, каждый следующей день проходил быстрее предыдущего, необратимый в своей скоротечности. Юри катался, катался, пока не стирал ноги в кровь, а его сердце не заходилось от усталости. Но он продолжал кататься. Без продыха, без передышек, до самого конца, хорошего или плохого. 

Наблюдая за произвольными программами других фигуристов, Юри волновался, чуть ли не сильнее, чем за всю свою карьеру. Все они были элитой, лучшими из лучших во всём мире. Каждое выступление - уникальный оттиск души фигуриста, жертвующего на льду всем ради места на пьедестале.

В произвольной Юри катался последним, что означало, что ему придётся отсидеть все чужие программы, выслушивая, как тепло встречают вылетающих на лёд фигуристов, каждый вздох, каждый ох, каждый зрительский стон во время проката, громогласные аплодисменты на финальном поклоне. Зимние Олимпийские игры проводятся только раз в четыре года, победа на них - главное достижение в карьере любого фигуриста, куда важнее мирового чемпионства. У большинства фигуристов за всю жизнь было всего несколько возможностей для участия в Олимпиаде, Юри знал, что многие из тех, с кем он соревновался в этом году, боролись за золото не на жизнь, а на смерть, понимая, что это их последний шанс. Это было видно. На этих соревнованиях в глаза бросалась ожесточённость, которой не бывало даже на самых серьёзных чемпионатах мира.

Виктор выступал как раз перед Юри и, когда он вышел на лёд, аплодисменты были оглушительными. Зрители кричали и аплодировали так громко, что у Юри заболели уши. Виктор был чемпионом мира по фигурному катанию, Виктор выступал на домашней Олимпиаде. Поддержка у него была колоссальная, совершенно потрясающая. 

Казалось, Виктора это не беспокоило, он принял чужое восхищение с улыбкой, помахав толпе, а зрители в ответ взревели, став ещё громче. Юри вдруг и сам ощутил, как у него перехватывает дыхание при виде Виктора. Костюм был новый, но тёмно-красный верх навевал Юри воспоминания, о которых он все эти годы старался не думать. Сердце предало его и забилось быстрее от одного взгляда, не желая успокаиваться. 

Реакция была откровенно глупой, нужно было взять себя в руки, если он собирался победить Виктора раз и навсегда.

\---

 

Юри не смотрел выступление Виктора. Слишком многое ему самому предстояло сделать перед выходом на лёд. Он использовал последние минуты, чтобы потянуться, быстро размяться перед программой, в последний раз убедиться, что на лёд он выйдет в отличной форме. Когда Виктор начал выступать, в голове у Юри пошёл обратный отсчёт. 

Как бы он ни старался, не слушать аплодисменты, рёв толпы, скандировавшей имя Виктора, снова и снова, на протяжении всего выступления, было невозможно, шум стоял оглушительный. Юри заставил себя глубоко дышать, чтобы не отвлекаться от своих упражнений. 

Нельзя было тратить своё драгоценное время на пустые, неважные вещи. Он должен был быть совершенным, должен был быть больше, чем просто совершенным.

Селестино старался дать Юри то, в чём он нуждался - ободрительную речь. Но голос тренера обтекал его со всех сторон, как морские волны утёс. Слова проскальзывали мимо Юри, ничего не понимающего, слишком глубоко погруженного в собственные мысли. 

Раздался сигнал, означающей выход Юри на лёд. Он глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл ненадолго глаза. Вот и всё.

Время пришло.

\---

 

Юри замер в центре катка. Он не смотрел на зрителей. Он не смотрел на судей. Всем своим существом он был направлен внутрь себя. Вглядывался в глубины своей души, туда, где хранил самое сокровенное. 

Впервые за всю карьеру Юри заказал музыку для своей произвольной программы. До этого он катался под чужие песни, весь его выбор сводился к их интерпретации и выбору подходящих мелодии эмоций. Новое выступление было другим. В него Юри вложил не только эмоции. Он катался, делясь своими мечтами, надеждой, своей верой, самыми тайными желаниями своего сердца. Это была самая насыщенная, самая личная программа из всех, что ему когда-либо ставили, и Юри ей гордился. 

Из динамиков вырвался поток звуков, взвился вверх над ареной и Юри поехал, преследуя их. Внутренне он сосредоточился на словах песни, словах, в которых его сердце изливалось неудержимым потоком. История, заключённая в них, принадлежала ему самому, она рассказывала о том, как он выходит на лёд перед лицом всего мира. 

Юри чувствовал, что летит. Каждый шаг был лёгким, каждое вращение, каждый прыжок вписывались в его историю, казалось, создаваемые не телом, а его душой. Он ощущал свою невесомость, в эти секунды ничто в мире не смогло бы его удержать.

Это была его музыка. Его программа. Его время.

Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он обиженным и разозлённым ребёнком придумал свою мечту. Она росла вместе с ним, крепко вплетаясь в его жизнь. Она тянула его вверх после каждого провала и поражения, из всех моментов, когда казалось, что придётся сдаться, когда хотелось развязаться навсегда с фигурным катанием. Его мечта, его желание оставалось и удерживало его самого в движении к своей цели. 

Теперь оно расцвело. Программа, музыка были кульминацией всего того, что столько лет подряд заставляло его возвращаться и работать дальше, больше. Его желание, знание о том, что он способен на это. Он сделает это. Тот маленький пухлый ребёнок, который не желал себе большего, чем просто кататься на одном льду со своим кумиром, рос, карабкался вверх, сбивался с пути, но раз за разом возвращался, чтобы взять своё. Чтобы показать, чего он стоит всему миру и одному конкретному человеку в нём, не желавшему его признавать. 

Он собирался победить Виктора. Собирался победить Виктора на важнейшем соревновании в его жизни, в родной стране Виктора, на глазах у всех его соотечественников. 

Ребёнком Юри потерял веру в Виктора. Сейчас у него появилось кое-что получше. Вера в себя.

С последними оглушительными в своём неистовстве нотами музыки Юри закрутился в заключительном положении финального вращения и застыл на льду, вытянув руку в воздухе вверх, к самому небу. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, так громко, что, казалось, весь стадион должен был его слышать.

Поддержка зрителей была оглушительной. Аплодисменты заполняли его сердце и уши. Вокруг него на лёд летели цветы и игрушки. Со всех сторон, насколько хватало глаз, развевались флаги, красно-белые, той страны, которую он считал своим домом. 

Юри почувствовал, как глаза наполняются слезами, сжимающиеся комком в груди эмоции вдруг заполнили собой всё тело. Он обнажил свою душу перед всем миром, всё слишком личное, всё самое важное. 

Зависший в оцепенении, Юри покинул лёд, радостно встреченный Селестино. Идя в "уголок Слёз и Поцелуев" он мог думать только об оценках, которые высчитывали судьи по ту сторону катка. 

Он нетвёрдой походкой дошёл до скамейки, сев, он сжал кончик сиденья, свою опору. Он молился, чтобы баллов хватило. 

Открыв глаза, он увидел Селестино на скамейке рядом с собой, судей за катком, Виктора на трибуне, смотрящего на него своими зелёно-голубыми глазами, которые Юри знал лучше своих собственных. 

Появились баллы. Зал приветствовал их раскатами аплодисментов. 

Юри вгляделся в них и сердце у него в груди остановилось.

Он победил.

\---

 

Церемония награждения после подтверждения итогового рейтинга казалась Юри нереальной. Она была - чудесный сон в мечтательном мире, от которого не хотелось просыпаться. Он стоял на пьедестале, слушая, как над стадионом разносятся звуки японского гимна, пропитывающего его до самых костей, и его сердце набухало гордостью. Он думал о своей семье, о Юко и Такеши, о Минако и Пхичите, которые, наконец, увидят его на вершине пьедестала.

Лучше всего, приятнее всего, тем, о чём он мечтал столько лет, был Виктор. Юри, наконец, смог взглянуть на Виктора сверху вниз с самой высокой ступеньки, превзойти его. Серебряная медаль была того же цвета, что и волосы того, на ком она висела, и Юри зло подумал, что она ему к лицу. 

Виктор заслуживал быть сбитым на второе место, заслуживал того, что золото оказалось вырванным из его надменных рук. Восемь лет назад, глядя на ребёнка, полного надежд, восхищения и любви, он сказал ему, что это ничего не значит, что тот ничего не стоит. И вот теперь, пройдя сквозь слёзы, пот и кровь, этот ребёнок в упорной борьбе выцарапал самое высокое место на пьедестале, выше даже легендарного фигуриста, Виктора Никифорова.

Юри хотелось обратиться к Виктору, прокричать ему всё то, что копилось внутри него в течении многих лет. 

«Теперь-то ты меня заметил!?» - хотел бы он провопить, - «Видишь, чего я добился, кем я стал? Теперь ты понял, чего я стою, я, тот, кого ты до сих пор ни разу не замечал?"

Но они стояли прямо перед тысячами камер и миллионами направленных только на них глаз. Как бы сильно ему этого не хотелось, место было не подходящим, для того чтобы здесь изливать всё годами вынашиваемое на душе. 

Виктор отвёл взгляд от вспышек камер и посмотрел на Юри. Внутри Юри мелькнуло удовлетворение, когда он заметил, что Виктору пришлось немного отклонить голову, чтобы заглянуть Юри в глаза, он был вынужден смотреть так, как сам Юри смотрел на Виктора много лет. 

На них были сосредоточены тысячи глаз и ушей, но Юри не смог сдержаться. Слишком велико было удовольствие видеть Виктора, стоящего ниже, смотрящего на него вверх. 

\- Наслаждаешься видом? - спросил Юри. 

Да, было мелочно и низко тыкать Виктора лицом в тот факт, что он стоит на ступеньку ниже обычно, но Юри не нашёл в себе раскаяния. Оно того стоило: лицо Виктора вытянулось в потрясённом выражении, Юри даже услышал как на самой низкой ступеньке, с другого конца пьедестала усмехнулся Джакометти. 

Виктор, кажется, собирался ответить, но Юри видел, как в его глазах предостерегающе мерцают отблески направленных на них фотокамер, и прежде, чем Виктор открыл бы рот, их попросили встать рядом для совместного фото. 

Просьба сбила Юри настрой. Он наслаждался своим местом на пьедестале, пожалуй, больше, чем следовало, но сколь приятно было ощущать себя на вершине мира, столь же неловко оказалось, когда двое других фигуристов шагнули к нему, быть зажатым между ними, стоять вместе разделяемыми долями сантиметров. 

Фотографу, наверное, нравилось снимать плотно прижимающихся друг к другу людей, он заставил их троих стоять так близко друг к другу, что это стало неудобным. Юри был уверен, что Крис незаметно для камер схватил его за задницу, но гораздо сильнее его волновала рука Виктора, обнимающего его за плечо в соответствии с указаниями фотографа.

Юри слишком хорошо помнил, как несколько лет назад стоял завороженный, наблюдая за катанием Виктора, а ночь спустя проснулся, тяжело дыша, ото сна, который помнил до сих пор. Юри тогда заставил воображение подчиниться разуму, не позволял себе зацикливаться на этом, но, контролируя ум, он забыл о теле, в котором теперь взбунтовалось сердце, набирающее темп от одного тёплого прикосновения к плечам, от того, что Виктор стоял слишком близко, прижимаясь к Юри боком к боку. 

Юри оттолкнул это чувство, злясь на себя. То был его момент, момент славы, момент победы над Виктором, когда решительность и сила воли, наконец-то, привели его к успеху. Не время для инстинктивных реакций уставшего тела на мягкое прикосновение сильной руки к плечу, на тесно прильнувшее чужое тело.

Он разорвал объятие, как только появилась возможность, и немедленно отодвинулся от двоих других. Только когда официальные фотографии были сделаны и камеры стали опускаться, Юри почувствовал себя немного спокойнее, не опасаясь больше за то, что каждая его мысль будет зафиксирована на цифру. Стадион по-прежнему был забит тысячами зрителей, но теперь, наконец, можно было вздохнуть свободно, без давящего осознания, что каждое движение станет трофеем фотографов.

Несмотря на тот момент на пьедестале, оставалось ещё много всего, что Юри хотел высказать. То, что он держал внутри годами. С того самого рокового дня в финале юниорского Гран-При он в деталях представлял, что скажет Виктору, когда, наконец, победит его. С того самого ужасного дня в общественном туалете, когда он онемел, зацикленный на своей обиде, сдерживающий рвущиеся с языка грубые слова, которые можно было выпустить изо рта только выиграв золото.

Но даже без камер они все ещё были окружены другими людьми. Юри был не так глуп, чтобы начинать публичный скандал. Это было личное, что-то, что может быть разрешено только им самим и Виктором, не вмешивая посторонних. Сокровенная часть истории его жизни, сделавшая его тем, кто он есть, не должна была выставляться на обозрение всему миру. Только Виктору. 

Виктор снова смотрел на него, тем же изучающим взглядом, который так часто обращал на Юри. Раньше ему казалось, что он так анализирует Юри, выявляя его слабости, выискивая недостатки. Сейчас он был уверен, что Виктор в своём уме пытается понять, как кто-то вроде Юри умудрился обойти его. 

В своей мелочной низости, которую Юри и сам от себя не ожидал, он внимательно посмотрел на золотую медаль, висящую на своей шее, а потом перевёл взгляд на Виктора, приподняв одну бровь, как бы с вызовом. Может, он и не может высказаться словами, окруженный таким количеством людей, но есть и другие способы продемонстрировать своё превосходство. 

"Я выиграл. А ты проиграл. Как тебе такое, Никифоров?"

У Виктора даже рот немного приоткрылся, то ли от удивления, то ли потому что он собирался ответить, Юри не был уверен. Но прежде, чем что-нибудь успело произойти, между ними возник Джакометти, поздравляющий Юри с новым личным рекордом и достижением в карьере. Юри принимал похвалу, смиренно скрывая раздражение. Крис был хорошим фигуристом, и хотя он иногда (на самом деле, часто) выводил Юри из себя, он заслуживал уважительного отношения.

Когда Джакометти, наконец, закончил, Юри развернулся к тому месту, где стоял Виктор, желая начать уже их задержавшийся на годы разговор. 

Но, когда он обернулся, Виктор уже ушёл.

\---

 

Виктор не пришёл ни на официальный банкет, ни на неофициальный, которой начался после того, как пресса, спонсоры и официальные представители уехали и у спортсменов, наконец, начался их собственный праздник. Обычно Юри всеми силами избегал публичных мероприятий, вроде этого, но сейчас он злился и планировал своему накопившемуся раздражению дать выход. 

После всей его тяжёлой работы, после стольких лет он, наконец, победил Виктора в честной и достойной борьбе, настал идеальный момент для отмщения за все обиды, возможность высказать ему всё, что он заслуживает услышать, объяснить кто его победил и за что. А Виктор просто взял и... Исчез?

Он бесил Юри, который так долго ждал, так усердно работал, а Виктору не хватило даже вежливости явиться сюда. 

Поддавшись минутной слабости, он пил вместе с известнейшими из фигуристов, которые алкоголем поддерживали своё приподнятое настроение или заливали им расстройство из-за низких оценок. Юри был человеком дня, тем, кто отобрал титул у легенды, действующего чемпиона мира, другие фигуристы сами стекались к нему с комплиментами и всё большим и большим количеством алкоголя.

Юри был зол, очень зол на Виктора, который даже его победу запятнал, поэтому он продолжал пить, чувствуя, как его захватывает ощущение душевной лёгкости, верный признак алкогольного опьянения. Даже удивительно, как привычно и терпимо Юри относился к тому, что шокировало его, когда он только поступил в университет чуть больше года назад. Но никакая привычка не спасла его от того, что вскоре очертания мира потеряли свою чёткость, а он сам едва стоял на ногах. 

Одна из русских одиночниц поспорила с Юри, кто больше выпьет. Водка жгла горло, когда он глотал её маленькими стопками. Юри ещё тогда подумал, что раз уж он уже победил одного русского сегодня, справится и со вторым. 

После этого он ничего не помнил.

\---

 

На следующее утро Юри проснулся с головной болью, только половиной одежды из той, что была на нём прошлой ночью и общим чувством разбитости. Кто-то, наверняка Селестино, очевидно, пожалел его и, перед тем как уложить его в постель, оставил очки на прикроватной тумбочке, но из всей долгой ночи Юри запомнил только несколько коротких минут, когда он беспорядочно метался по кровати и ворочался, путаясь в простынях. Испытывая отвращение, Юри почувствовал, что вся его кожа и даже волосы липкие от смеси пота и алкоголя. 

На секунду Юри испытал бесконечную благодарность к собственной памяти - в его сознании, начиная с вечера, была абсолютная пустота. Он так, так разозлился на то, что что бы он сам ни делал, Виктору не было до него дела, его не хватило даже на то, чтобы подойти и поговорить. Юри столько лет ждал шанса объясниться с Виктором лицом к лицу, а тот просто исчез раньше, чем у него появилась возможность сказать хоть слово. 

Если так посмотреть, он, наверное, выбрал не лучший способ борьбы со стрессом, но чего уж теперь жалеть от том, чего не исправишь. Юри быстро пролистал несколько случайно выбранных социальных сетей с благодарным осознанием, что ни одна фотография его пьяных похождений ни попала в интернет. Это значило, что ничего катастрофического вчера не случилось. Либо это, либо у других спортсменов появился новый материал для шантажа, скрытый от всего остального мира. Почти все они были активны в социальных сетях, но по-настоящему компрометирующие фотографии, которые у них, несомненно, были, никогда не опубликовывали. Они жили в своём маленьком мире, где у каждого в большей или меньшей степени был компромат на остальных. 

Вне зависимости от причины, Юри был благодарен. Он почти не вёл социальных сетей, так что его фанаты с ажиотажем воспринимали каждый кусочек информации о нём, который получали. Фотография с ним, вусмерть пьяным, с недостаточным количеством одежды, чтобы её можно было признать приличной, облетела бы весь интернет за секунду и, если бы это произошло, Юри предпочёл бы больше никогда не выходить на лёд. Это было недопустимо, он бы умер от смущения. 

Что бы не произошло ночью, прямо сейчас Юри было достаточно и того, что о ней не осталось никаких доказательств. Не хватало ещё, чтобы призраки той ночи вернулись добить его. 

\---

 

На чемпионате мира, после своей последней победы, Юри был на коне, восторженный успехом, пришедшим к нему без особых усилий. Он видел Виктора во время общих тренировок и других официальных мероприятий. Сам Виктор ни разу не подошёл к нему, но всё чаще стал глазеть на Юри. Каждый раз, когда он оборачивался, Виктор постоянно оказывался рядом, заглядывающий прямо в душу, оценивающий. 

Юри знал, что Виктор просто сосредоточен на соревнованиях, пытается после неожиданного поражения придумать, как бы отобрать у Юри новый титул. Он был не против. В действительности, вместо того, чтобы испытывать из-за игры в гляделки беспокойство, он упивался ею. Особое удовольствие дарило осознание того, что Виктор начал видеть в нём достойного соперника. Начал беспокоиться из-за него. 

Эта мысль мотивировала Юри на протяжении всех соревнований вместе с пониманием того, что свою победу он может повторить, что он уже победил и никто, включая самого Виктора, не станет этого отрицать. 

Вкус победы над Виктором во второй раз оказался ничуть не хуже. Юри нравилось смотреть на него сверху вниз с вершины пьедестала, он вцепился в золотую медаль, по лицу растянулась широкая улыбка, даже губы заболели, а грудь распирало от гордости, которой осветились его глаза. Слаще победы было только отобрать титул Виктора, прервав его эру, что ещё никому и никогда не удавалось. 

Пусть Виктор и исчез после Олимпиады, на этот раз он не сбежит. Официальный банкет проходил в гостинице, в которой останавливались все фигуристы с их тренерами, и был обязателен к посещению всеми фигуристами, особенно одним конкретным серебряным призером, вместе с Юри он был обречён на несколько часов скуки, вечной спутницы официальных мероприятий.

Едва войдя в банкетный зал, одетый, как ему казалось, в чересчур формальный, ограничивающей движение костюм, Юри заозирался по сторонам в поисках Виктора. Тот стоял на другом конце зала, разговаривал со своим тренером и несколькими чиновниками с посредственными лицами и, наверняка, нудными голосами. Юри даже немного пожалел, что они с Виктором встречаются только на официальных мероприятиях, где любой разговор строго ограничен протоколом встречи. 

Ему до сих пор отчаянно хотелось хвастаться Виктору в лицо своей победой, потрясти у него перед глазами золотой медалью, посмеяться над тем, что Виктор не верил в Юри, что он ошибся. 

Банкет был невыносимо скучным, как Юри и ожидал. Официальные лица, тренеры, фигуристы, перемешавшись друг с другом, обсуждали серьёзные вопросы. Ближе к ночи на танцпол стали подтягиваться пары, они крутились и покачивались в такт играющей на фоне классической музыки.

Постояв недолго рядом с Селестино, Юри отошёл от него к столу с напитками. При воспоминании о фиаско на Олимпиаде, когда он явно перебрал, желудок предупреждающе сжался, а во рту, сглотнув, он ощутил фантомный привкус жгущей горло водки. Вместо неё он взялся за бокал с шампанским, взвесил его в руке и начал пить маленькими глотками, обдумывая события прошедшего дня. 

\- Потанцуем?

Вопрос вытащил его из собственных мыслей. Оборачиваясь, Юри чуть не пролил на себя шампанское. Слишком хорошо он знал этот голос. 

Перед ним стоял Виктор с бокалом шампанского в руке и привычным напряжением в глазах, с которым он всегда смотрел на Юри. 

\- М-м-м... Прости? - сбиваясь, переспросил Юри.

Он понятия не имел, что происходит.

\- Потанцуешь? Со мной? - уточнил Виктор, откашлялся и исправил себя, - Не хотел бы ты потанцевать со мной?

\- Потанцевать, с тобой? 

Юри был сбит с толку. Одна его часть желала послать Виктора куда-нибудь подальше и насладиться в одиночестве собственной победой без чужих злых слов, которые вечно переворачивали его мир с ног на голову. Но другая часть уже согласилась из любопытства. Виктор явно чего-то хотел от него, хотя Юри пока и не понимал, чего именно. 

Виктор протянул ему руку ладонью вверх. И тут Юри осенило. Это был вызов. Виктор подначивал его - проверял, осмелиться ли он принять предложение. Впервые вне льда, но всё ещё соперники во всех смыслах этого слова, своё сражение они перенесли с катка на новую территорию.

Неожиданно решив не отступать, Юри принял его руку, позволив Виктору вытащить себя на танцпол, который, чем дальше в ночь, тем плотнее набивался людьми. Скрытые на другом конце зала, музыканты играли свою мелодию, праздничный вальс чётким и ровным ритмом, под который вокруг них медленно вращались пары, потопая в музыке. 

Они с Виктором держались за руки. Быстро окинув взглядом других танцующих, Юри повторил их позы, положив свободную руку Виктору на плечо, а тот, дождавшись согласного кивка Юри, приобнял его за талию. 

Без слов они одновременно шагнули, Юри двинулся вперёд, а Виктор шагнул назад, они танцевали, идеально укладываясь во время. Юри даже немного удивился тому, насколько слаженно они двигались, насколько естественны были их движения, когда они вместе кружили по залу.

Он не позволял себе концентрироваться на этом. Не танец, а вызов. Просто Виктор оценивает Юри на льду и вне его, делает какие-то свои выводы о его способностях, при этом в танце Виктор вёл, так что Юри догадался, что это демонстрация силы: потеряв два важнейших титула, проигравший на глазах у всего мира, Виктор пытался восстановить контроль. 

Но это и неважно. Юри был хозяином положения и знал об этом. Он победил, у него была медаль и Виктор ничего не сможет бы с этим поделать, как бы ни хотел. 

Юри вдруг захотелось напомнить об этом Виктору. Людей на танцполе было немного, но достаточно для того, чтобы Юри приходилось сдерживать рвущиеся из закромов души фразы. Вокруг было слишком много любопытных ушей, которым он не мог дать услышать что-то настолько личное, предназначенные только для Виктора слова о том, кто такой Юри и почему он побеждает Виктора уже второй раз. Вытаскивать на публике своё нижнее бельё было не в духе Юри. Для такого он был слишком замкнут. Но от насмешки Юри не удержался. 

\- Ты отлично выступил сегодня, - сказал он, стараясь не пропустить в танце ни единого шага, - Достойное второе место. 

Вместе с пониманием собственной мелочности он испытал прилив удовлетворения. Он вернул Виктору тот язвительный комментарий, сказанный Виктором много лет назад, проговорив его вслух, он почувствовал облегчение - было приятно рассчитаться с Виктором слово на слово. 

Юри ощутил, как Виктор чуть сильнее сжал его руку, немного сбился с шага. Несмотря ни на что, Виктор был ещё и отличным танцором, не способным сбиться с ритма, он исправился так быстро, что Юри чуть было не подумал, что ему показалось. 

\- Спасибо, - ответил Виктор, не сводя глаз с лица Юри, - Твоё выступление было потрясающим, и золото - тебе есть чем гордиться. 

Юри прищурился, ища в словах второй смысл, скрытое оскорбление, но так и не смог разгадать Виктора, годами ему это не удавалось.

\- Я и горжусь, - ответил он вместо размышлений. 

Это было справедливо, Виктор это знал. Юри сейчас - вне досягаемости. Знал бы Виктор, как много Юри злого удовольствия испытывал из-за победы над ним. Он не скрывал этого ни на Олимпийских играх, ни сейчас.

Слишком долго над Юри нависала обида на Виктора, слишком долго он прожил со знанием, что тот не воспринимает его всерьёз, никогда не поверит в его способности. Теперь уже Юри не собирался скрывать свою радость, ведь он доказал, что стоит внимания, а потому из вежливости или по любой другой причине Юри не собирался жалеть чувства Виктора. Сам Виктор его никогда не щадил.

После ещё одного вращения они оказались прямо под яркой люстрой, свет, мерцающий в её хрусталиках, отразился на лице Виктора, и его волосы осветились отблеском серебра, сверкнули пуговицы на жилете. Юри с трудом удержался, чтобы не покраснеть, ведь в последний он видел Виктора в жилете под мороком собственного сна, но он совсем не хотел о нём вспоминать, он хотел отмечать свою победу со всем накопленным за годы злорадством. 

Юри вдруг осознал, что в банкетном зале очень жарко: замкнутое пространство, плотно прижимающиеся друг к другу тела; костюм неожиданно показался слишком тесным, по шее пополз лёгкий румянец. Наверное, Виктору тоже стало жарко: он задышал чаще, а ладонь, которой он держал Юри за руку, взмокла от пота. 

\- Юри, - начал говорить он (Юри удивился, услышав от него своё имя, акцент закружил его в причудливой форме, как будто оно ему не принадлежало), - Почему ты?..

Его вопрос прервала врезавшаяся в них пара, разрушив застывшее между ними равновесие и разбившая их объятие. Юри только сейчас заметил, что они застыли посреди танцпола, не двигаясь, мешая другим и привлекая их внимание. Смутившись, Юри отвернулся и направился обратно к столу с напитками. 

\- Мне нужно попить, - пробормотал он, ослабляя ставший вдруг удушающим галстук, расстёгивая на ходу ворот рубашки. 

Как ни странно, Виктор последовал за ним.

Виктор взял для себя бокал с шампанским, но, когда он предложил его Юри, тот только отмахнулся. Прямо сейчас алкоголь казался плохой идеей, и без него было жарко, и без него мысли путались в тумане. Шампанскому он предпочёл стакан воды. С ним он пошёл к большим дверям с витыми украшениями, чтобы выйти из зала, от банкета к свежему воздуху. 

Что-то заставило его обернуться к Виктору, приподняв бровь. Подначивая его пойти следом. Он даже не знал, зачем это сделал, но Виктор действительно пошёл за Юри из переполненной комнаты в пустой коридор.

Глубоко вздохнув, Юри опёрся о стену рядом с дверью и сделал большой глоток воды из стакана, откинув голову, позволяя жидкости течь по горлу. Даже избавившись от давящей атмосферы банкетного зала, он ощущал в теле жар и странное томление. 

Шедший за ним Виктор замер перед закрытой дверью, уставившись на Юри своими проклятыми глазами, многие годы преследовавшими его во снах. Его взгляд странно изменился. К привычному напряжению примешалось что-то ещё, нечто больше. 

Сколько Юри себя помнил, Виктор всегда был неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Сначала герой, потом враг. Юри любил его и ненавидел, восхищался катанием и испытывал отвращение к его словам, следил за ним и отчаянно старался обогнать. Внутри бурлило море бьющихся беспорядочно эмоций. Запутанный клубок, который он даже не начинал расплетать. Столько лет он ждал победы над Виктором, и вот, момент настал, но теперь ему хотелось большего.

Да, Юри понимал, что собирается сделать нечто безрассудное и очень, очень глупое.

Он залпом допил воду, приподняв стакан в шуточном тосте, тосте за свою победу. Юри догадывался, что улыбка не могла получиться доброй, что в глазах полыхнул гнев. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - сказал он, подтрунивая над Виктором, - Я обставил тебя. Что теперь будешь делать?

Резкое движение было единственным предупреждением прежде, чем Виктор буквально впечатал Юри в стену, вцепившись руками в его плечи почти до боли. Стакан выскользнул из его рук и полетел на пол, но Юри было не до него. Виктор вдруг прижался к нему губами с отчаянным безрассудством, рукой он держал Юри затылок, вплетая пальцы в его волосы. Виктор целовался, как катался: с опасным, покоряющим напором, опаляя своим жаром душу Юри. 

Первый поцелуй был фантастическим до чёртиков.

Юри отвечал, чувствуя, как внутри разгорается огонь, он желал, сильнее, чем когда-либо в прошлом, наверное, сильнее и чем когда-нибудь в будущем. 

Рука Виктора скользнула с плеча к бедру и этим движением он напомнил Юри образы из его сна, отпечатавшиеся в горячечном сознании на годы, как бы сильно он старался стереть их из памяти. Вспоминая их, чувствуя, Юри плавился. 

Поцелуй был грубым, горячим, отчаянным. Юри целовался зло, как будто это была драка, ведь это был Виктор, между ними и не могло быть ничего другого. Очередной вызов, еще один тест, расширение границ друг друга, как и обычно. То, чем они всегда занимались.

Виктор вёл в поцелуе, притискивая Юри к стене, целуя его глубоко и так плотно, что он едва мог вдохнуть. Отчасти Юри это только нравилось, но всё же что-то внутри поднималось против. Это была его ночь, его победа. Инициативу в танце Юри отдать был не против, но здесь было другое. Нужно было перехватывать контроль. 

В стройном теле фигуриста у Юри скрывалось достаточно силы, чтобы, воспользовавшись моментом, перевернуться, теперь уже самому оказавшись тем, кто прижимает Виктора к стене. Тот выглядел потрясённым в тусклом свете коридора, с растрёпанными волосами, раскрасневшимися, зацелованными губами, сбившимся дыханием. Преисполненный решимости сохранить свою позицию, Юри поскорее припал к нему, выхватывая ещё один яростный поцелуй. Он позволил желанию заглушить разумную часть собственного разума, кричавшую о том, что это ужасная, отвратительная идея, что он должен остановиться прямо сейчас, прежде чем сделает то, о чём пожалеет.

Виктор вздохнул в поцелуе, кажется, совсем не беспокоящийся из-за изменения позиции. При виде этого на Юри накатилось разочарование. Ему хотелось, чтобы Виктор отбивался, целовал сильно до боли, выражал свою злость, как Юри. 

Рука Виктора двинулась от бедра Юри к нему под рубашку, вместе с ней из его головы вылетели все связные мысли. Он ахнул от прикосновения, прижимаясь ближе, отчаянно желая большего. На секунду показалось, что Виктор удовлетворит его желание, другую руку он выплел из волос Юри, гладил его голую шею, мягко лаская. Но стоило Юри углубить поцелуй, как той же рукой он оттолкнул его, разорвав контакт их тел и губ, упёршись лбом в лоб.

Они оба тяжело дышали, так и замерев, прижимаясь лбами друг к другу, Виктор провёл рукой по затылку Юри, приподнимая немного его голову. 

\- Моя комната. Наверху, - выдохнул он. 

Юри чуть не рассмеялся, ведь где ещё она могла быть. Все фигуристы остановились в одном отеле. А потом он понял, что именно сказал ему Виктор, что он ему предложил. 

Не стоило ему идти с Виктором. Происходящее было глупостью, одной из самых больших глупостей в его жизни. Он ведь ненавидел Виктора, всегда ненавидел, а сейчас взаимная неприязнь, доведённая до предела, нашла свой выход в очередной игре в доминирование. То, что могло бы закончиться дракой, обернулось иначе. Слишком быстро, подавляюще, так идеально.

Не стоило ему идти с Виктором.

Но он пошёл. 

\---

 

До комнаты Виктора они едва добрались.

Виктор втащил Юри за собой в дверной проём, не разрывая поцелуя, на ходу расстёгивая пуговицы у Юри на рубашке. Юри целовался в ответ, с языком и зубами, почти кусался, а от тихих звуков, которые выдыхал Виктор, у Юри в животе разливалось тепло. 

Юри знал, что его неопытность, полная и безоговорочная, наверняка влияет на его технику, но не мог заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Виктор, наверное, тоже был не против, раз целовался с нетерпением, водил горячей рукой у Юри под рубашкой, а другой возился с его пуговицами. 

Юри никогда ещё так не ненавидел сложности распаковки из официальной одежды. Огорчённый, нетерпеливый, он вцепился в волосы Виктора, желая его поторопить, в груди уже разгорался огонь, готовый взорваться в любую минуту. Он начал стаскивать ботинки, не заботясь о том, куда их поставить, ничего не желая сильнее, чем чтобы Виктор избавил уже от его рубашки. Но он отвлёкся от раздевания на Юри и поцеловал его так, будто никогда не хотел отпускать.

Жажда перелила через край, и Юри перевернулся, прижав Виктора к стене, он выпустил из рук его волосы, и сам потянулся к рубашке Виктора, расстёгивая её быстро и ловко, наконец, обнажая бледную, гладкую кожу. Изумлённый собственными ощущениям, Юри провёл руками по груди Виктора, чувствуя, как под пальцами напрягаются и сжимаются мышцы. 

От этого Виктор задохнулся, издал резкий звук, почти рык, крепко сжал руками бёдра Юри, отталкивая его от себя, роняя на кровать. Юри дёрнулся из-за удара об матрас, тяжёлое дыхание в тишине комнаты звучало оглушительно, лицо раскраснелось, волосы растрепались, рубашка свисала, полурасстёгнутая. 

Он не успел даже вдохнуть, а Виктор уже оказался рядом, на коленях, опираясь на руки, нависая над лежащим на кровати Юри, смотря на него. Он нежно провёл рукой по лицу Юри, коснулся ласково большим пальцем раскрасневшихся губ. Юри почувствовал, как изнутри лицо обжёг жар, отпечатавшийся румянцем на щеках, шее, ушах. Слишком живо он помнил свой сон, в котором оказался в таком же положении, но реальность превосходила самые смелые фантазии. В ней было много такого, на что не хватило бы никакого воображения, по сравнению с ней всё другое меркло. 

Виктор наклонился к губам Юри, чтобы прижечь их очередным поцелуем, а от лица он перевёл руку на его рубашку, нащупывая маленькие, выскальзывающие из пальцев пуговицы, удерживающие её на теле. С тихим, разочарованным ропотом он сдался, взялся за ткань и разорвал рубашку, отправив раздражающие пуговицы в полёт по комнате. Юри откуда-то издалека подумал, что, наверное, должен бы разозлиться. Рубашка ему нравилась, но внутри не нашлось других эмоций, кроме радости, что ткань теперь не мешает нетерпеливым прикосновениям Виктора. 

Виктор скользнул рукой по шее Юри, приподнимая его, чтобы помочь избавиться от остатков рубашки. Широкий голубой галстук, раздражавший его весь вечер, оказался стянут сквозь голову и небрежно отброшен в сторону.

И тут на Юри накатило осознание. Он лежал полуголый под Виктором, а у него самого рубашка скрывала больше кожи, чем показывала. Чтобы выровнять счет, Юри толкнул Виктора, который подчинился, давая Юри сесть. Позволил Юри стащить ткань со своих плеч, которая сползая с каждым сантиметром обнажала всё больше прекрасной светлой кожи. Виктор вывернулся из своей одежды, отбросив её в сторону так же небрежно, как и галстук Юри только что. Руками он потянулся к лицу Юри, вовлекая его в новый глубокий поцелуй.

В новой позиции они сидели напротив, почти зеркально отражая позы друг друга, на коленях, тесно прижимаясь один к другому. Юри чувствовал жжение в животе, чувствовал, как одно на двоих дыхание ускоряется, как с каждой минутой поцелуи Виктора становятся всё неистовее. 

Юри понял, что именно сейчас ему нужно решить, хочет он этого или нет. Последний шанс уйти. Одёрнуть себя, выйти из комнаты и притвориться, что ничего из этого никогда не происходило. Но он не хотел. У него действительно не было опыта, но распознать собственные желания он был в состоянии. Он знал, чего хотел, и хотел он Виктора.

Набравшись смелости, Юри закинул Виктору ногу на ногу, переворачивая их в подсечке, и посмотрел вниз с опасением, боясь его реакции. Кажется, Виктор сменой позиций недоволен не был, только немного удивился.

Юри наклонился, снова целуя Виктора в губы, руками исследуя его обнаженную кожу. Виктор был потрясающе красивым, стройным, подтянутым, его идеальная, белая кожа, казалась светящейся в проскальзывающем через окно лунном свете.

Юри руками быстро провёл вниз от груди Виктора к линиям его бёдер и поясу брюк, всё ещё непозволительно застёгнутых. Собравшись с духом, Юри трясущимися от волнения из-за того, что он собирался сделать, пальцами повёл молнию вниз. 

Чужие руки мягко обняли его запястье в успокаивающем жесте. Юри удивленно поднял взгляд на Виктора, который смотрел на него до странного нежно в контрасте с разгорающейся во взгляде страстью несколько мгновений назад.

\- Ты уверен? - спросил Виктор глубоким голосом, который Юри от него никогда ещё не слышал, с оборачивающимся вокруг каждого слога акцентом. 

Юри кивнул, внимательно глядя на Виктора. 

\- Да, - ответил он немного хрипло. 

Виктор улыбнулся ему и снова взялся ладонями за лицо Юри, утягивая его в лёгкий поцелуй-ласку, каких у них ещё не было. Пока Юри отвлёкся на поцелуй, Виктор снова перевернул его, оказавшись сверху, но едва касаясь его. Наверное, вид у Юри был изумлённым, потому что Виктор ухмыльнулся ему, явно довольный, что использовал на Юри тот же трюк, который он сам только что успешно на нём применил.

Виктор снова припал к нему с поцелуем, с каждым движением губ возвращая между ними жар и страсть. Медленно Виктор от лица перешёл на длинную шею, целуя и кусая, оставляя едва заметные засосы. Юри не смог подавить дрожь от пронзившего его острого удовольствия, всё это было для него ново, каждое прикосновение ощущалось ярче предыдущего, каждое случайное движение оборачивалось растущим удовольствием. 

Наконец, Виктор оторвался от шеи Юри, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Юри сжался под ним, испытывая нетерпение, Виктор легко рассмеялся, взял его за руки, мягко поцеловал костяшки и перекинул их через голову Юри, пригвоздив к кровати, лишая движения.

Юри хотел было возразить, но внутри проснулось что-то животное, предательское, мурлыкающее от удовольствия, наслаждающееся, будучи тесно прижатым к кровати нависшим над ним Виктором. Одной рукой Виктор зажал запястья Юри, а другой открыл ящик тумбочки рядом с кроватью. Юри думал, что сдерживаемый всего одной рукой, в любой момент сможет вывернуться из чужой хватки, но Виктор прижимал его к месту с неожиданной силой. Юри не был слаб, просто Виктор удерживал его крепко и твёрдо. 

Виктор отодвинулся от ящика, найдя то, что искал, и Юри мельком заметил флакон, который Виктор бросил на кровать рядом с ним, но так, что не дотянуться. Виктор нагнулся за новым поцелуем, отпустил его запястья и сам стал водить руками по телу Юри, несдержанно ощупывая каждый сантиметр. Юри воспользовался возращённой свободой, чтобы вплестись пальцами в волосы Виктора, потянуть за них почти до боли, призывая Виктора поторопиться, дать ему то, чего так отчаянно жаждало тело.

Юри никогда не задумывался, каким будет его первый раз. Раньше его это не волновало. Все эти годы у него не было ни желания, ни того, кого бы он заинтересовал в этом смысле. Под давлением он бы, наверное, признался, что всё это время ждал подходящего момента, правильного человека.

Конечно, им оказался Виктор. Кто ещё это мог быть?

Виктор был центром его мира дольше, чем Юри себя помнил. Их карьеры, их жизни были так плотно скручены; не удивительно, что они и до этого дошли. 

Юри всегда смутно представлял, что его первый раз будет полон любви, заботы и нежности. Но это... Это было гораздо лучше. Горячий, и грубый, и желанный, на Юри вдруг нахлынули новые чувства, о которых он раньше и не задумывался. Ощущения усилились, чувства обострились. Виктор окружил его, поглотил собой, и это было прекрасно. Идеальная гармония. Абсолютная ирония. 

Виктор опять отстранился от Юри, разорвав поцелуй, легко коснулся его между ног, стягивая брюки за пояс вместе с боксёрами. Юри воспринял это с воодушевлением, сам приподнял бёдра, помогая Виктору избавить себя от одежды. Не желая отставать, он протянул руку, чтобы вернуть услугу, освободив Виктора от оставшейся одежды, пока, наконец, покончив с последними остатками ткани, они не замерли, прижавшись друг к другу, не разделяемые ничем, кроме кожи. 

Виктор отстранился, рассматривая лежащего под ним Юри так, что от его пронзительного взгляда было не укрыться. Против воли накатило стеснение. Виктор смотрел внимательно, малейшие детали чужого тела запечатляя в своей памяти. Юри физически ощущал свою наготу, хотя они с Виктором были в равных условиях. Тело Виктора было прекрасным со всех сторон, Юри думал, что сам он с ним не сравнится. Виктор ведь однажды уже подшучивал над ним из-за его тела, не хотелось давать ему новый повод. Юри нравилось то, что только что происходило между ними, не хватало ещё, чтобы Виктор всё испортил. 

В пылу их общей на двоих страсти Виктор остался почти без одежды, но его чёрный галстук всё ещё неаккуратно свисал с шеи. Юри схватился за него, притянув Виктора обратно к себе, чтобы не он пялился. Виктор издал удивлённый вздох, который перешёл в довольный стон, когда Юри поцеловал его с силой, всё ещё крепко зажимая галстук в кулаке.

В новой позиции Юри почувствовал, как тело Виктора заинтересовано в продолжении, тот согнул руки и сжал бёдра Юри слишком крепко, почти до синяков. Ободрённый реакцией, Юри притянул Виктора ближе, закинул ноги ему за спину, развёл их призывно, довольно улыбнувшись, когда Виктор задохнулся ему в рот от накативших чувств. 

Ему надоело ждать. Казалось, он ждал целую вечность.

Придвинувшись к другой стороне кровати, Виктор взялся за флакон, который он сам туда бросил, щёлкнул крышкой. Он посмотрел на Юри с вопросом, ожидая разрешения. Юри кивнул, сжал пальцами его спину, без слов соглашаясь на всё. 

Надавив на его бёдра, Виктор развёл скрещенные у себя за спиной ноги Юри, разложил его на кровати так, чтобы удобно устроиться между ними. Устроив одну руку на шее Юри, другую он запустил между их телами, крепко обхватил член Юри, оглаживая его длинными, уверенными движениями. 

Юри чуть не прокусил губу в попытках подавить рвущиеся из-за волнующих ощущений стоны. Ничего похожего он ещё не испытывал, он только крепче впивался в спину Виктора, зло расчерчивая ногтями гладкую кожу. 

Руку на шее Юри Виктор быстро заменил губами, целуя его раскрасневшуюся кожу, а освободившейся рукой он уже, не жалея, выливал из флакона густую смазку. Зацеловывая подставленную ему шею Юри, он поднёс пальцы к его разведённым бёдрам, обводя, но не касаясь того места, к которому Юри желал, чтобы он прикоснулся, а другой рукой Виктор, не останавливаясь, продолжал дарить Юри вспышки удовольствия до темноты в глазах, до сбивающегося сердцебиения. От нетерпения Юри попробовал сам насадиться на пальцы, и Виктор, наконец, сжалился, ввёл в него один палец, одновременно прикусив шею Юри чуть выше ключицы, оставляя засос, наверняка заметный. 

Юри задохнулся от сознания, что внутри него палец, немного поёжился, привыкая к новому ощущению. Виктор не давил, он давал ему время, успокаивающе поглаживая его член. Через несколько секунд он начал двигаться, палец сквозь густую смазку скользил легко и безболезненно. Когда он убедился, что Юри был готов, а сам Юри уверился, что ещё немного и сердце остановится от перегрузки, Виктор добавил еще один палец. В груди Юри закипала острая потребность в большем, пальцев было недостаточно, хотелось ещё, другого, и он заскулил от переполняющих его чувств. Виктор глухо рассмеялся, наклонился и снова прижался к раскрасневшемуся рту Юри.

Поцелуй получился мягким, но Юри быстро подчинил его себе, кусаясь, будто хотел испить крови. Виктор издал задушенный стон, и Юри тайно обрадовался победе. Дыша губы в губы, Виктор добавил ещё один палец и отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на Юри своими потемневшими глазами.

Умом Юри понимал, что выглядит растрёпанным. Весь в поту, синяках, засосах. Волосы взъерошены, откинуты назад в насмешке над причёской, которую он обычно делал, выходя на лёд. Задыхающийся, ловящий ртом воздух, с кровью в уголках губ, совершенно неприличный. 

Во всяком случае, Юри утешался тем, что сам Виктор выглядел не лучше. Волосы у него налипли на лоб, грудь вздымалась быстро и часто, глаза освещались изнутри горением страсти и чем-то таким, чему Юри не мог дать название, не в своём нынешнем состоянии. 

Подталкиваемый приливом уверенности Юри обхватил член Виктора, повторяя то, что он сам проделывал с Юри минуту назад, он провёл рукой вверх и вниз по горячей коже, слушая, как Виктор задыхается и дрожит от ощущений. Его член уже затвердел и сочился смазкой, которую Юри размазал по коже, ускоряя темп. 

Та часть Юри, которая до сих пор не могла отойти от шока, кричала внутри, что это самая безрассудная, дурацкая вещь, которую он когда-либо делал. Что он пожалеет об этом утром. Что нужно остановиться прямо сейчас, ведь как бы далеко они зашли, никогда не поздно передумать и уйти. Но перевешивала внутри другая часть, та, которая подталкивала его вперёд. Он убеждал себя, что эта всего лишь ещё одна битва, вроде тех, что разгорались между ними на льду. И Юри отказывался проигрывать. Виктор разбирал его на части, кусочек за кусочком, ощущение за ощущением и единственным способом ответить на это было вернуть сполна натурой. Только Юри мог заставить Виктора выглядеть так, настолько прекрасным и испорченным. Только Юри мог подтолкнуть Виктора к этому, вызвать к жестокой конкуренции, достигшей своей кульминации в этом мгновении освобождения всех тех чувств, которые он консервировал внутри себя годами, всех тех слов, которым он не позволял сорваться с языка, всей той враждебности, которой гноилось его сердце.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - выдохнул Юри, зная, что говорит искренне, испытывая облегчение, произнеся, наконец, спустя столько лет эти слова вслух, - А сейчас, трахни меня. 

Виктор вздрогнул, его пальцы застыли на середине движения, но Юри не позволил ему остановиться, не теперь, когда они оба так далеко зашли. Он втянул Виктора за волосы в новый поцелуй, выплёскивая в нём все скопившиеся внутри эмоции. Виктор застонал ему в рот, одной рукой сжав его ногу, а другой он пошевелил пальцами так, что Юри задохнулся. 

Вытащив, наконец, пальцы, Виктор обхватил бёдра Юри, раздвинул их ещё шире, приподнял его. Юри чуть не завыл из-за утраты. Это чувство длилось недолго, вскоре горячее, твёрдое, большое, по сравнению с пальцами, прижалось к отверстию, медленно вошло сквозь кольцо мышц, заполнило его жаром, давлением, увлекло новым чувством, от которого он едва мог дышать.

Виктор поднял его ноги, закинул вверх, чуть ли не ему за голову. Юри неожиданно испытал благодарность к своей спортивной гибкости, которую развил благодаря тренировкам. Под новым углом Виктор проникал в него глубже, а Юри хотелось расплакаться от того, как ему было хорошо. Спустя столько времени, столько скопившихся ощущений, хотелось кончить здесь и сейчас, но он заставил себя сдержаться. Ещё нельзя, пока нет.

Виктор не двигался, как и раньше, давая Юри время привыкнуть к тому, как растягивается всё внутри. Самому Юри на хватало терпения, в этой маленькой комнате, стенами которой они были зажаты, он двигался, задыхался и содрогался от каждого движения, отзывавшегося трением. 

Наверное, воодушевившись рвением Юри, Виктор тоже начал двигаться. Он медленно выходил из Юри, чтобы войти в него снова, заставляя его тело дрожать от удовольствия, потом Виктор пошевелился ещё раз, сначала медленно, постепенно набирая скорость, задавая темп, обернувшийся сущим наказанием, он подталкивал Юри всё ближе и ближе к разрядке.

Доведя их обоих до предела, Виктор снова схватился за член Юри, прикосновения рук соизмеряя с движением внутри него, Юри не смог сдержать стон, он зажмурился, проигрывая своим ощущениям.

Продолжая впиваться пальцами в плечи Виктора, он провёл ногтями по коже спины, царапая. В своей горячке, он понял, что хочет оставить свои следы на Викторе, хочет поранить так, чтобы Виктор ещё несколько дней чувствовал его, помнил о нём. Помнил о Юри, о его победе и об их соединённых вместе в одно телах, во всём идеально подходящих друг другу. 

Жар, копившийся в Юри с момента их встречи, достиг своего пика, он знал, что долго не выдержит. Но он и не мог позволить Виктору одержать верх. Может быть, Юри неопытен, но он молод, силен, а такой выносливости, как у него на льду, нет ни у одного другого фигуриста. Вот и сейчас он решил на неё положиться. 

Виктор нависал сверху, удерживал вес, опираясь руками по обе стороны от головы Юри, дрожа от напряжения. У него на лбу выступил пот, он дышал в такт своему возбуждению, болтаясь на грани. От его красоты глазам было больно.

Используя тот же трюк, который они оба уже несколько раз проворачивали этим вечером, Юри сделал подсечку, чтобы в последний раз перевернуться, теперь уже он оседлал колени растянувшегося под ним на кровати Виктора, смотрел на него сверху вниз. Из-за смены позы член Виктора выскользнул из него и Юри быстро насадился на него обратно, он потонул в уже знакомом жаре, дрожа от боли и удовольствия, откинув голову назад от прожегшего позвоночник возбуждения.

Приподнявшись, он немного изменил угол, опускаясь ещё глубже, и услышал, как Виктор издал слабый стон от избытка чувств, от которого сам Юри испытал трепет. Он снова поднимался и насаживался, установив чёткий ритм движений, он чувствовал, как сжимаются и сокращаются мышцы, пока он подводит их двоих к краю.

Руками Виктор до боли сжал его бёдра, и на этот раз Юри был уверен, что на утро там, куда давят пальцы, расцветут синяки. 

\- Юри, - выдохнул Виктор, сквозь удушье, сквозь стоны, - Юри...

Опёршись об распростёршегося под ним Виктора, Юри положил руку ему на плечо, сжимая его, чтобы двигаться ещё сильнее, ещё быстрее, в темпе, от которого они оба одновременно застонали.

Виктор под ним приблизился к оргазму, Юри наслаждался этим, упиваясь тем, что смог сделать это с Виктором, смог подвести его к этому, используя только своё собственное тело.

Виктор вдруг резко сел, поднявшись так, что теперь Юри оказался сидящим у него на коленях. Вздрогнув, Юри замер, чтобы при следующем толчке не столкнуться с ним лбами, но всё стало пустым и неважным, когда Виктор запустил пальцы в мокрые от пота волосы Юри и врезался в него, напряжённый каждой клеточкой. 

Юри потянулся к нему, Виктор вцепился в его губы в последнем выжигающим душу поцелуе. Юри задыхался ему в рот, скользя на грани, он знал, что долго не продержится. Виктор разорвал поцелуй, но не отодвинулся, вместо этого он уткнулся лицом в плечо Юри, пробормотал что-то на русском, вдавив слова ему в кожу. Одновременно он дотянулся до члена Юри и от ощущения сжимающих его тёплых пальцев Виктора, Юри, наконец, кончил, изливая из себя скопившееся удовольствие, содрогаясь от ощущений, прежде чем расслабиться в объятиях Виктора, слегка дрожа, успокаиваясь. 

Виктор коснулся рукой выплеснувшегося, подрагивающего члена Юри, погладил его, провёл рукой вверх и вниз, чувствуя, как он опадает. Даже сбитый собственным оргазмом, Юри был уверен, что и самого Виктора не на долго хватит. 

Со всей своей решимостью не желая не отставать, Юри зашевелился, задыхаясь от того, что возбуждение, доведённое до точки, обернулось болью, и тело никак не могло от него отойти. Отталкивая всё это подальше, Юри двигался, водя руками по красным царапинам, которые сам оставил на спине Виктора, он опускался глубже, пока не почувствовал, как Виктор под ним кончает, его оргазм прошёл сквозь тело Юри, сотрясая их обоих в возбуждении; Юри, теряясь во вдохах и выдохах, прижался лбом к плечу Виктора, а Виктор откинул голову назад, уставившись невидящим взглядом в потолок, паря надо всем в миг полного опустошения. 

Юри чувствовал, как бешено колотится его собственное сердце, как грохочет сердце Виктора под ухом. Он вдруг почувствовал себя уставшим, выжатым, больше, чем после самых изнурительных тренировок и выступлений.

Виктор, кажется, испытывал то же самое, во всяком случае, он обмяк, потонул в кровати, утягивая Юри за собой, и они лежали, сплетясь руками и ногами, липкие от пота, а голову Юри с плеча Виктора так и не убрал.

Юри знал, что должен встать. Вылезти из кровати и обтереться чем-нибудь. Уйти поскорее из комнаты, пока его не настигла реальность произошедшего. 

Вместо этого он сдался накатывающему сну, прижавшись к чужой тёплой груди, Юри засыпал, слушая, как убаюкивающе сердце Виктора бьётся в унисон с его собственным.

\---

 

На следующее утро Юри проснулся с болью во всём теле, липкий и совсем один. 

Он медленно оторвал голову от того места, на котором удобно устроился, завернувшись в кучу одеял и подушек на гостиничной кровати, проморгался в ярком расцветом свете.

Он нерешительно сел, прислушиваясь к мучительным болям в ноющем теле. Мышцы тянуло и ломало , как после особенно тяжёлых тренировок, по-особенному жгло в пояснице, от чего он густо покраснел, даром, что в комнате, кроме него, никого не было. 

Быстро осмотрев себя, он отметил синяки там, где вчера в него впивались тонкие, длинные пальцы. Его шея была расчерчена царапинами, мелкими раночками, над ключицей резким контрастом с бледной кожей алели засосы. Скрыть это было невозможно, как ни поднимай воротник рубашки.

Кстати, о рубашке...

Юри выбрался из уютной постели, чтобы в обходе по комнате собрать разбросанную прошлой ночью одежду. В пылу момента ему было всё равно, где она окажется, лишь бы не на нём, но под лучами утреннего солнца стало стыдно за тянущуюся через всю комнату от двери к кровати тропу, с которой он предмет за предметом собрал свой вчерашний костюм. 

Его обувь и брюки с носками выглядели неплохо, как и скинутый в спешке галстук, каким-то образом оказавшийся криво висящим на прикроватном абажуре. Рубашку он признал безвозвратно потерянной. Половина пуговиц осталась там, куда вчера улетела, оторвавшись, и, надев её, он бы всем сообщил, чем и с кем занимался после банкета. 

Ходя по комнате, он внимательно оценивал обстановку: здесь было пусто, из ванной не раздавалось ни звука. В комнате никого не было. Виктор куда-то ушёл, Юри понятия не имел, куда. Очевидно, это был знак, что самому Юри следует убраться отсюда к тому моменту, как он вернётся. 

"Чего и следовало ожидать," - напомнил себе Юри. 

Банальной вежливостью было бы уйти, как только они закончили, ведь, конечно, порыв необузданной страсти не предполагал разрешения провести ночь, свернувшись в объятиях Виктора. Но он так устал, был так сыт и доволен, что уход был последним, о чём он подумал.

Но вот, пришло утро, Виктор остался Виктором, а Юри всё ещё Юри, и между ними ничего не изменилось, какие бы важные перемены не происходили в личном мире Юри, хотя бы и перевернулся с ног на голову. Они остались соперниками, врагами, и Юри надо было уходить. 

Он быстро принял душ, смывая с кожи последние следы прошлой ночи, наблюдая как мыльная вода, закручиваясь в водостоке, исчезает в нём навсегда. Он вытерся быстро, как мог, прежде чем снова натянуть на себя одежду. Его собственная комната была всего в нескольких этажах от этой и он искренне понадеялся, что сможет прокрасться в неё незамеченным.

В этот раз они с Селестино остановились в разных номерах, и Юри молился, чтобы тот не заметил вчера его отсутствия, или, во всяком случае, если и заметил, то просто решил, что Юри ушёл спать пораньше. Он не был уверен, что сможет объяснить своему тренеру произошедшее. Рационализации и для себя едва хватало.

Всё ещё стоящий полуголым посередине комнаты, Юри отбросил остатки собственной разорванной рубашки и открыл шкаф Виктора, начав рыться в сложённым в нём в случайном порядке, перепутанным между собой нагромождением одежды в поисках подходящей рубашки. Сам он был не в восторге от этой идеи, но всё лучше, чем оказаться выгнанным из отеля за непристойное поведение в общественном месте; тем более сам же Виктор и испортил его рубашку, не поскупится же он одолжить ему взамен одну свою. 

Вытащив самую дешёвую на вид белую рубашку, которая всё равно выглядела дороже всей его одежды, и понадеявшись, что её отсутствие останется незамеченным, Юри поторопился одеться. Подойдя к зеркалу, он постарался рукой поправить взъерошенные волосы. 

Несмотря на все свои старания, он выглядел растрёпанным, с зацелованными, припухшими губами и тянущимися по шее царапинами и засосами. 

Вздохнув, Юри отвернулся, зная, что нельзя больше задерживаться. Он бросил последний взгляд на пустую комнату и подошёл к двери, потянув её почти одновременно с человеком с другой стороны.

\- Воу. 

Они чуть не столкнулись, Юри сделал шаг назад и Виктор повторил за ним, немного запнувшись.

 

Виктор выглядел идеально, как и всегда: волосы аккуратно уложены, чистая одежда - ничто в его образа не намекало на произошедшее накануне. Юри испытал лёгкое удовольствие от знания того, что на спине у Виктора, скрытые рубашкой, остались краснеющие царапины, которыми он сам расчертил его светлую кожу всего несколько часов назад.

\- Я уже... - начал было Юри, указывая на дверь,   
\- Я принёс... - одновременно с ним заговорил Виктор, сбиваясь. 

Они резко замолчали, изучая друг друга, и только теперь Юри заметил, что принёс Виктор.

Он держал в руках два упакованных на вынос стаканчика, от которых поднимался пар, свидетельствующий, что Виктор их только что купил, что они ещё не успели остыть. В чудном логотипе Юри смутно узнал товарный знак одной из самых дорогих кофеен рядом с отелем, носа коснулся запах жаренных кофейных зёрен. 

\- Я принёс тебе это, - закончил Виктор, неловко протягивая ему один из стаканчиков.

Юри взял его нерешительно, пробормотал:

\- Спасибо. 

Он сделал глоток, почувствовал вкус и его глаза распахнулись. Внутри был не кофе, запах которого он почувствовал от стаканчика Виктора, но тёплый зелёный чай, этот приятный вкус он узнал сразу. Не самый любимый напиток Юри, но гораздо лучше кофе. Он был достаточно популярным и его было легко достать во всех странах мира, куда приезжал Юри. Селестино обычно приносил ему чашку зелёного чая перед соревнованиями, когда хотелось выпить чего-нибудь тёплого, чтобы успокоиться без нервного перевозбуждения и ужасного ажиотажа, всегда поднимающихся изнутри после кофеина и более крепких напитков.

Виктору, наверное, просто повезло выбрать именно его, но Юри всё равно испытал признательность. Знакомый вкус чая успокоил волнение, он с благодарностью вдохнул его запах, прежде чем снова повернулся к Виктору.

\- Я уже уходил, - закончил он свою прерванную фразу, не желая больше беспокоить другого человека своим нежелательным присутствием. 

Может быть, Виктор и принёс ему чай, но Юри не сомневался, что с его стороны это было обычным жестом вежливости, что-то, что он наверняка делал для всех, с кем спал, а не знак, выражающий желание Виктора, чтобы Юри остался.

Произошедшее между ними возможно было оправдать только в темноте ночи, когда радость победы текла по венам Юри вслед за кровью, переплетаясь с клубком из злости, разочарования и желания, которые он всегда испытывал рядом с Виктором, но при свете дня все оправдания теряли свою ценность. 

Виктор молча отодвинулся от дверного проема, давая Юри пройти, и Юри вышел, не способный взглянуть ему в глаза.

Испытывая неожиданно накатившее желание убраться подальше, избавиться от чужого пристального, слишком внимательного взгляда, Юри пошёл прочь. Через несколько шагов он обернулся, желая сказать что-нибудь, но не находя подходящих слов. Хотелось бросить вызов, напомнить о будущих соревнованиях, подтвердить, что между ними что-то было, намекнуть, что, может быть, просто может быть, это их первый, но не последний раз.

\- Увидимся в следующем сезоне, Никифоров, - сказал он, успокоившись. 

Слова прозвучали ничего не значаще, скрывая за собой мириады образующихся внутри него эмоций, с явным намёком, Юри и не сомневался, что Виктор поймёт заложенный им в них скрытый смысл.

Виктор продолжал смотреть на него нечитаемым взглядом. Юри уже отвернулся, смущённый, но прежде, чем он сделал ещё один шаг, его догнали чужие слова, прозвучавшие в тишине коридора мягко и низко:

\- До следующего сезона. 

Юри отвернулся, чувствуя, что Виктор провожает его взглядом по коридору и дальше, пока он не скрылся из поля чужого зрения. 

Ему должно было быть стыдно. Ему стоило ругать себя за то, чему он позволил произойти между ними, за то, что теперь границы их ожесточённого соперничества безвозвратно размыты. Юри натурально переспал с врагом, он знал, что должен бы жалеть об этом.

Но отчего-то не жалел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованная музыка:
> 
> ПП Виктора – Belle from Notre Dame de Paris   
> ПП Юри – History Maker by Dean Fujioka
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Исправлено (надеюсь)! Простите, работа с АО3 даётся мне слишком сложно!


	9. Настало наше время (не отворачивайся)

Yuuri_Katsuki.gif

**пряничекЮриК**

Лучшие моменты из ПП Кацуки Юри

#Кацуки Юри #Фигурное катание #Чемпионат мира #Выкуси Никифоров 

2,612 лайков 

 

Viktor_Nikiforov.jpg

**Виктор-Никифоров**

Промо фото Вити в его костюме для КП в этом сезоне (｡♥‿♥｡)

#Виктор Никифоров #Фигурное катание #что за красавчик

2,837 лайков

 

Viktuuri.png

**Niki_Trash**

Сделала несколько быстроскетчей наших любимых фигуристов-соперников

#Виктор Никифоров #Кацуки Юри #Фигурное катание #Только не говорите, что этого бы никогда не произошло, не отнимайте мое счастье #Виктури

467 лайков

 

\---

**Виктор Никифоров, Юри Кацуки и приближающийся сезон**

Окей, ладно, я знаю, все мы с нетерпением ждём приближающийся сезон, к тому же в последнее время мне задавали много вопросов о том, чего я от него жду, так что в этом быстром посте я поделюсь своими мыслями насчёт предстоящего ФГП. 

Как все из вас знают, Кацуки Юри, наконец-то (наконец-то!), в прошлом сезоне выиграл не одно, а сразу два золота у Виктора: одно на Олимпиаде, другое на чемпионате мира. Он уже бывал близок к этому, но впервые на самом деле выигрывал (знаю-знаю, за год до этого он уже завоёвывал золотые медали, но они не считаются, потому что, как вам известно, тогда Виктор выбыл из соревнований из-за травмы ноги). Многие (вы знаете, о ком я) были его победой очень недовольны, но, как я уже писала в одном посте, дело тут не в предвзятых судьях, которые его "пожалели", обе его программы действительно были очень сильными, свои титулы он заслужил. 

А сейчас, пока все готовятся к следующему сезону, я решила коротко проанализировать двух самых популярных фигуристов и попытаться составить небольшой прогноз на этот год. 

Во-первых, технически Никифоров по-прежнему лучше Кацуки.

Прежде чем меня ненавидеть, аноны, знайте, что мне нравится Кацуки. Серьёзно! Но факт остаётся фактом, по технике Никифоров опережает Кацуки. Из того, что мы видели на соревнованиях, Виктор может выполнять все четверные (кроме четверного акселя, но его ещё никто никогда не делал, так что я его не учитываю). Не то чтобы у Кацуки слабая техника, но до сих пор на соревнованиях он уверенно выполнял из четверных только тулуп и сальхов. Итак, по технике побеждает Виктор.

Во-вторых, Кацуки победил Никифорова всего с ОДНОЙ программой, хотя бы и очень хорошей. Никифоров же завоевал бесчисленное количество титулов, множество их. Кацуки, конечно, показал себя достойным фигуристом в прошлом сезоне, но, возможно, это была обычная удача, чудо-хит-однодневка во всей свой красе. Может он и выиграл один раз, но ничто не предвещает его победы в будущем. 

Я не говорю, что Кацуки плохой фигурист. Он, пожалуй, один из лучших фигуристов в истории, его соперничество с Никифоровым - по-настоящему захватывающее зрелище, ведь он всегда так близок. Но если бы мне предложили сделать ставку, кто увезёт домой золото в этом сезоне... Что ж, определённо Никифоров.

#Виктор Никифоров # Кацуки Юри # Фигурное катание #ФГП

Источник: **vityas-girl**

 

976 комментариев

\---

 

Перед финалом Гран-При Юри обнаружил, что избегает Виктора.

Это не было сознательным решением. Но, стоило ему заметить Виктора, на другом ли конце комнаты, рядом ли с катком или во время тренировки на льду, каждый раз Юри не хватало смелости показаться ему на глаза. Умом он понимал, что ему нечего стесняться, но тело подводило: к щекам приливал горячий румянец, стоило вспомнить о том, что между ними произошло.

Не то чтобы Юри не понравилось. Наоборот. Теперь он не мог взглянуть на Виктора без мигающих вспышками образов жарких поцелуев, прикосновений пальцев и трения кожи о кожу, вываливающихся на него из памяти. 

Со всей своей объективностью Юри считал произошедшее ошибкой.   
Для Виктора в том, чтобы переспать с ещё одним фигуристом, наверное, не было ничего особенного и он легко перевернул страницу, но вот Юри его лёгкости не хватало. Привычные злость с раздражением, которые он испытывал всякий раз, глядя на Виктора, тесно спутались с ворохом новых эмоций, к которым ему даже прислушиваться не хотелось. 

Какое-то время он подумывал рассказать обо всём Пхичиту. Хотелось, как обычно, поделиться с ним всем, позволив другу помочь разобраться в беспорядке собственных мыслей, что всегда так хорошо у него получалось. Пхичит бы его не осудил, Юри был в нём уверен. Предположительно он бы и не обрадовался, зная об отрицательных эмоциях Юри и всей подноготной их с Виктором отношений, но не стал бы и отчитывать Юри за неправильность поступка, как сделал бы Селестино, узнай он о нём. 

Но отчего-то Юри не смог заставить себя сказать. Объяснить произошедшее между ним и Виктором не получалось даже в своей голове, он и представить не мог, как будет озвучивать перед Пхичитом, что произошло и почему. Себе-то Юри этого объяснить не мог.

Вне зависимости от того, говорил он об этом кому-то или нет, нужно было выбросить все лишние мысли из головы. Виктор его соперник. Они, кажется, уже в сотый раз сойдутся друг с другом лицом к лицу в схватке за новый титул, Юри не мог позволить себе отвлекаться.

Он привычно легко прошёл сквозь отборочные, как и Виктор. Перед короткой программой в финале Гран-При Юри держался в стороне от гущи событий, морально готовясь. Несмотря на все победы в прошлом году, он ещё ни разу не выигрывал Гран-при, выступая против Виктора, но серьёзно был настроен изменить это. Хотел свою корону увенчать последним бриллиантом, увековечив троицу побед над Виктором. 

До самого начала короткой программы он продолжал держаться в стороне от людей, появляясь на публике, только когда не оставалось другого выбора. Из собственных расчётов Юри сказал Селестино, что старается держаться подальше ото всех, чтобы сохранить душевное равновесие и не впадать в панику, это тоже отчасти было правдой. Но тренеру можно было и не знать, что Юри намерен избегать Виктора, пока не разберётся, наконец, в своих чувствах и не решит, что хочет ему сказать. С его-то темпами это, вероятно, означает - никогда. 

К счастью, короткая программа прошла удачно, несмотря на волнение, постепенно накатывающее по ходу выступления. Исполнив свою программу, Виктор опередил его всего на несколько баллов, но Юри это почти не беспокоило. Впервые им управляла уверенность в том, что раз он уже победил Виктора однажды, то вполне может повторить этот успех. Жжение боли, накатывающей следом за чередой последовательных проигрышей, облегчалось этой уверенностью, и, к собственному удивлению, Юри обнаружил, что получает от соревнований гораздо больше удовольствия, чем обычно.

На следующий день, выходя на лёд перед произвольной программой, в тот момент, когда он осторожно снимал чехлы с коньков и старался мысленно отрешиться от шума окружающей толпы, Юри заметил, что Виктор стоит у борта и разговаривает со своим тренером. Юри видел, как он вдруг напрягается, почувствовав что-то, оборачивается, всматриваясь внимательно в Юри. Он немного покраснел, сам себя за это побранив, и уже начал было отворачиваться, но был остановлен резким, громче гула толпы, окриком:

\- Юри.

Удивлённый, Юри повернулся назад, чтобы увидеть, что Виктор всё ещё смотрит на него, стоя рядом, всего в нескольких метрах от него, развернувшись к нему всем телом. Если бы он не узнал голоса позвавшего его, он бы всё равно определил его в Викторе по одной только позе. 

Юри застыл, ожидая. Впервые после "инцидента" они находились физически так близко друг к другу, и он понятия не имел, что нужно Виктору. По счёту короткой программы Виктор лидировал, а действующему чемпиону не было нужды тратить слова на фигуристов с более низкими оценками. Может, Виктор старался вывести его из равновесия или напоминал Юри, что наблюдает и ждёт, когда он допустит ошибку, подарив ему лёгкую победу. 

Несколько секунд Виктор, кажется, подбирал подходящие слова, нахмурившись, немного отведя глаза, он сглотнул и его адамово яблоко дёрнулось вместо невысказанных слов. Наконец, он снова посмотрел на Юри острым взглядом. 

\- Удачи, - сказал он, и Юри чуть не споткнулся о свои коньки от удивления.

Удачи? Что, чёрт возьми, имел в виду Виктор, желая удачи? Сейчас Виктор лидировал, но у Юри оставались неплохие шансы обойти его после произвольной программы. Тогда уж Виктору бы стоило пожелать ему неудачи, чтобы он сам получил ещё одну золотую медаль и искупил ей свои поражения в прошлом сезоне.

Разумеется, их окружало множество камер и журналистов, все глаза были направлены на Юри и, заодно, на Виктора. Может, Виктору хотелось создать позитивный образ перед прессой, вернуть к себе их внимание. Прорекламировать свой профессионализм и спортивные качества перед спонсорами. 

Но в этом не было никакого смысла. Весь мир фигурного катания был очарован их ожесточённым противостоянием. Победа Юри за год до этого только развила чужие восторги до новых, впечатляющих масштабов, и, кажется, теперь уж абсолютно все знали, что Виктор Никифоров и Юри Кацуки ненавидят друг друга больше, чем кто-либо когда-либо. Все ждали нового сезона, в котором они, наконец, снова столкнутся на льду, лучший из лучших и тот, кто украл его титулы. Притворная поддержка Юри была не выгодна Виктору.

Решив отодвинуть замешательство на дальний план, Юри просто кивнул в ответ. Ему нужно было сфокусироваться на своем катании, только на нём, если он хотел победить. Разгадывание мыслей Виктора Никифорова не входило в его обязанности. 

Сосредоточившись на программе, которую он собирался исполнить, Юри вышел на лёд, коротко выражая признательность встретившим его волной аплодисментов зрителям. Прошлогодние остервенение с отчаянием, приведшие его на вершину пьедестала, заметно ослабли, но решимость оставалась той же. Он до сих пор хотел победить. Он был уверен, что ничто этого не изменит. 

\---

 

После того, как Юри откатал произвольную программу, после того, как ему объявили оценки в "уголке Слёз и Поцелуев", после того, как он отмахнулся от мириад журналистов, круживших вокруг, как стервятники, в ожидании сенсации, Юри с Селестино заняли свои места рядом с катком, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Виктор выходит на лёд. 

С запоздалым удивлением Юри осознал, как много времени прошло с тех пор, когда он лично, полностью смотрел выступление Виктора. Обычно он был или слишком занят, готовясь к своему собственному прокату, или, уже откатавшись, следовал обязательной программе официальных мероприятий. Бывало, он сознательно не желал смотреть на Виктора, как на прошлом финале Гран-При, когда он увидел, что до победы Виктора осталось меньше минуты и решил не оставаться, чтобы засвидетельствовать своё поражение. 

В отличие от предыдущих лет, на этот раз Юри действительно хотелось посмотреть на Виктора. В конце концов, он должен был увидеть чужое выступление лично хотя бы потому, что теперь они стали соперниками в лучшем из возможных смыслов. Каждый из них уже увозил победу домой, стащив её из-под носа у другого, они, наконец, спустя столько лет были наравне. Юри почувствовал, что теперь-то сможет посмотреть выступление Виктора без переполняющего чувства обречённости и проигрыша, которые неизменно маячили рядом каждый раз, когда он смотрел на него раньше.

Виктор скользнул на лёд под раскаты аплодисментов бурно приветствовавших его зрителей. Несмотря на то, что он не стал чемпионом мира и Олимпиады, его популярность никуда не исчезла. Виктор Никифоров был живой легендой фигурного катания, и, похоже, ничто не могло изменить этого.

Виктор быстро объехал каток, чтобы почувствовать лёд, и замер в центре, приняв стартовую позицию.

Из динамиков полился напев мягким женским голосом, сопровождаемый тонкой мелодией. Виктор вдохнул с началом музыки и закрыл глаза, оттолкнувшись одним коньком, чтобы заскользить вперёд. Крошечные блики света плясали на искусно рассыпанных по его костюму блёстках, заставляя его сиять в центре катка.

В своём движении Виктор в каждый жест вкладывал мягкость, нежность, приятность. К парящему в воздухе голосу в мелодии присоединился ещё один, другой, в дуэте, но Юри не разбирал слов, слишком сосредоточенный на катании. Виктор выглядел красивым той невинной красотой, которой Юри не видел в нём годами.

По личному опыту Юри знал, насколько обманчив этот фасад. Виктор был далёк от мягкого и нежного образа, который создавал. Юри видел жестокость его слов, его мыслей. И даже больше, он видел разгорающуюся страсть, отчаянное в своей жадности желание, когда Виктор целовался, как если бы хотел его поглотить. 

Всё это так отличалось от изображаемой во время выступления нежности, что контраст поражал Юри. Спустя столько лет ненависти к Виктору он уже почти забыл об этом небесном очаровании, простой красоте, которой увлёкся ребёнком, ребёнком, полным восхищения, ещё не знающим, куда его заведёт извилистое будущее в итоге, спустя многие годы.

На катке Виктор выполнил четверной лутц, легко и изящно. Зал поддержал его, Юри и сам обнаружил, что неосознанно затаил дыхание, пока Виктор не приземлился и не выехал чисто из прыжка. Неудачный четверной лутц выбросил Виктора из соревнований на целый сезон. От мысли о новой травме Виктора у Юри в груди сжалось сердце. 

Виктор скользил, исполняя программу, а Юри не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Наконец, он застыл в финальной позе, вытянув руку, как будто тянулся к чему-то. Все в зале повскакивали на ноги, крича и хлопая в ладоши. Чтобы увидеть за чужими головами каток, Юри тоже встал.

Он не аплодировал. Для этого он слишком глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, слишком увлёкся представлением, свидетелем которого только что стал. Но он стоял вместе с толпой, глядя на Виктора, замершего на катке с вытянутой рукой, хватающего ей воздух. 

\---

 

Виктор победил.

Юри не был удивлён. Разочарован - да, но не удивлён. Грустно было это признавать, но программа Виктора была восхитительной, и он прекрасно с ней справился.

Но, как ни странно, горение горькой зависти, привычное после поражений, ощутимо поутихло. Не исчезло совсем, но впервые почти не ощущалось. Он понял, что в этом есть смысл. Ведь раньше он отчаянно рвался показать себя, доказать, что способен победить Виктора, что чего-то стоит. А удачным прошлым сезоном он уже доказал, что достойный фигурист, достойный соперник. 

Не стоило ждать, что теперь он вдруг начнёт выигрывать в каждом соревновании. Проигрыш - тоже часть соревнований, и от этого осознания Юри почувствовал, как слабеют внутри все терзания. Сейчас он знал, что способен выиграть, сейчас весь мир, даже Виктор, знал, что он может это, а подбадриваемое этим, яростное желание побеждать притупилось до едва ощутимого.

Юри хотел бы выиграть. Он был серьёзно настроен, как и раньше, увезти домой золото. Но, несмотря на поражение, он ощущал, что в будущем его ждёт ещё много шансов. Одно поражение, одна неудача - это не конец карьеры, не после того, как он уже побеждал. Разочарование от проигрыша подкреплялось уверенностью в том, что раз он уже брал верх над Виктором, то сможет повторить это ещё раз. В конце концов, у них ещё был чемпионат мира.

Они были равны, как никогда прежде. Неожиданно Юри понял, что, может быть, именно поэтому Виктор и пожелал ему удачи перед произвольной программой. Может быть, Виктор, наконец, признал в Юри стоящего соперника и отнёсся к нему с вежливостью, нормальной при высококлассной конкуренции. Пусть Виктор ему до сих пор не нравился и чувство это было взаимно, но он всё-таки признавал Юри в качестве стоящего внимания кандидата на его титулы, фигуриста, заслуживающего их получить. 

Может быть, победой в прошлом сезоне, Юри, наконец, доказал Виктору, что чего-то стоит.

Покидая стадион, по пути в отель, Юри и Селестино проходили мимо рабочих помещений, в которых фигуристы отдыхали после тяжёлого дня. Селестино остановился перекинуться парой слов со своим старым знакомым, и Юри отошёл от них немного, не желая мешать. 

Бездумно шагая, Юри окинул взглядом комнату, пробежав глазами по другим фигуристам с их тренерами, но не останавливаясь ни на чём конкретном. Его взгляд замер на макушке с серебряными волосами, мягкие пряди которых спадали на лицо, пока их владелец сидел, сгорбившись, глядя на телефон в своих руках.

Вздрогнув, Юри зажмурился на секунду, попытался принять, что вот он, здесь и сейчас, такой реальный. Долгое время Виктор Никифоров оставался для него полумифической фигурой, и было странно его видеть рядом с другими фигуристами, отличающимся от них только своей репутацией.

Виктор сидел один. Наверное, его тренер ушёл по своим делам или отвлёкся на разговор со старым знакомым, как Селестино. Изящный костюм с произвольной программы был скрыт простой красно-белой курткой сборной, а Виктор, кажется, был полностью поглощён своим телефоном, во всяком случае, он внимательно вглядывался в маленький экран. Со своего места в нескольких метрах от Виктора Юри смог разглядеть только знакомые цвета популярной социальной сети, горящие на экране, но даже с очками было невозможно рассмотреть большее. 

Видеть Виктора таким - одиноким, погруженным в себя, уязвимым - было странно. Раньше как-то Юри замечал Виктора либо во время выступлений, либо, когда он смотрел на Юри своим пронизывающим взглядом, казалось, преследуя его, куда бы он ни пошел. Либо, совсем недавно, занятым немного... Другими вещами, от воспоминания о которых в теле Юри до сих поднимался жар, как бы он не старался унять его. Странно было видеть Виктора таким обычным.

Прокашлявшись неловко, Юри решил, что должен что-нибудь сказать. Какая бы ни была между ними неприязнь, пожелав Юри удачи в прошлый раз, Виктор показал хороший пример спортивной выдержки, и чёрта с два Юри не ответит ему тем же. Услышав звук, Виктор вздрогнул, поднял голову, и его глаза расширились, когда он увидел, кто стоит прямо перед ним.

\- Юри. 

Он начал подниматься навстречу Юри, пока его не прервал вторгнувшийся в болтовню фигуристов и тренеров голос, позвавший: "Юри".

Они оба обернулись и увидели у двери Селестино, подозвавшего жестом Юри, глядящего на него с нетерпением. Очевидно, он уже закончил свой разговор и теперь был готов уходить. 

Не желая задерживать своего тренера, Юри развернулся, чтобы уйти, ненадолго замер и снова повернулся к Виктору. Чтобы Юри ни испытывал к Виктору, ему не повредит проявить воспитанность, особенно после того, что между ними произошло. 

\- М-м... Поздравляю, - наконец, решился сказать он, указывая на золотую медаль на чужой шее. 

Виктор вздрогнул, посмотрел на неё так, будто забыл о её существовании. А когда он поднял взгляд обратно, Юри уже отвернулся и шёл по направлению к Селестино и выходу.

Шёл, не позволяя себе оглянуться.

\---

 

**V-nikiforov**

15,678 лайков

**V-nikiforov** : Золотая медаль на ФГП #финалгранпри

Развернуть все 3,786 комментариев 

**therealJD** ЧЁРТ ДА

**Danni1995** Я знал, ты сможешь! Надрал задницу Кацуки

**Nikineesh** Слава богу, Витя вернулся на вершину пьедестала, окажись там Кацуки еще раз, я бы закричала

**Liliya-Lexi** Отличная работа, Виктор  <3<3<3

**Thebiggestlebowski** Приятно знать, что выигрыш Кацуки в прошлом году был обычной случайностью. Ты заслужил победу!!!

**CJ_Sanders** Четверной лутц, чтобы победить ✿♥‿♥✿ Я так горжусь. Ещё бы ты не победил "я-могу-сделать-четверной-флип" Кацуки

**Nancy-Nikiforova** *скандирует* ВИКТОР ВИКТОР ВИКТОР

**Ice_daddy** Я хочу от тебя детей Виктор Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ 

**LiLi57** Приятно видеть, как настоящий герой фигурного катания возвращается на первое место

**AlyonaAna** Не знаю, почему все так носятся с этим Кацуки, ты гораааааздо лучше! Мы  <3 ТЕБЯ ВИКТОР 

**Viktor’s-Bitches** ахаха похоже наша кукла вуду против Кацуки сработала XD Золото вернулось к тому, у кого ему самое место

 

_Развернуть ещё_

\---

 

Вернувшись в гостиничный номер, Юри осмотрел серебряную медаль, покрутив её со всех сторон, наблюдая, как металл мерцает под лампами. Многие годы он занимал вторые места и собрал уже много похожих медалей, но ещё ни разу мягкое серебристое сияние не вызывало в нём той же неудержимой гордости, что и блеск золота на шее. А сейчас он испытывал что-то похожее. Юри даже отрицать этого не хотелось. 

Оставив медаль, Юри позволил ей блестеть на шее, и упал спиной на кровать, подцепил из кармана телефон, пролистал рассеянно новостные ленты, а потом вспомнил, чем занимался Виктор меньше, чем час назад. С проснувшимся вдруг любопытством Юри открыл то же приложение. Он не был подписан на Виктора, но стоило ему забить букву "V" в поисковой строке, как устройство тут же выдало ему нужный вариант. 

Юри щёлкнул по имени с аватаркой, развернувшимся на экране знакомым профилем Виктора, и нажал на последнюю выложенную фотографию.

На фотографии сам Виктор запечатлел себя, при этом лицо едва влезло в кадр, зато отлично можно было рассмотреть красно-белую куртку сборной, занимающую большую часть изображения, и гордо висящую на шее золотую медаль. Юри задался вопросом, зачем вообще Виктор решил запостить свою золотую медаль. Вряд ли в мире остался хотя бы один поклонник фигурного катания, который бы ещё не услышал о ней. 

Проведя по экрану, Юри хотел пролистать страницу до следующий фотографии, но его взгляд зацепился за оставленные внизу комментарии. Прокрутив вверх он прочитал сначала последние видимые комментарии, а потом развернул их все; с каждым словом горло сжимало всё сильнее и сильнее. 

Ещё только начиная выступать на взрослых соревнованиях, Юри уже знал, что его сравнивают с Виктором. Это было неизбежно: то, как быстро он поднялся в топ из рядовых фигуристов напоминало Виктора, незадолго до него проделавшего тот же путь, и параллели вырисовывались сами собой. Но эти сравнения всегда его беспокоили. Чтобы он ни делал, его равняли по Виктору, все его достижения мерились успехами Виктора. 

Когда они впервые поднялись вместе на пьедестал, поклонники стали догадываться о чувствах Юри по отношению к Виктору. Это было его собственной ошибкой. В интервью он сдерживался в рамках вежливости, но Юри знал, что у него плохо получается скрывать свою неприязнь, его выдавало лицо, и совсем скоро их соперничество набрало популярность в социальных сетях. У Виктора была многочисленная и преданная фанбаза, никто из его поклонников не старался смягчить свою неприязнь к Юри. 

Юри знал это. Всегда знал. Несмотря на все предупреждения своего психотерапевта, он читал сотни комментариев, статей и постов в блогах, критикующих всё, от его способностей до его внешности, со вложенных в них злостью на того, кто осмеливается бросать вызов Виктору снова и снова. Каждый раз, глядя на Виктора, Юри видел в его глазах отражение безжалостных комментариев, видел, что ни одна душа в мире не верит, что он когда-нибудь сможет с Виктором сравниться. 

Но он смог. В конце концов, после стольких неудач, он справился. Он работал, работал, стирая ноги в кровь, до болей в теле, пока не вышел, наконец, на каток и не победил Виктора в честной борьбе на глазах у всего мира. После стольких лет он показал, чего стоит. Доказал, что так же хорош, как Виктор, что достойный соперник, что стал, наконец, спустя годы испытаний, тем, от кого не отмахнуться, что он далеко уже не тот мальчик, которому однажды его кумир разбил сердце, сказав что он не может быть фигуристом. 

Видимо, этого было мало.

Каждый комментарий жёг его изнутри. Каждый знак в чужих речах о победе Виктора, о том, как они все рады, что Юри снова побит, о Викторе, заслужившем золото как никто другой. Что все успехи Юри в прошлом сезоне, должно быть, случайность. Что в своём катании он даже близко не может сравниться с Виктором. О том, что жалкий, слабый, глупый Юри Кацуки наверняка наивно думал, что сможет соперничать с великим Виктором Никифоровым.

На короткий, прекрасный миг Юри показалось, что он, наконец, доказал им всем. Целому миру и, конечно, самому Виктору показал, что они абсолютно равны. Два замечательных спортсмена, конкурирующих на самом высоком уровне, борющихся за титулы, ведь что бы ни делал Виктор Никифоров, Юри Кацуки показывал, что он ему пара под стать. Что он тоже может побеждать.

Кажется, это всё не имело значения. Победа Юри над Виктором оказалась бессмысленной, как и все его золотые медали, которые он выиграл, когда Виктор не участвовал в соревнованиях, ведь до них никому не было дела. Виктор был чемпионом. Виктор был всеобщим любимцем. От всего сделанного Юри, от всей его усердной работы отмахнулись, стоило Виктору заявить претензии на золотую медаль. Его успехи отнесли на счёт удачи, списали всё на одну хорошую программу, благодаря которой он поймал за хвост короткую в своей скоротечности победу, чего никогда больше не сможет повторить. 

Юри думал, что, наконец, показал, чего стоит, но он ошибался. Нужно было продолжать выигрывать, побеждать снова и снова, победа за победой, и только тогда, возможно, получится что-то изменить. Взять верх над Виктором один раз оказалось недостаточно. Никогда не будет достаточно.

Чувствуя лёгкую тошноту, Юри вспомнил, как встретил Виктора. Как он внимательно смотрел в свой телефон, на фотографию, в комментариях под которой Юри изощрённо втаптывали в грязь. Виктор, видимо, тогда читал их. Наверное, понял, что никого в мире не заботит Юри Кацуки. Наверняка посмеялся, поняв, что его положению на вершине мира едва ли угрожает жалкий фигурист, которого он когда-то словесно уничтожил. 

На секунду Юри показалось, что, кажется, Виктор увидел в нём равного. Что он подбодрил его перед прокатом, потому что теперь они коллеги, соперники, уважающие друг друга, даже если они не нравятся друг другу. Что он признал, наконец, в Юри талант и достойного претендента на главные титулы. 

А теперь он понял, как был не прав. Ну конечно, Виктор никогда не видел в нём равного. Виктор царил в мире фигурного катание, а Юри был мелкой помехой, ненадолго оказавшейся в центре внимания, но легко сбрасываемой со счетов, которую можно просто проигнорировать. Слова на катке предназначались для камер, они были сказаны, чтобы продемонстрировать всем, как добр и любезен Виктор Никифоров даже с самыми ничтожными фигуристами, которые никогда не сравнятся с его величием. 

Юри почувствовал, как мысли становятся всё темнее и мрачнее, утягивая его в водоворот тяготящих эмоций, с которыми он не справлялся. Просто невероятно, что всего несколько часов назад он считал, что доволен вторым местом, что всего одно поражение не так уж и важно, что впереди будет много шансов на победу.

Второе место никогда его не устроит. Раз его недостаточно для всего мира, то и для него самого тоже недостаточно. Ему хотелось чтобы другие люди, чтобы Виктор прониклись к нему уважением, хотелось так отчаянно, а значит, придётся выигрывать раз за разом, опять, снова. 

Юри зло сорвал медаль с шеи и швырнул её через всю комнату, не заботясь о том, куда она приземлится, ведь красота её мерцания погасла. Стерев начавшие скапливаться в уголках глаз слёзы, он поднялся, испытывая отчаянное желание уйти из комнаты. Ему хотелось покататься на коньках. Хотелось потерять себя в том чувстве, которое было с ним на льду, когда ничто неважно и мысли медленно успокаиваются. 

Увы, он не мог. На стадионе бы ему точно позволили кататься, нельзя было даже поискать какой-нибудь местный каток. Журналисты устроились лагерем вокруг отеля, в котором поселились все фигуристы, и Юри не смог бы пройти мимо них незамеченным. Последнее, чего он хотел, - оказаться запечатлённым с красными от слёз глазами. Фотографии за несколько минут разлетятся по всему Интернету, а он не выдержит ещё одного унижения.

Так, не выходя из гостиницы, он бродил бесцельно по случайным коридором, поднимался и спускался по бесконечным лестницам. Ходьба не дарила того же спокойствия, что и фигурное катание, но это было лучше, чем ничего. 

Сквозь уныние Юри постарался вспомнить о прошлом годе. Тогда он выиграл золото и ощущал себя на вершине мира. Толпа приветствовало его, верила в него. Он гордился золотой медалью на шее, сияющей для целого мира. Испытывал удовлетворение, глядя на Виктора на ступеньке ниже. Момент славы, украшенный чувством, что Юри показал ему, чего стоит. Знанием, что Виктор всё-таки ошибался, не веря в него все эти годы, что Юри доказал это.

Затерявшись в собственных мыслях, Юри свернул за угол, и вышел в новый длинный коридор, с одинаковыми дверями, расположенными друг напротив друга по стенам. Здесь никого не было, но на глазах Юри одна из дверей бесшумно открылась. 

Виктор, кажется, не заметил его, он вышел из комнаты, а дверь за ним с щелчком захлопнулась, и он развернулся, чтобы закрыть замок.

Неожиданно Юри разозлился. Разозлился на Виктора за победу. Разозлился на себя за поражение. Разозлился на весь мир за то, что он его недооценивает, на себя за то, что он беспокоится об этом, на Виктора, посеявшего в нём эти мысли много лет назад.

Юри не хотелось думать. Не хотелось увязать в своём разуме, где тяжёлые мысли кружатся, кружатся и от них нет спасения. Он не мог забыться в катании, ни мог забыться в тренировке. Но кое-что он мог. 

Виктор обернулся на звук приближающихся шагов, посмотрел удивленно, но Юри не позволил ему ничего сказать. Вместо этого он схватил Виктора за затылок, вовлекая его в поцелуй, на который Виктор инстинктивно ответил, приоткрыв рот, не мешая Юри, расслабляясь всем телом.

Испытав облегчение, Юри продолжил целоваться, довольный тем, что Виктор не оттолкнул его. Если бы оттолкнул, Юри ушёл бы, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло, а этого ему не хотелось. Он хотел Виктора, ненавидел Виктора, нуждался в Викторе. Ему хотелось выразить свою злость на него единственным способом, который он знал. Ему было необходимо испытать снова, испытать больше, чем в последний раз, когда это случилось между ними. Когда он чувствовал, что летит, пьянел от победы, а Виктор смотрел на него и касался его, как будто он единственный имел значение во всём мире.

Губами Юри ощущал, как Виктор отвечает, чувствовал, как он плавится в поцелуе. Истолковав это согласием, Юри обвёл языком его рот, прижался ближе, запуская обе руки в волосы Виктора. Виктор задышал тяжелее под его прикосновениями, но, когда Юри попытался поцеловать его ещё, немного отодвинулся, не разрывая прикосновения, но так, что, хоть они и соприкасались лбами, их губы были непозволительно далеко друг от друга. 

\- Юри, что... - начал было Виктор, но оборвался, не зная как продолжить. 

Юри продолжение не интересовало. Ему вообще не хотелось, чтобы Виктор разговаривал. Не хотелось слышать тех слов, которых он начитался от фанатов Виктора из уст самого Виктора. 

\- Если хочешь, чтобы я остановился, я уйду. Но если не хочешь, пожалуйста... Ничего не говори. 

Виктор открыл рот, выглядя изумлённым, и Юри отстранился, не желая оставаться, если Виктору захочется поговорить, позлорадствовать из-за своей победы. Ему легче было уйти и притвориться, что между ними ничего не было. Видя, что Юри начинает отдаляться, Виктор дёрнулся вперед, обхватил лицо Юри руками и снова открыл рот, как будто собираясь что-то сказать. Он вздохнул раз, два и проглотил рвавшиеся с языка слова. 

Юри обрадовался. Ему не хотелось говорить, не хотелось, чтобы напоминали о его неудачах. Не хотелось думать о медали, брошенной в углу комнаты, о тысячах людей, праздновавших его неудачу, о том, что ни один из поклонников Виктора, ни сам Виктор не видят его достижения за ошибками. О том, что то, что они делают, тоже ошибка. Ведь совершать её хотелось. Это было просто, в некотором смысле, проще, чем что-либо. 

Виктор молча кивнул, а Юри ждал, чтобы Виктор сам к нему прикоснулся, хотел убедиться в его желании. Виктор, не колеблясь, рукой, которая лежала на лице Юри, повёл выше, оглаживая щёки, касаясь большим пальцем его губ. От нетерпения Юри высунул язык, провёл им по пальцу с уверенностью, которой не испытывал, и втянул его в рот, слегка пососал.

Глаза у Виктора расширились, и Юри почти ощутил, как ускоряется биение его сердца. Внутренне Юри испытал прилив острого смущения из-за того, что сделал. Это было до смешного нелепо, клишированно, и он понадеялся, что никто никогда об этом не узнает. Но что бы он там ни чувствовал, он видел, как на щеках Виктора румянцем отпечатывается жар, и, видя как он сам на Виктора влияет, Юри был счастлив. Ему хотелось снова пережить уже испытанные жар и страсть, потеряться в них, излить свою злость на Виктора, как несколько месяцев назад, и чтобы Виктор возвращал ему тем же, пока он не собьётся с дыхания.

К щекам Виктора едва заметно прилила кровь, его рука непроизвольно стиснулась на лице Юри, крепко сжимаясь. Испытав на себе желание Виктора, Юри качнулся обратно к нему, снова втягиваясь в поцелуй, наслаждаясь ощущением от чужих горячих губ, прижимающихся к нему, ощущения, в котором можно можно было терять себя, как в катании.

Одна рука Юри выскользнула из волос Виктора, замерев невесомо на его горле. Под своими пальцами Юри ощущал пульс, сбивающийся, лихорадочный. Мышцы под его рукой напряглись, но сразу расслабились, когда Виктор подавил рвущиеся слова, сохраняя молчание по просьбе Юри. 

Виктор поцеловал его, но этого было мало, Юри придвинулся ещё ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Памятуя роковой банкет, он попытался воскресить те же чувства, дикую, разгорающуюся страсть и глубокие, жадные поцелуи, быстро перерастающие в нечто большее. Воспользовавшись своим небольшим преимуществом, Юри прижал Виктора к двери, вспоминая, как сам Виктор делал с ним то же самое, кажется, одновременно мгновение и вечность назад. Медленно Виктор начал отвечать на поцелуй с тем же рвением, а в свои прикосновения вместо неуверенных ласк стал вкладывать решительные обещания.

Прижимаясь ещё теснее, Юри воспользовался своей позой, чтобы сцепиться плотнее, обхватить Виктора за плечи и, немного приподнявшись, прижаться друг к другу на одной высоте. Виктор на это тихо всхлипнул, провёл руками от лица и шеи Юри мимо его плеч и к бёдрам, притягивая Юри к себе ближе, грудью к груди, так близко, что между их телами не осталось и сантиметра промежутка. 

От поцелуя температура в комнате поднялась на десяток градусов, неистовое, безумное становилось всё ощутимее, пока Юри не отпустил себя окончательно, теряясь в знакомом чувстве, которое отлично запомнил. Если бы он закрыл глаза и отрешился мысленно от всего, то окончательно бы уверился, что вернулся в ту ночь, когда был так горд тем, чего достиг, когда был уверен, что ничто эту гордость не разрушит.

Хоть Виктор и продолжал прижимать его близко, казалось, он не собирается двигаться дальше, довольствуясь тем, что целует Юри в пустом коридоре. Частично из-за остервенелого нетерпения, отчасти из-за унижения, которое накатывало при мысли о том, что их обнаружат, Юри нащупал на незапертой двери в комнату Виктора ручку и нажал на неё, не разрывая поцелуя.

Ухватив Виктора за рубашку, он ловко перенаправил их, и, отведя взгляд в сторону от открытой двери, вступил в пустую комнату, потянув за собой Виктора. Виктор последовал за ним без колебаний, захлопнул за собой дверь и позволил Юри втащить себя на кровать посередине комнаты.

Целуясь, Юри старался не задуматься уж слишком о том, что делал. С настойчивостью, удивившей его самого, он развернул их обоих и припёр Виктора к кровати так, что ногами он уткнулся в спинку, и ему пришлось сесть, чтобы не упасть. Юри двинулся следом, забрался к Виктору на колени, провёл рукой по его волосам, позволяя ему обернуть руки вокруг своей талии в объятии. 

В этом было что-то странное. В том, чтобы иметь Виктора, привлекать его внимание, удерживать его на себе, как никогда не получилось бы (и это Юри хорошо понимал) простым катанием. Пусть Виктор оказался победителем на льду, здесь и сейчас Юри вновь ощущал себя тем, кто ведёт, всесильным, необходимым и желанным.

Юри продолжил целовать Виктора, чувствуя, как чужие руки сжимаются на его бёдрах, его возбуждение стало сильнее, а дыхание чуть-чуть сбилось. Не только руки у Виктора находились в движении. Юри практически сидел у него на коленях и сразу почувствовал, как под ним, между ног у Виктора, твердеет и увеличивается плоть. Восприняв это новым знаком согласия, Юри мазнул бёдрами сверху вниз, потёрся ими и был вознаграждён слабым стоном Виктора, видом его дрожащих от неожиданных ощущений ресниц.

Юри это понравилось. Ему нравилось быть тем, кто может сделать это с Виктором, тем, кто может заставить его плавиться в своих руках, именно он, а не кто-то другой.

Юри понимал, что обманывает себя. Фигуристов, как он, пруд пруди, и проигрыш в финале Гран-При это только доказывал. Никто не ставил его на один уровень с легендарным Виктором. Для самого Виктора Юри был очередным незначительным противником, осветившимся на миг всеобщим вниманием, но лишь для того, чтобы вернуться обратно в тень. К тому же, здесь и сейчас у Виктора было больше опыта. Это был ясно из того, как он целовался, как касался, изводя Юри своими опытными рук в их первую ночь, как если бы он уже делал это тысячу раз и столько же собирался повторить.

У Юри опыта не было. Виктор был его первым и единственным. Зато Виктор был прекрасным и успешным, предположительно он делил постель с сотнями людей, умолявших его об этом. Юри не был особенным, всего лишь небольшое развлечение в длинной череде людей, приходивших в и исчезавших из жизни Виктора. Ничего не значащий, как в тот день, когда они только встретились, - Виктор его увидел и тут же забыл, выбросил из своей памяти, навсегда оставив на душе у Юри рану. 

Но отдавшись моменту, Юри мог притвориться, что всё не так. Мог сделать вид, что он особенный. Прикинуться единственным, кто мог подвести Виктора к этому состоянию, когда он отчаянный, жаждущий, целующий Юри так, словно хотел прижать его к себе и никогда не отпускать. 

Руками, которые Виктор держал на его бёдрах, он полез к Юри под рубашку, оглаживая мышцы спины, сжимая, сгибая пальцы на его отзывчивом теле. Возбуждение стало подниматься внутри Юри, оно медленно, но уверенно ползло вверх, усиливаясь, пока не заставило его извиваться, подаваться вперёд всем телом, моля о продолжении. 

Отпустив волосы Виктора, он взялся за застёжку на костюме, потянул за неё, стащил с него пиджак, отбрасывая его в сторону. Избавившись от первого слоя одежды, он вернулся к поцелую, позволяя Виктору перехватить инициативу, ошеломлённый собственными чувствами.

Разгорячённый, грязный, нуждающийся, Юри дошёл до новой грани безысходности в своём желании. Он нетерпеливо снял рубашку, кинул её к пиджаку, жаждая прикосновений Виктора, желая ощутить, как он руками водит по голой коже, как когда-то раньше и много больше, как в фантазиях и снах. Виктор немного отодвинулся, посмотрел широко раскрытыми глазами на Юри, сидящего у него на коленях, без рубашки, растрёпанного.

Лишённый неожиданно бесконечных поцелуев, Юри расстроился и потянул Виктора к себе за рубашку, без слов показывая, чего хочет. В одно движение Виктор избавился от неё и отбросил в сторону, не отрывая при этом глаз от Юри. Пытаясь повторять то, что в воспоминаниях с ним делал Виктор, Юри зажал ему рот рукой, спускаясь ниже с поцелуями, посасывая кожу, он старался использовать тот небольшой опыт, который у него был, чтобы скрыть недостаток знаний о том, что нужно делать. В прошлый раз он доверил Виктору провести себя через это, согласно передал ему всю инициативу. Но сейчас он это начал, он это контролировал, и, чем дальше, тем вернее казалось, что так и будет.

И всё-таки Виктор тоже наслаждался этим, если судить по звукам, которые он издавал; Юри почувствовал, как, подкреплённая ими, внутри волнами поднимается уверенность в себе. Нависая над Виктором, он положил руки ему на плечи и, используя свой вес, толкнул его от себя, укладывая на кровать. Сдвинувшись с колен Виктора так, чтобы упереться ногами в кровать, он забрался полностью на матрац, утягивая Виктора за собой, пока они оба не легли рядом.

Без единого сомнения из тех, что мучили его в последний раз, когда они оказались в такой же позе, Юри быстро расстегнул брюки Виктора и потянул с него узкую ткань, чтобы коснуться скрываемой ей горячей кожи. Рукой Юри почувствовал, что член Виктора уже наполовину встал и только твердеет от грубых прикосновений, а каждый раз, когда Юри обхватывал его ладонью, даря новые накатывающие, выбивающие воздух из лёгких ощущения, Виктор вздрагивал от удовольствия. 

И даже этого было мало. Юри хотелось, чтобы Виктор плавился в его руках, трепетал и стонал, хотелось заставить его помнить Юри, когда они расстанутся, также, как он сам никогда не забывал о Викторе.

Не разрывая объятий, Виктор скинул ботинки, роняя их на край кровати, и помог брюкам и боксёрам Юри соскользнуть вниз через его бёдра, чтобы упасть на пол к другим вещам. Продолжая нависать сверху, Юри удивился, как сильно этот раз отличается от предыдущего, насколько приятнее всем управлять, видеть Виктора под собой, обнажённого, прекрасного и, хоть и на долю секунды, но принадлежащего только ему. 

Резко вытянув руку, Виктор запустил её в волосы Юри, притягивая его к себе в горячий поцелуй, на который Юри ответил с упоением. И только теперь, в глубоком поцелуе, дрожа от проходящих по телу ощущений, Юри понял: он не знает, что делать дальше.

Он не должен был сюда приходить. Он ведь даже не знал наверняка, что Виктор остановится в том же отеле. Столкнуться с ним - скверная случайность, а то, что между ними происходит вообще не объяснить иначе, чем поспешным решением, о котором, он был уверен, что вскоре пожалеет. Он пришёл неподготовленным, вообще не должен был приходить. В прошлый раз Виктор сам обо всём позаботился, в очередной раз Юри проклял свой недостаток опыта, оборачивающийся неуверенностью. 

Тумбочка у кровати. Если там что-нибудь есть, он найдёт это.

Помолившись за то, чтобы Виктор оказался хоть немного более предусмотрительным, чем он сам, Юри встал с кровати, потянул на себя ящик прикроватной тумбочки, завозился внутри, ища то, что могло бы им пригодиться. 

К счастью, какое-то божество ему улыбнулось, Юри нащупал гладкую поверхность флакона и мятую фольгу упаковки. Взяв их, он вернулся на кровать, где Виктор приподнялся, наблюдая за ним.

Испытывая смущение, Юри швырнул презерватив Виктору, не глядя ему в глаза, безнадёжно скрывая подползающий к щекам румянец. Виктор поймал его рефлекторно, коротко глянул на него и перевёл взгляд на Юри, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами. У Юри не получалось не краснеть, он чувствовал, как лицо алеет. Наверное, жест получился грубым, даже мог уничтожить повисшее в воздухе настроение, но уж лучше это, чем признать перед Виктором собственно неопытность. Пусть Виктор считает его грубым, лишь бы не понял, что для Юри это не просто одна из многих встреч такого рода. 

Решив не смотреть на Виктора, Юри стряхнул с себя последнюю одежду и взялся за флакон со сказкой, выдавливая её на пальце, молясь, чтобы Виктор не смотрел так пристально. Погрев жидкость в пальцах несколько секунд, он потянулся сам к себе, решив повторить то, что Виктор делал с ним в последний раз, когда это случилось между ними. 

Но повторить не получилось. Пальцами Виктор умело дарил великолепные ощущения, он дразнил Юри, подводя его близко к краю, но не сталкивая вниз, балансируя на грани. По сравнению с этим его собственные попытки казались нелепыми и неуклюжими, а небольшие вспышки приятности мешались с общей неловкостью и смущением. Занятый жаркими и страстными поцелуями с Виктором, он отпускал себя, но сейчас он испытывал только стеснение и стыд, ничего не желая сильнее, чем просто покончить с этим поскорее. 

Довольно быстро он сдался и, посчитав, что сделанного достаточно, придвинулся к Виктору, оставшемуся лежать рядом, наблюдающему за ним. Когда Юри приблизился, Виктор потянулся к нему навстречу, приподнялся с кровати, позволяя Юри заполучить свой рот. Юри целовался голодно в попытке избавиться от накатившего волнения. Ему по-прежнему не хотелось оставлять Виктору ни шанса на комментарии, поэтому он перекинул через него ногу, оседлав его колени, ощутив, как в кожу упирается горячее, твёрдое. 

Виктор издал тихий стон, невольно прогнувшись под телом Юри. Воодушевлённый реакцией, Юри устроился между его ног, выдавил больше смазки, размазал её по члену Виктора, прежде чем пристроиться сверху и насадиться на всю длину, расслабляясь, покачиваясь немного на Викторе.

Было больнее, чем в прошлый раз. Тогда Юри позволил Виктору стереть себя в пыль, секунды ощущались часами, Виктор дразнил его чувствительное тело, пока он сам не начал молить о большем. Используя свои искусные пальцы, Виктор растягивал его так долго, что, когда момент наступил, Юри едва мог соображать от удовольствия, а боль осталась зыбким воспоминанием. 

Но сейчас, после собственных неумелых попыток подготовиться, дискомфорт ощущался сильнее. Каждое движение отзывалось жжением и болью. Он понял, что не должен был так торопиться, но не хватило терпения, подталкивало вперёд желание не позволить Виктору увидеть его тем, кем он был, скрыть сомнения и нерешительность. 

Юри наслаждался контролем над ситуацией, над желаниями Виктора, которым тот легко подчинялся. Но сейчас ему снова захотелось, чтобы Виктор вернул себе инициативу, коснулся его, отвлёк его своими телом, языком и губами, пока Юри не забыл бы о беспокойстве.

Но Виктор под ним оставался неподвижным. Давал Юри время привыкнуть к ощущениям, хотя по слабой дрожи в обнимающих его руках, Юри мог видел скольких ему это стоило усилий.

Не желая больше ждать, Юри пошевелился, коротко вздрогнув. Запустив руку между их телами, он взялся за свой член, провёл по нему рукой вверх и вниз во всю длину, снова твердея, и толкнулся ещё.

Чужие горячие руки вдруг опустились на его тело, прикосновения отзывались жаром в боках и груди, их можно было неверно принять за утешение. От касаний пробивало электрическим током, Юри почувствовал, как притихшее желание возвращается, медленно закручиваясь внизу живота. Виктор внимательно смотрел на него, в его горле сжимались слова, которые он хотел, но не мог сказать, соблюдая обещание о молчании, данное им, когда они только встретились.

Желая отвлечься от пристального взгляд, Юри наклонился к Виктору, позволил ему припечатать свой рот ещё одним поцелуем, удерживать своё тело, пока он справлялся с ощущениями, раскачиваясь на его бёдрах. Губами он почувствовал тяжёлое дыхание Виктора, Юри видел, как он краснеет, и был доволен тем, что смог повторить это, снова, не один раз, уже дважды подвести Виктора к возбуждению. 

Медленно жжение стало отступать, место стеснения заняло удовольствие, нарастающее с каждым толчком. Когда Юри ускорил темп, пальцы Виктора скользнули по его плечам, сжали его почти до боли. Сбившись ненадолго с ритма, Юри надавил на плечи Виктора, используя инерцию, он оттолкнул его от себя, уложив на кровати, и продолжил двигаться для них обоих.

Сжимающие его руки скользнули от плеч до локтей, Виктор вжимался пальцами в его кожу, сдерживая себя. По бисеринкам пота на лбу, Юри видел, как сложно ему не двигаться, позволяя Юри самому задавать темп. Как сложно удерживаться от того, чтобы подмять Юри под себя и вытрахать до потери сознания, как ему явно хотелось. 

И с одной стороны, Юри был благодарен ему, благодарен Виктору за то, что позволил Юри вернуть себе власть, в которой он так отчаянно нуждался, дал одержать победу над собой, хотя бы телом, раз уж Юри был неспособен на это на льду. Но другая сторона в нём тайно оплакивала то, что было между ними раньше, ощущения, рождавшиеся внутри, когда Виктор оказывался над ним, в нём, вокруг него. То прекрасное чувство иррациональной защищённости в руках Виктора.

Юри затолкнул эту сторону поглубже внутрь, едва она всплыла. 

Юри было потянулся снова к своему члену, но рука Виктора опередила его, мягко оглаживая, заставляя Юри терять дыхание и кусать губы, сдерживать стоны. Виктор был искуснее его самого, он знал, что сделать руками, как простым изменением нажатия, прикосновением кожи к коже заставить Юри задыхаться и дрожать от ощущений.

Другую руку Виктор запустил в его волосы, притянул к себе для нежного поцелуя, без жара и страсти, в которых так нуждался Юри. Целуясь, Юри открыл глаза, закрывшиеся от чужих прикосновений, но взгляд его упал не на лицо Виктора, а позади него. 

Его взгляд привлёк слабый блеск, небольшая вспышка света, отражённый луч лунного сияния, упавшего из большого окна напротив них. Приглядевшись, Юри вдруг рассмотрел то, чего не замечал до этого момента. Отблеск золота медали, аккуратно положенной на столе у окна рядом с кроватью, мягко отсвечивающей в свете луны.

Неожиданно Юри вспомнил, зачем он здесь. Почему пришёл, что заставило его покинуть спокойную тишину собственного номера и упасть в объятия Виктора. Злость, похороненная внутри него давным-давно, ожила, разожжённая золотой искрой, попавшейся Юри на глаза.

Виктор продолжать целовал его осторожно, слишком нежно, во всём недостаточно. Юри пришёл сюда не за нежностью. Ему хотелось горячее, грубее, вожделеннее, выплеснуть все свои эмоции и позволить то же самое Виктору, как раньше. 

Меняя темп своего движения, он ускорился, загоняясь, стал целоваться жёстко, стараясь отвлечься от слепящей вспышки золота. На секунду Виктор сбился, но сразу ответил с тем же пылом, как соперник, и, наконец, толкнулся бёдрами вверх, подаваясь навстречу каждому движению Юри. Новые, неожиданные ощущения заставили Юри почувствовать грань возбуждения, когда жар поднимался в теле, готовый выплеснуться в любой момент. 

И та лёгкость, с которой Виктор смог этого добиться, только подталкивала его ближе к краю, заставляла двигаться быстрее, быстрее, насаживаться глубже, иначе, ещё, он продолжал, сотрясаясь всем телом, не сдерживая стонов. 

Виктор, дрожа, взял Юри за руку, другой рукой погладил его по голове, мягко коснулся волос, скользнул пальцем по щеке, не отрывая от него взгляда. От этого, Юри, наконец, позволил себе кончить, отвернувшись от внимательных глаз Виктора, трясясь лихорадочно, но не желая встретиться с ним взглядом. Слишком много, не счесть, эмоций закручивалось внутри, ни одной чёткой мысли, особенно, когда знакомые глаза смотрели остро на него и только на него.

Чувствуя, как Юри сжимается, как его мышцы расслабляются после оргазма, Виктор застонал. Оторвав взгляд от лица Юри, он откинул голову на подушку, обнажая гладкую светлую кожу на шее, выгибаясь всем телом вверх. Он кончил следом, сжав пальцы в волосах Юри. 

Когда удовольствие Виктора пробило их обоих волнами дрожи, Юри услышал, что Виктор издал звук, немного бесформенный, с лёгким вздохом, прозвучавший подозрительно похоже на имя Юри. Виктор, видимо, тоже заметил свой промах, выражение на его лице из блаженствующего стало обеспокоенным из-за нарушения договора, по которому он не должен был говорить.

На несколько секунд Юри замер там, где лежал, и тело, и разум ещё не оправились. Как и в прошлый раз, ничего так не хотелось, как просто заснуть. Свернуться на груди у Виктора и забыться в дрёме.

Но нельзя было.

В последний раз он остался, и это было ошибкой. Формат их связи был не из тех, в которой двое вместе после секса остаются вместе. Всё закончилось, так что теперь от Юри требовалось поступить ответственно, в соответствии с чужими ожиданиями, то есть уйти поскорее, пока ситуация не стала ещё более неловкой. 

Оперевшись руками о кровать, Юри отшатнулся от Виктора, чувствуя, как жжёт бёдра из-за слишком долгого нахождения в одной позе. В пылу момента жар и трение кожи о кожу взволновали его, но в здравом уме на Юри накатило отвращение к состоянию, в котором он находился, к поту на коже, к налипшим на лоб волосам. 

Встав на мелко трясущихся ногах, Юри оглянулся назад, туда, где Виктор остался лежать на постели, раскрасневшийся, взъерошенный, но, конечно, совершенно не отвратительный, ничего похожего на грязь и мерзость, которые чувствовал на себе Юри. Виктор наблюдал за ним, и Юри отвернулся, натягивая одежду как можно быстрее, надеясь уклониться от неизбежного разговора.

Они даже ещё не поговорили о том, что случилось в первый раз. Худшее, что мог сделать Юри, - прыгнуть головой в новый акт, даже не прояснив, чем был первый, но именно это он и сделал. Он был так рассержен, так расстроен, разрываем противоречивыми чувствами, с которыми приходилось бороться, и вдруг встретил Виктора, как подарок, как мечту, а после этого он даже не думал. Просто сделал и всё. 

Юри знал, что когда-нибудь ему придётся поговорить с Виктором, хотя бы затем, чтобы успокоить его, что он знает, что эти минуты близости между ними ничего не значат. Просто разрядка, взаимовыручка и борьба со стрессом двух спортсменов, испытывающих взаимную неприязнь и полжизни танцующих друг против друга.

Но не прямо сейчас. Не покрытым потом и другими физиологическими жидкостями, о которых не хотелось даже думать. Не переполненным радостью от произошедшего, которую с трудом удавалось скрывать. Не когда его собственные эмоции в таком беспорядке, и он не уверен что не скажет чего-нибудь, о чём пожалеет. 

\- Юри.

Голос был тихий, мягкий. Юри повернулся и увидел, что Виктор уже сидит на коленях и смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

\- Я…

Юри замолчал. Он не знал, что сказать. 

"Мне жаль, что я попросил тебя молчать, но я бы не вынес, если бы ты высказал мне всё то, что, как я знаю, ты обо мне думаешь".

"Мне жаль, что я набросился на тебя посреди коридора без объяснений". 

"Извини, я уже ухожу". 

"Мне жаль, я до сих пор ненавижу тебя, но, даже зная, что ты тоже меня ненавидишь, я продолжаю усложнять отношения между нами".

\- Я ... - попытался он снова, но подходящих слов так и не появилось. 

Он не знал, что стоит сказать, не знал, что хотел сказать.

\- Я... Ухожу, - сказал Юри, наконец, остановившись на самом безопасном варианте, на том, что, как он понимал, и хотел услышать Виктор. 

Не дав ему возможности ответить, Юри отвернулся и фактически выбежал из комнаты. Отчаянно стараясь успокоить дико бьющееся сердце, он услышал, как за спиной захлопнулась дверь, подводя произошедшему суровый итог. 

\---

 

Вернувшись в свой номер, Юри сразу пошёл в душ смыть все следы их связи. Только оставишь один, он понял, насколько хуже всё теперь из-за него стало. Он не должен был приходить к Виктору, ни тогда, ни сейчас. Глубоко внутри пряталось нежелание сбегать от Виктора, но у него просто не было выбора. Катание было важнее, и ему потребовалось взять себя в руки, чтобы не заниматься саморазрушением. 

В углу комнаты невинно блестела серебряная медаль. Юри проигнорировал её.

\---

 

**Фэндом**   
Аниме и манга   
-> Yuri!!! In Ice

**В котором обязательно будут участвовать персонажи**  
xЮри Кацуки xВиктор Никифоров

**Отсортировать результат  
● по дате обновления**

Найти!

 

**Результаты поиска**

 

**+102**

**Фэндом:** Фигурное катание  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Кацуки Юри/Виктор Никифоров  
 **Категория:** Слэш (яой)  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Жанры:** PWP  
 **Размер:** Мини, 3,458 слов, 1 часть  
 **Статус:** закончен  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Они надевают свои медали, когда трахаются

 

**+225**

**Фэндом:** Фигурное катание  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Кацуки Юри/Виктор Никифоров  
 **Категория:** Слэш (яой)  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Романтика, Флафф  
 **Размер:** _планируется_ Миди, 7,879 слов, 2 части  
 **Статус:** В процессе  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Все думают, что Кацуки ненавидит Никифорова. Они ошибаются.

На самом деле, все это просто игра на публику, а в действительности они любят друг друга, очень сильно uwu

 

**+197**

**Фэндом:** Фигурное катание  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Кацуки Юри/Виктор Никифоров  
 **Категория:** Слэш (яой)  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Жанры:** PWP  
 **Предупреждения:** BDSM  
 **Размер:** Мини, 4,526 слов, 1 часть  
 **Статус:** закончен  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Кацуки расстроен из-за проигрыша в финале Гран-При. К счастью, Никифоров знает, как поднять ему настроение. 

 

<\- Предыдущая Следующая ->

\---

 

Месяцами между финалом Гран-при и чемпионатом мира Юри прикладывал все силы, чтобы выкинуть Виктора Никифорова из головы. После нервного срыва в отеле и принятия ужасного решения той же ночью, он решил, что для всех будет лучше, если он просто забудет о случившемся и начнёт двигаться дальше.

В конце концов, чемпионат мира он рассматривал как шанс исправить ошибки, доказать всем тем, кто был уверен, что прошлый год - случайность, что он больше и лучше, чем они могут даже представить. 

Если он хотел победить, ему нельзя было отвлекаться, нельзя и всё тут, нужно было забыть о Викторе, задвинуть подальше все мысли о нём вместе с запутанным клубком эмоций, поднимающихся внутри каждый раз, стоило воспоминаниям о нём прокрасться в сознание.

Юри собирался ещё раз победить Виктора на чемпионате мира, и затем продолжать делать это снова и снова, сезон за сезоном, пока, наконец, сам не станет тем, кого помнят и знают, а Виктор не останется тенью из прошлого и для мира, и для Юри. 

Всю короткую программу Юри был верен своему твёрдому решению избегать Виктора, он катался на пределе возможностей, так, что его очки позволили ему оказаться на вершине итоговой таблицы. В ту ночь он засыпал, улыбаясь, раз за разом прокручивая в ушах крики толпы, напоминая себе, почему так важно побеждать.

На следующий день была произвольная программа, Юри с Селестино приехали на стадион заранее, вместе с другими фигуристами, собиравшимися урвать от тренировок так много времени, как получится, прежде чем выйти на лёд. Собственное имя в первой строчке таблицы давило, из-за него Юри начал тренировать свой четверной сальхов, заранее ругаясь на самого себя, проезжая по льду. Он ещё помнил, как испортил этот прыжок, а перед серьёзными соревнованиями нервов всегда было больше, как и напряжения, которое он испытывал и сейчас; всё это продолжало влиять на него, вне зависимости от того, насколько сильнее он стал за прошедшие годы.

В оставшиеся перед выходом на лёд шесть минут разминки, Юри решил сосредоточиться на выполнение прыжка, пригвоздить его перед настоящим исполнением в программе. Сначала он скользил по льду, избегая других фигуристов и прыгая, когда появлялось свободное пространство. 

Постепенно неуверенность ушла, Юри расслабился в знакомом элементе. Даже самая гнетущая тревога не могла развеять мышечную память, нарабатываемую годами, впитанные телом после изнуренных тренировок движения. Он повторял прыжок снова и снова, шлифовал его, исправляя малейшие недостатки, пока не довёл до совершенства, и вот, он уже двигался на автомате, погрузившись в собственные мысли. Думалось о последнем соревновании и всём том, что было после.

Переспать с Виктором было плохой идеей. Переспать с ним во второй раз - и того хуже. Он ненавидел Виктора, они были соперниками, но Юри пересёк между ними уже столько границ, которые должны были оставаться нетронутыми, что даже не смог бы их все сосчитать. Каждый раз, когда это случалось, его собственные эмоции размывались, становились всё запутаннее. 

Но ничто, ни логика, ни здравый смысл не смогли бы изменить его любви к этим чувствам. Ни тем, что были после, сплошная неловкость и стыд, но возникавшим в тот момент, когда ему удавалось, наконец, привлечь внимание Виктора, как никому другому. Когда он ощущал в себе уверенность, силу, собственную значимость, всё то, что он хотел испытать с того самого раза, когда его кумир отверг его много лет назад.

Виктор был как горящее пламя, как искрящаяся звезда, сияющая так ярко, что затмевает собой всех и всё вокруг, и отчего-то, несмотря даже на всю свою ненависть и обиду, Юри просто не мог удерживаться от него в стороне.

Потерявшись в собственных мыслях, Юри бездумно поехал назад, разгоняясь перед новым четверным. На пике скорости он оттолкнутся назад, готовясь к прыжку.

Всё произошло очень быстро.

Юри обернулся, но слишком поздно он понял, что был недостаточно внимателен и лёд позади него оказался не так пуст, как ему показалось. Не было времени остановиться, он не успевал даже замедлиться, прежде чем врезался в того, кто ехал ему на встречу, и они столкнулись, оба разогнавшиеся до предела, вышибая дыхание из лёгких Юри, когда он влетел прямо головой в мощное тело другого фигуриста. 

Сила удара сбила его, импульс, нёсший его вперёд, отбросил на лёд, примешался шок от столкновения. Готовясь к прыжку Юри прижал руки к себе, и у него даже не было времени выставить их перед собой, не хватило времени остановить падение, он даже подумать об этом не успел, а его голова уже врезалась в ледяную поверхность, удар отдался острой болью и треском в черепе.

Юри не справился с собственным телом, его отбросило назад и он проехал ещё несколько метров по льду от места столкновения, смутно разглядев другого фигуриста, хоть и на коленях, но всё-таки в вертикальном положении, в отличии от него самого. 

Застонав, Юри замер лёжа, тяжело дыша на льду, с неуклюже вывернутым телом после падения. От боли разрывало черепную коробку, выкручивало глаза, но на секунду он подумал, что сможет подняться. Он безнадёжно попытался перевернуться, чтобы лечь на спину, но малейшее движение вызывало только новые волны боли, он всхлипнул, но звук заглушила толпа.

Вокруг было слишком громко, рёв толпы, не разделяемый на слова, заполнил уши. Свет был ярким, жёг сетчатку, Юри зажмурился, просто надеясь, что мир вокруг перестанет вращаться. Всё вокруг шаталось, расфокусированное, резко боль в голове стала нестерпимой, звуки вдруг заволокло ватой, они доносились, как будто издалека.

Взгляд заволокло дымкой, но Юри заметил движение. Рядом он увидел чью-то фигуру, слишком размытую, чтобы определить, кто это, картинка перед глазами итак вздрагивала и шла рябью от каждой новой пульсации боли, проходившей через череп. Звуки эхом раздавались вокруг него, нечёткие, как сквозь воду, и только через несколько секунд Юри понял, что кто-то зовёт его по имени.

Быстро моргнув, он попытался ответить, сфокусировать взгляд, но не вышло. Боль вонзилась в голову с новой силой, он почувствовал, как блекнут последние связные мысли. 

Понимая, что сейчас произойдёт, Юри с благодарностью погрузился в забытьё, позволяя темноте унять боль, унести его прочь. 

\---

 

Медленно Юри возвращался к сознанию, он быстро моргнул из-за яркого света, режущего глаза, когда он только их открыл. Перед ним было лицо, серебряные волосы падали на глаза, переполненные беспокойством. Узнав его, Юри сел, заставив Виктора отодвинуться, чтобы не столкнуться ещё раз.

\- Ах, замечательно, ты очнулся, - сказали скрипучим голосом с акцентом с другой стороны кровати, на которой он лежал, Юри обернулся и увидел одного из докторов федерации. 

Вздрогнув, Юри выпрямился, приподнял руку, чтобы осторожно коснуться бинта, которым обмотали его голову.

Он помнил столкновение, помнил, как ударился головой об лёд и боль, пронзившую череп. Он вспомнил, как выходил на лёд, и это воспоминание заставило его подскочить. Сколько людей увидело его ошибку? Сколько людей увидело, что он увлёкся, как дурак, получил травму из-за собственной откровенной глупости?

\- Господин Кацуки, посмотрите на меня, пожалуйста. 

Покачав слегка головой, чтобы избавиться от оставшегося по краям тумана перед глазами, Юри сосредоточил свой взгляд на докторе. Женщина улыбнулась, очевидно, чтобы успокоить его, положила руку ему на плечо.

\- Господин Кацуки, удар был очень неприятным. Мне нужно убедиться, что с Вами всё в порядке, хорошо?

Юри понимающе кивнул, и доктор улыбнулась, подняв палец к его лицу. 

\- Просто следите за моим пальцем глазами, мне нужно убедиться, что удар головы не окажется серьёзнее, чем нам показалось. 

Юри подчинился, он следил за пальцем, не шевеля головой, только отшатнулся немного, когда женщина направила фонарик в его глаза, вглядываясь в них ненадолго. 

\- Всё нормально, - сказала она, закончив, - Ни сотрясения мозга, ни какой-либо опасной травмы, просто неудачный ушиб. Зрачки реагируют нормально, глаза следуют за пальцем, можно исключить серьёзные повреждения. Я задам несколько вопросов, чтобы убедиться, что с Вашей помяться всё в порядке, и тогда оставлю Вас в покое. 

Юри согласно кивнул, ещё не готовый начать говорить. Хоть мир и перестал вращаться, а боль утихла, но она не исчезла совсем, затылок неприятно ныл, не переставая. 

\- Как Вас зовут? - спросила доктор, продолжая ободряюще улыбаться ему. 

\- Кацуки Юри, - ответил Юри, довольный тем, что слова прозвучали нормально. 

\- Сколько Вам лет, мистер Кацуки?

\- Двадцать один год. 

\- Где Вы живете?

\- В Детройте. Но родился я в Хасецу, в Японии. 

\- Очень хорошо, - сказала доктор, делая небольшую пометку в блокноте, который держала в руках, движение ручки напоминало галочку.

\- Как зовут членов Вашей семьи?

\- Мою мать зовут Хироко, а отца - Тошия. Мою сестру зовут Мари, и у меня есть собака, Виччан. 

Юри быстро глянул на тихо стоящего с другой стороны кровати Виктора, внимательно смотрящего на доктора. Если Виктор и узнал имя, то никак этого не показал, за что Юри был ему благодарен. Он бы никак не смог объяснить это имя, если бы Виктор спросил.

\- Верно, - сказала доктор, сделав последнюю пометку в своём блокноте, и посмотрела на Юри с успокаивающей улыбкой, продолжая, - Похоже, серьёзных или опасных травм нет, но Вам нужно будет сделать несколько вещей, чтобы избежать неприятных побочных эффектов. 

Юри прислушивался к её голосу, кивая в нужные моменты, но отвлекался из-за попыток незаметно взглянуть на Виктора. 

Виктор был тем, в кого он врезался. В хаосе момента он его не заметил, но подсознание провело связь между оставшейся в памяти вспышкой цвета и пиджаком, одетым на Викторе, когда он вышел на лёд.

Виктор до сих пор стоял рядом с ним, возвышаясь под кроватью, и больше внимания уделял доктору, чем самому Юри. На нём не было ни куртки сборной, ни пиджака костюма, он стоял в комнате голый по пояс, мёрз, наверное. Едва-едва Юри разглядел начинающуюся на груди дорожку синяков, светлые метки, которые, конечно, ещё зацветут уродливым жёлтым и фиолетовым в ближайшие дни. Следы их столкновения.

К счастью, синяки, судя по всему, были самым серьёзным повреждением на теле Виктора. Юри смутно вспомнил Виктора на коленях после столкновения, сбитого с ног, но не лежащего и, вроде бы, в основном невредимого. Видимо, это именно он подбежал к Юри, прежде чем тот отключился. Медики просто не успели бы к нему так быстро.

Юри хотел бы возненавидеть Виктора за то, что случилось. Бросаться громкими словами, разбушеваться на него из-за столкновения, из которого Юри очнулся с болью и головокружением, неуверенный даже, что сможет встать на ноги, не то что кататься. Хотел бы, но не мог.

Виктор был не виноват. Да, может быть, ему следовало уделять больше внимания другим фигуристам, когда он на льду. Но Виктор прогонял свою программу, Юри заметил, что он всегда так делает на разминке. Так что у Виктора было негласное право прокладывать свой путь по сравнению с другими фигуристами, вроде Юри, которые просто исполняли свои прыжки и имели больше свободы в манёврах. Это Юри отвлёкся. Юри был невнимателен, не заметил опасности, пока не стало слишком поздно.

За всю жизнь у Юри накопилось порядочно поводов обвинять Виктора. Но этот несчастный случай не был одним из них. Такие вещи происходят, особенно в таких опасных видах спорта, как фигурное катание, когда на льду оказывается одновременно много людей, каждый из которых движется на большой скорости в одному ему известном направлении. То, что они врезались друг в друга было общей ошибкой, Юри даже взял на себя большую часть вины, да и не стал бы он ненавидеть Виктора за то, что от него вообще почти не зависело, это было бы несправедливо. 

Юри не винил Виктора, но он не был уверен, что Виктор об этом знает. Он даже не был уверен в том, что сам Виктор его не винит, может, он злится, что Юри испортил ему разминку. Виктор, конечно, обошёлся без травм, в отличие от Юри, но и для него столкновение не прошло бесследно. 

Когда доктор закончила говорить, она ушла, оставив их вдвоём наедине. Виктор сразу повернулся к нему, и Юри внутренне приготовился, что на него накричат за непрофессионализм на льду. 

\- Слава Богу, ты в порядке, - выдохнул Виктор, а у Юри расширились глаза от изумления, когда он это сказал. 

Это было совсем не то, что Юри ожидал услышать.

\- Я так испугался, когда понял, что произошло, - продолжил Виктор, не обратив внимания на удивление Юри, - Мне так жаль, Юри. Я не видел тебя, а потом не смог вовремя остановиться, и я совсем не хотел... 

\- Всё в порядке, - оборвал его Юри раньше, чем он успел бы закончить фразу, чувствуя, как щёки краснеют от смущения. - Это моя вина. Я не смотрел, куда еду. 

Он отвёл взгляд, стесняясь признавать свою ошибку перед Виктором, но Виктор просто отмахнулся от него.

\- Это и моя вина тоже. Я не смотрел по сторонам, даже не заметил, что должно произойти, пока не стало слишком поздно. Честное слово, я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал.

\- Знаю, - удивлённо ответил Юри. 

Мысли о злой преднамеренности даже не приходили ему в голову, слишком обеспокоенным для этого выглядел Виктор, когда он только очнулся. И сейчас, когда Виктор сам заговорил об этом, он увидел в его лице обнажённую искренность, просьбу довериться. Виктор мог быть каким угодно, но он был достойным фигуристом и никогда не играл грязно. Как бы то ни было, Виктор всегда катался - и выигрывал - честно.

Виктор, услышав это, посмотрел с облегчением, вроде бы он собирался сказать что-то ещё, но их разговор прервали, когда его позвали из-за двери. 

На пороге встал Яков, скрестив руки на груди, не глядя на Юри.

\- Витя, - сказал он, и в его голосе прорезалось предупреждение. - Твоя очередь выступать. Возвращайся на каток.

Виктор обернулся, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на Юри, и Юри заметил в его глазах нерешительность, хотя, следуя просьбе своего тренера, он отвернулся, схватил верхнюю часть своего костюма со стула в медицинском кабинете и быстро натянул её на себя легко и искусно.

Уже на выходе, стоя около двери, Виктор бросил на него последний взгляд через плечо. Юри неловко улыбнулся, постаравшись этим уверить его, что с ним всё в порядке. Он плохо понимал, почему Виктор так беспокоится о его здоровье, может быть, он просто хотел удостовериться, что его имидж в глазах общественности не будет запятнан серьёзной травмой другого фигуриста, но даже если так, Юри хотелось его успокоить.

Виктор так волновался, решил убедиться, что с Юри всё в порядке. Несмотря на все усилия, предпринятые, чтобы рассеять это, Юри чувствовал, как в груди расцветают крошечные искорки тепла.

\---

 

Через несколько минут после того, как Виктор ушёл, в комнату вошёл Селестино со стаканом воды в одной руке и кофе - в другой. Увидев Юри, сидящего на кровати, он тепло улыбнулся.

\- Мне сказали, что ты очнулся, - воскликнул он и прошёл по комнате к Юри, протягивая ему стакан воды, - Разумеется, через минуту после того, как я вышел из комнаты.

Юри заставил себя улыбнуться, понадеявшись, что не заставил Селестино слишком сильно о себе волноваться. Он казался весёлым, но Юри различил в его взгляде скрытое беспокойство. 

\- Извините, - пробормотал он, переполненный стыдом из-за произошедшего.

\- Всё в порядке, Юри! - ответил Селестино, садясь на кровать рядом с ним, достаточно далеко, чтобы его присутствие не стало удушающим, но и вполне близко для того, чтобы его можно было рассматривать как утешение, - Иногда такое случается, со всеми, даже с лучшими из нас. Итак, что тебе сказал врач?

Юри быстро пересказал ему всё о своём состоянии вместе с указаниями, которые ему оставили. Холодные компрессы на место ушиба, обезболивающие, отдых и никаких нагрузок, пока они не убедятся, что в ближайшие дни не будет ухудшений. Самые обычные рекомендации. Селестино слушал внимательно, потом кивнул и поднялся.

\- Ну ладно, - сказал он, когда Юри закончил, - Побудь пока здесь, а я вызову такси до отеля. Отдохнёшь в нём, пока я покупаю тебе обезболивающие по пути обратно.

\- Обратно... Стойте, Селестино, нет! - возразил Юри, он даже вскочил, о чём сразу пожалел, потому что комната слегка покачнулась из-за движения, - Я пока не могу уехать. Я ведь ещё даже не катался.

Селестино глянул на Юри недоверчиво, но Юри упрямо смотрел в ответ, твёрдый в своей решимости. Травма - не оправдание, чтобы сдаться. До этого он уже выступал с травмами, сможет и сейчас. 

\- Юри, ты едва стоишь, - сказал Селестино и его голос в тишине комнаты прозвучал чересчур мягко, - Доктор сказал, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Как ты собираешься кататься в таком состоянии?

\- Я покажу, как. 

Юри был настроен категорично. Он не мог позволить одной глупой ошибке отобрать все его шансы на золото. Всё сводилось к его произвольной программе. После короткой он был первым по баллам, действующий двухкратный чемпион мира два. После закончившегося несколько месяцев назад Гран-При ему ещё осталось, что доказывать, нельзя было сдаваться.

\- Юри... - начал было Селестино, но Юри замотал головой, тут же отозвавшейся головокружением, накатывающем при каждом движении. 

\- Нет, Селестино. Я должен это сделать. Должен. Пожалуйста.

Выглядя немного огорчённым, Селестино вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, признавая поражение.

\- Как бы мне этого ни хотелось, я не буду тебя останавливать. Но должен предупредить, что тебе не стоит этого делать. У тебя не то состояние, чтобы выступать. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Давай, всего разок. 

\- Вы ведь знаете, я не могу, - сказал он тихо, почти прошептал, но Селестино всё равно его услышал. 

Он вышел из комнаты следом за Юри, нависая над ним, как будто ожидал, что он сейчас упадет, но Юри заставлял себя идти прямо и сохранять равновесие.

Ему ещё нужно было выиграть медаль.

\---

 

Это было ужасно.

Музыка ещё только началась, а Юри уже знал, что провалится. Болело меньше, постепенно к нему вернулось равновесие, но не хватило концентрации, необходимой для победы. Каждый раз, стоило ему повернуть, как толпа вокруг начинала вертеться до тошноты, он не помнил даже, какие должен выполнять элементы, показывать эмоции. Во время вращений ему казалось, что ещё немного и его вывернет, он запинался на каждом выезде, желая только уберечься от нового удара головой. 

Хуже всего были прыжки. Четверные превращались в двойные, тройные - в одинарные. Юри путался в собственных ногах, он падал чаще, чем удачно приземлялся. В конце программы он уже просто молился, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось.

В "Уголке Слёз и Поцелуев" Селестино обнял его, успокаивающе похлопывая по плечу, из-за всех сил стараясь подбодрить Юри.

Это не сработало. Когда объявили баллы, Юри ощутил, как глаза наполнились горячими слезами, которые потекли из глаз, оставаясь на щекам солёными, мокрыми дорожками, как бы он не старался их сдержать. Ещё бы, настолько низкой оценки у него не было в течение многих лет, она была гораздо ниже даже самого худшего результата в его взрослой карьере.

Отвернувшись от камер, Юри зло вытер глаза, нужно было перестать плакать. Он не хотел, чтобы его видели таким, особенно тысячи зрителей с трибун и многие другие, наблюдавшие за ним сейчас со всего мира. Но, как бы он ни старался, не выходило остановить слёзы, подавить всхлипы, сдержать сотрясающие его рыдания, сквозь которые наружу рвалось поражение. 

Хотелось просто уйти.

\---

 

**Виктор Никифоров и Кацуки Юри столкнулись во время разминки на чемпионате мира**

Сегодня утром топовые фигуристы, Виктор Никифоров и Кацуки Юри, во время разминки перед произвольной программой столкнулись и, если Никифоров легко отделался несколькими синяками, то Кацуки получил серьёзную травму головы, что привело к...

_Читать дальше_

 

Комментарии:

**KatsNiko** · 9м назад

Представляете, как нужно кого-то ненавидеть, чтобы вот так навредить ему????

 

**Babs28** · 8м назад

Такой грязный трюк со стороны Никифорова, не могу поверить. Со стороны Кацуки было очень смело подняться и откатать свою программу даже после случившегося, мое сердце дрогнуло, когда он упал. Надеюсь, Никифорову стыдно за то, что он сделал.

 

**fanwithafan** · 6м назад

Да ты шутишь??? Разумеется это было случайностью что за херня???

 

**LadyNiki** · 5м назад

Ты можешь чётко увидеть на замедленном видео, что это был несчастный случай. Типо, они оба были невнимательными, и Никифорова тоже задело ударом. Ему просто повезло, что Кацуки врезался ему в плечо и всего лишь сбил его с ног, только поэтому он смог удержаться от падения. Самому Кацуки не повезло удариться головой об лёд (и ещё раз, ауч!). Но в этом не было ничего злонамеренного, просто трагическая случайность. 

 

**spirktoenterprise** · 4м назад

Плюс вы помните, каким испуганным выглядел Виктор, когда увидел, что произошло! Он был таким несчастным. В смысле, может они и соперники, они могут даже не нравиться друг другу или что-то вроде этого, но не настолько же, чтобы вредить другому фигуристу!

 

**Danni29** · 4м назад

Ага, но он же знал, что вокруг камеры, мог и притвориться. 

 

**YuuriiiKat_suki** · 2м назад

Да какая разница, о чём вы все вообще говорите, всё равно мы никогда не узнаем правду. Но знаете... Просто посмотрите, кто выиграл медаль в итоге. 

 

\+ _Развернуть Другие Комментарии_

\---

 

Юри не хотел оставаться на церемонию награждения, но после уговоров Селестино он переборол себя, понимая, что тренер прав. Если бы он не решился даже показать своего лица, то зарекомендовал бы себя себя злобным неудачником, плохим спортсменом, неспособным даже поздравить других с победой, когда сам вылетел из призовых мест. Он вынужден был стоять и смотреть, как другим вручают медали, сохраняя равнодушное выражение на лице. Не хватало сил улыбнуться.

Как только камеры выключили, он тут же сбежал к раздевалкам забрать свои вещи. Уже у двери его окликнули, звук собственного имени эхом разнёсся по коридору.

Напротив стоял Виктор, медаль торчала из кармана куртки, а лицо раскраснелось, как если бы он бежал сюда, не останавливаясь, от самого катка. 

\- Что тебе нужно, - сорвался на него Юри, хоть он и понимал, что слова прозвучали грубо и резко, но не мог заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. 

После очередного проигрыша его едва хватило на то, чтобы взглянуть Виктору в глаза, не говоря уже о разговорах с ним; хотелось просто, чтобы его оставили в покое. 

Виктор замер от этих слов, нервно облизал губы и засунул руки в карманы, как будто хотел поглубже затолкнуть свою медаль.

\- Ох... Я... М-м... Я очень сожалею о произошедшем, Юри, - сказал Виктор, сбиваясь.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Юри и провёл рукой по лицу, надеясь, что этим скроет выражение своего лица.

В нём было глубокое, рвущее на части чувство обиды, закопошившееся в груди при виде Виктора и медали, которую он так легко получил, когда сам Юри драматично провалился. Но, уж во всяком случае, за это Виктор не заслужил острых слов. В конце концов, в столкновении вины Юри было больше, да и Виктор не остался абсолютно невредимым. Так совпало, не повезло, что Юри сильно ударился, а Виктор отделался простыми синяками. 

\- Могу я как-нибудь загладить свою вину? - продолжал настаивать Виктор, хотя Юри хотелось поскорее уйти и утопиться в жалости к самому себе. 

Вопрос был пустым, бессмысленным, Виктору было нечего предложить Юри, чтобы он почувствовать себя лучше, если только он не скрывал все эти годы суперспособность обращать время вспять.

\- Как? - спросил Юри, рассчитывая, что этим вопросом намекнёт Виктору на то, как мало он может сделать. 

Лучше бы он просто оставил Юри одного, а в следующий раз, увидев друг друга, они бы встретились соперниками без неловкой доброты из-за чьего-то глупого чувства вины.

\- Могу я пригласить тебя на ужин?

\- Что?

Юри посмотрел на Виктора, тот слегка покраснел, но не отвёл своего взгляда.

\- В качестве извинения. За то, что случилось. Могу я угостить тебя чем-нибудь?

\- Я же уже говорил, ты ни в чём не виноват.

\- Это значит, нет?

Юри нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чём говорит Виктор. Может, на него и давило чувство вины, но уж слишком он настаивал, к тому же другие люди в коридоре стали обращать на них внимание. Юри никак не мог отказать ему, не показав себя грубым и неблагодарным, а последнее, чего ему хотелось - портить себе репутацию, так что он просто не мог отклонить предложение, даже если предпочёл бы донести себя до кровати и там и остаться. 

\- Хорошо, - нехотя согласился он, предпочитая не заметить облегчение на лице Виктора, - Куда бы ты хотел сходить?

\---

 

Тем вечером в гостиничном номере Юри стоял в одном белье перед гардеробом и старался не паниковать.

Виктор предложил сходить в маленький местный ресторанчик всего в нескольких улицах от гостиницы, в которой они оба остановились. Как Юри понял, место было не подходящим для официального костюма, но не хотелось и одеться слишком буднично, вдруг Виктор решит принарядиться по такому случаю.

Конечно, он был никому ничего не должен. Они всё-таки не делали ничего особенного. Многие фигуристы после соревнований ходили вместе поесть. Юри постоянно делал это с Пхичитом, и из социальных сетей он знал, что и Виктор тоже, вместе с Крисом. Разница только в том, что они с Виктором не друзья, далеко не, а это всё - какой-то странный жест, чтобы успокоить Виктора.

Наконец, спустя нескольких часов размышлений, Юри догадался, почему Виктор так беспокоится из-за его раны. В конце концов, он тоже волновался за Виктора, когда тот получил травму несколько сезонов назад, так? Было естественным так бурно среагировать на случившуюся с другим фигуристом неприятность, если это напоминало о том, какими серьёзными могут оказаться последствия подобной ошибки. И даже больше, ведь когда Виктор получил травму, Юри беспокоился ещё и из-за того, что он сам будет кататься без Виктора. Соперничество оставалось соперничеством только если оба соперника были в строю, поэтому, как и Юри, не хотевший, чтобы Виктор выбыл из соревнований, Виктор должен был испытывать к нему то же самое.

Несмотря на провал, Юри ничего не мог поделать с растущей внутри лёгкой гордостью из-этого, что он, по-видимому, произвёл на Виктора впечатление.

Отмахнувшись от размышлений об одежде, Юри схватился за первую попавшуюся пару симпатичных брюк, которую увидел, вытянул их, потом достал одну из своих полуформальных рубашек, подчёркивающих его плечи. Кого волнует, что он наденет? Точно не его, и не Виктора.

Хотя…

Юри вдруг передумал. Может быть, стоило переодеться во что-то получше. Виктор, конечно, сказал, что ужин будет в качестве извинения, но намерения у него могут быть какие угодно. В конце концов, они уже дважды переспали, каждый раз после серьёзных соревнований, в которых конкурировали друг с другом. Один раз можно было списать на случайность, объяснить ошибкой, допущенной в порыве страсти, но дважды - опасно близко к закономерности. 

Для Виктора ужин мог быть обычным предлогом, чтобы снова переспать с ним, а Юри даже не был уверен, что откажет ему. Что делало его решение принять предложение Виктора поесть вместе ещё более неразумным.

Вдохнув поглубже, Юри через силу выкинул лишние мысли из головы. Надумал всякого. Этим вечером будет что-нибудь вроде совместной еды и ужасно неловкого разговора, который облегчит совесть Виктору, а затем они вернутся к взаимной неприязни, как раз к началу следующего сезона. Только и всего.

Галстук он решил не надевать, предположил, что это будет лишним, посмотрелся в зеркало, провёл рукой по волосам, понадеявшись, что хоть раз они будут лежать ровно. Он подумал с опозданием, что, возможно, ему стоило уложить их также, как для выступлений на льду и пойти на встречу без очков, но теперь для этого было уже поздно, он итак почти опаздывал.

Решив, что выглядит вполне приемлемо для того, чтобы показаться на публике, Юри вышел из гостиницы и пошёл по вечерней улице, мягко освещённой фонарями, а всего через пару минут заметил ресторан. Чуть красивее, чем он ожидал, но не настолько, чтобы он там в своей одежде выделялся.

Юри проскользнул сквозь дверь, огляделся по сторонам и почти сразу заметил Виктора. Он сидел за столиком в углу, в стороне от всех. Увидев Юри, он помахал ему рукой и с улыбкой указывал на место напротив.

\- Это место было не сложно найти? - спросил Виктор, слегка постукивая пальцами по столу.

\- М-м... Да, - ответил Юри вяло, желая оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь.

Было неловко, куда хуже, чем он предполагал. Говорить с Виктором было не о чем. Не было подходящей темы. 

"Ну что ж, я, конечно, не виню тебя за то, что проиграл, но мне всё равно обидно, и я здесь только потому, что не смог придумать хорошего способа отказать," - как один из вариантов. 

Или, может: "а помнишь, мы переспали парочку раз. Ну вот, я теперь не могу перестать вспоминать об этом, хоть я тебя и ненавижу, а всё равно не могу выкинуть из головы."

Или ещё лучше: "когда мы были детьми ты разбил мне сердце и я с тех пор возненавидел тебя, а ты этого даже не помнишь. И теперь, каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя, вспоминаю это, хотя я так и не рассказал тебе об этом, не было подходящего времени, и никогда, наверное, не будет."

Да и вообще не тянуло начинать разговор в переполненном ресторане, ещё не отошедшему от провала, хотелось поесть уже и уйти так быстро, как получится.

Короткий разговор растворился в неловкой тишине, Юри взял меню, и спрятал за ним лицо, притворившись, что читает. Когда через несколько минут к ним подошёл официант, он сделал заказ бездумно, не обратив внимание на свой выбор. Виктор тоже что-то заказал, плюс вино к еде, при этом он вопросительно посмотрел на Юри. Помотав головой, Юри отказался. Он уже убедился в том, что принимать предложение Виктора было плохой идеей, а алкоголь только сделал бы всё ещё хуже. 

К счастью, еду быстро принесли. Образовавшийся во времени промежуток им пришлось забивать сладкими до скрипа на зубах короткими фразами, при этом они оба пили воду и старательно обходили серьёзные темы. 

Когда перед ним поставили еду, Юри вдохнул запах, и прикрыл глаза от аромата. Пахло чудесно, и он быстро приник к своей тарелке, благодарный за возможность отвлечься от разговоров. Блюдо, которое он выбрал, на вкус было нежным и сливочным, с тонко нарезанной свининой, добавляющей дополнительный аромат рису и соусу.

Виктор наблюдал, как он уплетает еду с довольной улыбкой. 

\- Вкусно? - спросил он, Юри кивнул с полным ртом, мгновенно забыв о неловкости.

\- Это напомнило мне еду, которую готовила моя мама, когда я жил дома, в Японии, - пробормотал он, очарованный вкусом блюда, - Не так вкусно, но немного похоже.

\- Какую еду она готовила? - спросил Виктор и немного наклонился вперёд, ухватившись за новую тему разговора.

\- Разную. В основном, традиционные блюда. Моя семья управляет горячими источниками, и, в основном, гостям нравится всё аутентичное, понимаешь? Больше всего мне нравился кацудон. Никто бы не смог его приготовить, как она.

Виктор слегка склонил голову в немом вопросе, и Юри понял, что его смутило незнакомое слово.

\- Кацудон, - повторил Юри, придумывая, как лучше его описать, - Котлета из свинины, рис, яйца и всё такое. Раньше я часто его ел, но больше нет. Я пробовал его в нескольких местах в Детройте, но вкус слишком отличался от привычного. 

\- Знаю это чувство, - поддержал Виктор, рассмеявшись, тщательно пережёвывая и быстро глотая свою еду, - Когда я только начинал участвовать в международных соревнованиях, я заказывал себе борщ после соревнований в иностранных ресторанах, чтобы вспомнить о доме. Вкус всегда совсем другой. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь пробовал готовить его сам? - спросил Юри, помятую о своих полуудачных попытках воссоздать мамин кацудон на общей кухне вместе с Пхичитом, которые обычно заканчивались только беспорядком, ещё и Пхичит тащил еду из кастрюли, до того, как она приготовится. 

Виктор снова засмеялся, легко и воздушно в гомоне ресторана. 

\- Нет, - ответил он, улыбаясь с долей самоиронии, - Я ужасно готовлю. Обычно я ем в ресторанах, когда не дома, или заказываю что-нибудь в номер, если слишком устаю. В противном случае я мог бы отравиться перед соревнованиями. Я откладываю всё это до дома, чтобы вернувшись, наконец, в России устроить себе праздник живота после очередного сезона. 

\- Когда я ещё жил в Японии, у меня было что-то похожее с кацудоном. Я не позволял себе его есть, если не выигрывал в соревнованиях. 

Юри смолк и уставился взглядом в свою тарелку; воспоминания о том, что случилось сегодня, до сих пор ранили. Из-за его внезапной перемены настроения улыбка Виктора погасла и выражение лица сразу стало другим.

\- Насчёт сегодня, Юри... - начал было он, но Юри оборвал его, не желая слушать.

\- Теперь уже всё позади. Тут не о чем говорить. Унизил себя на глазах у всего мира, я постараюсь просто забыть об этом, хотя бы сейчас, если ты не против.

\- Юри... - сказал мягко Виктор, поколебавшись, - Никто в этом не увидел унижения. В основном, люди говорят, что было смело выйти на лёд после того, что произошло. Глупо, но смело.

От удивления Юри даже поднял глаза, в голосе Виктора прозвучала дразнящая нотка, которую Юри никогда от него не слышал, но в глазах не было злости. 

\- Да, конечно... - пробормотал Юри, не уверенный, как ответить, и в итоге решил проигнорировать чужой комментарий, - Это было неловко. Наверное, худший прокат в истории фигурного катания. Я был ужасен.

\- О, нет, - возразил Виктор, снова улыбаясь, а его глаза загорелись, - То был не худший прокат в истории фигурного катания, и я говорю это из личного опыта. Поверь мне, Юри, худший прокат был у меня, гораздо раньше. 

Юри чуть не подавился куском свинины, который жевал, и схватился за свой стакан, чтобы запить, постаравшись не расплескать воду.

\- У тебя? - спросил он недоверчиво. 

Виктор был великолепным фигуристом, лучшим в мире. Не мог он кататься также позорно, как Юри сегодня, в этом всём чувствовалась какая-то непостижимая насмешка. 

Догадавшись, что Виктор, скорее всего, говорит о своей единственной неудаче на четверном лутце, когда он повредил ногу и выбыл из соревнований на целый сезон, Юри возразил против такого сравнения:

\- Падение один раз на соревновании не считается.

\- Я об этом и не говорю, - сказал Виктор, и в его глазах, освещённых яркими лампами в ресторане, сияло редкое веселье, - Я сказал, что уже катался гораздо хуже, чем ты сегодня, Юри.

Приподняв бровь, Юри стал ждать продолжения истории, ещё возмущённый, но уже заинтригованный.

\- Когда мне было шестнадцать, после своего первого чемпионате мира, я немного увлёкся победой и перепил на вечеринке спустя несколько дней после соревнований. На следующий день у меня была тренировка, и Яков буквально за шкирку меня вытащил из кровати утром. Он заставил меня надеть коньки и выйти на лёд, хотя чувствовал я себя ужасно. Это был первый раз, когда я по-настоящему напился, я едва мог стоять на ногах, не говоря уже о коньках. 

Юри немного усмехнулся, представив себе образ, созданный словами, и Виктор, ободрённый этим, продолжил:

\- Я был как олень на льду. Ноги заплетались, все мои друзья смеялись надо мной из-за бортов. Но Яков не разрешил мне уйти, он заставил меня отзаниматься всю тренировку. Я едва мог стоять, ты можешь себе представить, как выглядели мои попытки прыжков. 

Юри фыркнул от смеха, вообразив себе как должен выглядеть шестнадцатилетний Виктор, ещё длинноволосый, невинный, в похмелье и спотыкающийся на катке. Забавный, неуклюжий, такой человечный.

\- И в чём мораль этой истории, ты научился тому, что нельзя пить слишком много? - спросил Юри, обнаружив с удивлением, что собственный голос звучит легко и поддразнивающе. 

\- Нет, - ответил Виктор, усмехнувшись ему в ответ, - Я научился определять допустимый уровень алкоголя в крови перед тренировками. 

Юри рассмеялся, и этот звук потряс его. Искренний, чистый, живой, он не мог поверить, что Виктор Никифорова смог так рассмешить его.

Внезапно его опять накрыла реальность происходящего. Он сидел напротив человека, которого он презирал годами, он был здесь не для того, чтобы веселиться. Не для того, чтобы смеяться над историями Виктора или рассматривать, как его глаза загораются от волнения. Он был здесь, чтобы поужинать вместе из вежливости и уйти. Во время их разговора он доел свою еду. Значит, оставалось только одно.

Положив палочки для еды рядом с пустой тарелкой, Юри резко встал, Виктор поднялся тоже, и звук отодвигающихся стульев показался оглушительным даже в гомоне ресторана.

\- Мне пора идти, - сказал Юри прямо, прерывая смех, и натягивая на лицо маску холодного равнодушия, с которой и пришёл в начале вечера, - У меня завтра рейс рано утром. 

\- О, конечно. 

Лицо у Виктора немного помрачнело, но он согласно последовал за Юри, только остановившись ненадолго, чтобы оплатить счёт. Юри думал, что они могли бы поделить оплату пополам, но ему показалось, что Виктор откажется по той же причине, по которой он настоял на ужине, а оставаться дольше в ресторане не хотелось.

Они молча шли вместе по улице. Мягкое свечение сумерек погасло, их место заняла острая в своём холоде ночь. Мороз кусал кожу, и Юри ускорил шаг, чтобы вернуться поскорее в гостиницу.

Они остановились в одном здании, но на разных этажах. Вместе дожидались лифта, и в это время Юри прокрутил ещё раз сегодняшний вечер в голове, не зная, что сказать. Он понимал, что Виктор позвал его только чтобы очистить совесть за рану и проигрыш Юри, но поразительным было то, как хорошо он провёл это время. После стольких лет, всех тех встреч, на которых Виктор показывал своё истинное "я", как резкий, жестокий человек, который всегда прямо говорит, что думает, не щадя чувств других, Юри никогда бы не подумал, что будет сидеть напротив Виктора и вести не только приятный, но и смешной разговор. Тот, с кем он болтал сегодня, слишком отличался от того Виктора, которого он знал.

Как бы то ни было, вечер закончился, и Юри выбросил эти размышления из головы. У него было ещё много возможностей исправиться в новом сезоне, нужно было сосредоточиться на победе над Виктором, а не на смехе, прорезавшимся озарением в ресторане.

Двери лифта открылись, они оба вошли в него и нажали на кнопки своих этажей. Через пару секунд, когда двери закрылись за ними, Виктор прервал молчание.

\- Ты уверен, что с тобой всё будет в порядке? - спросил Виктор, указывая жестом на голову Юри, на то место, где, как знал Юри, расцветал уродливый синяк последним напоминанием собственных неудач. 

\- Да, - ответил Юри, заставив себя продолжать смотреть вперёд, не оборачиваясь к Виктору, - Я остановился в комнате с моим тренером, Селестино. Он обещал будить меня каждые несколько часов, чтобы проверять моё состояние.

\- Ясно. Что ж, это хорошо.

Они снова погрузились в тишину, пока двери со скрежетом не разъехались в стороны на этаже Юри. Он вышел из лифта, с облегчением избавляясь от давящей атмосферы, но в последний момент обернулся и посмотрел на Виктора. 

На секунду Юри задумался, не пригласить ли его в свою комнату. Возможно, Виктор этого ждал, да и Юри соврал бы, если бы сказал, что даже отчасти ему этого не хотелось. Но другая, рациональная часть оказалась сильнее, предостерегая его. Он устал, был смущён, голова начинала болеть, время было не подходящее. Не сейчас, когда он даже не мог отделить злость, которую испытывал к Виктору, от вспыхнувшей в груди искорки тепла, когда он услышал его смех.

Виктор не сделал в его сторону ни шагу, Юри вывел из этого, что этой ночью ничего не будет. 

"Это к лучшему," - напомнил он себе.

Он чуть было не отвернулся, но что-то его остановило его, какая-то глубокая, скрытая часть души восстала против того, чтобы уйти так резко. Виктор продолжал смотреть на него из лифта, и, подталкиваемый безрассудством, Юри выпалил первое, что пришло в голову.

\- Спокойной ночи, Виктор, - пожелал он, и успел заметить, как изменилось выражение на лице Виктора, глаза расширились, он приоткрыл рот, как будто хотел ответить, но двери лифта захлопнулись быстрее, увозя его прочь.

Юри вошёл в свою комнату, стянул одежду и скользнул в постель, оставляя сну разобраться с суматохой прошедшего дня и вернуть ему чувство нормальности к наступлению утра.

И только задрёмывая Юри понял, почему Виктор так удивился, когда он пожелал ему спокойной ночи.

Впервые - во всяком случае, в лицо - Юри назвал его по имени.

\---

 

Sally_Bate **@vodka_aunt** · 10 мин

Знаете, я разочарована результатом. Я конечно хотела, чтобы Никифоров победил, но не так же #ФКЧМ

 

Yoshimosh **@Yoshimosh** · 10 мин

Насчёт этого столкновения, там что-то совсем другое #ФКЧМ

 

Rita **@rita_37an56173ma** · 9 мин

Почему Никифоров так легко отделался, практически без потерь, когда Кацуки уносили на носилках??? #ФКЧМ

 

**KeKsuki** · 9 мин

**@rita_37an56173ma** Потому, чисто слепое везение #ФКЧМ

 

Hayleyuuri **@hayley1998** · 6 мин

Кацуки Юри в порядке, обошлось без последствий от травмы http://bbc.in/2hzKYc#FSWC #спасибобоже

 

Clara_M **@Katsukidon** · 5 мин

Ладно, не хочу прерывать ваш разговор и все такое, но я что, только что видела Никифорова и Кацуки вместе на свидании???? #ФКЧМ #Виктури

 

Mrs-Nikiforov **@goldforviktuuri** · 4 мин

**@Katsukidon** Прув или ничего не было

 

Clara_M **@Katsukidon** · 4 мин

**@goldforviktuuri** У меня нет фото или чего-то такого тк было темно и я просто проезжала мимо, но я точно видела их через окно ресторана, я на 99,9% уверена, что это были они

 

Sam K **@donttalkaboutskateclub** · 3 мин

**@Katsukidon** Ой, да ладно. Как если бы ты могла увидеть парня, которому навредили, с тем, кто навредил, на свидании вместе. Этот твит просто #чушь

 

DodeD **@DavidDodds** · 3 мин

**@Katsukidon** Ага, уверен, что 2 человека, которые ненавидят друг друга, вряд ли пойдут на свидание ты не в себе. Наверняка просто увидела каких-то рандомных парней, будь реалисткой 

 

Viktuurilove **@noticemeviktorsenpai** · 1 мин

**@Katsukidon** ВИКТУРИ РЕАЛЬНЫ Я ЗНАЛА НИЧТО МЕНЯ НЕ ПЕРЕУБЕДИТ 

 

MaxiMillion **@Maxi000000** · 2 мин

**@Katsukidon @noticemeviktorsenpai** Всем шипперам стоит уже остановиться. Выглядите жалко. 

 

Clara_M **@Katsukidon** · 2 мин

**@Maxi000000** эй чувак я просто сказала что я видела! Грубить то зачем

 

Canadian_Psycho **@cannadianpsycho** · 1 мин

**@Katsukidon** Какое бурное воображение!

 

NBC News **@NBCNews** · 1 мин

Посмотрите наш разбор печально известного столкновения Никифорова/Кацуки nbcnews.to/2ifBRl #ФКЧМ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:  
> Новая глава или Юри унывает, а потом всё идёт к черту, он теперь сможет написать книгу "По-настоящему Безрассудный Секс и Как Справиться С Эмоциями".  
> Надеюсь, вам понравилось, расскажите, что вы думаете о главе!
> 
> Знаю, многим было бы интересно прочитать главу с POV Виктора. Увы, весь этот фик строится на Юри в качестве рассказчика. ОДНАКО я тоже хочу рассказать эту историю от лица Виктора, поэтому, закончив основной фик, я начну писать 2 часть с POV Виктора, изложив его версию событий и пояснив, о чём он думал все это время. (...)
> 
> Использованная музыка:  
> ПП Виктора: Sun and Moon from Miss Saigon
> 
> От Переводчика:  
> Не забывайте, что первые главы POV Виктора уже вышли и вы можете прочитать их на английском здесь:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10450500?view_full_work=true  
> Вопрос о их переводе пока остаётся открытым, к сожалению, ничего обещать у меня пока не получится(


	10. И лучшая награда

На следующем финале Гран-При Юри обнаружил, что обращает на Виктора больше внимания, чем когда-либо раньше.

Сам Виктор тоже продолжал за ним наблюдать, но Юри поймал себя на том, что преследует Виктора взглядом, куда бы он ни шёл, да ещё и совершенно неосознанно. Он мог бы отмахнуться от этого, объяснить всё обычной наблюдательностью перед соревнованиями, но в глубине души понимал, что это неправда. Отчего-то Виктор привлекал сильнее, чем обычно. Просто находясь в комнате, он притягивал к себе взгляды всех людей в ней, и Юри удивлялся, что теперь тоже пополняет их число. Было что-то такое в Викторе. Что-то, заставляющее не отводить от него глаз.

Конечно, это ничего не значило, Юри по-прежнему был полон решимости победить Виктора. Наблюдая, он отметил для самого себя, что выступления Виктора, как и всегда, прекрасны, но Юри знал, что сможет лучше. Он так усердно работал перед чемпионатом мира в прошлом году только для того, чтобы оказаться выбитым с высоких мест травмой, в которой хоть и не было его вины, но её последствия от этого не становились менее катастрофическими. Юри был уверен, что, выступай он в своей лучшей форме, снова выиграл бы у Виктора золото, так что на этот раз был полон решимости исправить этот досадный промах. 

Его желание к победе подкреплялось ещё и тем, что впервые за многие годы Пхичит смог приехать, чтобы посмотреть на его выступления. Он тоже участвовал в Гран-при, но, завоевав с достоинством бронзовую медаль на французском этапе, всё же не набрал достаточно очков, чтобы пройти в финал. К счастью, Пхичит не слишком из-за этого расстроился; удачно выступив на турнире четырёх континентов ещё в прошлом сезоне, он потребовал поехать на финал хотя бы зрителем, чтобы посмотреть, как катается Юри. 

Селестино давно уже отказался от попыток держать их в стороне друг от друга в течение соревновательного сезона и разрешил Пхичиту приехать, взяв с него торжественное обещание не отвлекать слишком сильно Юри от его тренировок. Юри был бесконечно благодарен Пхичиту за то, что он приехал, но также понимал и что двигает Селестино. Даже после всего того, через что ему пришлось пройти, он так и не выиграл Гран-При, соревнуясь с Виктором, и это приводило в отчаяние. Селестино же ничего другого не хотел, кроме как чтобы его ученики полностью реализовали свой потенциал, и он понимал, как важно для Юри выиграть этот титул. 

Единственным минусом того, что Пхичит во время соревнований постоянно находился рядом, была вина, сжимающая нутро Юри всякий раз, когда он вспоминал, что до сих пор не рассказал другу о произошедшем между ним и Виктором. Он с самого начала знал, что должен рассказать всё Пхичиту, но до сих пор так и не. Они всё делили пополам: надежды, мечты, страхи и даже комнату, в которой оба жили в Детройте. Сердце подсказывало Юри, что он должен, что он может рассказать обо всём Пхичиту. Он просто... Не знал, как подойти к этой теме. 

И даже больше, он не знал, что собирается рассказать. Рассказать всё Пхичиту сразу после того банкета в честь чемпионата мира почти два года назад было бы легко. Тогда бы он объяснил, что поддался острому вкусу победы, что Виктор бросил ему вызов, как на льду, только вне его, что лопнули годами сдерживаемый гнев, разочарование и дурное притяжение к Виктору. Мог бы добавить, что это было обоюдно, что двое с взаимной неприязнью, поделенными на двоих общими разочарованиями, наконец, смогли выплеснуть свои эмоции, неожиданно, глупо, немыслимо. 

Но всё было не так просто.

Тогда всё было очевидно, Юри чётко понимал, что происходящее отвечает всем его чувствам. Теперь он был уже не так уверен. После проигрыша в финале Гран-При в том году он снова отправился к Виктору, расстроенный, злой и отчаявшийся, осознавший, как сильно хочет Виктора, как желает привлечь его и только его внимание на себя. Юри всегда старался проявить себя, много лет подряд. Потребность в этом происходила из той самой истории, когда Виктор отверг его в их первую встречу, и увеличивалась, всё росла и росла с каждым новым поражением. Юри понимал, что в нём самом нет ничего особенного, поэтому, когда не смог показать свою значимость и обратить на себя внимание Виктора на льду, потеряв при этом золотую медаль, он нашёл другой способ заинтересовать Виктора. Попробовал воссоздать чувства с их первого раза, ведь, по причине, в которой он и себе бы не решился признаться, Юри хотелось привлечь Виктора. Чтобы Виктор замечал лишь его, никого больше. Высвободив эмоции, отогнать сокрушающее чувство неудачи и провала, показать себя Виктору, как никогда бы не вышло, катаясь на коньках. 

Это была ошибка, спровоцированная эмоциями ошибка, которую Юри допустил и теперь не мог забыть. После второго раза уже не получалось продолжать всё списывать на нелепую случайность, оправдываться, что он этого не хотел. Он хотел Виктора, наслаждался взаимностью желания, даже если всё это было крохой, погружённой в глубокую ночь за закрытыми дверьми, спрятанной там от подкрадывающейся реальности. 

И потом, после столкновения, Виктор, одолеваемый своей виной, из жалости стал милым с Юри. Ненависть Юри к нему всегда была очень отчётливой, понятной, её можно было использовать в своих интересах. Но Виктор оказался добр. Из чувства ли вины, была ли то неискренность или маска, но Виктор проявлял к нему заботу. Он заставил Юри улыбаться, смеяться, рассказывать истории, и всё вдруг стало чистым и лёгким.

И теперь Юри не знал, как рассказать обо всём Пхичиту. Он не представлял, какими словами описать всю путаницу чувств и эмоций внутри, ведь он всё ещё ненавидел Виктора, однозначно хотел его победить, но сердце при этом предательски забилось в груди новым ритмом, Юри и сам не понимал почему, и никогда бы не смог объяснить этого своему другу.

Но он должен был рассказать Пхичиту. Даже если всё ужасно запуталось, даже если рассказывать будет сложно, его друг заслуживал знать правду, по крайней мере, о том, что уже произошло.

"После соревнований", - пообещал себе Юри, - "Когда я не буду волноваться, смогу, наконец, придумать, что и как сказать. После соревнований. Тогда и расскажу ему."

Как бы на Юри не давило чувство вины, с Пхичитом было гораздо легче справляться с волнением, ведь зная Юри многие годы, Пхичит без лишних слов ходил за ним, как приклеенный. Юри пытался было протестовать, убеждая Пхичита не жертвовать стольким временем, наблюдая за бесконечными, скучными тренировками, Юри ведь знал, что он любит гулять по достопримечательностям во всех новых странах, где оказывался, но Пхичит настаивал на том, что ему нет до них дела и он предпочитает оставаться с Юри. 

Когда, наконец, настал день короткой программы, поддерживаемый из-за борта Пхичитом и Селестино, в разы укреплявших его уверенность, Юри не катался, а летал, - сотых балла не наскрёб на личный рекорд, - его восторженно приветствовали зрители, радостно встретили тренер с другом. В честь его победы вечером они вместе пошли на праздничный ужин, но Юри вдруг вспомнил о роковом соревновании много лет назад, которое пугающим сходством повторял сегодняшний день. Победа в короткой программе, которую отпраздновали они с Пхичитом и Селестино тем же вечером, и проигрыш в один балл в произвольной программе на следующий день. Из всех его поражений, это оставалось самым обидным, и он с трудом успокоил себя. История не повторится. Он не допустит этого. 

С этой решимостью он выходил на разминку перед произвольной программой. Это было привычно и знакомо: они с Виктором друг против друга, Юри выступает последним. Накануне Юри видел короткую программу Виктора, выступление было чудесным, но посмотреть его произвольную Юри не хватило времени. Он был занят финальной разминкой под чутким руководством Селестино, а потом пришло время последнего выступления. 

Сквозь толстые бетонные стены, отделяющие его от трибун, он слышал аплодисменты, топанья, хлопанья, крики восторга, когда катался Виктор. Юри старался не обращать на них внимания. Нужно было отрешиться, он сфокусировался на себе, и только на себе. 

Как бы не усиливалась тревога, Юри сохранял свою концентрацию, даже когда Селестино провёл его из закрытых помещений для спортсменов в какофонию звуков и красок арены.

Юри пошёл ко льду, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Он знал, что увидит рукоплещущую толпу, одни громовые раскаты аплодисментов заставляли его чувствовать тревогу, он пытался их игнорировать, снимая чехлы и выходя на лёд. 

То был его момент. Его упорства, его решимости показать себя; он собирался откатать программу на максимум и получить в награду сияние золота, за которым, кажется, гонялся всю свою жизнь.

Как только началась музыка, он пропустил сквозь себя эмоции, позволив им перетекать в движения. Стадион заполнили звучные переливы скрипки, под них он катался нацелено, в каждый элемент вкладывая точность. Мелодия, сначала медленная, выстроилась в быстрый ритм, нарастая, зазвучал барабанный перебой, как пульсация сердца. Песня была наполовину маршем, наполовину танцем, изящные движения смешивались с солдатской твёрдостью и жёсткостью. Вызов в музыке Юри перенёс в своё катание.

Может, он и проиграл год назад, но снова этого не допустит. Он всем себя покажет, вернёт золото, встанет на вершину пьедестала. Однажды он воплотил эту мечту в реальность, и он может - он сделает - это снова.

Когда в воздух взмыли последние резкие ноты, он поднял руки, закручиваясь в финальном вращении и замер в центре льда, со сбившимся в груди дыханием, с улыбкой, растянувшейся на всё лицо. Всё было идеально. Он прекрасно выступил. Приземляясь с четверного тулупа он немного качнулся, но ошибка была такая незначительная, что не окажет существенного влияния на итоговую оценку.

Селестино стоял у края катка, он выглядел гордым, а Пхичит рядом с ним показал Юри большой палец и помахал рукой. Соблюдая приличия, Юри задержался на льду ещё на несколько секунд, принимая аплодисменты толпы, поднял несколько брошенных ему игрушек с цветам, и, как можно скорее, покинул лёд, чтобы, наконец, его обняли, похлопали по спине те двое, что ждали его у борта.

Как только они закончили с поздравлениями, Селестино пошёл с ним к "уголку Слёз и Поцелуев", тогда-то Юри и ощутил, как возвращается, накручиваясь, страх. Он больше всего ненавидел эти минуты, когда от него ничего другого не требуется, кроме как сидеть и ждать. Ждать, как судьи решат его судьбу, неспособным повлиять на их решение. 

Он заметил, что неосознанно трясёт ногой от нервов и заставил себя прекратить, понимая, что на него направлены все камеры и тысячи глаз. Он не мог себе позволить показать волнения и слабость. Не здесь.

Над головой ярко сверкал медиа-куб, на нём горела таблица с оценками на данный момент. Имя Виктора светилось наверху, без его баллов. Юри не мог разглядеть, что ему поставили. Заметив, что он щурится, глядя на доску, Селестино наклонился к нему и шепнул общий счёт Виктора, от чего сердце Юри забилось гораздо быстрее. Балл был высоким. Не непреодолимым, но впечатляющим. 

Из динамиков раздался голос и картинка на медиа-кубе переключилась с таблицы на его собственное лицо, всё ещё прищуренное, ровно на том месте, где только что были сводные результаты. Вздрогнув, Юри огляделся. Он так увлёкся оценками других фигуристов, что пропустил свою собственную. Он смотрел сам на себя с экрана, но баллы внизу были слишком мелкими, они размывались перед глазами.   
Толпа аплодировала, но Юри не знал, радуются они его успеху или поражению. Неожиданно на медиа-кубе снова зажглась таблица с результатами. 

Даже без очков Юри видел чётко выделяющиеся цвета флагов рядом с именами фигуристов. Бело-сине-красный российский флаг развернулся рядом с именем Виктора, а над ним горел другой, хорошо знакомый, бело-красный. Бело-красный японский флаг, неизменно связываемый с его именем.

В сводной таблице Юри был над Виктором.

Юри победил.

\---

 

**phichit+chu**

5,648 лайков  
 _  
phichit+chu_ : Юри получает свою золотую медаль на #ФГП

Развернуть всю 1,294 комментариев

 _Lilly_looper_ ДAAAAAА ТЫ ПОКОНЧИЛ С ЭТИМ ЮРИ Я ТАК ГОРЖУСЬ

_Hewhowanders_ У тебя отлично получилось скинуть Никифорова с пьедестала!

 _RubyRed24_ Ты был просто фантастическим! Мы все болели за тебя  <3 <3

\---

 

После победы Юри чувствовал, будто парит.

После стольких лет, всей проделанной работы, теперь-то его успехи никто не станет отрицать. Он выигрывал золото, побеждал Виктор несколько раз в разных сезонах. Наконец-то, он выиграл финал Гран-При, соревнуясь с Виктором, и именно этого ему не хватало. Никто уже не взглянет на него и не скажет, что он этого не достоин. Что это обычная удача, совпадение обстоятельств. Он заслужил это и был горд.

Но как бы он не радовался победе и медали, банкет, как никогда, казался Юри утомительным и неудобным. Сначала ему приходились держаться поближе к Селестино, выслушивая многочисленные комплименты от других фигуристов с их тренерами, - некоторые из них были даже искренними, другие не очень, - приходилось болтать ни о чём с членами ИСУ и спонсорами, которых ничего не волновало, кроме медали у него на шее. Может, Юри и наслаждался собственным успехом, но слушать чужую похвалу было неловко. Он не знал, как реагировать на комплименты от бесконечной череды важных людей с их непрекращающимися разговорами. 

Пхичит тоже был здесь, Селестино как-то достал ему приглашение, используя средства, о которых Юри предпочёл не спрашивать. Это был первый подобный банкет у Пхичита, он наслаждался новым опытом. В отличие от Юри, он не был привязан к Селестино, ему не приходилось терпеть сладкую, бессмысленную болтовню, он легко смешался с другими фигуристами, болтал с ними, смеялся, перекидывался байками. 

Юри не в чем было его упрекнуть, он радовался, что Пхичит получает удовольствие, хоть и немного завидовал его лёгкости в общении. По сравнению с ним Юри был тихим и замкнутым, ему с трудом давалось разговаривать с другими фигуристами вне льда, а Пхичит запросто с ними ладил. Юри мучили вещи, о которых Пхичит даже не задумывался. Он был направлен вне также, как Юри - в себя, и Юри любил его за это, хотя и немного рассчитывал на то, что экстравертность Пхичита с годами передастся ему самому. Во всяком случае, это помогло бы справляться с ситуациями, вроде той, в которую он влип. 

В итоге всего стало немного слишком, и Юри ускользнул от Селестино, пробормотав скомканные извинения о том, что ему нужно чего-нибудь выпить, а ещё не помешало бы личное пространство. После этого он выбрался подальше от всех своих доброжелателей и благодетелей, практически сбежав к напиткам в углу зала. 

Там стоял всего один человек, Юри уже было подумал, что ему сказочно повезло, пока на заметил отблеск серебра, протанцевавший на чужих волосах. Вот чёрт. 

На мгновение Юри захотелось уйти прочь, но он остановил себя прежде, чем даже начал разворачиваться. Ведь многие слышали его торопливые слова о том, что ему нужно попить, и если бы он вернулся с пустыми руками, они все, вместе с Селестино, испытали бы неловкость, догадавшись, что то был простой предлог избежать разговоров, как оно и было на самом деле. И даже больше, ему не хотелось позволять Виктору Никифорову так влиять на себя. Если у них уже получилось поужинать один раз вместе из вежливости, Юри был уверен, что они будут в состоянии поддержать поверхностный разговор за бокалами шампанского на несколько минут.

Эта обретённая им уверенность чуть не исчезла, но он заметил через плечо, что Селестино говорит с одним из его потенциальных спонсоров, елейным мужчиной с оценивающим взглядом, от которого Юри всегда становилось не по себе. К несчастью, Юри понимал, почему нужны и важны хорошие спонсоры, многих из них он старался терпеть, но этот конкретный был не из тех, с кем он будет говорить добровольно, и, на удивление, он решил, что компания Виктора Никифорова гораздо приятнее.

Решив вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, Юри решительно подошёл к столу с напитками, сохраняя лицо бесстрастным. При звуке приближающихся шагов Виктор обернулся, натягивая на губы заранее отрепетированную улыбку ещё до того, как заметил Юри. Когда Виктор его увидел, фальшивое дружелюбие, рассчитанное на чиновников, сошло с его лица, сменившись кривоватой, но искренней улыбкой.

\- Ищешь, что выпить? - спросил Виктор, указывая на бокалы с шампанским, расставленные на столе. 

Юри кивнул и Виктор подхватил один из бокалов, передавая ему. Юри принял бокал с благодарностью, испытывая потребность в прохладной жидкости, которая избавила бы его от жара, духоты и тревожности, всегда донимавшей его на официальных мероприятиях, особенно таких светских, как банкет. Проигнорировав правила приличия, вместо того, чтобы медленно потягивать шампанское, как этого требовали этикет и вежливость, Юри выпил всё залпом и поставил пустой бокал обратно на стол. Виктор выглядел впечатлённым этим, он прислонился к столу и повернулся лицом к Юри, спиной к залу. 

\- Кажется, тебе это было нужно, - прокомментировал он, со сдерживаемой смешливостью на лице.

\- У меня был длинный день, - ответил ему в тон Юри, но тут же вспыхнул, испытав неожиданную вину за сказанное. 

Он только что победил Виктора, завоевал, наконец, золотую медаль, жаловаться после этого на сложный день было просто бессердечным, особенно тому самому человеку, у которого он отнял титул, тем более, что Виктор, кажется, решил удерживаться в рамках вежливости. 

\- Я имел в виду... - начал было Юри, но замолчал, сделав неопределенное движение в сторону толпы, в очередной раз жалея, что не умеет, как Пхичит, ловко обращаться со словами.

Виктор не стал это комментировать, просто кивнул понимающе и ещё раз быстро обежал зал глазами. Он отвлёкся и в это время Юри подцепил со стола ещё один бокал шампанского, сделал быстрый глоток, стараясь не раскашляться из-за щекочущих горло пузырьков. 

\- Иногда всего такого бывает немного слишком, - небрежно согласился Виктор и Юри посмотрел на него, ошарашенный.

\- Я всегда думал, что тебе нравится быть окружённым прессой? - ляпнул он, намекая на то, что иногда даже великому Виктору Никифорову трудно справляться со славой.

Виктор взглянул на него вопросительно, и Юри, путаясь в словах, попытался объясниться, надеясь, что не выглядит слишком смущённым, несмотря на чувство, растущее внутри из-за необдуманных слов:

\- Ну, просто, со стороны кажется, что ты наслаждаешься интервью, папарацци и всем таким. И ты всё время постишь что-то в социальных сетях. Я думал, тебе нравится внимание?

Виктор ответил, коротко усмехнувшись:

\- Ну да. Как правило, во всяком случае. Пожалуй, без папарацци я мог бы и обойтись, но ты прав, мне действительно нравится общаться с моими поклонниками в социальных сетях. В этом мы не очень похожи, я так понимаю, ты ведь никогда ничего не постишь. 

Виктор говорил это с дразнящей улыбкой, Юри рассмеялся немного самоосуждающе, признавая истинность его слов. 

\- Да, знаю. Мой друг Пхичит, тайский фигурист, он создавал для меня аккаунты, но я их никогда не использую. Он постоянно пытается меня заставить, но, м-м, это совсем не моё. 

Виктор вздохнул понимающе и сделал ещё один глоток из своего бокала. Юри следил, застыв на месте, как у него на шее движутся мускулы и сухожилия, вздрагивают, дёргаясь вниз, когда он сглатывает.

\- Как ты и сказал, мне нравится внимание, - продолжил Виктор, кажется, не заметив, что Юри его разглядывает, - Я катаюсь так много лет, что уже привык быть в центре внимания. Радовать зрителей тем, что делаю. Что бы я был за фигуристом, если бы не любил, когда люди смотрят на меня. 

Он снова глянул на Юри и их взгляды пересеклись. Виктор всё так же слабо улыбался, но выражение его лица стало серьёзнее, открытее. 

\- Но я понимаю, что от этого всего иногда нужно уходить. Особенно здесь. Эти одинаковые каждый год банкеты. Те же люди, те же разговоры, те же пустые комплименты. Год за годом ничего не меняется. 

Виктор посмотрел на него и на секунду что-то такое сверкнуло у Виктора в глазах, всего на секунду и тут же исчезло, не оставив Юри ни шанса попытаться понять, что это было. Он даже рассмотреть толком не успел, а Виктор уже снова улыбнулся и сказал, меняя тон на более лёгкий:

\- Так что я не виню тебя за то, что ты решил ненадолго сбежать. 

Юри хотел было возразить, что вовсе не собирался сбегать, но, в конце концов, именно это он и сделал, и не хотелось, чтобы Виктор Никифоров поймал его на вранье. Вместо этого он просто кивнул, соглашаясь. Странно было слышать, что Виктор - живая легенда фигурного катания, любимец миллионов, жемчужина среди фигуристов - говорит о нелюбви к чужому вниманию в любом смысле, виде или форме. Юри всегда полагал, что он должен купаться в лучах славы, и почему-то, узнав, что иногда Виктор испытывает на этот счёт то же, что и сам Юри, он в своей голове воображаемый постамент под Виктором немного укоротил. 

\- А ты, Юри? - спросил Виктор, и Юри вздрогнул, вырванный из своих мыслей, не уверенный, о чём его спрашивают, - Ты, кажется, всегда рад победе. Почему же не наслаждаешься заслуженной похвалой?

Юри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с ответом, отчасти из-за удивления, что Виктору вообще интересно его об этом спрашивать, отчасти из-за того, что потребовалось время собраться с мыслями и сформировать из них что-то вразумительное. Действительно, он любил побеждать. Он любил поддержку толпы, любил осознавать, что достойно себя проявил. Даже если давление многотысячных ожиданий грозило раздавить его своим весом. 

Но во время подобных встреч Юри приходилось преодолевать себя, он никогда не был особо общительным человеком. Он мог сыграть уверенность на льду, когда толпа размывалась обобщённой фигурой, мог упиваться ощущениями успеха и самоутверждения, приходившими вместе с победой, но похвалу отдельных людей воспринимать было гораздо сложнее. 

\- Я всегда был... Не очень хорош в ситуациях, вроде этой, - сказал он, наконец, выбрав туманные слова, хорошо передающие его мысль, но не выдающие лишних подробностей, - Выходя на лёд, можно быть кем угодно. Там всё проще. Здесь - сложнее. 

Он покраснел из-за того, как глупо и незрело прозвучали его слова и сделал ещё один глоток шампанского, надеясь скрыть своё смущение. К сожалению, улучшить его образ это не помогло, поторопившись, он подавился и закашлялся. 

\- Не любитель шампанского? - спросил Виктор, наблюдая за тем, как он подавился, с поддразнивающими нотками в голосе. 

Когда Юри взглянул на него, увидел, что Виктор старается сохранить спокойное лицо, но получается у него плохо. В его глазах горело веселие, в них отражались яркие отблески освещения зала, а уголок его рта подёргивался, как будто он сдерживал улыбку. Несмотря на своё смущение, Юри подумал, что, возможно, со стороны выглядел довольно забавно.

\- Вообще не большой фанат алкоголя, - ответил он, когда, наконец, восстановил дыхание, и Виктор приподнял брови, всем лицом выражения удивление.

\- Я стараюсь не пить слишком много на соревнованиях, - добавил Юри, понимая, что после того как он опрокинул в себя одним глотком первый бокал шампанского, как если бы это была вода, у Виктора могло сложиться неверное впечатление, - Мы с алкоголем плохо сочетаемся. У меня высокая устойчивость, но есть дурная особенность выкидывать безумные вещи, когда я пьян. Мне это не нравится, так что обычно я стараюсь алкоголя избегать. 

\- Да неужели? - спросил Виктор, глядя насмешливо, и Юри не удержался от румянца, вспоминая свои первые дни в университете. 

К счастью, Пхичит согласился удалить те фотографии, но Юри был уверен, что если хотя бы одна из смущающих историй станет достоянием общественности, ему придется уйти из фигурного катания и жить отшельником в горной пещере до конца своей жизни, чтобы избежать публичного унижения. 

\- Да, это, м-м, не здорово. - закончил Юри, запинаясь, и молясь, чтобы ему удалось сохранить лицо максимально нейтральным. 

Виктор, кажется, старался сдержать смех и Юри невольно отметил, как идёт ему это выражение лица. Глаза Виктора сверкали, а красивый изгиб губ ложился в улыбку.

У Юри мелькнула короткая мысль, почему он так искренен с Виктором, почему они болтают так легко и непринуждённо. Ему бы быть осторожнее, говорить коротко, чисто профессионально. В прошлом, во время их разговоров, Виктор уже оскорблял его, доводил своими словами до слёз и Юри ему этого никогда не простит. Но почему-то Юри не был ни на стороже, ни в обороне, как обычно вёл себя рядом с Виктор. Как и в тот вечер, когда они беседовали за ужином, Юри чувствовал, что иррационально, вопреки всем кричащим внутри инстинктам, ему приятно разговаривать с Виктором. Он наслаждался обществом человека, которого поклялся ненавидеть, хоть и не понимал почему, но знал, что это так. 

Один из членов ИСУ прошёл мимо стола и бросил на них быстрый взгляд, как бы удивляясь, почему золотой и серебряный призёр прячутся на краю зала вместо того, чтобы смешаться с толпой, как от них ожидают. Судя по выражению лица, Виктор перехватил этот взгляд, и, когда он снова повернулся к Юри, то уже не смеялся. 

\- Ты должен вернуться на вечеринку, - поделился он, и от мысли об этом внутри у Юри всё сжалось от несчастья, - Ты ведь победитель финала Гран-При, уже двукратный. Это твой праздник, наслаждайся им. Разговаривай с людьми. Создай приятные воспоминания, которые захочется пережить вновь. 

Эти слова так удивили Юри, что у него заняло целую секунду понять, чем. Виктор назвал его двукратным победителем Гран-при, чего Юри ещё никогда не слышал. Технически это было верно, но он слишком привык к тому, что люди игнорируют его первую победу, считают, что он выиграл по умолчанию из-за отсутствия Виктора на соревнованиях, и её признание звучало для него непривычно. 

От чего-то от этих слов внутри стало теплее. Это не было похвалой, вообще-то, Виктор просто констатировал факт, но всё равно было приятно. 

Юри не хотел возвращаться к банкету. Слова Виктора были очевидной точкой в беседе, он ими показывал, что ему наскучило разговаривать с Юри, что он хотел, чтобы Юри ушел, но даже если так, Юри не хотелось уходить.

Виктор продолжал смотреть на него и вдруг Юри почувствовал, что, захваченный взглядом, он не может пошевелиться. Не может или не хочет. Виктор, может, и не хочет с ним больше говорить, но за прошедшие годы Юри выучил два способа привлекать и удерживать его внимание на себе, хотя бы ненадолго. Одним способом был выигрыш золотой медали, победа над Виктором на льду, которой он демонстрировал свою ценность, показывал себя достойным противником. А другим...

\- Никто не заметит, если я уйду чуть пораньше, - заговорил Юри, не уверенный, к чему приведут его слова, но всё равно спускающий их с языка. 

Сказав о создании воспоминаний, Виктор воскресил в нём яркие образы, оставшиеся от банкета несколько лет назад. Когда Юри выиграл золотую медаль, и, как и сейчас, Виктор, наконец, заметил его. Он до сих пор помнил ту ночь в мельчайших подробностях. Ощущение руки Виктора на его талии, когда они танцевали; губ Виктора на его губах, когда они целовались; кожи к коже, тепла, страсти и всего того, чего Юри, как он себя убеждал, совсем не хотел, а всё равно делал. 

\- И ты прав. Я бы создал воспоминания, которые захочется пережить вновь. 

Юри понадеялся, что вложил в свой тон достаточно подтекста, чтобы Виктор понял то, чего он от него хотел, без слов. Если бы он не понял бы, а Юри пришлось бы проговаривать всё вслух, ему бы в жизни не хватило на это мужества. Он никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Ни к этой ситуации, ни к их осторожному танцу вокруг друг друга, переполненного непроизнесёнными словами и общим чувством недосказанности. Юри отталкивался, начиная с нуля, полагался на инстинкты с надеждой, что его не подведёт наивность в подобных вопросах. Он не знал, как играют в эту игру, не умел, как Виктор.

К счастью, видимо, Виктор сразу выхватил смысл, его глаза немного расширились, зрачки увеличились в мягком свете банкетного зала. Он посмотрел на Юри, ища что-то взглядом, и через несколько секунд, кажется, нашёл то, что искал.

Виктор прикрыл глаза, втянул в себя воздух через нос и резко выдохнул. Его лицо чуть исказилось, он сморщил лоб, что-то наскоро обдумывая, мысли в его голове мелькали так быстро, что Юри даже не успевал замечать их отражение на его лице. Наконец, Виктор принял своё решение, снова открыл глаза, посмотрел на Юри с нечитаемым выражением.

Юри подумал на минуту, что Виктор сейчас откажет, что, возможно, он неправильно понял ситуацию, уже готовился извиниться, потонуть в смущении и никогда об этом больше не вспоминать. Но слова Виктора его остановили.

\- Если ты этого хочешь, - сказал он и Юрий почувствовал, как сердце бьётся в тон его слов, голос у Виктора был низким и манящим, - Я с удовольствием сделаю всё, что в моих силах. 

\---

 

На этот раз они не задержались в коридоре.

После рокового банкета в честь чемпионата мира почти два года назад они довольно долго оставались в пустом холле перед дверями банкетного зала, открытые любым взглядам, кто угодно мог их заметить. Юри не мог представить ничего хуже, чем быть обнаруженными, так что, покинув переполненное людьми помещение, он молча пошёл дальше, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках подходящего места. 

Идти в его комнату было нельзя. Они с Пхичитом остановились в одном номере и Юри не хотел бы рисковать, ведь тот мог войти в любой момент. Юри по-прежнему собирался рассказать всё Пхичиту, но не таким способом. Кроме того, было бы грубо и нагло спросить Виктора о его номере, к тому же Юри был слишком взволнован. Он сам предложил это, Виктор просто последовал за ним, что означало, что вся ответственность именно на нём.

Юри знал, что то, что он делает - плохая идея, так же, как он знал это и в прошлые разы, но всё же он не смог бы остановиться. Как бы там ни было, он тайно берёг, как сокровища, воспоминания об их первом разе, так похожем на этот, но совсем другом. Отчаяние, страсть, потребность обладать и отдаваться, духом, душой и телом, хотя бы и всего на несколько часов. Быть желанным, как ему хотелось, как ему было необходимо, пусть даже ненадолго.

Виктор был словно яркое пламя и, словно мотылёк, летящий на огонь, Юри никак не смог бы остаться от него в стороне. Чтобы насладиться его яркостью, он будет возвращаться снова и снова, пока не сгорит.

В небольшом углублении в стене Юри заметил резную дверь, совсем неприметную. На ней висела табличка с знакомыми знаками, и он определился, куда им идти. В конце концов, это лучше коридора.

Скользнув к двери, он придержал её для Виктора, а потом вошёл следом и закрыл замок с громким щелчком. 

Они оказались в одной из стильно-модных, продуманных в каждой детали ванных комнат, что обычно бывают в дорогих отелях. Пол и раковина были из мрамора, на стенах были развешены элегантные на вид картины, которые, наверное, могли бы стать украшением и лучшего места, чем это. Юри потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы привыкнуть к комнате, позволить перевесить поверхностным мыслям, попытаться успокоить биение сердца.

Пригласить Виктора сюда было так смело, что Юри сам себе удивился. Каким-то чудом внешне ему удалось сохранить уверенность, он долго добивался в этом совершенства на льду, но не мог продолжить действовать. Никак не мог, ни когда они двое стоят напротив друг друга, не разделяемые ничем, кроме воздуха, в котором повисли оставшиеся невысказанными слова. Сейчас он снова стал простым Юри, совершенно обычным, надеющимся удержать внимание Виктора хоть на мгновение, если позволят. 

Из-за этого он нервничал, сомневался в себе, но все его опасения развеял Виктор, положив ладонь ему на лицо, лёгким касанием пальцев отведя тёмные пряди волос Юри с глаз. Это было знакомо. Это было тем, что он знал, понимал и любил.

Воодушевившись, Юри потянулся вперёд и коснулся губ Виктора в поцелуе, таком нежном, он сам не ожидал, что так выйдет. Вопреки желанию, поцелую не хватало требовательности и страсти, к которым он уже привык. Вместо них он неосознанно тянулся за инициативой Виктора, продолжая мягкость его движений, отвечая взаимностью на такие же осторожные прикосновения Виктора.

В последний раз, когда они сделали это, Юри был зол и безнадёжно пытался вернуть утерянный, как ему казалось, контроль. Он был отчаявшимся, нуждающимся, грубым. Но в этот раз ничего такого не было. Ни раздражения, ни контроля, который нужно восстанавливать. Всё, что он чувствовал, - желание прикоснуться к Виктору, быть с ним так, как давно хотелось. 

Виктор улыбнулся ему в рот, отстранившись немного, чтобы заглянуть Юри в глаза, всё ещё касаясь одной рукой его лица.

\- Кацуки Юри, - сказал он в мягком тоне, приправленном весельем, но с оттенком грусти, от которой Юри на мгновение смутился, - Ты не такой, как я ожидал. 

"Я куда лучше всех твоих возможных ожиданий," - подумал Юри свою старую мантру, пронёсшуюся вдруг в разуме, незваную, - "Все эти годы ты думал, что я ничто, так посмотри же на меня теперь."

\- А ты именно такой, каким я всегда себе тебя представлял, - ответил Юри, ещё немного сбитый интонацией Виктора. 

Заведённый их фатальными встречами, в значительной мере его формировавших, он ляпнул это автоматически, но очевидность лжи этих слов зазвенела в воздухе между ними.

\- И какой же? - спросил Виктор, весёлость в его голосе вдруг угасла, сменившись серьёзностью, дополненной неподдельным любопытством.

Неуверенный в своей фразе, Юри не смог подобрать подходящих слов для ответа. Юри был так уверен, что понимает Виктора во всей его полноте, знает глубоко в душе, к какому типу людей он относится. Он годами планировал, что ему сказать, как напомнить Виктору о его жестокости, рассказать, как превосходил его снова и снова, чтобы показать его неправоту. Но здесь всё это неожиданно показалось ошибкой. 

Виктор был ничего так, вежливым с ним на банкете, когда они приятно поболтали друг с другом, как двое друзей, а не соперники, которыми они были. А до этого, когда Юри получил травму, он казался искренне обеспокоенным. Или когда они вместе сидели в ярко освещённом ресторане, шутили, разговаривали так, как Юри никогда не смог бы себе этого вообразить, и Виктор даже рассмешил его. Заставил по-настоящему, искренне смеяться, Юри такого никак не ожидал, не думал, что это возможно.

И вот теперь, Виктор был здесь, касался рукой нежно его лица и Юри не мог заставить себя произнести слова, которыми бы разрушил момент, что пролились бы ядом в беседе. Не здесь, не сейчас, когда Виктор впервые за всю прошедшую ночь не сказал ничего, что вынудило бы Юри вставать в оборону, когда Юри не хотелось самому бить по Виктору. Между ними был мир, хрупкий, но всё же мир, и впервые в своей жизни Юри не хотел его нарушить.

Это раньше он был уверен, что Виктор во всём такой, каким он себе всегда его представлял. Но теперь засомневался. 

Мысли путались, выбрасывая его из равновесия. Виктор так и стоял, смотрел на него, ждал ответа, а Юри понятия не имел, что сказать. Растерянность подтолкнула его возобновить поцелуй в надежде, что увлечённые привычным, они оба, и он, и Виктор отвлекутся от вопроса, до сих пор оставшегося без ответа.

Целоваться было безопасно. Целовать Виктора было понятно. Но поцелуй вышел излишне сладко-мягким, он не помогал хоть немного распутать клубок мыслей и чувств Юри. 

Тогда он углубил поцелуй, пытаясь перевести его к знакомому, желанному. В прошлый раз, когда это случилось, их переполняла страсть и отчаяние и горячечный гнев, которые были Юри понятнее новых эмоций, в которых он потерялся, сам не понимая, как и почему.

Виктор выдохнул разочарованно ему в рот, но ответил на требовательный поцелуй Юри. Постепенно он растворился в ощущениях, и его рука соскользнула с лица Юри, плотно вплетаясь в его волосы.

Желая ускориться, чтобы отвлечься от внутренней путаницы, Юри запустил руки под рубашку Виктора, вспоминая, как тот сам, делал с ним то же самое не так давно, и прикусил его губу, желая извлечь из Виктора звук, который хорошо запомнил. Он повторил движение, которое использовал раньше, когда они переспали впервые после банкета, и Юри помнил реакцию Виктора, что он застонал отчаянно и желанно, что отвечал страстью на страсть, как сопернику. 

Виктор отозвался, не разочаровав его. Он ахнул Юри в губы, сжал руку в его волосах, ещё немного и невольно свернул бы ему голову. Виктор запустил язык ему в рот, и поцелуй тут же стал твёрже, напористее, а Юри отпустил себя, отдаваясь ощущениям. Это было куда знакомее. Это было понятнее. Юри охотнее погружался в страсть, потребность, чем в предательские мысли, обескуражившие его только что.

Юри огладил гладкую кожу на талии Виктора, а Виктор коснулся его спины, пробегая по ней рукой, как оголодавший человек, впервые дорвавшийся до пищи. Юри придвинулся ближе, обернув всё так, что теперь он уткнулся в невысокую мраморную раковину у стены, а Виктор прижался к нему, нависая.

В последнюю их встречу Юри был отчаян, желал сохранить хотя бы власть и силу, потеряв медаль. Этот раз был другим. В их первую ночь Юри позволил Виктору взять на себя всю инициативу, позволил ему разложить себя, постепенно, прикосновение за прикосновением, упиваясь этим. Тайно он любил ощущать Виктора над собой, вокруг себя, прижимающего его к постели, глядящего на него ярким, горящим взглядом.

Снова тесно приникая к Виктору, который одной рукой зарылся в его волосы, а другой водил по коже, вспоминая о той самой ночи, Юри плавился в удовольствии, смешанном с желанием.

Виктор был единственным, кто мог с ним это делать. С самого их первого раза, того рокового банкета, Юри никогда ни к кому не прикасался также, и никому другому не позволял прикасаться к себе. Он никогда даже не целовал кого-нибудь другого, ведь не столько над ним властно было плотское желание, сколько его влечение именно к Виктору, он жаждал быть с Виктором, касаться его, привлекать и удерживать внимание Виктора целиком и полностью, хоть ненадолго, но даже это было большим, чем он когда-либо смел мечтать. 

Вжимаясь поясницей в мрамор, Юри прогнулся назад под тяжестью поцелуев и обнаружил, что в вертикальном положении его удерживает только рука Виктора в его волосах. Какое-то время казалось, что Виктор решил остаться в таком положении, но, в конце концов, в нём победило разочарование из-за скованности движений. Руками, которыми Виктор водил по коже Юри (а там, где он касался, опаляло жаром) он вдруг крепко обхватил его и Юри чуть не поперхнулся, когда Виктор резко поднял его вверх, обнаружив неожиданную силу, подцепил Юри легко, словно он ничего не весил, и усадил на гладкую поверхность так что их лица оказались на одном уровне. 

Разумная часть Юри подсказывала ему быть оскорбленным тем, что Виктор смог так запросто его поднять, но глубинная, животная часть млела от этого. Из-за изменения их позиций они теперь замерли фактически глаза к глазам, и Юри видел чужое желание, отсвечивающееся в радужке, которое, несомненно, отражалось и в его собственных глазах. На секунду Юри удивился, как в глазах, смотревших так холодно, может быть затоплено столько тепла. Обычно Виктор был словно высечен изо льда, идеальный, неприкосновенный, когда он катался, но здесь он был другим, увлекающим за собой Юри, отчаянным, страстным и человечным, сам Юри даже не догадывался, как нуждается в нём таком, пока не получил, и никогда бы не смог от него отказаться. 

Желая оказаться ещё ближе к Виктору, Юри обернул вокруг него ноги, притягивая его к себе. Виктор подчинился, придвигаясь так близко, как мог, чтобы они оказались прижаты друг к другу, почти сливаясь в одно: Виктор зажатый его ногами, и Юри, обнимающий его, вдавливаемый спиной в холодную поверхность. С запозданием Юри понял, что он прислоняется к зеркалу в золотом обрамлении, растянувшемся над всей раковиной, на которой он сидел. В его позе спиной к стеклу он не мог ничего увидеть, но был уверен, что Виктор, стоявший перед ним, отлично смог бы рассмотреть своё лицо. 

Отстранённо Юри подумал, что Виктору может нравится смотреть на себя в таком состоянии. Он был потрясающим, куда привлекательнее Юри, и Юри не стал бы винить его, если бы это оказалось правдой. В конце концов, ему самому тоже нравилось смотреть на Виктора.

Изменив немного прежнюю позицию, Виктор разорвал поцелуй, чтобы коснуться губами щеки Юри и его подбородка. Юри чувствовал, как начинает краснеть, поворачиваясь немного на том месте, где он сидел, отклонив голову назад, предоставляя Виктору лучший доступ.

Вместо того, чтобы продолжить дорожку поцелуев ниже по шее, как надеялся Юри, Виктор вдруг отстранился, разрывая контакт. Юри тихо заскулил из-за утраты, но Виктор только отодвинулся ещё больше, их лица оказались друг от друга дальше, чем за всю их сегодняшнюю встречу. 

В груди у Юри заныло от потери, но он застыл, не желая заставлять Виктора делать то, чего ему не хочется. Часть его ещё ощущала болезненные приступы вины, когда он вспоминал, как в прошлый раз из неоткуда выскочил на Виктора и даже запретил ему говорить. Виктор пока оставался рядом, но если он захочет сейчас уйти, Юри не станет его останавливать. Он будет сожалеть об этом, но никакого его эгоизма не хватит на то, чтобы даже пытаться задержать Виктора.

\- Ты... Ты хочешь уйти? - спросил Юри низким от поцелуев голосом, немного запнувшись на словах. 

Он всегда знал, что для Виктора был одним из многих, что их время вместе ограничено мгновением и однажды оно закончится, рано или поздно. Он просто надеялся, что не сегодня, не здесь и сейчас. Как бы мимолётно не было обращённое на него внимание Виктора, он радовался, получая его, и огорчился бы, потеряв его. 

\- Нет, - выдохнул Виктор, потемневшим взглядом пригвождая Юри к месту, выбивая дыхание из лёгких, - Отель был забит, так что Якову пришлось остановиться со мной. Мы не можем пойти в мой номер. 

Он смотрел вопросительно и Юри понял, о чём он спрашивает.

\- Ох. М, мой тоже. Занят, я имею в виду. 

Внутренне он проклинал себя за то, каким косноязычным становился от одного простого взгляда Виктора, но тот, кажется, отлично понял смысл его слов. Виктор на них слегка нахмурился и Юри сам ощутил пробежавшее по нему разочарование. 

Это всё было по вине Юри, который не смог удержаться в стороне. Нужно было думать, прежде чем действовать. Как и раньше, он этого не планировал, не готовился и, наверняка, Виктор тоже, если конечно, он не имел привычки носить с собой презервативы и смазку в кармане костюма.

"Может быть, это и к лучшему," - сказал себе Юри, старательно отталкивая поднимающуюся изнутри досаду. 

Он ведь знал, что это плохая идея, ещё до того, как они начали, наверное, сама судьба останавливала его от совершения очередной глупой, непростительной ошибки.

Пряча глаза от Виктора, он попытался соскользнуть со столешницы, чтобы уйти с достоинством, которое с трудом смог наскрести внутри, но рука Виктора на его локте остановила Юри.

\- Есть и... Другое. Если ты хочешь, - предложил Виктор с вопросом в голосе и глазах, и Юри не удержался от ответа.

\- Да, - сказал он инстинктивно, и только после того, как слова сорвались с языка, понял, на что опять обрёк себя. 

После такого явного знака, что ему следует уйти, что не стоит двигаться дальше, он решил продолжать. И никого нельзя бы было в этом обвинить, ни Виктора, ни случай, ни везение. Дело было в нём. Он сделал свой выбор, он выбрал Виктора со всеми последствиями, которые за этим последуют. 

Виктор качнулся нерешительно, замирая между ними на полпути, ожидая от Юри реакции. Наклонившись к нему, Юри соединил их рты в новом поцелуе, притягивая его немного ближе, но передавая Виктору контроль над их движениями. Он не испытывал никаких из подпитывающих его в прошлые разы эмоций и передал Виктору всю инициативу.

Чужие ласковые руки нашли пуговицу на его брюках, потом Виктор снова отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него.

\- Так подойдёт? - спросил он и Юри кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу.

Пальцы Виктора быстро справились с задачей, он сдвинул вниз ткань и согревшийся кожи коснулся холод. Юри задохнулся от ощущений, и Виктор поцеловал его ещё раз утешительно, немного прикусив зубами его нижнюю губу, заставив Юри захлебнуться глухим стоном.

Виктор так давно касался его в последний раз, что Юри даже удивился, как вообще жил без этого. Виктор знал, куда нажать, как надавить, где потянуть руками, чтобы разгорячить Юри до потери дыхания на несколько минут.

Не желая, чтобы Виктор, касавшийся его так умело, ничего не получил взамен, Юри нашарил молнию на брюках Виктора, потянул её вниз и запустил руку внутрь, чтобы взяться за член Виктора. Он уже затвердел, хотя Юри едва к нему прикоснулся. А потом Виктор резко вывернул своё запястье так, что Юри снова застонал и его голову быстро покинули последние мысли. 

Он весь покраснел, тяжело дышал, и зашёл в ощущениях так далеко, что уже не представлял, как после этого сможет взять себя в руки, вернуться к привычной жизни. Виктор немного отпрянул назад, чтобы посмотреть на него, не прекращая движений рукой. Юри в ответ сосредоточился взглядом на лицо Виктора, стараясь игнорировать удовольствие, глушившее все остальные чувства. 

\- Ты такой красивый, - прошептал Виктор и приглушённые, интимные слова эхом прозвучали в пустой комнате, - Красивый, когда катаешься, красивый, в моменты, вроде этого. Я...

Он прервался, как будто не смог найти подходящих слов.

Юри знал, что все эти слова - пустые похвалы, брошенные в горячке, но ничего не мог поделать с поднимающимися внутри чувствами. На деле он знал, что в нём нет ничего особенного, он невзрачный и скучный, ну и всё остальное, чего никогда не было в Викторе. Тот, наверное, говорил подобные вещи всем, кого старался очаровать. Но на секунду Юри доверился его пустым словам и комплимент влился в него, до самой сути, заставив чувствовать себя желанным и особенным, как никто и никогда. 

Но слова ничего не значили, он должен был помнить об этом, чтобы не потерять себя. 

Не желая давать Виктору ни шанса на продолжение его слов, Юри втянул его в ещё один поцелуй, вдавливая всё, чего хотел, в чём нуждался, чего желал, в мягкую кожу губ. Одновременно он снова пошевелил рукой, неуклюже и неумело, но достаточно, чтобы Виктор иногда стонал ему в рот от ощущений. Воодушевившись, Юри продолжил движения, стараясь попадать в такт с рукой самого Виктора, не разрывая поцелуй. 

Несмотря на попытки сдержаться, Юри всё-таки кончил первым, задыхаясь и дрожа под пальцами Виктора, позволяя ощущениям омыть себя. Через несколько секунд чистого удовольствия он понял, что член Виктора в его неподвижной руки всё ещё твёрдый, и продолжил движение. Виктору не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить тоже, уперевшись одной рукой в зеркало за ухом у Юри, согнувшись и тяжело задышав, когда Юри подтолкнул его к оргазму. 

Юри так и не разомкнул вокруг него своих ног, прижимая к себе, вторая рука Виктора осталась у него на бёдрах, сжимая кожу почти до боли. Они замерли, дыша вместе, вздох к выдоху, с мокрыми трусами и брюками, постепенно возвращающимся самоконтролем, и Юри обнаружил, что двигаться не хочется. Уходить не хочется.

Ему пришлось.

\- Нужно идти, - прошептал он и Виктор резко поднял голову, меняясь в выражении лица.

\- Мы должны вернуться на банкет, - уточнил Юри, надеясь, что Виктор поймёт, что он хочет сказать, хотя и не чувствовал в себе на данный момент способности внятно изъясняться, - Мы ушли слишком рано. Люди заметят наше отсутствие, если мы ещё задержимся. 

Виктор не ответил. Вместо этого он просто отстранился, давая Юри пространство, чтобы соскользнуть вниз с раковины и встать на холодный, твёрдый пол. Ноги у Юри немного подкашивались и он молился, чтобы его лицо не оказалось слишком красным, чтобы никто не догадался. Быстро, как мог, Юри вытер себя бумажным полотенцем из держателя на стене, отмечая краем глаза, что Виктор делает то же самое. Улизнуть с банкета, чтобы заняться сексом со своим соперником в туалете, наверное, стояло во главе списка наиглупейших и безответственных вещей, которые ему никогда не стоило делать, и Юри подозревал, что если бы об этом узнал Селестино, он сам не дожил бы до утра. В одном месте собралось слишком много важных персон, вся пресса, и если бы хоть кто-то из них получил малейший намёк на то, что происходит между ними двумя, из этого бы вышла катастрофа. Было почти невозможно объяснить, почему два заклятых врага спят друг с другом, журналисты были бы в восторге. С последствиями этого он не хотел, не был готов иметь дело. Произошедшее между Юри и Виктором должно было остаться скрытым по тёмным углам, запертым по чуланам, где никто бы кроме них никогда не узнал об этом.

Как только они оба привели себя в приличный вид, может, немного более растрёпанный, чем в начале вечера, Юри уже повернулся было, чтобы уйти, но его остановило лёгкое прикосновение к плечу. 

\- Твои, м, твои волосы, - сказал Виктор, сделав неопределённое движение в сторону головы Юри. 

На его растерянное выражение лица Виктор медленно поднял руку и осторожно запустил её в волосы Юри, приглаживая беспорядок, который, догадался Юри, у него на голове. Простое движение заставило Юри невозможно покраснеть, что было смешно в сравнении с куда более интимными прикосновениями, которые он ощущал минуты назад. Но отчего-то этот жест показался более личным, чем всё, что были до него, он повлиял на Юри сильнее, чем он когда-либо признал бы даже перед самим собой. 

\- Тебе... Эм... Тебе, наверное, нужно подождать несколько минут, прежде чем идти за мной, - сказал он, запнувшись, не желая разрушать момента, с поднимавшимся из-за сказанного внутри смущением, - Чтобы другие не заметили. 

Рука Виктора упала с головы Юри, а в его глазах мелькнула непонятная эмоция, которая исчезла прежде, чем Юри смог бы её разобрать. Он вдруг испытал стыд, хотя и не смог понять его причину. 

\- Ага, ну конечно, - сказал Виктор совершенно ровным голосом, - Конечно же, никто не должен узнать. 

Неожиданно почувствовав себя неуютно, Юри снова повернулся, собравшись уходить, на Виктор мягко позвал его по имени, когда он уже начал заносить ногу для первого шага. 

Он нерешительно обернулся, чтобы увидеть Виктора, оставшегося стоять там же, протягивающего к нему руку. 

\- Дай мне свой телефон, - сказал Виктор и Юри автоматически подчинился, только "зачем" сорвалось с его губ уже после того, как он отдал в руки Виктора устройство. 

Виктор вбил что-то на экране, щёлкнул по нему, отключил и через пару секунд вернул обратно Юри.

\- Я сохранил там свой номер, - объяснил он Юри, отпрянувшему назад, всё ещё немного шокированному, - Просто на случай... Ну, на случай, если я тебе когда-нибудь понадоблюсь. 

Последние слова прозвучали странно неуверенно, у Юри с языка чуть было не сорвалось: "зачем это ты мне понадобишься?" 

Спросить такое было бы ужасно грубо, учитывая особенно произошедшее между ними, и, подумав об этом, он понял, зачем в первую очередь Виктор дал Юри свой номер. Один раз можно было списать на порыв страсти, второй - на ошибку, но третий раз уже был закономерностью и Виктор, вероятно, ожидал, что будет ещё один раз в продолжение этих. 

Юри не мог его за это винить. На месте Виктора, он бы и сам предположил, что эта система получит развитие. Юри стыдно было это признавать, но сегодня он доказал верность такой ставки, на которую Виктор, видимо, решил положиться. Это было на сто процентов его виной, и всё же, даже зная, как это неправильно, Юри не мог разбудить в себе сожаление.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он вместо этого, и опять повернулся, чтобы уйти, стараясь скрыть своё лицо и отразившиеся на нём, как он был уверен, смущение со стыдом. 

На этот раз Виктор не стал мешать ему, Юри отпер дверь и тихо выскользнул обратно в пустой коридор, поспешив к дверям банкетного зала, откуда он сбежал раньше и теперь тайком возвращался, придавался себе вид, насколько возможно, обыденный. Дверь была рядом со столом с напитками, Юри подцепил с него ещё один бокал шампанского, проходя мимо, надеясь, что это поможет ему влиться в вечеринку, которая уже перевалила за половину. 

Он постарался, как умел, смешаться с толпой, поглядывая при этом на Пхичита и Селестино. Через пару минут после того, как он сам вернулся, обратно в зал вошёл и Виктор с лёгким румянцем на лице, единственным доказательством случившегося между ними.

За ним громко прокашлялись, и Юри дёрнулся, испугавшись. Он сам не понял, что начал пялиться на Виктора, и внутренне застонал, когда увидел, как Пхичит смотрит на него с равнодушным выражением лица.

\- Где ты был, Юри? - спросил он и Юри запаниковал. 

Он, конечно, собирался обо всём рассказать Пхичиту, но сейчас было не время и уж точно не та ситуация, которую он себе представлял.

\- Я... Эм... Ходил в туалет, - ляпнул он первое, что пришло в голову. 

Пхичит недоверчиво приподнял бровь и Юри поспешил продолжить. 

\- Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать, Пхичит. Я давно хотел рассказать, честное слово. Но... - говоря это, Юри взглядом провёл по окружающих их людям: никто, казалось, не слушал их разговора, но в таких местах никогда нельзя быть уверенным, - Я всё тебе объясню, как только мы вернёмся в наш номер, обещаю. Здесь рассказывать я не могу. 

\- Да, тебе бы лучше придумать для меня объяснение, Юри, - сказал Пхичит, в чертах его лица читалась тревога и озабоченность, а голос его был, хоть и тихим, но со стальными нотками, - Будь добр объяснить мне, почему я видел, как ты вместе с чёртовым Виктором Никифоровым улизнул с банкета и почему тебя не было так долго. Объясни мне, куда ты уходил, потому что я знаю, что ты не просто "ходил в туалет". 

Говоря это, Пхичит изобразил руками кавычки в воздухе и Юри поморщился, догадываясь, как неубедительно он звучал. 

\- Объясни мне, почему вы оба вернулись в таком виде, - продолжал Пхичит, очевидно, ещё не выговорившись, - Я, может, и младше тебя, Юри, но я не тупой. Пожалуйста, просто расскажи мне, что происходит. 

\- Я расскажу тебе всё, Пхичит, обещаю, что расскажу, - обязался Юри с надеждой, что друг почувствует искренность в его словах, - Но не здесь. Наедине, когда мы вернёмся в номер. Не хочу, чтобы другие услышали. 

Пхичит вздохнул, но кивнул в знак согласия и Юри облегчённо выдохнул. Он должен был честно рассказать обо всём Пхичиту, и хоть он это и не так планировал, но этот разговор давно уже их ждал. 

\---

 

Оставшийся банкет тянулся мучительно медленно. Юри предпочёл бы просто сбежать с Пхичитом обратно в их общий номер, но второе экспромтное исчезновение наверняка бы заметили.

Вместе этого они двое вынуждены были застрять здесь на несколько часов, болтая о пустяках, старательно не замечая слона в комнате. В отличие от того, что было ранее, Юри чувствовал, как желание Пхичита убраться уже отсюда соперничает с его собственным. Из-за этого Юри захлестнула очередная волна вины. Пхичит хотел знать правду, ту правду, которую Юри от него скрывал. Между ними никогда не было секретов, какие бы за этим не стояли причины, Юри должен был рассказать обо всём своему другу. Ему придётся наверстать упущенное, помириться с Пхичитом, чего бы это ни стоило. 

И, прежде всего, надо было объясниться.

Как только это стало социально приемлемым, они оба, извинившись, сослались на тяжёлый день, усталость и ранний отъезд. Вместе они в тяжёлой, повисшей между ними тишине дошли до их общего номера. Когда они переступили порог комнаты, Пхичит направился к своей кровати, уселся на неё, подогнув под себя ноги в простом знакомом жесте. Юри последовал за ним, садясь рядом, как это часто бывало в Детройте, после очередного долгого дня тренировок, когда хотелось просто расслабиться и поговорить.

\- Расскажи мне, - попросил Пхичит, что, через несколько секунд, отрываясь от своих мыслей, Юри и сделал.

Он рассказал Пхичиту, как всё началось. О всей его злости, разочаровании и предопределённости, которые росли и увеличивались, пока он, наконец, не победил, почувствовав, что сможет, наконец, порвать с ними. Он рассказал Пхичиту, как танцевал с Виктором, как бурлили внутри него эмоции, и как они пришли к тому, к чему пришли, упуская большую часть деталей. Даже просто перечисляя самые минимальные факты о том, что произошло между ними в ту ночь, он покраснел до самых ушей и чувствовал, что, рассказывая об этом, не сможет поднять на Пхичита своих глаз. 

Юри рассказал Пхичиту, как уходил на следующее утро с пониманием, что это первый и последний раз. Он рассказал ему о мучительном разгроме на следующий год, когда жаждал контроля, признания и чего-то ещё, чему не мог подобрать названия, как снова наткнулся на Виктора и всё произошло само собой, перевесив все разумные мысли.

Он рассказал Пхичиту, что произошло на Чемпионате Мира, при столкновении, и про реакцию на него Виктора, про ужин из чувства вины. О том, как Виктор заставил его смеяться, ничего не требуя взамен. И, наконец, как они встретились снова, здесь, на банкете, и Юри понял, что не хочет останавливаться, как бы ни было в нём сильно понимание, что он не должен этого делать. Он тактически не вникал слишком глубоко в свои чувства к Виктору. Они были слишком сложны, чтобы в них полностью разобраться, и давались только для того, чтобы облечь их в конкретные фразы и действия, которые, в общем, были важнее его эмоций.

По мере развития истории на лице Пхичита отражались удивление, шок и, наконец, принятие. В нём не было осуждения, только безотрывно направленный на него взгляд; Пхичит впитывал каждое сказанное Юри слово, обдумывал всё без комментариев.

Наконец, Юри закончил рассказ, чувствуя себя истощённым. Это был первый раз, когда он делился произошедшим вслух, и это оказалось утомительным.

\- Ты злишься на меня? - спросил он после того, как все остальные слова были истрачены, молясь, чтобы ответом был "нет".

\- Конечно, нет, Юри, - сказал Пхичит тихо, но в его голосе не было обмана или неискренности, - Я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты рассказала мне об этом раньше, но я не злюсь. 

\- Мне жаль, Пхичит, - сказал ему Юри абсолютно честно, - Я хотел рассказать тебе раньше. Я так и планировал. Я просто не знал, как всё объяснить. 

Пхичит улыбнулся, но за его глазами скрывалось мрачное беспокойство. 

\- Это не имеет значения, - быстро добавил Юри, не уверенный, что это ясно из его объяснений, - Это ничего не меняет между нами. Между мной и Виктором. 

\- Ты сейчас врёшь самому себе, Юри, - сказал ему Пхичит прямо и Юри вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

Он намеренно не упоминал всю путаницу собственных чувств, распускавшихся внутри при одном упоминании Виктора, но он вовсе не врал. Их встречи действительно ничего не значили, для Виктор, во всяком случае. Это был простой способ для них двоих выпустить эмоции, обычный секс без обязательств. Вообще ничего существенного.

Заметив удивлённое выражение лица Юри, Пхичит продолжил, смотря на него необычайно серьёзно:

\- Юри, плакат с этим парнем всё ещё висит на твоей стене. Ты полжизни провёл, одержимый им тем или иным образом. Всё, чего ты добился, крутится вокруг Виктора, вокруг победы над Виктором или, чтобы показать себя Виктору. Неважно, как ты это называешь или насколько он невосприимчивый к такого рода вещам, это не может ничего не значить для тебя. Это не может ничего не изменить. Это не так работает. 

Юри хотел бы возразить, настоять на том, что он испытывает к Виктору всё то же самое, что и раньше, по-прежнему его ненавидит и хочет победить с той же пылкой решимостью, что и всегда, однако слова застряли в горле.

Пхичит продолжал смотреть серьёзно, но, когда он заговорил, в его голосе появилось что-то успокаивающее:

\- Знаешь, Юри, может ты и прав. Может быть, это просто случайный секс между вами двумя. Но ты должен быть осторожен. 

\- Я осторожен, - запротестовал Юри, но Пхичит оборвал его.

\- Послушай меня, Юри. Виктор уже разбивал твоё сердце, после чего ты потратил всю свою жизнь, пытаясь победить его, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что тебе никогда не удастся собрать его воедино снова. Ты одержим им, и это помогало тебе совершать великие вещи, но то, что ты делаешь сейчас, опасно. Это только усложнит всё, ты только запутаешься, а если Виктор действительно такой засранец, как ты всегда меня убеждал, то это вообще не может закончиться хорошо. Просто не может. 

\- Знаю, - шепнул Юри, и это действительно было так. 

Он знал, что то, что он делает глупо и опасно, что было бы куда проще ненавидеть Виктора, не сбиваясь ни на что постороннее. Но сильнее, чем он сожалел о содеянном, он жалел только, что не рассказал Пхичиту раньше. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь сможешь простить меня за то, что я не рассказывал тебе об этом? - спросил он, готовый принять от Пхичита любой ответ.

\- Конечно, - ответил Пхичит, смеясь, а на его лице неожиданно загорелась улыбка в контрасте с серьёзностью за миг до неё, - Это нормально иметь секреты, Юри. Как твой друг, я был бы рад, если бы ты рассказал мне обо всём раньше, но, конечно, я тебя прощаю. 

Юри вздохнул с облегчением и протянул руки обнять Пхичита, бесконечно благодарный другу. Пхичит обнял его в ответ, крепко сжимая Юри, и Юри за мгновение согрелся в этом чувстве. До этого он даже не догадывался, как нуждался в нём. 

Они начали готовиться ко сну, легко возвращаясь к привычному распорядку, оба уставшие после богатого на события дня. Через пару минут они оба устроились под одеялами на своих кроватях, готовые, наконец, заснуть после долгого дня. Юри молча протянул руку и выключил стоящий на тумбочке между ними ночник, погружая комнату во тьму. Он лежал на своей кровати и мог ясно разобрать нечёткую фигуру Пхичита так же лежавшего лицом к нему, отделяемого от Юри несколькими метрами.

\- Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал раньше, Юри, - вдруг заговорил в темноте Пхичит, нарушая тишину. 

Юри прищурился, стараясь разглядеть выражение лица друга, но было слишком темно, и Пхичит перед глазами остался простым пятном. 

\- То, чем ты занимаешься с Виктором, это твой выбор. Никто тебя не остановит, - продолжил Пхичит, - Но пообещай мне, что будешь осторожен. 

\- Я обещаю, - отозвался Юри искренне.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Пхичит сквозь тишину, - Просто будь осторожен, Юри. Если ты это запустишь и всё зайдёт слишком далеко, то в один прекрасный день Виктор снова разобьёт тебе сердце. Или ты ему. 

Говоря последнюю фразу, Пхичит приподнялся немного на кровати и повернул голову так, что смотрящие на Юри глаза блеснули в темноте. 

Юри фыркнул от абсурдности этого заявления, звук сам вырвался из него, совершенно бессознательно. 

\- Пожалуйста, Пхичит, не шути так, - сказал он, не веря до конца в нелепость, которую только что услышал, сама мысль об этом была абсурдна, - Я разобью ему сердце? Серьёзно? Я всего лишь один из десятков фигуристов, с которыми он потрахался пару раз. Он даже не помнит нашу первую встречу! Я ничего не значу, только не для него. В смысле, он ведь Виктор Никифоров, а я... Ну... Я. 

Юри не питал иллюзий насчёт своей значимости. Он был неплохим фигуристом, который заслужил свои титулы, но ещё не достиг статуса легенды, который так умело носил Виктор. А вне льда он был вообще никем. Простым, скучным, обычным, в отличие от Виктора. 

Виктор был популярен, любимец других фигуристов, зрителей. Его окружали люди, выпрашивающие хоть толику его внимания каждую минуту дня. Он был красивым и успешным, и мог иметь что и кого захочет. Юри, может, и смог, наконец-то, бросить вызов ему на льду и спровоцировать вне льда, но это ничего не значило, не когда разрыв между тем, кем они являются, составлял зияющую бездну из тех, что невозможно пересечь. У Виктора не было причин беспокоиться о нём, не было поводов желать его. Сама эта идея была смехотворной.

Пхичит был прав, когда сказал, что Юри одержим им. Большую часть своей жизни он построил вокруг Виктора, сначала преклоняясь ему, а потом желая разорвать его на куски. Сначала он мечтал однажды кататься вместе с Виктором, а когда Виктор показал ему своё истинное лицо, стерев в порошок всё, чем Юри восхищался, несколькими короткими словами, он поклялся, что покажет Виктору, что чего-то стоит, чтобы бы тот о нём не думал. Но как бы Юри не ненавидел Виктора все эти годы, он так и испытывал трепет, наблюдая за его катанием, стремился быть замеченным Виктором, оценённым им по достоинству, как никогда прежде. И сейчас между ними началось нечто новое, Юри не был даже уверен, какие чувства в нём перевешивают.

Как бы то ни было, в одном Юри был уверен твёрдо, кое-что никогда не изменится.

\- Я буду осторожен, обещаю, - сказал он Пхичиту, - Но, честное слово, это обычная случайность. Это действительно ничего не значит. 

Юри перевернулся, оказываясь спиной к другу и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что быстро заснёт. В конце концов, день был долгим и запутанным.

\- И вот уж чего никогда не случится, так это влюблённый в меня Виктор Никифоров. 

\---

 

Спустя три месяца, на чемпионате мира Юри в очередной раз был решительно настроен на победу. Он мог бы победить и в прошлом году, он был уверен, если бы не столкновение и последовавшая за ним травма, так основательно уничтожившая саму возможность его выигрыша. 

Он ожидал соревнований с большим нетерпением, чем обычно, не только, как шанса на новую победу над Виктором, но и с неподдельным воодушевлением ждал своих выступлений, ужасно волнуясь перед тем, как увидит Виктора спустя три месяца разлуки. Катание против Виктора было вызовом, дарящим острые ощущения, а при мысли о встрече по спине шли волны мурашек. 

Юри редко общался с другими фигуристыми до начала соревнований, но в ночь перед короткой программой его телефон пиликнул из-за пришедшего на него сообщения. Юри развернул его с любопытством и увидел, как знакомое имя мелькнуло на экране. Ночью после банкета Юри из вежливости отправил Виктору свой номер телефона сообщением, чтобы они не оказались в неравных условиях. Виктор, видимо, сохранил его номер, потому что сейчас на экране у Юри светилось отправленная им смс-ка с коротким "удачи завтра". 

"И тебе", - набрал Юри ответ и нажал "отправить" быстрее, чем передумал бы. 

Несмотря на пожелание удачи, в короткой программе Юри катался не на рекорд, выполняя четверной тулуп он коснулся рукой льда под разочарованные стоны толпы. Как будто вопреки своему желанию исправиться после прошлогоднего чемпионата мира, во время выступления на него навалились призрачные ощущения провала, боли, унижения, которые помешали достаточно сосредоточиться, откатать, не сбиваясь. Ошибки беспокоили, но он постарался не выпускать ситуацию из-под контроля. У него ещё были шансы, вытащить себя в произвольной программе, а паника только ухудшит его результат. 

Когда объявили оценки, он оказался третьим после Виктора и Криса. Для него было необычно занять место ниже Криса, но ничего поразительного. Крис был отличным фигуристом и, бывало, занимал места выше Юри на этапах Гран-При. Неудача, конечно, волновала Юри. Но Крис был замечательным фигуристом, заслуживающим медали, которые получал, да и Юри ещё мог выиграть после произвольный. Положение за Крисом после короткой программы было разочаровывающим, не разрушительным. 

После объявления результатов, все фигуристы отправились в пресс-зону, а потом в раздевалки и Юри подошёл поздравить Криса с его результатом. Они не были хорошо знакомы, Юри вообще не очень общался с другими фигуристами, кроме Пхичита, к тому же Крис был другом Виктора, но они обменивались короткими дружескими фразами и комплиментами, к тому же поздравлять других фигуристов было простым вопросом вежливости.

Крис принял поздравления и со своей стороны похвалил прокат Юри.

\- Удачи в произвольной завтра, Крис, - добавил после этого Юри, Крис на это кивнул благодарно.

\- Тебе тоже, Юри. Хотя в один прекрасный день я собью и тебя, и Виктора с пьедестала, обещаю, - сказал он, при этом в его словах было больше поддразнивания, чем угрозы и Юри только улыбнулся. 

Обычно он с трудом ладил с другими фигуристами, но говорить о фигурном катании было легко.

\- Кое-кто из фигуристов собирается выпить в честь завершения короткой программы, - добавил Крис, прерывая течение его мыслей, - Не хочешь присоединиться к нам?

\- О, нет, - ответил Юри, пытаясь подобрать лучший вежливый вариант отказа. 

Не то чтобы ему не нравилось проводить время с другими людьми, но он предчувствовал целый вечер, в течении которого будет чувствовать себя неловко в компании фигуристов, где все уже давно друг друга знают, ведут себя, как друзья, и, к тому же, он точно в итоге перепьёт. 

\- Мне не очень нравится пить на соревнованиях, - сказал он. 

Крис рассмеялся, но остановился, когда увидел выражение лица Юри. 

\- Оу, так ты серьёзно, - изумился он, на вкус Юри, слишком уж сильно, - Это, наверно, твоё новое правило, да?

На Юри вдруг напали воспоминания о катастрофическом банкете на Олимпиаде около двух лет, и он ощутил, как грудь немеет. Крис, бронзовый призёр, тоже был тогда на вечеринке, о чём Юри уже и забыл. Он по-прежнему понятия не имел, что произошло в ту ночь, но что бы это ни было, Крис был там и всё видел. 

Он нервно рассмеялся, отчаянно надеясь, что тему получится замять, и поскорее.

\- Ах, да. Это было что-то вроде исключения, - попытался он, надеясь, что на его лице не видно смущения.

\- Впечатляющее исключение! - воскликнул Крис и Юри тайно пожелал, чтобы он вёл себя потише. 

И, когда он подумал, что хуже быть не может, Крис снова открыл рот:

\- У меня остались фотографии. 

Юри захотелось умереть здесь и сейчас. Что бы он ни делал пьяным, одно то, что об этом, видимо, остались фотографические доказательства, как будто вышло прямиком из его худших кошмаров.

\- Хочешь посмотреть их? - предложил Крис, кажется, забавляющийся бедой Юри. 

Юри покачал головой, не доверяя словам. Он не ощущал в себе способности говорить, думал, что если откроет рот, то его хватит максимум на долгий болезненный стон.

Крис в ответ пожал плечами и стал было отворачиваться, но Юри остановил его, понимая, что реальность не может оказаться хуже неопределённости. Он ведь не мог сделать ничего слишком уж плохого, так?

\- Что тогда произошло? - спросил он, готовясь к ответу.

\- Ты не помнишь? - поинтересовался Крис удивлённо и Юри снова покачал головой, желая только, чтобы это испытание поскорее закончилось.

\- Ты напился и стал соревноваться с русской сборной в танцах. После этого ты начал раздеваться. И, Юри, где ты научился пол-дэнсу?

Юри подавился воздухом, молясь всем известным богам, чтобы он просто ослышался, чтобы это оказался не он, чтобы с ним не происходило этого извращённого случая, который добил его ещё до того, как он столкнулся лицом с реальностью услышанных слов. Самоубийство на данный момент казалось разумным вариантом. 

\- Что? - прошептал он, надеясь, что Крис оговорился. 

У того же, кажется, веселье только умножилась и он уже с трудом сдерживал смех.

\- Не беспокойся, Юри, ты был очень хорош. Не так хорош, как я, но всё же.

\- Да откуда там вообще взялся пилон, - спросил Юри слабо, предпочитая сосредоточиться на этом, чем бороться с реальностью открывшегося ему откровения и последовавшим за ним унижением. 

Никто никогда не должен был увидеть эти его навыки.

На мгновение перед ответом в Крисе мелькнуло что-то хитрое. 

\- Понятия не имею, - сказал он небрежно, хотя в его глазах Юри прочитал другое, - Да и не важно, вышло очень забавно. Все поддерживали. Ты остановился только когда Виктор, наконец, опоздав, пришёл на банкет. 

\- ЧТО, - вскрикнул Юри, распугивая фигуристов рядом с собой, смутившись, он покраснел ещё гуще. 

Из всех вещей, что могли бы сделать ситуацию ещё хуже, эта была первой в списке.

\- Да, - ответил Крис с ухмылкой, - Ему пришлось пропустить официальную часть банкета из-за встречи со своим спонсором или чего-то такого же скучного. Но на неофициальную вечеринку он всё-таки дошёл. Когда ты увидел его, ты стал кричать на него по-японски. Никто не понял, о чём ты говоришь. 

"Слава богу, хоть в этом проявившем милосердие", - подумал Юри. 

Крис продолжил:

\- Одновременно с этим ты попытался спрыгнуть с пилона, но запнулся и упал прямо в объятия Виктора. У меня есть фото и этого тоже, если тебе интересно. 

\- О, - сказал Юри слабо, размышляя, не ужасный ли это всё-таки кошмарный сон, от которого ему нужно как можно скорее проснуться. 

Он был наивен, полагая, что последствия той ночи не настигнут его, и, вот они, возвращают ему с лихвой, оказавшись гораздо хуже, чем он мог бы себе даже представить.

\- Ты продолжал орать на него, даже когда он держал тебя на руках, но ты едва стоял на ногах. Ты цеплялся за него, не желая отпускать, и никто уже не мог разобрать, что ты пытался сказать. Ты повис на нём и, в итоге, он проводил тебя обратно до твоей комнаты. Ну, - сказал Крис, глянув на него исподтишка, - Не совсем проводил. Правильнее будет сказать "донёс". 

Юри почувствовал, как по лицу расползается ужас, но Крис, видимо, предугадал направление его мыслей.

\- Ничего такого, - быстро уточнил он без тени юмора, выглядя немного возмущённым, - Ты едва мог стоять на ногах. О чём бы ты не подумал, Виктор бы никогда не воспользовался чем-то, вроде этого. Он вернулся через несколько минут. Он всё ещё выглядел немного шокированным, но так и не рассказал мне, что случилось дальше. Зануда. 

К концу его дразнящий тон вернулся и Юри захотелось провалиться под землю, исчезнув навсегда. Обнадёживало, что он просто проорался на Виктора на непонятном японском и отключился, но даже эта мысль казалась ужасающей.

\- Если это поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше, Юри, думаю, ты соблазнил больше половины присутствующих в зале к тому времени, как закончил. Ты удивительно гибкий, - продолжил Крис и Юри спрятал своё лицо в ладонях, чувствуя ими жар своих щёк, молясь, чтобы всё скорее закончилось.

Это было... Гораздо хуже, чем он себе представлял. То, что он сделал с Виктором, оставшись наедине, не могло быть слишком ужасным, учитывая, что Виктор всё-таки переспал с ним меньше, чем через месяц, да и Юри не мог представить себе ничего более смущающего, чем пол-дэнс посреди зала, набитого людьми, да ещё и крика на Виктора перед той же аудиторией. Слава богу, его пьяный разум не был способен переводить слова на английский язык. Вспоминая состояние, в котором он был в ту ночь, и причину, по которой он напился, Юри мог примерно предположить, что тогда говорил, мысли эти были не из приятных. 

\- Ну, я лучше пойду, - сказал Крис небрежно, как будто не он так запросто только что разрушил мир вокруг Юри. 

Уходя, он помахал Юри, но Юри это едва заметил. 

Испытав резко ужас, что другие фигуристы могли услышать их разговор, он завертел головой по сторонам, оглядывая комнату больными глазами. К счастью, никто из людей поблизости, кажется, не обратил на них никакого внимания, и Юри почти выбежал прочь, но заметил вспышку серебряных волос вне зоны слышимости, но достаточно близко, чтобы их увидеть. 

Виктор стоял, наблюдая за ним, только подмигнул коротко Крису, когда он прошёл мимо. Юри снова вспыхнул, не в состоянии представить сцену, которую описал ему Крис. Сквозь смущение, он обнаружил, что не хочет даже смотреть Виктору в глаза, он отвёл взгляд, молясь, чтобы он никогда не упоминал о том инциденте или вообще лучше полностью позабыл о нём.

Но когда он посмотрел туда снова, Виктор уже ушел.

\---

 

Весь следующий вечер и день после него Юри заставлял себя выкинуть мысли об этом из головы. Это было ужасно, неловко, он и не сомневался, что чем больше он будет волноваться и думать об этом, тем хуже будет кататься позже, чего он не мог себе этого позволить. Лучше оставить это на время, и поволноваться позже, вот когда его наградят медалью, тогда у него и появится время подумать.

Как только он сбежал со стадиона после короткой программы, он сразу отправился к Пхичиту и пересказал ему всё, рассказанное Крисом. Когда он говорил, Пхичит, видимо, разрывался между ужасом и попытками не смеяться. После того, как Юри закончил, он, наверное, больше не смог сдерживаться, и фыркнул совершенно недостойно, из-за чего Юри посмотрел на него с негодованием.

\- Не смешно, Пхичит! - воскликнул он, когда тот старался подавить свой тихий смех.

\- Мне жаль, Юри! - ответил Пхичит, и он действительно искренне сожалел, но даже сквозь эти слова Юри слышал скрываемый смех, - Но это смешно! Даже ты должен признать это.

\- Нет, - резко возразил Юри, даже если со стороны он и мог предположить забавность инцидента, он слишком задевал его самого, чтобы искать в ситуации юмор, - Это натурально самая неловкая вещь, которая когда-либо со мной случалась, Пхичит!

\- Послушай, Юри, - попытался повторить Пхичит, выглядя уже более серьёзно, - Я знаю, кажется, что всё плохо, но это было кучу лет назад! Никто, наверное, уже и не помнит этого, новые скандалы появляются каждую неделю, в вместе с ними и поводы для сплетен. И, раз никто ничего до сих пор не запостил, то можно рассчитывать на то, что теперь-то уже никогда не запостит. Однажды ты и сам сможешь посмеяться над этим, обещаю.

Юри в этом очень сомневался, но решил не спорить со своим другом. Пхичит был прав, если к этому моменту ничего ещё не было опубликовано, вероятно, никогда и не будет. Конечно, ему хотелось умереть от смущения, но могло быть и хуже. Не намного хуже, конечно, но всё же.

\- Эй, не беспокойся об этом, ладно? - сказал ему Пхичит, улыбаясь слабо, но искренне, - Тебе ещё надо надрать всем зад завтра и выиграть соревнования. Сосредоточься на этом, и всё будет хорошо.

\---

 

На следующий день с самого начала утренней тренировки Юри получал многочисленные советы от Пхичита заставлять себя не теряться в волнении и сосредоточиться на своей программе. Другие фигуристы во время тренировки порхали на и вне льда, но Юри быстро развил в себе сверх-осведомлённость о положении каждого из них по отношению к нему с постоянной бдительностью. Он не хотел повторять ошибку прошлого года. Ранить себя, или, что хуже, повредить по неосторожности другому, - он не мог этого допустить. 

Как и обычно, катание было для Юри лучшим способом забыть обо всех тревогах, и, катаясь так долго, как мог, он отвлёкся от вчерашней истории Криса, выбросив её из ума. Постепенно другие фигуристы начали один за другим покидать лёд, пока Юри не остался на нём один. Он задержался ещё на несколько минут, но заметил, что вокруг катка начал собираться персонал, ещё немного и они бы попросили его убраться, чтобы им самим начать уже подготовку к сегодняшним соревнованиям. Неохотно Юри пришлось уйти прежде, чем это случилось бы, сожалея, что времени больше нет. Во время тренировки мысли в его голове прояснились, и будь у него ещё пара часов, он бы окончательно успокоился. 

Покинув каток, он вернулся в раздевалку для спортсменов, сбрасывая потные после тренировки вещи, уже натягивая свободные штаны и мешковатую футболку, а поверх чёрно-синюю куртку сборной. Позже он ещё переоденется в костюм для выступления, но сейчас приятно было одеть старую, удобную одежду. Перед началом официальных соревнований ещё оставалось немного времени. 

Как только Юри сменил одежду, он закинул сумку на плечо и вышел из комнаты, собираясь найти Селестино и сделать ещё пару вещей перед началом прокатов. У него было несколько часов до выхода на лёд, но он уже чувствовал нависающий над ним цейтнот. 

Юри решил, чтобы сэкономить время, срезать путь через извилистый лабиринт коридоров закулисья стадиона, быстро пройти через пустынные и тёмные рабочие помещения вместо забитого людьми фойе. Он почти дошёл до выхода, когда ноги сами замедлились и он резко затормозил, услышав звук знакомого голоса из одной из комнат прямо перед собой.

Узнав густой швейцарский выговор, Юри подошёл ближе, недоумевая, что, чёрт возьми, забыл Крис здесь, в заброшенной подсобке, затерянной в глубине стадиона.

\- ...ты.

Юри услышал окончание фразы и остановился перед дверью, раздумывая, стоит ли ему войти. Казалось невежливым просто пройти мимо, проигнорировав знакомого фигуриста, но всё-таки Юри понятия не имел, с кем и о чём говорит Крис, и раз уж забрался для этого в такую глушь, то, скорее всего, разговор был личным, не рассчитанным на чужие уши. 

\- Ты мазохист в худшем из возможных смыслов. И без всяких милых, сексуальных штучек, - говорил Крис, его голос доносился из щели приоткрытой двери. 

Юри не мог разглядеть комнату, но голоса слышал чётко и ясно.

\- Знаю, - ответили ему со вздохом и Юри изумился, узнав закрученный вокруг слова русский акцент. 

Конечно, удивляться было нечему, конечно, это Виктор разговаривал с Крисом, они ведь были друзьями, но Юри всё равно застыл, поражённый, и все мысли вылетели из его головы.

Их разговор казался странным и Юри заинтересовался о чём речь. Об этих двоих всегда ходили разные слухи, хотя Юри всегда думал, что для них не было никаких оснований. Половина мира фигурного катания, кажется, думала, что Виктор и Крис готовы запрыгнуть в постели друг друга при любой возможности, как и кого-нибудь ещё. Друзья со сложившейся репутацией плейбоев: Виктор, очаровательный сердцеед, и Крис, чувственный обольститель; сплетни о них были известны всем. Другая же половина, очевидно, сошлась на том, что их репутации не справедливы и за ними ничего не стоит, кроме домыслов и клеветничества, а Виктор и Крис состоят в тайных любовных отношениях, которые им приходится скрывать от мира, как в каком-то трагическом любовном романе.

Никаких доказательств ни того, ни другого не было, но толки продолжались. Из личного опыта Юри знал, что Виктор не состоит ни в каких тайных моногамных отношениях с Крисом, но совсем не удивился бы, окажись первый слух правдой. Да и предмет их разговора намекал на такую возможность. 

\- Виктор, ты хочешь то, что, как знаешь, никогда не сможешь получить, - продолжил Крис и Юри нахмурился, пытаясь разобрать слова, - Откажись от этого сейчас. Ты ведь фактически выпрашиваешь объедки, не получая почти ничего взамен. 

\- Знаю, - рявкнул Виктор, такого грубого голоса Юри от него никогда до этого не слышал; он говорил зло, но что-то резкое в тоне выдавало многогранность его чувств. 

\- Прости, Крис, - попытался Виктор снова, и его голос зазвучал спокойно и виновато, - Я просто. Я понимаю, что происходит, хорошо? Я знаю, как это работает. Но я не смогу изменить своих желаний. Даже если я получу в итоге только это, даже если не будет ничего большего, мне и этого хватит. В конце концов, это ведь лучше, чем ничего. 

\- Так ли это? - спросил Крис, и Юри вдруг понял, что неосознанно придвинулся ближе к двери, почти касаясь ухом её холодной металлической поверхности. 

Он отступил назад, в ужасе от себя. Он подслушивал личный разговор, при котором вообще не имел права присутствовать. Юри непростительно влез в чужую частную жизнь и, как бы не было любопытно, ему не могло быть никаких оправданий, останься он тут и услышь больше. 

Как мог тихо, он отошёл от двери и поторопился прочь, дальше по коридору, заботясь о том, чтобы каждый шаг выходил тихим, чтобы не оставить ни следа своего нахождения здесь. 

\---

 

Через несколько часов, готовясь к финальному прокату, Юри ещё обдумывал тот разговор, а вина из-за подслушивания боролась в нём с любопытством. Пхичит стоял с ним рядом перед катком, когда они ждали очереди Юри выйти на лёд. Фигурист, выступающий перед ним, сидел в "уголке Слёз и Поцелуев" в ожидании оценки и Юри знал, что у него, в лучшем случае, осталась минуты перед тем, как он сам выйдет кататься. 

\- Удачи, Юри! - сказал ему Пхичит, утянув его в неожиданное объятие, словно ощутив беспокойство Юри. 

Юри инстинктивно обнял его в ответ, вцепившись в ткань рубашки Пхичита, обхватывая его крепче. Как и обычно, он чувствовал накатывающее волнение, но друг был рядом и это помогало побороть слабое, болезненное чувство, каждый раз поднимавшиеся у него внутри перед выходом на лёд.

Лучше всего в катании, когда Пхичит был рядом, было знание, что на трибунах есть, как минимум, один человек, который поддержит его, несмотря ни на что.

Из динамиков объявили Юри, катавшийся до него фигурист покинул "уголок Слёз и Поцелуев", довольный своими баллами. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы сосредоточиться, Юри снял чехлы с коньков и выехал на лёд. Пхичит ободряюще помахал ему, и Юри, глубоко вздохнув, постарался сконцентрироваться. 

Над ареной свалилась тишина, когда Юри занял начальную позицию, лицом к судьям. На финале Гран-При он выиграл золотую медаль с программой, которую собирался выполнить, а значит, и сейчас с ней не провалиться. Он уже сделал это, и сможет повторить. 

Отрешившись от прежних размышлений, Юри погрузился в собственные эмоции, позволяя всему рациональному угаснуть, отвлекаясь от мыслей и переживаний, отдавая власть над собой чувствам. Сотни часов тренировок врезали каждое движение в его душу, он дал мышечной памяти направлять своё тело, ощущая историю, которая в программе рассказывалась через него. 

Музыка началась, и Юри поехал, теряясь в мелодии и скольжении по льду под коньками.

\---

 

Юри выиграл.

Вместе с баллами за произвольную программу его общая оценка опередила результат Виктора меньше, чем на балл, сдвинув его с первого места едва-едва. Остаток дня прошёл как в тумане: аплодисменты, медали, Пхичит, поздравляющий его, перекрикивая рёв толпы. Юри был на седьмом небе, весь в эмоциях на протяжении всего этого времени, он почувствовал слёзы в уголках глаз, стоя на вершине пьедестала, и, казалось, его сердце разорвётся от счастья.

После такого провального окончания прошлого года, после того, как что-то тёмное в нём подсказывало, что он никогда от этого не оправится, он сделал это. Золотая медаль грела грудь, он коснулся её, всё ещё в восторге. Золото чемпионата мира считалось престижнее финала Гран-При, он взял его снова, вернул себе утерянный титул и всему миру доказал, что заслуживает его. 

Время пролетело незаметно, казалось, ещё рано возвращаться, а он уже в отеле, сидит на кровати, ещё не отошедший от круговерти дня. Привычный банкет после соревнований перенесли на следующий вечер и теперь Юри чувствовал себя потерянным. Пхичит ушёл пообщаться с несколькими другими фигуристами и, хотя Юри тоже был приглашён, он отказался. После соревнований, победив, он всегда чувствовал себя эмоционально истощённым и не хотел ни с кем общаться. И вообще ему было некомфортно проводить время, смеяться и распивать алкоголь с теми, у кого только что в очередной раз отобрал титул. Выигрывая у Виктора, он наслаждался победой, но никогда не хотел пихать свой статус победителя в лицам другим фигуристам. Идти и отмечать свою собственную победу рядом с их проигрышами казалось Юри чёрствым и он не собирался портить им вечер своим присутствием.

От нечего делать Юри свернулся калачиком на кровати в удобной одежде, укутанный для тепла курткой сборной, с босыми ногами. Провести ночь, отдыхая и расслабляясь, казалось хорошей идеей. Может, он включит фильм или какой-нибудь из сериалов, которые Пхичит вечно уговаривал его посмотреть. А завтра они пойдут гулять по городу. Они уже договорились и Юри ждал этого с нетерпением.

Вдруг в тишине комнаты прозвучал сигнал из телефона в руке Юри, ему пришло сообщение. Предположив, что оно от Пхичита, решившего уговорить его присоединиться к ним этой ночью, Юри открыл его и застыл, увидев появившееся на экране имя. 

 

Виктор Никифоров

Этаж 3. Номер 124.

 

Юри долго смотрел на слова, осмысливая их, подумав, что, может, неверно их понял. Ведь с самого первого их раза инициатива шла со стороны Юри, а не Виктора. Этот раз отличался, в нём было что-то новое. 

Юри удивился, с чего вдруг Виктор начинает связь, а не наоборот. Хоть ему и хотелось верить, что, возможно, между ними что-то изменилось, но куда вероятнее было, что Виктору просто стало скучно из-за того, что банкет перенесли на следующий вечер, и он нашёл в Юри удобное развлечение. Юри ведь неоднократно доказывал, что более чем готов, у Виктора не было никаких оснований полагать, в этот раз что-то пойдёт иначе.

"Ничего не изменилось", - подумал Юри, отмечая, что уже готов принять предложение. 

Он уже ступил на эту тропу и не хотел сходить с неё, не хотел останавливаться, к тому же его пьянило, что именно Виктор просит, а не Юри, который вечно отчаянно гнался за ним, снова и снова.

Юри понял, что неосознанно уже решил, что будет делать. Ошибки уже были совершены, и ничего, если он продолжит их делать. Его соперничество с Виктором только путалось сильнее, что-то менялось в глубине его сердца непоправимым ущербом. Теперь он выбирал следовать пути, на который сам подтолкнул себя, до самого конца, нависала ли над Юри перспектива секса или прекращения всего, после чего он сам не коснётся Виктора и тот больше не станет трогать его в ответ. Хотя глубоко внутри Юри знал, что такого не будет. Вряд ли.

Неожиданно заволновавшись, Юри вскочил с кровати, запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь уложить их в нечто похожее на привлекательную причёску, снял очки и понадеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Кусая губы почти до крови, Юри посмотрел на себя в зеркало, размышляя, что ещё можно сделать. Он был одет в удобную, наименее соблазнительную одежде из всей, что у него была, и сам знал, что выглядит неряшливо. Но, с другой стороны, реши он принарядиться, Виктор мог бы догадаться, что для Юри это значит больше, чем для него. 

Лучше остаться, как есть, чтобы произвести впечатление небрежности. Раз уж Виктор позвал Юри, то вряд ли отвергнет из-за неподходящей одежды. Мог, конечно, учитывая, как хорошо обычно Виктор выглядел и подбирал одежду, но едва ли.

Решив больше не пытаться улучшить свою внешность, Юри залез в ботинки, взял карточку-ключ и вышел из комнаты, стараясь не задумываться слишком сильно о том, что он собирался сделать. С опозданием ему пришло в голову, что Виктор может ожидать, что он возьмёт с собой что-нибудь, но думать об этом было бесполезно. Остальные их встречи были незапланированными и Юри всегда полагался в подготовке на Виктора. Но в этот раз Виктор мог ждать того же от него, а у Юри ничего с собой не будет. Кроме Виктора, он никогда ни с кем-то больше не был. Даже желания не возникало. Что означало, что прямо сейчас, совершенно неподготовленный, он идёт ради непозволительной связи в номер к человеку, заставляющему его нарушать все свои правила с непринуждённой легкостью.

Выкинув эти мысли из головы, Юри попытался унять бешеный стук сердца и нажал кнопку вызова лифта, подождал несколько секунд открытия металлических дверей и вошёл внутрь. Знакомое ощущение невесомости настигло его при поднятии кабины и через пару секунд двери раздвинулись в стороны, открывая перед ним коридор, во всём повторяющим тот, в котором был его собственный номер, он отличался только выгравированными на дверях цифрами. 

114, 116, 118...

Юри считал, бесшумно проходя дальше по коридору, пробегая глазами от двери к двери, ища.

120, 122...

Юри остановился. 

На него смотрел однотонный, бронзовый номер, 124, врезавшийся в изношенную поверхность. Глубоко вздохнув, Юри провёл рукой по волосам в последнем нервном жесте и постучал по дерево перед собой, что прозвучало неожиданно громко в тишине коридора.

Меньше, чем через секунду, дверь распахнулась, Виктор стоял на пороге с растрёпанными волосами, босиком, как и Юри за несколько минут до этого. Он тоже был одет в простую, повседневную одежду и Юри испытал внезапное облегчение, что не стал переодеваться. 

Виктор удивленно смотрел на него долю мгновения, как будто не веря, что Юри действительно принял его предложение. От этого Юри слегка покраснел, смутившись, что, едва получив от Виктора сообщение с номером комнаты, сразу прибежал. Наверное, он казался отчаявшимся, но Виктор не прокомментировал это, просто отступил в сторону, давая Юри войти.

Пытаясь не выдать тревоги лицом, Юри прошёл в комнату. Он предполагал, что должен что-то сказать, но язык отяжелел во рту и ни одно слово не приходило на ум. А что он мог сказать? Он знал, что Виктор позвал его сюда, потому что Юри был одним из его вариантов развеять скуку, а Юри всё равно пришёл, и что это о нём говорило?

В номере Виктора было на несколько градусов выше, чем в его собственном, и Юри почувствовал, как на него накатывает жар. Потянув вниз молнию на куртке, он стянул с себя тяжёлый материал и перекинул его через спинку одного из стульев у окна. Когда он обернулся, Виктор всё ещё стоял, наблюдая за ним, такой же безмолвный, как и сам Юри.

Виктор смотрелся странно в полумраке комнаты. Было беспокойство в том, как он себя вёл, смятение, которого он никогда до этого не показывал и взгляд был у него непонятный, с резко выделяющимся потрясающим оттенком глаз.

\- Ты пришёл, - сказал он, наконец, нарушая долгое молчание.

\- Да, - ответил Юри, не зная, что ещё сказать. 

Ему не пришлось придумывать ответа, потому что Виктор пересёк разделяющее их расстояние в несколько быстрых шагов, не давая Юри задуматься, прежде чем утянуть его в жгучий поцелуй, мгновенно вытесняющий все другие мысли из головы. 

Виктор не был таким требовательным с первого их раза вместе. Во время второго он передал весь контроль Юри, третий получился удивительно нежным. Но этот поцелуй был горячим и неистовым, как и их самый первый, Юри погряз в ощущениях, отдавая Виктору весь контроль, гораздо легче, чем мог бы предположить.

Виктор целовал его глубоко, страстно, и Юри начал ощущать, как внутри уже растёт желание. Виктор крепко обхватил его руками, удерживая на месте, словно не давал ему исчезнуть, как будто Юри был миражом, который может раствориться в любой момент.

\- Ты хочешь этого, Юри? - спросил Виктор, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы сказать это, а потом прижаться к нему лицом снова, - Скажи мне, что хочешь. 

Мозгу Юри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сосредоточиться и ответить. 

\- Да, - промямлил он, удивляясь, что Виктору пришлось его спрашивать. 

В конце концов, он пришёл, когда Виктор его позвал. Ну разумеется, он хотел.

Виктор приник к нему губами, горячими и настойчивыми, а Юри позволил чувствам унести себя, разуму погрузиться обратно в небытие, отдаваясь ощущениям. 

Они быстро разделись, Виктор стаскивал одежду с Юри резкими рывками и сбрасывал свою собственную, он толкнул Юри на кровать и сам забрался на коленях следом. Полная потеря контроля могла бы задеть Юри, но почему-то этого не было. Он был здесь, с Виктором, не потому, что был потерян или запутался, не из-за отчаянного желания восстановить власть, даже не ради проверки. Нет, он был здесь и хотел, и мог передать без промедления Виктору управление ситуацией, позволить ему вести, потому что Юри казалось, что этого хочет Виктор, что в этом он нуждается, а, раз так, Юри счастлив был ему это дать. 

К тому же, в глубине сознания Юри смутно помнил, как в их второй раз ему, запутавшемуся в беспорядке собственных мыслей и чувств, Виктор позволил взять всё, в чём он нуждался и даже больше. Юри вспомнил, как сильно радовался своему контролю, хотя отчасти и сожалел, что Виктор не склоняется над ним, не смотрит на него, не раскладывает его руками, глазами, ртом.

То чувство, которого ему не хватало тогда, которым он упивался сейчас, было как ответ. 

Виктор так и нависал над ним на коленях, удерживая руками его голову, целуя Юри с той же настойчивостью, что и при встречи. Юри отвечал на поцелуй, проводя руками по плечам Виктора и притягивая его ближе. Он так увлёкся поцелуем, что пропустил, как одна из рук Виктора от его головы скользнула по груди и вниз по животу, слабыми прикосновениями лаская кожу, прежде чем спуститься ещё ниже.

Юри ахнул, когда рукой Виктор внизу ухватился за его член, он вжался пятками в матрас, откинул голову на подушку, а Виктор водил рукой вверх и вниз по всей длине, даря волны ощущений, проходящих через всё его тело. Этого было слишком много, слишком быстро, и Юри был ошеломлён этими чувствами. До этого Виктор растягивал время, во всём мучительно медленный, но этот раз был другим. 

Может потому, что на этот раз Виктору отчаянно хотелось восстановить власть. Ведь сегодня на соревновании Юри победил его меньше, чем на балл. Юри живо помнил сокрушительное чувство утраты, которое сам испытывал, когда Виктор взял золото, оторвавшись от него всего в одно очко, а сейчас их оценки были ещё ближе. Разница в десятые должна была уязвлять, Юри это понимал и сочувствовал. 

На банкете после финала Гран-При в этом году Виктор не выглядел расстроенным поражением. Казалось странным, что он настолько иначе отнёсся к новому проигрышу, но, опять же, чемпионат мира считался куда престижнее, да и, возможно, лёгкая небрежность на банкете была всего лишь маской, прикрывающей разочарование.

Но от разницы между тем и этим Юри путался, он подумал, что, возможно, чего-то не знает, что, может, не из-за одного только поражения Виктор в таком странном настроении, требовательный, отчаянный, сжимающий Юри, как будто решил, что только силой сможет заставить его остаться.

Внутри Юри начало выстраиваться удовольствие, он сжал пальцами простынь, чувствуя, как теряет дыхание. Пытаясь взять верх над ощущениями, он помотал головой, собирая остатки самоконтроля. 

Вне зависимости от своих желаний, он всё же всхлипнул от потери, когда Виктор резко отпрянул, оборвав все прикосновения и отодвинулся. 

Немного ошалевший, Юри повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, как Виктор выхватывает что-то из тумбочки и придвигается обратно к Юри, вжимая одну из его рук в постель, сильно, как в тисках, снова целуя его глубоко и вдавливая в матрас. Всё случилось так неожиданно, что Юри едва успевал это осмысливать, не задавая вопросов, передавая всю инициативу Виктору. 

Сквозь пелену собственных мыслей, он лишь отдаленно услышал звук открывающегося флакона. Юри был разгоряченным, больным, телу не хватало прикосновений Виктора, и, почувствовав движение кончиков скользких пальцев на коже своих бёдер, он дёрнулся в нетерпении.

\- Да? - спросил Виктор сорванным, хриплым голосом, прозвучавшим так, будто даже одно слово стоили ему огромных усилий.

\- Да, - сказал Юри, задыхаясь в ответ, молясь, чтобы Виктор не заставлял его ждать. 

Тот не разочаровал его, через секунду Юри почувствовал его горячий палец у входа, поддразнивающий немного, прежде чем, наконец протиснуться сквозь кольцо мышц внутрь до конца. Юри ахнул от ощущения, и этот звук растянулся на многие, приглушённые стоны, когда другая рука Виктора вернулась к его члену, двигаясь в такт с пальцем, которым он медленно растягивал Юри. 

И, ох, как же он по этому скучал. По Виктору над ним, вокруг него, внутри него. По ощущению, что он им овладевает, обладает, желает, ещё и, пусть он никогда бы не признался в этом, но именно так, как ему самому всегда хотелось, даже сейчас. 

Виктор добавил ещё один палец, и Юри почувствовал, что руками сильнее сжимает простынку под ним, ища в ней опору в движении, поражённый тем, насколько ему хорошо.

Виктор продолжал это нескольких минут, мягко целуя шею и ключицы Юри, подталкивая его всё ближе и ближе к грани. Спустя время, которое ощущалось вечностью, он добавил ещё палец и, наконец, все четыре, полностью заполняя Юри, заставляя его сдерживать желание, просить о большем.

Вся его решимость чуть не сломалась, когда Виктор убрал свои руки, оставив Юри чувство пустоты и лишённости. Прежде чем он издал бы хотя бы звук, чтобы поделиться своим состоянием, Виктор уже легко перевернул его податливое тело так, что он лицом уткнулся в кровать.

В шоке от резкой смены позы, через туман в голове он едва услышал низкий, прозвучавший грубо в тишине комнаты голос Виктора.

\- Нормально? - спросил он, и Юри смог только кивнуть в ответ, ничего не желая сильнее, чем чтобы Виктор снова прикасался к нему. 

Он слабо услышал, как Виктор разворачивает презерватив, и дёрнулся вверх, приподнимаясь немного на коленях, локтями упираясь в кровать.

Он едва мог поверить, что совсем недавно сидел один в своей комнате, совершенно не подозревая, как резко изменится его ночь. Сообщение от Виктора было неожиданным, а скорость, с которой он втянул его в связь, и подавно. Юри не удивлялся, Виктор ведь не поболтать его позвал, но спешка, с которой Виктор потянулся к нему живо напоминала Юри, как он сам делал то же самое, отказавшись от самых простых слов даже в мыслях, желая только прикосновений. 

Но как бы быстро не развивались события, Юри обнаружил, что он уже достаточно подготовлен, уже томиться от нетерпения. 

Нежными руками Виктор пробежал по его плечам, провёл от них вниз по бокам и к бёдрам, а Юри качнулся назад на ощупь. Ему не пришлось долго ждать, в следующее мгновение он ощутил, как на вход давит горячее, твёрдое, точно большее, чем дразнившие его до этого пальцы. Несмотря на размер, Виктор хорошо растянул его, и тело Юри легко приняло вторжение, позволяя Виктору сразу глубоко толкнуться.

Ощущение от этого оказалось настолько подавляющим, что Юри выгнулся всем телом, вжался лицом в матрас, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как пот бисеринками стекает по лбу и плечам. Руками на его бёдрах Виктор приподнял нижнюю часть тела Юри, меняя угол, он смог войти немного глубже, вырвав резкий вздох у них обоих.

На несколько мгновений тишину нарушало только их тяжёлое дыхание. Виктора немного потряхивало, он двигался едва-едва, что позволило Юри привыкнуть, но и сводило с ума, ему было мало. От отчаяния он подался назад бёдрами, торопя Виктора для движений, и Виктор выполнил его безмолвную просьбу, он почти полностью вышел из него и вошёл снова, раскачивая тело Юри с силой, из-за которой он уткнулся лицом в матрас.

Юри знал, что если бы захотел, смог бы перевернуть их обоих, так, чтобы самому оказаться верхом на Викторе, а не быть пригвождаемым им к кровати. Он мог вернуть себе контроль и переждать ощущения, пока они не пройдут. Но он не хотел. Хотелось передать всю власть Виктору. Юри нечего было доказывать, не за что бороться, и единственным, чего ему хотелось, было чувствовать Виктора, Виктора, нуждающегося в нём, до тех пор, что длятся эти мгновения. И если это был тем, в чём Виктор нуждался, то он был рад ему это дать, был счастлив позволить делать ему почти что угодно. 

Виктор снова вошёл в него с неумолимо растущим темпом и Юри почувствовал, что руками царапает простыню в попытке заново обрести равновесие. Руки Виктора переместились с его бёдер вверх на бока, мягко огибая их, и Юри сфокусировался на ощущениях, концентрируясь на нежных прикосновениях, чтобы сохранить связь с реальностью. 

Вся его сосредоточенность, однако, исчезла, когда Виктор протянул руку и обхватил его член, оглаживая его плавно, но твёрдо и Юри погиб. Этого было слишком много и одновременно идеально, он едва мог думать, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как переждать накатившие ощущения, отдавая всего себя. 

Дыхание Виктора обожгло его шею, Юри вздрогнул немного, почувствовав как губы коснулись его кожи, тёплые и нежные. Виктор вёл дорожку поцелуев вниз по его спине, не нарушая ритма, но недостаток поверхностей соприкосновения жёг Юри яростнее, чем когда-либо прежде. 

\- На льду сегодня, - выдыхал Виктор между поцелуями, - Ты был великолепен. Зрители любили тебя. 

Юри едва его услышал сквозь дымку удовольствия, но Виктор продолжал говорить хриплым голосом, задыхаясь, всё также ведя горячий след по коже Юри. 

\- Ты так свободно отдаёшь себя им. Каждому, - сказал Виктор, а Юри услышал слова, словно издалека, - Но ты пришёл. Когда я попросил, ты пришёл. 

\- Ничего другого у меня нет, - прошептал Виктор, - Но есть это. 

Юри не понимал его слов, не мог разобрать их смысла, у него не было времени о них думать, потому что Виктор изменил угол и по нему прошла ещё одна волна наслаждения. Он испытывал слишком много всего сразу, и слова в этом затерялись. 

Несмотря на проходящие сквозь Юри ощущения с удовольствием, почти полностью поглотившим его, Виктор кончил первым. Он прикусил плечо Юри, кончая, оставил засос и раскачался в последних неровных толчках, обмяк, удерживая лишь часть своего веса сам, наполовину опираясь о спину Юри. 

Виктору потребовалось несколько мгновений восстановиться, и он сразу же зашевелился, снова обхватывая член Юри. На это раз аккуратно, подводя Юри к краю без лишней спешки, которая двигала им ранее. Поцелуи вернулись на шею Юри лёгким танцем и Юри отпустил себя, кончая, выпустив стон, когда Виктор заводил по нему рукой, утешая, полностью истощённого. 

Юри откинулся на кровать, чувствуя, как Виктор выходит из него, неопределённо отметив, как он стаскивает с себя презерватив, перевязывает его и отбрасывает в сторону, как предположил Юри, мусорного ведра. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно выжатым, блаженствующим, но измотанным, и это было удивительно, учитывая, что в этот раз почти всё он оставил на Виктора. 

Только когда Виктор лёг на постель, Юри понял, что следует сделать. Теперь, когда они закончили, растягиваться на кровати Виктора было нежелательно, от него не этого ждали. Если Виктор рядом устал так же, как он сам, то хотел заснуть и вообще делать, что захочет, а Юри нужно, как можно скорее, выбраться из постели. 

Не желая задерживаться больше ни на миг, Юри сел, собираясь уйти. Но раньше, чем он даже полностью бы сел, его остановила чужая рука. 

Виктор приподнялся на кровати, повернувшись к Юри лицом, легко, но настойчиво удерживая его на постели. Его глаза осветились мягким светом отражённой луны, заглядывающей сквозь окно, а лицо было тёплым и открытым.

\- Остаться, - выдохнул он и Юри затаил дыхание, даже сердце, кажется, остановилось на мгновение, - Пожалуйста. 

Каждый раз до этого он уходил со знанием, что Виктор не хочет, чтобы он остался, и ждёт, чтобы он ушёл как можно скорее. Но он сам никогда не хотел уходить. И теперь, раз сам Виктор просил его об этом...

\- Хорошо, - ответил он, чувствуя, как с души падает камень, - Я останусь. 

Нерешительно Юри лёг на спину, переползая по кровати, чтобы освободить Виктору место. Виктор передвинулся вместе с ним, пока они оба не устроились посередине кровати, разделяемые всего несколькими сантиметрами. Прикосновение Виктора ещё грело теплом и Юри не нашёл в себе желания сбросить его. 

Испытав неожиданную лёгкость, Юри немного перевернулся, всё также касаясь Виктора, и устроил голову на одной из многочисленных подушек. Виктор тоже расслабился, потянул смятое одеяло, чтобы прикрыть их обоих и Юри невольно прильнул ближе, к теплу. Было тихо, хорошо, спокойно, глаза слипались, и он не стал даже пытаться бороться со сном.

Виктор лежал рядом, не касаясь его, но достаточно близко, чтобы Юри видел, как дыхание поднимается и опускается в его груди. Юри хотел бы протянуть руку, коснуться Виктора, прижаться к нему. Но он был не в курсе негласных правил для таких ситуациях, не был уверен, что это не будет вторжением в личное пространство, не знал, чего хочет Виктор.

Хотя телами они и не соприкасались, рука Виктора оставалась на его руки, его глаза были открыты, а взгляд направлен на лицо Юри, поскольку они лежали лицами друг к другу. В любых других обстоятельствах Юри бы смутился от слишком пристального внимания, но сейчас он так устал, так удовлетворён, что любые волнения могли подождать. 

Он постепенно ускользал прочь, в сон, в Виктор так и смотрел на него. 

\---

 

В следующий раз, когда Юри открыл глаза, в комнате было темно, лунный свет загородили плотные занавески. По своим внутренним часам он определил ночь, сон так и цеплялся за него, сознание заплеталось: он ещё не полностью проснулся. 

Сонно Юри задался вопросом, что же его разбудило. Ещё погрязший в водовороте снов, он не двигался, лежа неподвижно и сохраняя дыхание медленно-ровным. 

Краем сознания он неожиданно понял, что именно его разбудило. Пальцы, блуждавшие вверх и вниз по его спине, как пёрышки лёгкие прикосновения, закручивающиеся на его коже в танцевальном узоре. В какой-то момент этой ночи он перевернулся спиной к человеку, с которым разделил кровать, и приник близко, несмотря на всё сознательное беспокойство так, что теперь они оба прижимались друг к другу. 

Виктор, кажется, не спал. Хотя Юри и не видел, но чувствовал, как он, слегка приподнявшись, вычерчивал узоры по коже спины Юри. Отдалённо Юри задумался, почему он не спит, но эта мысль быстро покинула его. Его ушей коснулся слабый шум, и Юри понял, что этот звук издаёт Виктор. Тихий, мелодичный напев, в такт которому порхали по его коже пальцы. 

Слов, которые Виктор урчал себе под нос, Юри не знал. Его одурманенный сном мозг беспомощно угадал русский язык. Песня была глубокой, гармоничной, и голос Виктора идеально к ней подходил, приглушённый в тишине комнаты. Пальцы продолжали рисовать по его коже, и Юри узнал расчерчиваемые на его спине линии. Их образцом было выступление в фигурном катании, пальцами Виктор подражал движениям фигуриста, скользящего по льду. Кружил и поворачивал, оставляя лёгкие следы там, где касался. 

Под движения он продолжал баюкающее пение, и Юри предположил, не обдумывает ли он новую программу. Может, на следующий сезон. Видимо, Виктор не заметил, что Юри проснулся. Он не открывал полностью своих глаз и всё ещё лежал неподвижно, дыша глубоко и ровно. Он задумался, не стоит ли дать Виктору знать, что он уже частично в сознании.

Но Юри слишком устал, чтобы связно думать, сон так и не отпустил его до конца. Он медленно позволил себе соскользнуть обратно в дрёму, усыпляемый звуком голоса Виктора и нежными прикосновениями его пальцев, танцующих по его коже.

\---

 

**V-nikiforov**

10,572 лайков

 _V-nikiforov_ : Прекрасный вид из окна моего отеля этим утром #ЧемпионатМира

Развернуть все 2972 комментариев 

_codyzone_ Вау, так симпатично!

 _Laura_Love_ Это ж расцвет  <3<3<3

 _XxBulletofRomexX_ ЕБАТЬ ЭТО ЧТО КУРТКА ЮРИ КАЦУКИ ВИСИТ НА СТУЛЕ ПЕРЕД ОКНОМ????

 _Hisstory_maker_ ОМГ БЫТЬ НЕ МОЖЕТ

 _Thecbc_ …втф, ребят, просто чёрно-синяя куртка. У Виктора что, теперь нет права иметь свою собственную одежду?

 _Kim-kam_ но тебе нужно признать, что цвет и дизайн выглядят подозрительно похоже на куртки, которые носят японские фигуристы

 _Veetya_ Разве??? Освещение довольно плохое, мы едва можем разглядеть цвета. Выглядит как обычная куртка темного цвета. Вы слишком бурно реагируете.

 _Viktuuriovervictory_ аххх, не будь она так смята, а качество у картинки повыше, мы бы увидели, есть ли там надпись JAPAN на обороте T.T

 _CeeCee251_ Да даже если бы она была, это бы ничего не доказало! В чемпионате мира участвует несколько японских фигуристов из разных групп. Хватит лезть в личную жизнь Виктора и перестаньте спамить в его Инстаграмме со своими грубыми спекуляциями

 _Icharlie_ Зачем люди хватаются за соломинку со всеми этими Никифоров/Кацуки штучками. Они. Не. Любят. Друг. Друга. Тайна раскрыта.

 _ViktuuriSquad_ аяхочуверить.gif

 _25K_ воу, как много драмы из-за куртки! Вам всем нужно научиться успокаиваться и наслаждаться красотой фотографии вместо этого

 _NancyB21_ *шепчет* И всё-таки это выглядит как куртка Кацуки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:
> 
> Это была переходная глава, обещаю, следующая будет более насыщенной. Мне не нравится включать две сексуальные сцены в одну главу, но этого требует сюжет. Это не моя любимая глава, но она была необходима. 11 глава будет отличаться по структуре от предыдущих глав. Если в них охватывались целые годы, то следующая глава и те, что пойдут после неё, будут освещать, максимум, неделю. И отсутсвие спешки позволит лучше раскрыть развитие отношений Юри и Виктора и их взаимодействие. Обещаю! (...)
> 
>  
> 
> Использованная музыка:
> 
> ПП Юри: Tango des los Exilados - Vanessa Mae  
> \+ в конце главы Виктор поёт "Очи чёрные"


	11. Ты целуешь меня (я влюбляюсь)

К началу следующей серии Гран-При в новом сезоне все планы у Юри разладились и всё, что только могло, пошло наперекосяк. 

Первым его этапом был Кубок Ростелекома, а сразу за ним - NHK Trophy, заключительный японский этап, что сделает его одним из последних из отобравшихся в финал фигуристов, если, конечно, он наберёт достаточно высокие для этого баллы. Несколько фигуристов уже отобралось, в том числе и Виктор: он поражал зрителей на американском и китайском этапах, заняв в итоге первые строчки турнирных таблиц.

Юри не нравилось выступать на финальных этапах Гран-При. Конечно, это давало дополнительное время на тренировки, но слишком уж тревожно было наблюдать, как другие фигуристы успешно продвигаются вперёд раньше, чем он сам получит хотя бы возможность соревноваться. И в довершение ко всему, катаясь последним, Юри не получит достаточного времени на подготовку к финалу, если предположить, конечно, что ему удастся туда отобраться. Он проходил в финал многие годы, но каждый раз оставалось опасение, что именно в этом году он не справится. 

Что означало, что для Юри с самого распределения серия Гран-При началась неудачно и, чем дальше, тем хуже всё становилось. Так как это был его первый старт в сезоне, Юри собирался приехать в Россию за несколько дней до Кубка Ростелекома, надеясь потренироваться на арене перед тем, как выйти на неё для настоящего выступления. 

К его невезению на Москву во всю силу обрушилась зима - повалил густой снег, кружащийся в воздухе, проносящийся за окном самолёта с того самого момента, как он пошёл на посадку. Из-за плохой погоды полёт сильно задержался, какое-то время велись споры, стоит ли вообще сажать самолёт в Москве. Из того, что Юри услышал, он понял, что из-за недостатка топлива другим самолётам всё же пришлось садиться в занесённом снегом Шереметьево, как и было запланировано. 

Юри был безмерно благодарен пилоту и всем диспетчерам, когда они всё-таки решились на приземление вместо того, чтобы отправить их в другой город. Задерживаться из-за непогоды не хотелось, почти шестнадцатичасовой перелёт из Детройта его итак уже истощил. В Москве они сели поздно, город уже накрыло тёмным покрывалом ночи, и ничего не хотелось сильнее, чем добраться прямиком до отеля, рухнуть на кровать и заснуть до самого начала соревнований.

Однако этого не получилось. Удача от него отвернулась, события разворачивались от плохого к худшему, ставя Юри перед фактом, что отправиться сразу в отель и уснуть будет не так просто, как он думал. Как только Юри сошёл с трапа самолёта, он сразу позвонил в отель, чтобы подтвердить свой въезд, задержавшийся на несколько часов из-за опоздания самолёта. Селестино всегда бронировал не самые престижные отели, предпочитая им, как и большинство фигуристов, близость к стадиону и то же место, где будет проводиться банкет. Так легче было добираться до катка в чужих городах, это был заведённый порядок, с которым Юри был хорошо знаком.

Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так. После нескольких минут разговора по телефону с женщиной, чей голос звучал задёрганно, Юри узнал, что комнаты, в которую он так стремился попасть, больше нет. Сквозь поток извинений, женщина объяснила, что в их системе что-то перепуталось и из-за опоздания Юри, пропустившего время регистрации, его номер был отмечен как свободный. Из-за плохой погоды его предыдущий хозяин решил продлить своё пребывание в нём ещё на несколько ночей, и сейчас номер был занят. И даже хуже того, из-за метели и отмены рейсов многих самолётов отель был переполнен, свободных номеров, которые она могла бы предложить Юри, не было. 

Юри поблагодарил женщину за помощь, прошёл дальше и сел на один из холодных металлических стульев в главном зале аэропорта, чувствуя, как внутри поднимаются первые тонкие струйки паники. После этого он позвонил за советом Селестино. Его тренер не поехал с ним на соревнования, он остался с Пхичитом тренировать его перед этапами. Юри с Пхичитом оба согласились с тем, что тренер будет с каждым из них только на одном этапе Гран-при, поэтому Селестино должен был поехать вместе с Юри на японский этап, NHK Trophy, через пару недель, а на кубке Ростелекома он был предоставлен самому себе. Селестино предложил ему другого тренера из своей школы, раз уж сам он не сможет поехать, но Юри это предложение отверг. 

По телефону Селестино звучал обеспокоенно, и Юри догадался, что часть испытываемой им паники перелилась и в голос, заставив его тренера поволноваться. Селестино посоветовал ему поискать другой отель поближе к стадиону. Полагаться на общественный транспорт при таком обильном снегопаде было рискованно, останавливаться вне пешей доступности от стадиона было опасно близко к тому, чтобы оказаться в незнакомом городе без возможности попасть на каток.

Юри находил в этом свою логику, но реальность оказалась гораздо сложнее. Видимо, погода и отменённые рейсы заставляли людей продлевать свои брони, все международные отели, в которые Юри звонил, были полностью забиты на ближайшие несколько дней. Исчерпав все лучшие варианты, Юри сделал паузу, стараясь не поддаваться панике. Если международные отели переполнены постояльцами, ему придётся найти местный, бюджетный вариант. Юри снобом не был и в перспективе остановиться в дешёвой местной гостинице ничего страшного не видел. Но шансы на то, что в такой гостинице найдётся кто-нибудь, говорящий на английском, а тем более на японском, были не велики, да и перспектива охоты на подходящее место была не из приятных.

Юри устал, перенервничал, единственным, чего он хотел, был сон, а аэропорт вокруг него постепенно пустел. Теперь ему оставалось только поискать международный отель далеко от арены, помолившись, чтобы общественный транспорт всё же работал, чтобы снег успели расчистить к началу соревнований, ну, или начинать обзванивать местные гостинице с надеждой на то, что там найдётся кто-нибудь достаточно хорошо говорящий на английском, чтобы разобрать его усталую речь, и что там найдётся для него одна свободная комната, в которой можно будет остановиться. 

Он решил сделать небольшой перерыв в поисках и для начала забрать свой багаж, понадеявшись, что это поможет очистить разум и выбрать лучшую тактику для дальнейших действий. И снова удача оказалась не на его стороне. Когда Юри пошёл забрать свои чемоданы, оказалось, что только один из них долетел вместе с ним из Детройта. Выглядящий раздражённым администратор сделал несколько звонков и сообщил ему ворчливо, что, кажется, второй его чемодан попал на другой самолет. Аэропорт будет искать, куда он мог улететь, но на данный момент они ничего не могли поделать - так от Юри явно отделались и паника крепко сжала его грудь, нарастая с каждым шагом.

Из-за огромного количества вещей, которые ему нужно было возить с собой, на соревнования Юри всегда ездил с двумя чемоданами. По совету Селестино он всегда клал коньки в один чемодан, а костюм - в другой, на случай, чтобы, если один из них потеряется, он бы не остался без ничего. Юри следовал совету, не задумываясь, никогда не допуская, что подобное действительно может произойти. Но вот, это случилось, сейчас он держал в руках чемодан со своими коньками, любимыми, потрёпанными, самой важной вещью в его жизни, но чемодан с его костюмом потерялся, не было ни даты, ни гарантии, что он найдётся, что его вернут Юри. 

Кажется, в этот момент, всё в мире обрушилось на Юри, он чувствовал, что хочет расплакаться. Ему было двадцать два года, почти двадцать три, но путешествие очень вымотало его и, когда всё, что только могло, пошло не так, он не знал, что с этим делать. Он был один, в чужой стране, без места, где мог бы остановиться, без знания языка. Он утомился, перенервничал, не мог ясно мыслить и, что хуже всего, потерял свой костюм, костюм, который ему так понадобится для выступления через несколько дней.

Юри почувствовал, как ускоряется пульс, как стягивает грудь, как сложнее становится дышать. Слёзы жгли уголки глаз, он хотел их сдержать, пытался сосредоточиться на своём дыхании, логически обдумать проблемы, как его учили. Тогда бы всё решилось, Юри смог бы со всем разобраться, перестань он паниковать. Но всего оказалось слишком много, он не смог остановить ни текущих слёз, ни тревоги, всё нарастающей и нарастающей внутри него.

Вдруг раздался резкий звон из кармана его куртки, Юри вздрогнул, выдернутый из какофонии собственных мыслей, и ему несколько секунд потребовалось на то, чтобы понять, что это звонит его собственный телефон. Решив, что это, должно быть, Селестино, Юри ответил, даже не взглянув на экран.

“Юри?” - голос на другом конце линии был глубоким, низким, с акцентом и однозначно не принадлежал Селестино, Юри чуть не выронил трубку от удивления, услышав его. 

\- Виктор? - переспросил Юри шокированный, судорожно вытирая глаза, надеясь, что слёзы, дрожь в голосе не будут слышны по телефону. 

Он понятия не имел, почему вдруг Виктор позвонил ему из ниоткуда. После их последней встречи несколько месяцев назад они расстались полюбовно, лучше, чем Юри когда-либо рассчитывал, но с тех пор Юри с Виктором не связывался. Он предполагал, что в следующий раз они встретятся в финале Гран-При, было удивительно так неожиданно слышать голос Виктора по телефону.

“Юри, Селестино только что позвонил Якову, чтобы спросить про отели в Москве. Тебе негде остановиться?”

Виктор звучал обеспокоено, Юри, изумлённо моргнув, на автомате пересказал ему всю историю о том, как остался без номера, без возможности найти другой номер. Он всё также понятия не имел, почему Виктор позвонил ему, почему он вообще так интересуется жизнью Юри. Может, он переживал, что Юри не сможет выступить на этапе и пройти в финал Гран-При, где бы они снова столкнулись, который год подряд?

“Так я и думал”, - задумчиво ответил Виктор на его бессвязный рассказ, - "Полгорода встало из-за непогоды."

Юри подождал секунду, всё ещё в замешательстве насчёт причины звонка. Он рассчитывал, что Виктор объяснит её, но вместо этого зависла тишина и Юри решил спросить сам. Если Виктор звонил просто чтобы убедиться, что день у Юри выдался ужасный, он бы предпочёл на этом завершить разговор.

\- М-м... Виктор? Почему ты позвонил мне? - спросил он, надеясь, что голос прозвучал сильнее, чем ему показалось. 

В его тоне на мгновение послышалось слабое колебание, он звучал немного разбито, и Юри понадеялся, что Виктор этого не заметит. 

“Ох”, - вздохнул Виктор удивленно, как будто и забыл, что у разговора должна быть причина. 

“Я сейчас в Москве, пока Яков тренирует Георгия перед Кубком Ростелекома, так он может "не спускать с меня глаз", - говоря это, Виктор коротко усмехнулся, - “У меня здесь есть квартира, в которой я останавливаюсь, когда приезжаю в город для официальных дел. Если тебе негде переночевать, можешь приехать и остаться у меня." 

От изумления у Юри отвис рот, он так крепко сжал телефон в руке, что на коже остался отпечаток. Виктор, Виктор Никифоров, его давний соперник, общепризнанный лучший фигурист во всём мире, так просто предложил Юри приехать и остановиться у себя. Правда, Юри устал, отчаялся и в данный момент ему ничего другого и не надо было, кроме тёплой крыши над головой, под которой он смог бы уснуть, отложив все проблемы до утра, хотя кое-что его и смущало. Он не понимал, почему Виктор предложил ему приехать в свой дом, остановиться там, даже если это было всего на одну ночь.

“Юри?” - снова позвал его Виктор, и Юри понял, что молчит слишком долго, всё так же уставившись на телефон в своих руках, не зная, как на это реагировать, - “Я живу рядом со стадионом, так что тебе будет удобно добраться до тренировки завтра утром. Если ты, конечно, хочешь у меня остановиться?”

\- М, да? - ответил Юри инстинктивно, что прозвучало как вопрос, ведь, наверное, идея была ужасной, это значило навязываться на чужую помощь, но он так долго не спал, было темно и холодно, к тому же он был в отчаянии, - Я имею в виду, спасибо. Да. Я, эм. Было бы здорово?

Он вздрогнул от того, как неловко прозвучали его слова, но Виктор, видимо, этого не заметил. Он быстро протараторил свой адрес и Юри бросился его записывать, понадеявшись, что не наделает ошибок. 

“Тебе нужно помочь добраться сюда из аэропорта?” - спросил Виктор, но Юри не хотел об этом даже думать. 

Хотя он и не знал, как добраться из аэропорта до квартиры Виктора, не хотелось его ещё сильнее обременять. Юри всё ещё понятия не имел, с чего это Виктор так добр, но не имел и ни малейшего желания испытывать пределы этой доброты. В конце концов, не совсем же он беспомощный. 

С оформившимся планом в голове Юри закончил разговор быстрым спасибо, схватил свой единственный чемодан и направился к выходу из аэропорта. Хотя к тому моменту уже была глубокая ночь, у входа толпилось несколько человек, а чуть дальше, за зданием, Юри заметил нескольких таксистов, рассчитывающих подвезти последних отставших от ночного рейса пассажиров.

Юри подошёл к одному из них, спросил, свободен ли он, затем сначала засунул в машину багаж, а потом - себя. Он вытащил телефон и прочитал адрес, оставленный ему Виктором, русские названия ощущались на языке тяжёлыми, неповоротливыми. К счастью, водитель, видимо, понял, куда он хочет попасть, и вскоре Юри уже мчался сквозь московскую ночь, наблюдая через окно автомобиля, как парят и танцуют снежинки, проносясь мимо.

Наконец, машина остановилась у обочины напротив высотных зданий с каменными арками потрясающей архитектуры, совершенно невероятными, из тех, в которых могут жить только особенные люди. Юри поблагодарил водителя и, вздрогнув, выскользнул из машины в холодный ночной воздух. Снег так и шёл, оседая на волосах и ресницах, крадя тепло у кожи. 

Нерешительно Юри поднялся вверх по ступенькам к входной двери дома перед собой, на которой рядом с каждой кнопкой домофона были подписаны имена жильцов соответствующих квартир. Он быстро окинул их взглядом, ища имя Виктора, но непривычную кириллицу было не так-то просто разобрать. Виктор сказал, что его квартира на последнем этаже, так что Юри просто щёлкнул на самую верхнюю кнопку, надеясь, что это будет именно она

Либо он угадал, либо хозяин квартиры ему посочувствовал, но через несколько секунд после нажатия что-то в двери пиликнуло, подсказывая, что теперь путь открыт. Благодарный за возможность оказаться, наконец, в тепле Юри поспешил внутрь, потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от невозможного снега, растёр руки, чтобы вернуть в них тепло.

Приведя себя в приличный вид, он схватился за свой чемодан и потащил его вверх по лестнице, рассматривая по пути номера квартир на дверях. После несколько минут подъёма он, наконец, добрался до последнего этажа, где на одной из дверей висела табличка с номером, соответствующим тому, что был записан у него в телефоне. 

Вдруг в Юри мелькнула новая вспышка сомнения. Хорошая ли это идея? Они с Виктором оба фигуристы, соперники, а Виктор вдруг сжалился над ним, позволив ни с того, ни с сего остаться в своей квартире, это казалось смешным. Но Юри замёрз и устал, он уже здесь, теперь-то не было смысла разворачиваться назад.

Он нерешительно вытянул руку и постучал в дверь, испытав неловкость из-за громко прозвучавшего в гулкой тишине коридора звука. Через несколько секунд внутри зашевелились, Юри отступил немного назад, а дверь отворилась, открывая его взору Виктора, окружённого тёплым сиянием жёлтого света из квартиры.

Одет он был небрежно, вместо официального костюма из тех, что он носил на формальных мероприятиях, на нём был мягкий серый джемпер и свободные чёрные брюки. Юри рассеянно отметил, что Виктор вышел не обутым, что, наверное, было логично, ведь сейчас уже поздний вечер, к тому же Виктор был у себя дома. 

\- Юри! - воскликнул он, отступая в сторону, чтобы дать Юри место пройти, - Заходи. Выглядишь замёрзшим. 

Юри без единого слова подчинился. Неловкость происходящего так и стучала в глубине его сознания, но войти внутрь тянул соблазнительный уют квартиры, так что он предпочёл отбросить эти мысли прочь. Виктор зашёл за ним, прикрыв за собой дверь, и Юри понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к теплу и осмотреть комнату, в которой оказался. 

Квартира Виктора была скромных размеров, совсем не такая экстравагантная, какой он её себе представил, оценив вид здания снаружи. Планировка была открытой, кухня с гостиной сливались в одно большое помещение с высокими окнами, впускавшими в комнату московскую ночь. Ещё одна закрытая дверь вела, видимо, в спальню, но кроме этого квартиру было не рассмотреть. 

Она была пустой, оформленной, в основном, в белых и серых тонах, придававших ей необжитый вид. Юри не заметил вокруг ни личных вещей, ни единой фотографии, ничего подобного. На столике рядом с диваном лежало несколько книг, все с названиями на кириллице, только одна, как показалось Юри, на французском, но больше ничего в квартире не позволяло оценить её владельца. 

Виктор так и замер в дверном проеме, наблюдая с осторожной внимательностью за тем, как Юри рассматривает его квартиру. Юри показалось, будто его поймали на том, чего делать не следовало, хотя он и не делал ничего такого, и он повернулся к Виктору, ещё не совсем уверенный в том, что следует говорить.

\- Спасибо, - решился, наконец, сказать он, сочтя это самым безобидным, - За то, что позволил мне остановиться здесь, я имею в виду. 

\- Ничего особенного, - ответил Виктор с лёгкой улыбкой, - Я всё равно был в Москве, а так как я живу рядом со стадионом, мне показалось, тебе будет удобнее остановиться здесь, чем пытаться найти новый отель где-нибудь далеко. 

\- Да, - согласился Юри, сразу размышляя, что бы ещё сказать, чтобы между ними двумя не повисло неловкое молчание, - Но мне казалось ты живешь в Санкт-Петербурге?

\- Это так, - ответил Виктор, наверняка удивлённый тем, что Юри знает о нём такой незначительный факт, но никак это не прокомментировавший, - Большую часть времени я живу в Санкт-Петербурге и тренируюсь у Якова. Но иногда для разных официальных дел приходиться приезжать в Москву, и оказалось легче иметь здесь вторую квартиру, чем каждый раз останавливаться в отеле. 

\- О, - ответил Юри. 

Задним умом он решил, что в этом есть смысл, но сама идея о том, что можно иметь две квартиры, казалась странной. Как и само это место, о котором, очевидно, отлично заботились, которое выглядело дорого, хотя и минималистично, но очень просторно, всем своим видом оно указывало на свою цену выше всяких самых смелых мечтаний.

Его собственная маленькая квартирка, которую он делил с Пхичитом, в сравнении с этой, казалась просто жалкой. Они долго жили вместе в общежитии их школы фигурного катания, а потом стали снимать в квартиру поближе к университету, который Юри начал посещать несколько лет назад. Она была старой, с немного скрипучими трубами, протекающими в особенно холодные ночи, но то был их дом и ни один из них никогда даже не думал о переезде. Но контраст с квартирой Виктора был очевиден. У Юри с Пхичитом все стены были покрыты плакатами и фотографиями, к которым они оба относились с пониманием, покоцанные и потрёпанные, изношенные от времени в тесной квартире, переполненной разноплановой мебелью, которую они собрали за все эти годы.

В голове Юри не укладывалось не только то, насколько лучше выглядела квартира Виктора, но и то, что у него их две. У самого Юри не было ни одной, только та, что он снимал вместе с Пхичитом. Не то чтобы Юри был беден, одни только деньги от спонсоров составляли солидную сумму. Но фигурное катание было дорогим видом спорта, а все деньги, которые Юри не тратил на поездки, костюмы и множество подобных вещей, необходимых для соревнований, он отправлял домой, в Хасецу. В его родном городе туризм постепенно затухал и онсены переживали трудные времена. Юри делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы помочь своей семье материально, и почти не оставлял денег для себя. Мысль о том, что Виктор жил одиноко в своей дорогой квартире, казалась странной. 

Или, может быть, не так уж и одиноко.

Юри изумился, когда из размышлений его вырвал громкий лай, дверь в спальню вдруг распахнулась, и оттуда в коридор, прямо на него, вылетел коричневый вихрь, сбивая с ног и покрывая его мокрыми поцелуями.

\- Маккачин! - воскликнул Виктор и Юри это услышал, хотя и был слишком занят, со смехом, вполсилы, сталкивая собаку с себя, одновременно зарываясь руками в мягкий мех. 

Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как он видел Виччана в последний раз, а Маккачин выглядел в точности также, хотя и был намного больше.

\- Прости за Маккачина, - сказал Виктор, оттаскивая пса от Юри, давая ему сесть на том месте, где он распластался по полу, - Я оставил его в спальне, чтобы он не мешался, но Маккачину нравится знакомиться с новыми людьми и, кажется, он не устоял. 

\- Всё нормально, - ответил Юри с улыбкой, приподнимаясь на коленях, чтобы почесать у Маккачина за ушами. 

Пёс запыхтел в ответ и снова лизнул руку Юри, вызывая у него новую волну смеха. Маккачин улёгся на пол, перевернулся, подставляя живот и Юри тут же потёр его, улыбаясь на то, как пудель в ответ завилял хвостом.

\- Ты любишь собак? - спросил Виктор, и, когда Юри поднял голову, увидел, что тот улыбается, глядя на них двоих, так и оставшихся на полу, а в глазах его искрится смех. 

Немного покраснев, Юри понял, что, должно быть, выглядит нелепо, но ему слишком нравилось гладить Маккачина, чтобы всерьёз об этом волноваться. 

\- Да, - ответил он легко, а Виктор улыбнулся еще шире, - У меня есть собака дома, в Японии. Это пудель, и я не видел его многие годы. Он выглядит совсем как Маккачин, только гораздо меньше. 

\- Как его зовут? - спросил Виктор, опускаясь на колени рядом с ними, чтобы почесать Маккачину за ухом. 

\- Виччан, - пробормотал Юри, которого застали врасплох и он не смог придумать хорошего способа уклониться от ответа. 

Внутренне он молился о том, чтобы Виктор не был достаточно хорошо знаком с японскими словообразованием и не догадался, откуда взялась эта кличка. Наверное, так оно и было, потому что Виктор никак это не прокомментировал, только продолжил тереть Маккачину за ушами, улыбаясь им двоим. 

Даже наслаждаясь мгновением, Юри не удержался от вырвавшегося зевка, разрушившего замершую в комнате гармонию. Как и всегда, он не смог уснуть в самолёте, режим сбился, всё в нём кричало, что уже несколько часов как Юри давно пора спать. Виктор это заметил и поднялся, подал руку Юри и поднял на ноги и его тоже. 

Присмотревшись, Юри сквозь распахнутую Маккачином дверь в спальню увидел огромную односпальную кровать королевских размеров и рядом с ней ещё одну дверь, сквозь щель в которой он угадал ванную. Никаких других комнат или кроватей не было. Да и с чего бы им быть? Виктор жил один. Так что Юри развернулся к дивану, обдумывая, не будет ли невежливо спросить об одеяле для сна. Он итак уже был многим обязан и не хотел просить о большем. 

\- Я, наверное, буду двигаться ко сну, - сказал он, неловко кивнув на диван, надеясь, что Виктор услышит неподдельную усталость в голосе, и не подумает, что это всего лишь отговорка, чтобы прервать недолгий разговор.

\- О. Конечно, - отозвался Виктор, берясь за чемодан, - Больше у тебя нет вещей?

Юри кивнул, отвечая:

\- У меня был ещё один чемодан с моими костюмами, но авиакомпания его потеряла. Сейчас они его ищут и, надеюсь, найдут до начала соревнований. 

\- Уверен, так и будет, - согласился Виктор и понёс чемодан в сторону спальни под недоуменным взглядом Юри, - Бельё на кровати свежее, я ведь здесь всего один день, а, и можешь свободно пользоваться ванной и туалетом, когда захочешь. 

\- На кровати? - переспросил Юри и вдруг всё стало кристально ясно. 

Почему Виктор возник из ниоткуда со своим предложением, почему так легко впустил Юри в свою квартиру, почему прямо сейчас ставил чемодан Юри в единственной спальне, как будто так и должно быть.

Предположение не было безосновательным, но Юри всё же нашёл в себе силы от него уклониться. Не потому, что никогда больше не собирался спать с Виктором, но он устал и чувствовал себя ужасно после стольких часов пути. Всем, чего ему хотелось, был сон, хотя, конечно, ему следовало ожидать, что Виктор предложит что-то подобное взамен на приглашение Юри к себе домой.

\- Я... - попытался он, придумывая самые вежливые слова для отказа, из тех, после которых его не выставят вон из квартиры, - Я думал, может, мне лучше поспать на диване?

\- Что? - спросил Виктор, развернувшись к Юри, и тут его глаза слегка расширились, он глянул в сторону спальни, как будто вдруг осознал, что именно только что сказал, - Нет! Я не имел в виду... Только если ты... Я вовсе не ожидал... Я не...

Он смолк, выглядя немного беспомощным.

\- Просто диван очень неудобный. Поверь мне, я засыпал на нём пару раз, когда перепивал, так что знаю о чём говорю, - продолжил Виктор совершенно искренне, - Спать на нём будет вредно для твоей спины, а у тебя скоро соревнования. Лучше я посплю на диване, а тебе останется кровать. 

\- Что, нет! - возмутился Юри, испытывая приступ вины за неожиданный поворот в разговоре: Виктор ведь позволил ему остановиться у себя дома, движимый одной только добротой, а он сам нагрубил ему, отнял себе чужую кровать, не предлагая ничего взамен, - Я могу спать на диване. Честное слово, я не против. 

\- Поверь мне, Юри, это плохая идея, - возразил Виктор, выглядящий решительно, - Спи на кровати. Пожалуйста. 

Юри изо всех сил обдумывал следующие свои слова, хотел было запротестовать, но не решился спорить с хозяином квартиры и всего в ней. Он никак не мог спать на кровати, отправив Виктора на диване, но и Виктор, видимо, решительно был настроен не позволять ему там лечь. Конечно, было и другое решение. Юри ещё сначала колебался, когда подумал, что Виктор предложил ему свою постель на эту ночь из скрытых мотивов. Но теперь-то стало очевидно, что Виктор ничего такого не хотел. Или, может, хотел, но увидел, как Юри устал и сделал из этого свои собственные выводы. Как бы то ни было, Виктор нормально отнёсся к отказу от Юри, не давил на него, вообще ничего не делал, не спросив самого Юри. А раз так, то Юри ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как предложить решение проблемы, которое устроило бы их обоих.

\- Мы можем... Разделить? - предложил он, слыша сомнение даже в собственном голосе, - Если ты не против. Мы могли бы разделить кровать?

Кровать была достаточно большой для них двоих и, раз уж Виктор не собирался позволить Юри спать на диване, то разделить кровать было лучшим вариантом, ведь со своей стороны Юри так же не мог дать Виктору уйти на диван. Он не был уверен, согласится ли Виктор, но так ведь было проще всего для них обоих? Они же уже делили постель, хотя бы и в совсем других обстоятельствах.

Виктор на это предложение удивленно моргнул, но кивнул в знак согласия, хоть и выглядел немного настороженным. 

\- Если для тебя это будет удобно, то конечно, - сказал Виктор, и, стоило ему согласиться, как Юри испытал облегчение.

После того, как Юри завершил все приготовления ко сну, он отправился прямиком в постель, чувствуя, как всё сложнее и сложнее становится бороться с растущей усталостью. Он зевал, когда мылся, переодевался в ванной, чистил зубы, испытывая одновременно облегчение, оттерев часы пути с волос и кожи. После того, как Юри закончил с этим, он проскользнул тихонько обратно в спальню; в глаза бросилась огромная, перетягивающая на себя всё внимание в пустой комнате, кровать. 

Виктор всё ещё был в гостиной, Юри помялся, не уверенный, что по правилам вежливости стоит делать в таких ситуациях. Ему ужасно хотелось спать, но он не знал, нормально ли просто рухнуть на кровать, если Виктора ещё нет в этой комнате. 

В конце концов, усталость одержала верх. На тумбочке у кровати лежал телефон Виктора, так что Юри перебрался на противоположную от неё сторону, положив свои очки на тумбочку с другого края. Едва он их снял их, как комната расфокусировалась, всё в ней обернулось мягким и плавным по краям, и Юри быстро скользнул под одеяло, устраиваясь как можно ближе к краю матраса, едва не падая. Ему было неловко отнимать у Виктора место, ничего не предлагая взамен, так что он решил быть, насколько это возможно, незаметным.

Только когда он лёг, то понял, что забыл выключить свет, а выключатель остался на другой стороне комнаты. Свет был неприятно ярким, но, даже несмотря на это, Юри не обнаружил в себе желания вставать и выключать его. Вместо этого он зарылся поглубже в кровать, ощущая мягкость матраса, нежность согревающихся от его тепла простыней. Ощущение было чудесным, вместе с ним Юри накрыло новой волной благодарности к Виктору, позволившему ему остаться.

От входа в комнату раздался звук и Юри моргнул спросонья на смутные очертания стоящей в дверном проеме фигуры, которую едва различали его уставшие глаза.

\- Уже хочешь ложиться? - спросил Виктор в тишине комнаты, Юри кивнул.

Он знал, что должен бы, наверное, оставить это решение Виктору, это ведь его квартира, его комната, его кровать, но он уже лежал, так уютно устроился, от всего этого усталость только выросла в десять раз, а сон уже утягивал его за собой. День был таким длинным. 

Виктор кивнул и щёлкнул по выключателю на стене рядом с собой, погружая спальню в блаженную тьму. Он прошёл по комнате, стягивая с себя через голову рубашку, Юри снова быстро закрыл глаза, не желая смущать Виктора. Даже если они видел Виктора гораздо менее одетым, было неправильно теперь без приглашения пялиться на Виктора без рубашки, тем более, что вид его обнажённого, гладкого, белого торса будил в Юри чувства, не способствующие засыпанию. Юри услышал, как выдвигаются и задвигаются ящики тумбочки, а когда он снова открыл глаза, Виктор уже был полностью одет в мягкую и удобную, выглядящую поношенной, одежду для сна.

Виктор опустился на постель с противоположной от Юри стороны, сначала сел, потом оторвал ноги от пола и залез под одеяло. Пытаясь дать Виктору столько места, сколько возможно, Юри стал отодвигаться от него подальше, остановившись только ощутив, что спина уже свисает с края матраса. Раз Виктор спал один на такой огромной кровати, то наверняка привык раскидываться всласть и Юри не хотел ему в этом мешать.

На несколько минут комната застыла в тишине, темноте, неподвижности. Юри без света не мог разглядеть всего Виктора, только смутные очертания его фигуры напротив, лежащей от него на значительном расстоянии. Юри ощутил, как сон тянет к нему свои руки, готовый завладеть им, но на секунду он их отринул, чтобы чётко выразить свою благодарность Виктору. У Виктора не было никаких причин приютить его на ночь, Юри оценил это жест неожиданной доброты, что следовало объяснить. 

\- Спасибо, Виктор, - сказал он в темноту, из последних сил борясь с усталостью, желая убедиться, что Виктор услышал и понял, что он хотел ему сказать, ведь какими бы натянутыми не были отношения между ними, Виктор отложил всё это в сторону, когда Юри нуждался в помощи, и Юри был бесконечно благодарен за это, - За то, что позволил мне остаться. 

\- Конечно, _солнышко_ , - ответил Виктор коротко и Юри напрягся из-за незнакомого слова. 

Когда Виктор в последний раз назвал его русским словом, оно было отнюдь не добрым, но то было много лет назад, и, кажется, сейчас в голосе Виктора не было злости.

Юри на миг задался вопросом, что оно означает, но он слишком устал и слушал недостаточно внимательно, чтобы уловить большее, чем общую форму звука.

Решив, что это не то, о чём стоит размышлять на ночь, Юри, наконец, позволил себе ускользнуть прочь, в сон. Он решил разобраться со всем этим с утра. 

\---

 

Когда Юри проснулся на следующее утро, он растерялся. Сквозь путавшую его непроснувшееся сознание дымку сна он ощутил незнакомый шёлк простыни, окружающее его странное тепло кровати, на которой он лежал. Не глядя он протянул руку и наткнулся на мягким мехом, автоматически вплетаясь в него пальцами. 

\- Виччан? - пробормотал он, сонно щурясь в утреннем свете, пытаясь сфокусироваться. 

Пёс рядом с ним гавкнул в ответ и принялся вылизывать лицо Юри, подтолкнув уставший мозг Юри заметить его размер и количество меха, которых было гораздо больше, чем у его собственной собаки.

Нашарив свои очки на тумбочке он криво нацепил их на нос, отгоняя сон, быстро зажмурившись перед тем как позволить комнате вернуть её очертания. 

Перед ним на кровати лежал Маккачин с высунутым языком и тут на Юри в полную силу обрушились события прошлой ночи. Аэропорт, тревога из-за номеров сгладились в утреннем свете, и даже показались менее катастрофическими по сравнению с импульсивным решением принять предложение Виктора остаться на ночь. 

Сознание вдруг прояснилось, Юри приподнялся и осмотрелся вокруг, обводя взглядом комнату, в которой оказался. За ночь он передвинулся на кровати, заняв гораздо больше места, чем планировал. С другой стороны, Виктор так и остался на своей половине, всё так же далеко, лежащий на боку, выглядящий странно маленьким в окружающем его огромном пространстве. Как-то ночью Маккачин пробрался под одеяло на кровати между ними, заняв своё место.

Было странно проснуться рядом с Виктором, это чувство Юри испытывал лишь однажды. В ночь после прошлогоднего чемпионата мира, в ночь, когда Виктор попросил его остаться. В то утро Юри проснулся лежащим рядом с Виктором, не касаясь его, но находясь достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать исходящее от его тела тепло, быть способным пересчитать каждую ресничку его закрытых глаз. В тот день, проснувшись, они должны были следовать регламенту соревнований, как двое медалистов, им пришлось разойтись, но с того момента Юри чувствовал, что что-то между ними изменилось, что-то явное, неописуемое, неуловимое, но оттого не менее очевидное. 

Конечно, проснуться вот так сегодня было совсем по-другому и в то же время знакомо. Они с Виктором оба были полностью одеты и причина, по которой они оказались в одной постели, на этот раз была гораздо невиннее. К тому же здесь был Маккачин, успокаивающее грея бок Юри. Сейчас он и Виктор были дальше друг от друга, разделяемые немалым пространство посередине кровати, при чём каждый из них лежал строго на своей стороне. 

Виктор выглядел мирно спящим, тёплые лучи утреннего солнца озаряли его по-особенному мягким свечением. Юри, слезая с кровати, постарался двигаться как мог тихо, надеясь не потревожить его сон. Но, вопреки всем стараниям Юри, его движения подтолкнули Виктора в полудрёму, он сонно замычал, прикрывая глаза от солнечного света, льющегося сквозь щели в занавесках, притопляющего кровать в янтарном сиянии.

\- Сколько времени? - пробормотал Виктор спросонья, ещё с закрытыми глазами, пряча лицо в руке, отгораживаясь таким образом от солнца. 

Юри потянулся туда, где ночью оставил свой телефон, нажал на него и его глаза расширились, когда он увидел цифры, высветившиеся на экране. Он сказал время Виктору и тот тоже вздрогнул, явно не ожидавший этого.

\- Так поздно, - поделился он, звуча удивлённо, - Не ожидал, что просплю так долго. 

\- Тебе куда-то нужно? - спросил Юри, глядя на него. 

Сам он должен был пойти на стадион, где будет проводиться Кубок Ростелекома, чтобы тренировать свою короткую и произвольную программы, но до соревнований было ещё несколько дней, к тому же после перелёта, закончившегося только прошлой ночью, он мог позволить себе некоторую свободу в виде сна, чтобы привыкнуть к разнице часовых поясов. Но Юри понятия не имел, почему Виктор не поставил будильник, если у него, оказывается, были планы.

\- У меня должна была быть тренировка, - признался Виктор, немного виновато глядя на щель в шторах, где солнце уже поднялось высоко в небе, а его лучи искрились, отражённые снегом, покрывшим тонким слоем землю, - Яков занял время на местном катке для всех своих фигуристов, что здесь, с ним в Москве, и я должен был быть там, чтобы готовиться к финалу. 

Конечно, Виктор уже прошёл в финал. В том, чтобы тренироваться, оттачивать своё катание перед главным соревнованием, до которого оставалось меньше месяца, был смысл. Вообще, во время сезона вряд ли могло быть много времени на отдых, Юри должен был догадаться, где это Виктор должен был быть.

Так как из них двоих у Виктора был более насыщенный график, Юри позволил ему первым занять душ, а когда он был в ванной, натянул одежду, пообещав себе воспользоваться душем в раздевалке для спортсменов, когда доберётся до стадиона. Энтузиазма это не вызывало, но хотелось урвать для тренировки столько времени, сколько возможно, прежде чем придётся выступать по-настоящему, итак уже сам у себя отнял кучу времени, проспав сегодня до упора. 

Вытащив свои коньки из глубин чемодана, Юри бросил их в рюкзак вместе со сменной одеждой, бутылкой воды и кошельком. Закончив с упаковкой коньком, он повесил рюкзак на плечо и пошёл к выходу, пройдя кухню, только на секунду остановившись, чтобы недолго грустно посмотреть на холодильник. Он был голоден, но с едой приходилось подождать, пока он не доберётся до стадиона. В краже продуктов из холодильника Виктора он бы никак не смог оправдаться, он итак уже брал слишком много. 

Едва Юри собрался уходить, как услышал звук открывающейся двери и обернулся, чтобы увидеть Виктора, стоящего в двери спальни, с ещё мокрыми после душа волосами, с блестящими каплями воды на шее, одетый, как и Юри, в удобную одежду для тренировки. 

\- Ты идешь тренироваться на стадион? - спросил Виктор, увидев одежду самого Юри и его перекинутый через плечо спортивный рюкзак. 

\- Да, - ответил Юри, и Виктор понимающе кивнул.

\- Тебе нужно помочь найти дорогую? - спросил он, но Юри покачал головой, надеясь, что это так.

\- Ты сказал, что живёшь рядом, так? - переспросил он, вспомнив состоявшийся накануне разговор.

\- Так, - ответил Виктор, отчего Юри испытал облегчение, ведь близость к стадиону сильно упрощала его жизнь, это была одна из важнейших причин, почему он согласился остановиться у Виктора, - Ты сможешь дойти туда отсюда. Каток, где я тренируюсь у Якова, тоже близко. 

\- Ясно, - сказал Юри, не знаю, что ещё сказать. 

Положение, в котором он оказался, было непонятным - он оставался в доме у Виктора, а между ними было какое-то странное, негласное перемирие. Он так и не разобрался, что должен делать, чего от него ждёт Виктор и наверняка это было заметно. 

\- Увидимся вечером? - сказал Виктор с небольшим вопросом в тоне, на что Юри кивнул и развернулся к выходу из квартиры, рассчитывая, что свежий воздух снаружи поможет прочистить голову и мыслить трезво. 

Стоило ему спуститься по лестнице, он только приоткрыл дверь, а его уже обдало холодным зимним воздухом, заставившим его невольно вздрогнуть. Он не первый раз был в Москве, уже катался на Кубке Ростелекома, но даже не подозревал, насколько холодно здесь может быть, гораздо холоднее, чем когда-либо в Детройте. Вокруг сверкал снег, маленькие блики легко танцевали в сугробах, покрывших землю, деревья и даже припаркованные у дороги автомобили, всю улицу. Юри испытал неожиданную благодарность к тому, что догадался взять с собой сапоги на толстой подошве, с каждым шагом ноги утопали в глубоком снегу. 

Зарывшись поглубже в карманы куртки, скукожившись в попытке сохранить тепло, Юри пошёл к стадиону, используя телефон в качестве навигатора. Устройство пиликало, указывая, куда ему поворачивать, и, вскоре, свернув за угол, он увидел возвышающийся над собой купол арены, переливающийся в снегу и солнечном свете во всей своей красе. 

Возможность наконец-то сбежать от холода Юри воспринял с облегчением, он поспешил внутрь, воспользовавшись своим пропуском от ИСУ, чтобы войти через служебный вход. Здесь уже было несколько других фигуристов, Юри коротко поздоровался с ними и быстро, как мог, подготовился к выходу на лёд. 

Одной из причин, почему он приехал в Москву заранее, до начала Кубка, было желание как можно больше времени потренироваться на чужом стадионе, прежде чем выступить на нём по-настоящему. Произвольная программа у Юри получалась хорошо, но за короткую пока приходилось бороться. В этом году тему за него выбрал Селестино, настаивая, что Юри нужно попробовать что-то новое, чтобы удивить зрителей. Сам он знал, что другие фигуристы часто используют своё очарование и сексуальность в программах, пытаясь соблазнить зрителей и судей, но Юри делать ничего такого никогда даже не пытался. Ему было удобно катать программы, в которых упор делался на его артистизм, а Селестино вдруг предложил ему новый вид катания, для которого нужно было выйди из зоны своего комфорта.

Несмотря ни на что, Селестино настаивал, говоря, что Юри нужно показать всему миру другую сторону себя, ту, что ещё никто никогда не видел. Может, в прошлом году он и выиграл золото, но предсказуемость была верным свойством упадка, не красившим ни одного фигуриста, так что, скрепя сердцем, Юри согласился. Он доверял Селестино как тренеру, полагался на его мнение, и, если Селестино считал, что для победы необходимо попытаться соблазнить зрителей, то он готов был попробовать.

Несмотря на готовность, программа давали ему нелегко. Он всегда был лучшим в артистизме, катаясь искренне, от всего сердца, но Юри никак не мог найти, чего же не хватало именно этой программе. Музыка, под которую он катался, была очаровывающей, инструментальная композиция, переполненная острой страстью, но Юри уступал ей на льду, не мог подчинить программу себе. Он не чувствовал в мелодии истории, как ни старался.

После долгих дней тренировок он уже готов был сдаться. Часть его хотела никогда не соглашаться с Селестино, не давать ему убедить себя, что нечто совершенно новое - хорошая идея, но другая часть жаждала ответить на этот вызов, доказать всем, что он может это сделать. Другие фигуристы постоянно делали ставку на свою сексуальность, от Криса, самым первым приходившим на ум, до Виктора, Виктора, покоряющего зрителей одним только горячим взглядом и хитрой улыбкой. Но Юри всё это не подходило, и после очередного провального дня тренировок, на которых он так и не смог правильно сыграть страсть, он стал задаваться вопросами, получится ли это у него когда-нибудь вообще. 

В конце концов, Юри сдался, выскальзывая со льда и стирая пот со лба полотенцем, которое он оставил у выхода с катка. Он быстро попрощался с другими фигуристами, оставшимися тренироваться, и пронёсся мимо охранника по пути к раздевалке. На катке оставалось не так уж и много людей, к вечеру они стали расходиться, большинство направлялось в свои отели, чтобы отдохнуть после тяжёлого дня. 

Юри переоделся насколько только возможно быстро, натянув свежую одежду и бросив мокрые от пота после тренировки вещи в свою сумку к конькам. В его мозгу так и бились мысли о программе, о том, что он разочарует Селестино, не способный хорошо выступить, и тут Юри понял, что так и не звонил своему тренеру, чтобы сообщить ему о происходящем.

Ощутив неожиданный укол вины, Юри пролистал контакты в телефоне, пока не нашёл своего тренера, и нажал на вызов, уже выйдя со стадиона, слегка дрожа от прикосновений холодного, уже ночного воздуха. Дыхание оставалось в нём паром, а мороз ввинчивался внутрь тела Юри до костей, жалил лёгкие.

Селестино поднял трубку после первых же гудков и Юри быстро рассказал ему о случившемся, о том, что нашёл, где остановиться, и сегодня уже тренировался на стадионе. Селестино, узнав об этом, стал звучать облегчённо, Юри же больше всего был сосредоточен на тактическом замалчивании того, где именно он остановился. Селестино не нужно было этого знать, ведь Юри не был уверен, что сможет объяснить, как до этого дошло. Легче было просто не упоминать об этом, чтобы уберечь тренера от лишних беспокойств.

Заверив его ещё раз, что да, он в порядке и нет, не нужно никого отправлять в качестве дополнительной помощи, Юри повесил трубку, довольный тем, что успокоил волнения Селестино, что не придётся дёргаться из-за звонков от тренера из интереса, ради проверки. Разговор продлился какое-то время, за которое Юри на автомате успел дойти до квартиры Виктора.

В то время, что он катался, Виктор отправил ему код к домофону на тот случай, если Юри вернётся до него. Такое явное доверие насторожило Юри, но всё же он был благодарен. Он ведь ушёл со стадиона раньше из-за разочарования в собственной неспособности откатать короткую программу так, как ему нужно, и вряд ли Виктор уже вернулся со своей тренировки. 

Введя код на панели у двери, Юри услышал щелчок открывающейся двери и благодарно вошёл в подъезд, позволяя двери захлопнуться у себя за спиной, отсекая мороз и холод улицы. Быстро, как мог, он поднялся по лестнице на последний этаж, толкнул дверь квартиры, ещё неуверенный в том, что сможет войти совсем без ключей. Однако его опасения оказались напрасными, дверь легко поддалась. Уходя утром, Виктор оставил её незакрытой.

Едва Юри шагнул в квартиру, как наткнулся на перевозбуждённый комок шерсти. Маккачин выпрыгнул из спальни на звук открывающейся двери и восторженно прыгнул на Юри, поставив большие лапы ему на грудь и нетерпеливо виляя хвостом своему новому другу.

Юри улыбнулся ему и провёл руками по мягкому меху Маккачину. Он даже не представлял, как сильно ему не хватало собаки в доме, пока не встретил Маккачина. Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как он покинул Хасецу, Виччан остался для него важнейшим воспоминанием, но лишь увидев Маккачина Юри вспомнил, как сильно любил, как скучал он по своему псу. Мари часто отправляла Юри фото с ним, но это было не то. 

Через пару секунд ласки Маккачин упал обратно на все четыре лапы и встал у двери, глядя на Юри выжидающе. Юри, проследив за этим движением, заметил, что на вкрученном в стену крючке, под которым замер сейчас Маккачин, между пальто Виктора висят поводок с ошейником. Маккачин смотрел на Юри просяще, стоя под ними, и сердце Юри начало таять.

\- Извини, - сказал он Маккачину, стараясь не звучать слишком уж виновато, говоря это, - Я не могу погулять с тобой. Виктор ещё не вернулся и, уверен, ему не понравится, если кто-то, вроде меня, будет выгуливать его собаку. 

Маккачин заскулил с несчастным взглядом, кладя лапы на стену, прямо около поводка с крючком и сердце Юри дрогнуло.

\- Нельзя, - настаивал он, но Маккачин продолжал смотреть на него умоляюще, и решительность Юри затрещала по швам. 

Вздохнув, он подцепил ошейник с крючка и Маккачин возбуждённо залаял, подпрыгивая у него перед ногами, вылизавшаяся от счастья Юри руки. Юри знал, что был болваном, раз купился на щенячьи глазки, что это тот же трюк, что Виччан проделывал с ним много раз, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

\- Мы только немного погуляем, прежде чем Виктор вернётся, - сказал он сурово псу, закрепляя ошейник с поводком у него на шее, - Хорошо?

Маккачин залаял, завилял хвостом с энтузиазмом и Юри вздохнул, размышляя, когда успел стать такой тряпкой, ведущейся на очаровательных собак, просящихся на прогулку. Хотя, вспомнив Виччана, он понял, что, вероятно, всегда таким был.

Юри не знал города, так что позволил Маккачину идти вперёд, внимательно следя за маршрутом, чтобы позже найти дорогу обратно, но послушно поворачивая за ним туда-сюда, давая псу блуждать по разным улицам. Снег больше не шёл, он остался лежать на земле, Юри потребовалось время, чтобы оценить красоту укрытого белым покровом города. Было непривычно вот так ходить по городу, в который он приехал на соревнования, странно не просто кататься на коньках или идти по маршруту от катка к гостинице, а гулять. Редко когда ему выпадал шанс исследовать новое место, и оказалось, что ему это гораздо больше в удовольствие, чем он ожидал.

Юри так погрузился в свои мысли, что едва заметил, как небо начало темнеть, а солнце - медленно клониться к горизонту. Он понял это только когда загорелись фонари, ставшие теперь основным источником света, так получилось, что прогулка оказалась гораздо дольше, чем он планировал.

Чувствуя себя ужасно виноватым, Юри с Маккачином на привязи практически побежал обратно к дому. Во время этого бега Юри молился, чтобы Виктор ещё не вернулся домой, но все надежды были сокрушены, когда он увидел с улицы свет, горящей в окнах квартиры Виктора.

Он испытывал страх, поднимаясь по лестнице, переживал о том, как объяснит всё это Виктору. Он знал, что должен был подождать, пока Виктор вернётся, чтобы спросить разрешения погулять с Маккачином, но у Виктора не было причин ответить ему "да", а Юри так этого хотелось. Очень возможно, что Виктор отказал бы ему, у него не было оснований доверять Юри своего любимого пса, да и вообще, тем, что Юри сделал, он предал чужое гостеприимство. 

Когда они подошли к дверям квартиры, Юри, почувствовал металлический привкус на языке, и понял, что от волнения прокусил нижнюю губу зубами до крови. Он нерешительно распахнул дверь, ожидая, что на него сейчас обрушиться шквал криков. Но их не было. 

\- О, вы вернулись, - заявил Виктор, лёжа на диване с закинутыми на подушки ногами, с телефоном в руке и с книгой, лежащей перед ним на столе, - Хорошо погуляли. 

Маккачин радостно подскочил к своему хозяину и запрыгнул на диван, присоединяясь к Виктору, засмеявшемуся и начавшему тереть его за ушами. Юри просто смотрел на них, не знаю, как реагировать. Он готовился к тому, что Виктор разозлиться на то, что он увёл Маккачина непонятно куда, даже не дожидаясь его возвращения, не спросив разрешения, но Виктор даже не беспокоился, позволив из жалости одному из своих соперников жить в своё доме, выгуливать свою собаку, как если бы с ним такое случалось каждый день.

\- Мне так жаль, - выпалил Юри, подозревая, что, может быть, крики и выговоры просто отложены, - Я знаю, что должен был дождаться твоего возвращения, но Маккачин так хотел гулять, и, я обещаю, этого не повториться. 

В этот раз настала очередь Виктора выглядеть удивлённым, словно Юри сказал что-то такое, что до этого даже не приходило ему в голову.

\- Не беспокойся об этом, Юри, - заверил он его, всё так же рассеянно гладя Маккачина за ухом, пока тот жался ближе к его груди, - Я рад, что ты взял его погулять. Сегодня я задержалась на катке, а Маккачин ненавидит слишком долго сидеть взаперти. Когда я пришёл, то увидел, что ошейника с поводком нет, и сразу догадался, чем вы заняты. Если он был на поводке, то всё нормально. Без поводка на улице Маккачина иногда тянет выбежать прямо на шоссе. 

\- О. М, ага, - ответил Юри, ещё не способный воспринять, как спокойно Виктор отнёсся к тому, что он повёл гулять его собаку, как если бы это было совершенно нормально. 

В Хасецу он редко надевал на Виччана поводок, город был тихим, движение там было спокойным, а вероятность, что пёс выбежит на дорогу - низкой. Но в Москве было гораздо оживлённей, он был осторожен, старался держать Маккачина рядом.

Маккачин лизнул на прощание руку Виктора и соскочил с дивана обратно к Юри, кружа вокруг его ног, бодаясь игриво головой.

\- Ты ему действительно понравился, - прокомментировал Виктор, улыбаясь им двоим так, что Юри не смог удержаться от улыбки в ответ. 

Он уже был без ума от Маккачина, даже зная его меньше суток. Его невозможно было не любить и Юри радовался, что Виктор, видимо, не возражает, что его нежданный гость так много времени проводит со его собакой. Из статьи, которую Юри читал ещё маленьким, он знал, как сильно Виктор обожал Маккачина, поэтому неожиданное проявление доверия его тронуло.

Виктор вытянулся, застонав от боли в затёкшей из-за слишком долгого сидения спине. Он потянулся, а Юри заметил, как рубашка на нём немного задралась, обнажая тонкую полоску бледной кожи. 

\- Что ты хочешь поесть? - спросил его Виктор, и Юри снова вздрогнул, не знаю, как ответить на вопрос. 

Он предполагал, что ему придётся выходить на улицы Москвы в поисках пищи, Виктор ведь предложил ему прошлой ночью место для сна, а не полную свободу чувствовать себя как дома, Юри не ожидал этого предложения.

Видя отразившееся на его лице удивление, Виктор продолжил совершенно буднично, как будто в том, что он говорил, не было ничего странного:

\- У меня здесь не так много еды. Я вообще-то себе не готовлю. Но мы можем заказать что-нибудь, если ты голоден. 

\- Я буду то, что ты будешь, - ответил Юри, запнувшись, ещё сбитый с толку вопросом. 

Виктор в ответ просто пожал плечами и снова взялся за телефон, быстро щёлкая и набирая номер, наконец, в воздухе между ними раздались губки. Через несколько секунд на другом конце ответили на русском, слова из динамика выходили искажёнными, жёсткими. Виктор отозвался на том же языке, и Юри внимательно его слушал, восхитившись тем, как незнакомая речь звучит в устах Виктора. Хотя он не понимал русского, но всё равно наслаждался, как легко и играючи говорит Виктор. Общаясь с ним так долго на английском, Юри почти забыл, что это не родной язык Виктора, как и у него самого. 

Через несколько минут Виктор закончил разговор и провёл по экрану телефона, завершая вызов. 

\- В паре улиц отсюда есть местный ресторан, там отлично готовят, - объяснил он Юри, так и топчущемуся в дверях, не уверенному, как дальше будет вежливо поступить. 

Виктор растянулся на диване, но, как только увидел, что Юри смотрит на диван, опустил ноги, освободив место. Юри покраснел, надеясь, что Виктор не сочтёт его грубым или наглым, но все же прошёл внутрь и сел на краешек дивана, стараясь не слишком сильно вторгаться в личное пространство Виктора. Виктор отодвинулся, очень осторожно, чтобы не задеть Юри.

\- Я заказал пару блюд, так что, надеюсь, что-нибудь из них тебе понравится. 

\- Спасибо, - попробовал сказать Юри, поморщившись на то, как нерешительно прозвучали эти слова. 

Он ведь действительно был благодарен Виктору за его доброту, хотя бы и не мог понять её причин. Если тот просто беспокоился о том, сможет ли Юри соревноваться с ним в финале, найдёт ли он место, где сможет остановиться, то мог бы просто предложить Юри необходимый минимум - крышу над головой и диван для сна. Но вот, он заказал им ужин, позволил Юри лечь в свою постель и Юри понятия не имел, что теперь с этим делать, не представлял, как относится к новой открывшейся стороне Виктора, которая всё яснее открывалась ему всякий раз, когда они оказывались вместе.

К счастью, еда прибыла довольно быстро, Виктор поднялся, чтобы открыть дверь и забрать кучу коробок у курьера снаружи. Юри хотел было вскочить и настоять на оплате своей части еды, но они не обменивались деньгами. Виктор, должно быть, уже оплатил всё по телефону. Чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем бесполезным, Юри пошёл на кухню и стал заглядывать в ящики, ища в них тарелки со столовыми приборами для еды.

Виктор принёс коробки, поставил их на стол, открыл крышки, позволив запаху свежеприготовленной еды заполнить комнату. Блюда пахли очень вкусно, незнакомо и ново, но всё равно вкусно. У Виктора явно был хороший вкус в еде.

Сев за стол напротив Юри, Виктор начал доставать еды из коробок и перекладывать её в тарелку. Приняв это за знак начала ужина, Юри последовал его примеру. Лишь услышав запах еды, он понял, насколько был голоден. Несмотря на поздний подъём, он усердно тренировался и телу необходимо было восполнить сожжённые за день калории. По тому, как Виктор ел, было видно, что он чувствует то же самое. 

\- Тебе нравится? - спросил Виктор, отложив еду, чтобы задать вопрос.

Юри кивнул ему. Вкус отличался от всего того, что он пробовал раньше, и всё равно был превосходным, Юри им наслаждался.

После этого между ними снова зависла тишина, Юри оставалось только жевать, задумчиво наблюдая за Виктором, евшим рядом с ним. Он хотел бы начать разговор, чтобы показать себя хорошим гостем, но не знал, с чего начать. Единственным его примером был их общий ужин более года назад, который он сам же быстро прервал. Обычно Виктор начинал разговор, Юри просто не знал, как с ним нормально общаться, как вести себя с человеком, вроде Виктора, вся история знакомства с которым соткана из мрачных деталей. 

\- Как прошла твоя тренировка? - наконец, выдал он, не в состоянии придумать, о чём ещё можно спросить. 

Общаясь с другими фигуристами, кроме Пхичита, он всегда избирал безопасные темы для разговора, вроде фигурного катания и тренировок, обеспечивающих гарантированный диалог, не прерываемый неловким молчанием, начинавшимся, когда обе стороны не хотели о чём-то говорить. Обсуждать фигурное катание для фигуристов было легко, в конце концов, вокруг него крутилась вся их жизнь.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Виктор, проглотив свой кусок еды с печальным видом, - Яков накричал на меня за то, что я опоздал, но я уже привык не очень-то прислушиваться к нему, так что фактически он сдался. Он лучший тренер из всех, что у меня когда-либо были, но я никогда не следую правилам. Я всегда хотел кататься, но только так, как я сам того хочу. Слушать Яков не всегда в это вписывается. 

Юри кивнул, хотя сам не имел с этим ничего общего. Кажется, их с Виктором подходы к катание существенно различались.

\- А ты, Юри? - спросил Виктор, на что Юри моргнул и посмотрел на него удивлённо, не уверенный, что понимает, о чём его спрашивают, - Я тренируюсь у Якова уже многих лет, как и ты у Селестино. А до этого? Почему ты начал кататься на коньках?

Юри не понял, как Виктор умудрился перескочить на эту тему, но тот смотрел с таким любопытством, что у Юри вряд ли бы вышло увернуться от такого простого вопроса.

Увы, ответ был не из тех, что он смог бы озвучить перед человеком, сидящим перед ним. Юри, конечно, начал кататься ещё до того, как узнал о Викторе, но, лишь увидев его выступление многие годы назад, он укрепил любовь к фигурному катанию, перевёл его из хобби и способа сбежать от внешнего мира в полноценную спортивную карьеру. Не существовало хорошего способа изложить тот факт, что Юри начал участвовать в соревнованиях, потому что хотел быть похожим на Виктора, хотел кататься как Виктор, хотел однажды выступать на одном льду с Виктором. И потом, когда Виктор разбил его сердце несколькими случайными словами, отмахнулся от него, возникло желание побить Виктора, отплатить той же монетой, доказывать свою значимость, что сделало его спустя столько лет тем, кем он был сейчас, золотым медалистом Гран-при, собиравшемся победить во второй раз подряд, соревнуясь с человеком, вокруг которого он выстроил всю свою жизнь. 

Он никак не смог бы сказать этого вслух, не Виктору, не сейчас. Этому он предпочёл безопасный вариант углубиться в ещё более далёкое прошлое, до первоначальной причины, приведшей его на лёд. 

\- Когда я был младше, занимался балетом, - начал он, заметив, как Виктор выпрямился, глядя на него с интересом, - Мне нравилось, а моя учительница балета была фанаткой фигурного катания. Она посоветовала мне попробовать покататься и вот... - он чуть передёрнул плечами, - Я здесь. 

\- Но почему бы не продолжить заниматься балетом? - спросил Виктор, выглядя при этом искренне заинтересованным, - Зачем переходить в фигурное катание. 

Юри помолчал, вертя вилку в пальцах, и попытался придумать ответ. 

\- Думаю, мне просто больше понравилось кататься на коньках, - наконец, сказал он, надеясь, что Виктор не захочет углубляться, - Я подружился там с одной девочкой и она уговорила меня продолжать. Я стал всё больше и больше времени проводить на катке и, не знаю. Думаю, я просто влюбился в лёд. 

"И в тебя," - прошептал голос в голове Юри прежде, чем он заглушил его, -"Я увидел тебя и всё изменилось."

Виктор улыбнулся ему, но взгляд его был устремлён в даль.

\- Я знаю это чувство, - ответил он и было что-то такое в его тоне, немного грустное, но Юри не смог определить точнее. 

На секунду Юри задумался, куда устремлены мысли Виктора, но не успел он об этом спросить, как отстранённость исчезла из глаз Виктора всего за мгновение, и он снова внимательно, твёрдо посмотрел на Юри.

Юри отвернулся, возвращаясь к еде. Как-то так вышло, что он начинал беспокоиться, глядя Виктору прямо в глаза. Силу его взгляда было трудно выдержать, Юри чувствовал себя странно уязвимым, когда Виктор так на него смотрел. Несмотря на странный сдвиг в динамике их отношений, начавшийся несколько месяцев назад на чемпионате мира и продолжавшийся до сих пор, Юри всё же не хотел показывать перед Виктором слабость, боялся слишком расслабиться. Оборона в присутствии Виктора вросла в него инстинктом, слишком привычная на протяжении стольких лет, чтобы избавиться от неё в одночасье. 

К счастью, Виктор не стал больше задать никаких вопросов, и остаток ужина прошёл в уютной тишине, нарушаемой только стуком столовых приборов о тарелки и иногда скулящим Маккачином, вертящимся вокруг стола, выпрашивая объедки. Наконец, Виктор сжалился над псом и, закончив со своей едой, встал из-за стола, чтобы достать ему из шкафа немного собачьего корма. В то время, как Виктор занялся этим, Юри загрузил остатки посуды в посудомоечную машину и запихнул пустые коробки в мусорное ведро, не желая чувствовать себя бесполезным.

После того, как с этим было покончено, он ушёл в спальню, и к этому моменту его, наконец, настигли последствия минувшего дня. Как бы долго он не проспал ночью, Юри требовалось ещё несколько дней на восстановление биоритма, потому что несмотря на то, что был ещё только ранний вечер, он уже испытывал усталость. Виктор оставался на кухне и Юри понадеялся, что он не будет против, если сегодня Юри ляжет пораньше. В конце концов, день был долгим. 

Лишь после того, как Юри уже устроился в постели, а мягкое, золотистое освещение из соседней комнаты осталось единственным источником света в спальне, Юри понял, о чём он совсем забыл. В суматохе дня, забитого событиями, он совершенно забыл этим вечером ещё раз обзвонить ближайшие отели, узнать, не появилось ли для него каких-нибудь новых мест. Снег прекратился, что означало, что самолёты полетят по расписанию, а некоторые номера освободятся. Он собирался это сделать, как только появится возможность, но отчего-то это совершенно вылетело у него из головы.

Вздохнув, Юри перевернулся на другой бок, решив отложить это на завтра. Было уже слишком поздно, да и Виктор, похоже, не возражал против его присутствия. Во всяком случае, он не попросил Юри убраться. В общем, никому не повредит, если он останется ещё на одну ночь.

\---

**queenusagi**

Угадайте, кому в последнюю минуту достались билеты на Кубок Ростелекома!!! не могу поверить, что действительно увижу Юри Кацуки вживую, я что, умерла :о

#Кацуки Юри #Кубок Ростелекома #Фигурное Катание

57 лайков

 

Katsuki_Yuuri.jpg

**sakurablssms**

Быстрое фото, как Кацуки Юри садиться на самолет в Детройте

#Кацуки Юри #Фигурное катание #не могу поверить, я реально его видела

1,348 лайков

 

**epiphany-in-gold-light**

Мне натурально плевать на Кубок Ростелекома, меня волнует только пройдёт ли Кацуки в финал, где я смогу снова увидеть их с Никифоровым рядом друг с другом

#Кацуки Юри #Виктор Никифоров #Виктури #Фигурное катание #я серьезно знаю обо всех их взаимодействиях, о каждом разе, когда они вместе стояли на пьедестале, этот пейринг - вся моя жизнь

103 лайков

 

**bxtchy-bxtch**

Меня тошнит от шипперов так называемых "Виктури", которые влезают буквально в каждый разговор о фигурном катании, чтобы рассказать о своём тупом пейринге. Нет вообще никаких поводов, едва ли они общаются за исключением случайных их переглядок, переполненных ненавистью, все знают, что они друг друга не любят, а единственное доказательство, которое используют шипперы, - фото в Инстаграме, в которой они пытаются разглядеть куртку японской сборной, висящую в номере Виктора, но фотография слишком размытая. И это единственное. Никто, кроме сумасшедших шипперов, не считает, что это куртка Кацуки. Вам стоит остановиться, завязать со всеми этими глупостями и перестать использовать эти хэштеги для своих глупых фантазий.

#Фигурное Катание #Виктури

 

Viktor_Nikiforov.gif

**diexne**

Лучшие моменты с Виктором Никифоровым в этом сезоне

#Виктор Никифоров #Фигурное Катание #Живая Легенда 

 

\----

 

**Аноним спросил:**

Мне было любопытно с тех пор, как ты постишь столько постов о соперничестве Никифорова/Кацуки, что ты думаешь о разных теориях насчёт них, как, по-твоему, обстоят дела на самом деле?

 

Это хороший вопрос, анон, но мой ответ: я не знаю. В смысле, никто точно не знает, как это всё началось, а ни Никифоров, ни сам Кацуки никогда об это не говорили, они вообще всегда уклоняются, когда дело доходит до вопросов друг о друге. Я имею в виду, даже Кацуки, который никогда особенно не скрывал своей неприязни к Никифорову, ничего не говорил, он всегда отзывался в интервью о Никифорове прохладно, но вежливо и никому ни разу так и не удалось вытащить из него, почему Юри так его ненавидит.

Как я знаю, одна из самых популярных теорий, что в прошлом Кацуки постоянно завидовал Никифорову и из-за этого на него злиться, но мне она кажется неправдоподобной. За исключением Никифорова, Кацуки всегда вежлив и дружелюбен с другими фигуристами, к тому же он не кажется слишком расстроенным, когда не берёт золото на этапах Гран-при, только проигрывая, заняв второе место, Никифорову в финале он кажется переполненным ненавистью. Так что не думаю, что это зависть. 

Другая очень популярная теория заключается в том, что их двоих связывает какая-то тайная история, которая всё испортила. Это кажется мне более вероятным, хотя все эти байки о том, что они рассорившиеся друзья детства не очень-то правдоподобны, они оба всю жизнь провели в разных странах. Теория о том, что они тайно встречались, а потом расстались, и того хуже, Кацуки испытывал неприязнь к Никифорову уже во время своего взрослого дебюта, когда ему было всего пятнадцать. Но я всё же думаю, что что-то, произошедшее в тёмном прошлом, - это одна из самых логичных теорий.

Другие теории, в основном, сосредоточены на идее, что Никифоров высокомерен и слишком помешан на своих титулах и медалях, считает себя лучшим из лучших, непобедимым, а Кацуки вознамерился доказать ему, что это не так, сбить с него спесь. Но опять же, по-моему, это не в их характере. В смысле, да, Никифоров выдающийся фигурист, выигравший больше золотых медалей, чем я смогу подсчитать, но он никогда не выказывал в интервью высокомерие, грубость или что-то подобное. Это просто не состыкуется с реальностью. 

Ну и, конечно, теория, что, может быть, они оба просто разыгрывают соперничество, чтобы привлечь внимание СМИ и прославиться. Но я сразу её отбрасываю и не только потому, что она кажется самой дикой из всех, но и потому, что любому, кто видел старые записи с тем, как Кацуки раньше смотрел на Никифорова, очевидно, что эта теория абсолютно не жизнеспособна. Он просто ненавидел этого парня.

Ещё я знаю, что в фандоме есть разные мнения насчёт того, как всё это на самом деле началось. Поклонники Никифорова склонны обвинять Кацуки, фанаты Кацуки - Никифорова. Но, откровенно говоря, правда в том, что мы этого не знаем, и я не уверена, что вообще когда-нибудь узнаем.

Мне лично нравится верить в теорию "тёмного прошлого" и многие люди (я смотрю на вас, авторы фанфиков, вы знаете, о ком я!), похоже, согласны со мной. На деле же всё, что нам остаётся - это построение гипотез, если, конечно, не произойдёт чего-то по-настоящему драматическое и тогда всё изменится!

_Задать вопрос рardonthelitany_

#Кацуки Юри #Виктор Никифоров #Фигурное катание #ответы

348 лайков

\---

 

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Юри смутно испытал знакомое чувство, увидев на кровати рядом с собой крепко спящих Виктора с Маккачином. Сам Виктор, видимо, присоединился к нему в постели прошлой ночью, но Юри этого совершенно не помнил. Как и в предыдущее утро Виктор лежал с другого края кровати, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. На секунду Юри вдруг захотелось протянуть руку и коснуться его, но Виктор мирно спал, а нарушить его сон Юри не хотел. Как можно тише он выскользнул из постели, надеясь, что на этот раз не разбудит Виктора.

Юри тихо начал собираться на тренировку, ходя при это по квартире на цыпочках. Он проснулся гораздо раньше, чем вчера, что было добрым знаком того, что его внутренние часы постепенно настраиваются на часовой поясов, в котором он оказался, к тому же Юри понимал, что ему пригодится дополнительное время для тренировок, появлявшееся у него благодаря ранним подъёмам. Ему нужно будет постараться на соревнованиях, чтобы пройти в финал, а значит, и справиться с его бедовой короткой программой. Что возможно только за счёт тренировок. Очень многих тренировок. 

Прежде чем уйти, Юри сунул нос в холодильник, интересуясь, сможет ли одолжить таи что-нибудь у Виктора на завтрак, чуть позже, сегодня же докупив то же самое. Но холодильник оказался пуст, на голых полках стояли только несколько бутылок алкоголя и пол-упаковки сливочного масла. Видимо, Виктор не солгал, когда сказал, что у него в квартире не так много еды.

Отказавшись от идеи поесть и пообещав себе купить что-то на стадионе, Юри вышел из квартиры. Снег так и лежал на земле толстым слоем, но уже начал подтаивать, а дороги расчистили, сметя в сторону покрывавший их снег со льдом.

Несмотря на это, до сих пор оставалось холодно, Юри чувствовал, как дрожит по пути на стадион, как жжёт некрасиво краснеющий при минусовой температуре нос. После морозной улицы на каток не так уж и тянуло, но особого выбора у Юри не было, так что он просто застегнул свою куртку как мог плотно и натянул на пальцы перчатки, которые обычно надевал в особенно холодные дни.

Фигуристов было даже больше, чем вчера. До начала короткой программы оставалось всего два дня, большинство фигуристов, наконец-то, приехали в Москву и использовали все возможности для тренировок. Не было только Георгия, российского фигуриста, но Юри предположил, что он тренируется на том же самом катке, что и Виктор, у Якова, очевидно, пользуясь преимуществом пребывания в родной стране, позволявшее тренироваться дольше, чем другие фигуристы, без лишних посторонних глаз. Значит, все фигуристы, участвовавшие в соревновании, прибыли, Юри замечал знакомые лица и на протяжении всего дня обменивался вежливыми приветствиями с теми из них, кого знал по предыдущим соревнованиям.

Было и несколько новых лиц, каждый год кто-то переходил из юниоров во взрослую группу. Юри выделил в толпе молодого американского фигуриста, которого мельком видел на Юниорском Гран-При в прошлом году и незнакомого парня с светло-русыми волосами, одетого в куртку сборной Чехии, против которого, смутно вспомнил Юри, он катался на чемпионате мира. Всегда было приятно видеть новых фигуристов, пробивающиеся вверх, сам Юри ещё живо помнил, ка напуган был много лет назад во время своего взрослого дебюта. Проезжая мимо он подбадривающе улыбнулся этим двоим, разговаривающим в стороне от катка, но сам заговорить с ними даже не попытался. Он не знал, что сказать и хотел избежать неловкости или покровительства к молодым фигуристам. 

Хоть он и встал пораньше ради дополнительного времени на тренировки, Юри всё же покидал каток в конце дня, испытывая неудовлетворённость собственным прогрессом. За несколько месяцев, которые он работал над программой, даже после неплохих баллов на национальных, он чувствовал себя так же неуклюже и неестественно, как и в первый день, когда Селестино показал ему хореографию. Это просто не его. Юри понятия не имел, как соблазнить толпу, не представлял, как заставить зрителей желать его. По сравнении с некоторыми другими фигуристами он был обычный, непримечательный, не знающий, как им так легко удаётся призывно кататься, сможет ли он сам также. 

Он медленно брёл обратно в квартиру Виктора, чувствуя себя подавленным, беспокоясь о том, что никогда не сможет довести тяготившую его выступление до совершенства, не когда день короткой программы почти настал. Стоило Юри переступить порог, как он наткнулся на встречающего его Маккачина, и опустился коленями на пол, чтобы погладить его так знакомо, так утешительно. Маккачин был только "за", чтобы его гладили, так что Юри отпустил себя, выкидывая мысли об этом дне из головы. В конце концов, время доработать программу ещё оставалось. 

Маккачин, наверное, уловив его мрачное настроение, тихо заскулил, придавая Юри силы, подбадривающе лизнул несколько раз. Юри улыбнулся псу, желая, чтобы и Виччан тоже был рядом. 

Спустя несколько минут хандры он, наконец, поднялся с пола. Не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы валяться и ничего не делать, когда он мог занять оставшуюся часть дня чем-нибудь полезным, отвлечься от своих неизменно растущих страхов о короткой программе.

Юри пробежал глазами по комнате, пока, наконец, не наткнулся взглядом на холодильник. При виде его память подкинула картинку, как голо он выглядел с утра изнутри и тут Юри осенило. 

Ему ведь не нравилось отягощать Виктора, пользоваться его неожиданным гостеприимством, ничего не давая взамен. Пустой холодильник вместе со смутным воспоминанием о разговоре пару лет назад подкинули ему идею, которую Юри намерился воплотить. Раз уж сам он никак не мог отвлечься от своей провальной короткой программы, то это было именно то, что ему сейчас нужно.

Вспомнив, как Виктор накануне не придал большого значения тому, что Юри взял с собой Маккачина на прогулку, Юри решил и в этот раз вывести пса на улицу. Надевая поводок с ошейником на возбужденного Маккачина, почувствовавшего, видимо, что они идут на приключение, Юри позволил собаке протащить себя вниз по лестнице и дальше по прохладному вечернему воздуху.

Растерявшись в окружении незнакомых улиц огромного города, Юри взялся за свой телефон, чтобы найти то, что он искал, следуя карте на экране. Когда они достигли нужного дома, он неохотно привязал Маккачина к железным поручням у входа, печально погладил его по голове, сожалея, что нельзя взять его с собой внутрь.

Оставшийся у входа Маккачин грустно смотрел ему вслед, когда он вошёл сквозь автоматические двери и исчез среди других людей. Поход был предпринят неожиданно и лишь благодаря телефону Юри удалось найти дорогу. У него оставались проблемы с чтением и пониманием русского, а его языкового навыка хватило только на то, чтобы найти нужное ему место при помощи интернета, благодаря которому Юри смог расшифровать язык и разобраться в незнакомых улицах.

Времени на это потребовалось больше, чем он планировал, поэтому, когда он вышел с пакетом в руке, Маккачин посмотрел на него проникновенным взглядом пса, думавшего, что его бросили, хотя он и уходил не то чтобы надолго. Юри пару раз любяще потёр его за ухом, отвязал Маккачина от перил и позволил ему вести себя обратно по дороге к дому.

Когда они, наконец, вернулись в квартиру, Юри вывалил пакет на кухонный стол и стал критически рассматривать свои покупки. Все этикетки на еде были написаны чужим, незнакомым алфавитом, который он ещё не мог прочитать, а рецепт, что он нашёл в интернете, и подавно, но Юри всё равно решил, что проделал хорошую работу. Может, выйдет и не по высшему стандарту, но он хотел сделать всё, что в его силах со всем, что купил. 

Хоть Виктор и заявлял, что никогда ничего себе не готовит, позаглядовав в разные ящики и шкафы на кухне, Юри обнаружил в них кучу разной посуды, выглядящей, в основном, нетронутой и практически новой. Он быстро принялся за работу, занимаясь привычными домашними делами. За последние годы он неплохо научился готовить. Это умение понадобилось ему ещё в Японии, когда он начал помогать в онсене, но и после, переехав в Детройт, он сохранил это своей привычкой, зная, что мама никогда не простит ему, если он утеряет этот навык, который она с таким трудом ему привила. 

Юри был в курсе, что он не самый лучший повар в мире, к тому же незнакомый рецепт нервировал, но постепенно он расслабился, сосредоточившись на конкретной задаче, наслаждаясь установившейся внутренней гармонией. Катаясь и танцуя он сбегал от мира, от своих мыслей, но готовка становилась их приемлемой заменой на случай вроде этого, когда само катание и приносило ему больше всего беспокойств.

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Юри удовлетворился результатом. По рецепту, который он нашёл в интернете, оставалось только доварить суп до готовности, так что он осторожно накрыл кастрюлю крышкой и оставил её на плите, а сам, исчерпанный, подбитый, наконец, сложным днём, передвинулся к кухонному столу и снова рухнул на один из стульев. 

Маккачин, с интересом наблюдавший за происходящим на кухне, подошёл ближе, устраивая голову на коленях Юри, вывалив язык, когда Юри мягко его погладил. На Юри вдруг накатила очередная волной скука по его собственному питомцу. Виччан в детстве был его лучшим другом, и тот факт, что он многие годы не видел своего компаньона иначе, чем на фото и видео, бил по больному. Виччан был ещё не очень старым пуделем, но уже пожившим, Юри постоянно о нём беспокоился. 

Брошенная Виктором вскользь фраза о том, что нужно держать Маккачина на поводке, когда вокруг такое оживлённое движение, застряла у Юри в голове, тревожила его. Когда он жил в Японии, то редко водил Виччана на привязи, предпочитая вместо этого спустить собаку рядом с собой с поводка. Виччан был очень воспитанным, а Хасецу был тихим городком со спокойным движением, Юри никогда раньше об этом не переживал. Но слова так и прокручивались в мыслях, нервируя. 

Решив избавиться от своих страхов, расслабиться, наконец, он вынул телефон из кармана и щёлкнул по имени своей сестры, обдумывая, что скажет, когда она поднимет трубку. В Хасецу было ещё не так поздно, она, вероятно, помогала в онсене, была занята делами или гостями. Юри связывался со своей семьёй не так часто, в последний раз раз он звонил им перед отъездом из Детройта в Москву, но их слова поддержки всё так же оставались с ним. Нового звонка они не ждали, а и Мари наверняка согласиться на короткий разговор, который они не не станут слишком затягивать. Юри не хотел никому мешать, но он должен был убедиться, чтобы успокоить свой иррациональный страх, возникший после встречи с Маккачином, и Мари была единственным человеком, с которым он мог им поделиться, не раздувая из этого большую проблему.

\- Юри? - раздался голос его сестры из телефона после пары гудков, - Не ожидала, что ты так быстро позвонишь. Что-то случилось?

-Нет, - начал Юри, не зная, как сформулировать свой вопрос, чтобы он не прозвучал странно, - Нет, ничего не случилось, честное слово. Я просто хотел узнать, - на этом он нерешительно смолк, - С Виччаном в порядке?

\- Ну конечно, - ответила Мари, звуча удивлённо, - С чего бы ему не быть в порядке?

\- Не знаю. Просто я много думал о нём в последнее время и я просто. Не знаю. У меня появилось плохое предчувствие. 

\- Юри, ты уверен, что ты в порядке? - спросила Мари. 

В её голосе Юри услышал тревогу. Беспокоить свою сестру ну никак не было его изначальным намерением. У него ведь всё было прекрасно, удивительно хорошо, просто влияние Маккачина пробуждало в нём мысли о Виччане, занимавшем столь важное место в его сердце.

\- Ага, Мари, я в порядке. У меня всё хорошо, клянусь. Я просто беспокоился о нём, вот и всё, - ответил он, надеясь, что она услышит его искренность, - Просто я очень давно его видел в последний раз. Очень долго не был дома. Наверное, капелька паранойи, ничего такого. 

\- Ну, если ты уверен ... - ответила его сестра, всё ещё с лёгким сомнением, - Но ты же знаешь, что можешь звонить мне в любое время, если тебе нужно будет поговорить, так? И если ты как-нибудь найдёшь время немного отвлечься от своего безумного расписание, мама с папой будут рады, если ты приедешь к нам ненадолго.

\- Я постараюсь, - дал обещание Юри, надеясь, что когда-нибудь сможет его сдержать. 

Он так давно в последний раз был в Хасецу, что родной город остался не более, чем далёким воспоминанием. Неважно, как часто он созванивался с семьёй и со старыми друзьями, были вещи, которые этим не заменить, происходившие из года в год. 

\- И не могла бы ты держать Виччана на поводке, когда будешь с ним гулять? - быстро добавил он, понадеявшись, что Мари просто согласиться без расспросов, ведь не было никаких оснований ни с того, ни с сего, после стольких лет поддаваться паранойи, но Юри никак не мог избавиться от назойливого предчувствие беды, так что лучше было перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть, - На всякий случай?

\- Конечно, - ответила Мари, звуча немного ошеломлённо, но всё же искренне, - И удачи тебе на соревнованиях, Юри. Минако и всё семейство Нишигори придет смотреть их послезавтра в прямой трансляции. Тройняшки подготовили плакаты и всё такое. 

\- Спасибо, Мари, - сказал Юри, не удержавшись от расползшейся по лицу, слабой улыбки. 

Знание о том, что семья и друзья будут дома все вместе смотреть на него - с весом их ожиданий - иногда давили, но их поддержка значила для него так много, что он никогда не решился бы об этом сказать. Юри знал, что некоторые из них, особенно его родители, до сих пор не понимали его любви к спорту, его стремления к победе, но даже они поддерживали его, тратили время на своего ребёнка, которому позволили уехать на другой конец света в преследовании его дикой мечты, воплощаемой им в реальность, и никаких слов не хватало, чтобы выразить, как много это для него значит.

Раздался тихий щелчок дверь и Маккачин радостно залаял, оторвав голову от колен Юри, помчался туда, где Виктор только что закрыл дверь, отрезая поток холодного воздуха снаружи. Его щёки раскраснелись от мороза, он снова был в одежде для фигурного катания, очевидно, вернулся домой с тренировки.

\- Мне нужно идти, - сказал Юри Мари, быстро попрощался и завершил разговор, поворачиваясь к Виктору, ещё только вешавшему пальто на крючок рядом с дверью.

\- С кем ты разговаривал? - спросил Виктор любопытно, и Юри понял, что Виктор даже не подозревает о содержании разговора на родном языке Юри, таком же незнакомом для Виктора, как и его собственный язык для Юри. 

\- С моей сестрой, - ответил Юри, решив больше ничего не уточнять, Виктора ведь наверняка не интересовали подробности о его личной жизни, а вопрос был обычным проявлением вежливости.

Виктор не стал давить, просто закончил с пальто и прошёл через комнату в кухню, где сидел Юри. После нескольких шагов он остановился, услышав вдруг ароматный запах приготовленной пищи, заполнивший воздух, увидев большую кастрюлю, потихоньку докипающую на медленном огне. Он обернулся с удивлённым взглядом к Юри и тот поторопился объяснить, надеясь, что не вышел за рамки, не повёл себя нахально. 

\- Я приготовил кое-что, - начал он, хотя это и было очевидно, - Ты ведь заплатил за мой ужин вчера вечером, и позволил мне здесь остаться, так что, я подумал, что мог бы сделать что-нибудь для тебя взамен, чтобы выразить благодарность, и...

Он смолк, поняв, что говорит бессвязно, и почувствовал, как краснеют щёки. Стоило проговорить всё это вслух, чтобы понять, как глупо это звучит. 

Но Виктор не стал над ним смеяться. Вместо этого он изумлённо смотрел на Юри, как будто Юри только что признался в чём-то совершенно отвратительном, а не в простой готовке еды.

\- Ты не должен это есть, - добавил Юри, так и испытывая неловкость. 

Идея была глупой. Виктор из жалости позволил ему остаться, да и то, всего на одну ночь; лучшей возможной благодарностью от Юри было убраться из квартиры как можно быстрее, а не пытаться изобразить такой бессмысленный жест признательности.

\- Что, нет! - возразил Виктор, видимо, сбросив с себя первоначальный шок, и глубоко, с удовольствием вдохнул аромат еды, - Пахнет замечательно, Юри. Спасибо.

Юри искал в лице Виктора малейший намёк на фальшь или насмешку, но не нашёл. Он, кажется, был абсолютно искренен и Юри расслабился. Может быть, идея была не такой уж и плохой.

\- Что ты приготовил? - спросил Виктор, пройдя дальше в кухню и заглянув в оставшуюся кипеть на плите кастрюлю, - Пахнет очень знакомо. 

\- Борщ, - ответил Юри, надеясь, что не испортил блюдо, совершенно ему незнакомое, в приготовлении которого он целиком и полностью положился на рецепт из интернета, вообще, если у него всё получится, это можно будет объяснить только удачей, - Как-то раз ты сказал мне, что ешь его, когда возвращаешься в Россию после соревнований, потому что он напоминает тебе о доме, но сам ты его не готовишь. Я не знаю, какую ещё еду ты любишь, но, я подумал, ты ведь уже прошёл в финал, так что сможешь его поесть немного. 

Тому разговору было уже много лет, они двое беседовали за ужином, голова Юри ныла после удара, но они обсуждали еду и он смеялся как никогда прежде. Те воспоминания живо всплывали в памяти Юри даже спустя столько времени, прошедшего с тех пор. Юри, может, и оборвал тот вечер в самом начале по собственной воле, но то был первый раз, когда они разговаривали дружески, не как соперники, которыми они были, без колкостей, из-за которых обычно предпочитали держаться друг от друга подальше. 

\- Ты запомнил? - удивлённо спросил Виктор. 

\- Да, - ответил Юри, да он и не мог этого забыть, - Вкус, скорее всего, не тот, я же не готовил его раньше, к тому же я не говорю по-русски, так что не уверен даже, что смог купить все необходимые ингредиенты, поэтому ты не обязан его есть, если не хочешь. 

\- Я уверен, что со вкусом всё в порядке, - сказал Виктор, улыбаясь Юри и Юри ощутил, как исчезают последние остатки напряжения, - Как думаешь, когда всё будет готово?

Глянув на свой телефон, Юри быстро отметил время, подсчитывая оставшиеся минуты в его голове.

\- Сейчас, наверное, - ответил он, надеясь, что засёк правильно, - Ты голоден?

\- Умираю с голоду. У меня всегда так после целого дня тренировок.

Юри легко рассмеялся, зная это чувство. Большой объём физической нагрузки за день тренировок всегда пробуждал в его теле к концу дня особую страсть к еде, так что и Виктор наверняка хотел уже поесть, чем скорее, тем лучше. 

Они быстро достали тарелки со столовыми приборами из кухонного шкафа, Юри взялся за кастрюлю, поставил её в центре стола. Виктор разлил суп по двум тарелкам, передал одну из них Юри, а потом, наконец, зачерпнул жидкость ложкой и отправил её в рот. Юри смотрел на него с опаской, ожидая реакцию.

\- _Вкусно_! - воскликнул Виктор, глотая первую ложку одновременно с тем, как его глаза загорелись, - Юри, это вкусно.

Юри улыбнулся ему, облегчённо выдохнул, и принялся за собственную порцию. Вкус был странным, отличающимся от всего, к чему он привык, но не неприятным. Не сравнимо с домашней едой мамы, которую он так любил, но и заставлять себя есть тоже не приходилось. 

Общая еда разбила зависшее между ними двумя напряжение, Юри не заметил, как на удивление быстро пролетел вечер. При этом, как ни странно, он не чувствовал себя так неуютно, как он ожидал, что будет, сидя с Виктором за едой, болтая о том, как прошёл их день, и делясь мнениями о других фигуристах, участвующих в Кубке Ростелекома. Виктор соревновался куда дольше Юри, он лучше знал старших фигуристов, которые будут соревноваться с Юри через несколько дней, особенно Георгия, тренировавшегося с ним на одном катке, о котором рассказал пару историй, над которыми Юри смеялся до слёз. В ответ Юри поделился несколькими собственными забавными случаями из тренировок с Пхичитом, хотя у него их было и не так много. Несмотря на то, что он участвовал в соревнованиях сколько лет, он никогда не сближался с другими фигуристами достаточно, чтобы было что рассказывать об их общении. Победы были волнующими, но вдобавок к ним он был одинок. 

Доев, они в уютной тишине помыли посуду, и Юри даже удивился тому, как странно, что человек, вроде Виктора, занят всей этой бытовой рутиной. Ненадолго жертвует своим свободным временем, чтобы погрузиться в маленький, уютный мирок их квартиры. 

Когда с посудой было покончено, Виктор плюхнулся на диван, устраиваясь с одного края, а Юри нерешительно потоптался на месте. Диван в квартире Виктора был всего один и, хотя на нём осталось много места с другого края, он не хотел мешать.

\- Ты ничем не хочешь заняться сегодня вечером? - спросил Виктор и Юри покачал головой.

\- Не хочу мешать твоим планам, - ответил он, это ведь, в конце концов, был дом Виктора, который должен был заниматься привычными делами, расслабляться после тренировки, чего Юри не хотел нарушить своим навязчивым присутствием, - Чем ты обычно занимаешься?

Виктор пожал плечами, отвёл взгляд в сторону и ответил:

\- Ничем особенным. Днём тренируюсь. Потом обычно возвращаюсь сюда и отдыхаю. Читаю, смотрю телевизор. Иногда хожу выпить. 

Звучало безобидно, но немного одиноко. Испытав неловкость за то, что разговаривает с затылком Виктора, Юри всё же решился присесть на другой конец дивана, устраиваясь на нём вежливо, стараясь не занимать слишком много места. Виктор отодвинулся от него подальше, оставляя Юри свободу движений. 

\- Пожалуйста, просто делай то, что делаешь обычно, - добавил Юри, не желая, чтобы Виктор подумал, что он навязывается или пользуется его дружелюбием.

Очередной день начался и закончился, а он так и не начал искать другое место, в котором мог бы остановиться, хотя и знал, что уже пора. Отчего-то он продолжал усыплять голос разума, что получалось всё легче и легче с течением времени. Пусть он и знал, что грубо задерживаться здесь, не взирая на то, что предложение Виктора распространялось только на одну ночь, но сам Виктор ещё не начал активно протестовать и, как Юри надеялся, и не начнёт. 

Виктор посмотрел на него секунду, оценивая искренность его слов, но через пару мгновений отвернулся, протянул руку к пульту от телевизора, переключая каналы, регулируя звук русской речи. 

\- Не хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь на английском? - спросил он Юри, но Юри покачал головой, и дальше не желая нарушить планов Виктора на вечер. 

У него редко оставалось время на просмотр телевизора, ему не было до него дела. Вместо этого он достал свой телефон, рассеянно пролистал пару новостных статей и погрузился в мир социальных сетей.

Юри редко сам что-то писал, хотя Пхичит периодически отмечал его на фотографиях, то на передних, то на задних планах. Пхичит даже как-то заявил, что большинство фанатов Юри подписаны на него с самых разных аккаунтов лишь потому, что могут мельком увидеть Юри на фото, которые он размещает, чему Юри, конечно, не поверил.

Виктор же был из тех фигуристов, что почти всегда активны в социальных сетях, и, кажется, что он даже загружал пару фото в последние дни, в основном, с его тренировок на катке с другими российскими фигуристами: с Георгием, рыжей девушкой, которая, как знал Юри, была одиночницей и хмурым светловолосым подростком, встречавшимися на фото чаще всего. К счастью, он, видимо, решил не публиковать ничего, что заставило бы даже предположить, с кем он в настоящее время делил свой дом. Юри не хотелось прочитать об этом в публикации, это была не та история, которую он смог бы легко объяснить прессе, поэтому он соблюдал осторожность, всегда старался убедиться, что никто не следовал за ним во время прогулок и по пути с катка. Наверняка Виктор тоже предпочитал держать это в секрете, как и он сам.

Спустя какое-то время прокручивания различных аккаунтов интерес Юри к ним понизился. Его внимание стало рассеиваться, переключаясь на телевизор, по которому шла какая-то российская мыльная опера, судя по драматическим речам и искренним признаниям в любви.

Виктор следил за ними рассеянно, выглядя таким же уставшим после сегодняшнего дня, каким Юри себя ощущал. Он вытянул перед собой босые ноги, по одному взгляду на которые Юри мог сказать, что Виктор не соврал про тяжёлый день тренировок. Его ступни были в мозолях, кожа покраснела, как бывает после долгих часов катания на коньках, то были явные следы занятий. Вытянув немного свои ноги, чтобы облегчить боль, Юри рассмотрел на них узор из мозолей и раздражений на коже, странно перекликавшийся с тем, как отпечатался на Викторе этот долгий день. 

Устроившись поудобнее, Юри повернул голову обратно к экрану, хоть и не понимал ни слова из сказанного. Через пару минут он начал понимать суть сюжета, но языковой барьер оставался препятствием на этом пути. 

На другом краю дивана Виктор, кажется, заметил, что Юри начал проявлять больше внимания к телевизору, и стал тихо переводить, отставая на пару секунд от экрана, говоря слова на английском. Не слишком громко, чтобы помещать передаче, но достаточно, чтобы Юри смог, наконец, понять, о чём идёт речь. Он посмотрел на Виктора с беспокойством, надеясь, что это не доставляет ему проблем, но Виктор не выглядел напряжённым, продолжая переводить, озвучивая актёров на экране.

Какое-то время они так и смотрели телевизором с тихим бормотанием Виктора на фоне. Драма не была ни особенно захватывающей, ни сколько-нибудь вдохновенной, напоминала плохие американские сериалы, которые Пхичит в Детройте заставлял Юри высиживать до конца, но прямо сейчас царила гармония, можно было расслабиться после утомительного дня и позволить себе отвлечься на что-то обыденное, не беспокоиться о том, что готовит будущее или о странности сложившийся ситуации, которая действительно присутствовала.

Спустя какое-то время от просмотра Юри повернулся к Виктору, осторожно его рассматривая, наблюдая за тем, как свет от экрана рисует странные узоры на его лице. Виктор так и сидел далеко, так далеко, как только было возможно, не покидая полностью диван. С самого своего приезда Юри он вёл себя так же - спал на расстоянии вытянутой руки, зажимался на краю кровати, держался от Юри на расстоянии, чего Юри не мог не заметить. 

Чтобы Юри не надумал себе в первую ночь после приезда, Виктор, кажется, не был заинтересован ни в каких первых шагах. Ещё с громкозвучного разговора о ночлеге в самом начале стало понятно, что переспать с Юри не было реальным намерением Виктора. В тот вечер Юри был ему благодарен, не желая ничего сильнее, чем сна после утомительного путешествия. Но теперь он оправился после него и восстановил биоритмы, а Виктор так и не проявлял к нему интереса. Вместо него он тщательно сохранял между ними дистанцию, начинавшую Юри раздражать.

Может, Виктор заскучал с ним. Юри знал, что не внешне не представляет собой ничего особенного, на что накладывалось отсутствие опыта, и, наверное, это означало, что Виктор решил найти себе кого-нибудь получше. А Юри-то подумал, когда Виктор попросил его остаться на ночь на последнем чемпионате мира, что это может быть установлением нового типа связи, в которой у него появится место в жизни Виктора серьёзнее, чем парочка одноразовых встреч. 

Но то было несколько месяцев назад, у Виктора было предостаточно времени, чтобы найти себе кого-нибудь получше. Если бы он хотел Юри, то наверняка бы сказал, сделал что-нибудь, а не продолжал блюсти между ними осторожную, уважительную дистанцию. 

Пару минут Юри обдумывал, не стоит ли ему самому что-нибудь предпринять. Что, если приблизиться к Виктору, подползти по дивану и забраться на колени, молясь, чтобы Виктор не решил его спихнуть с себя. Но он был гостем в доме Виктора, к тому же давно нарушившим все сроки, когда пора было уходить. Делать что-либо, что могло потенциально вызвать неприязнь Виктора было плохой идеей, потому что в таком случае Виктор мог, наконец, попросить Юри поискать другое место, где он сможет остановиться, чего Юри не хотел. По причинам, которые он и себе не смог бы объяснить, ему нравилось возвращаться сюда в конце дня. В квартиру к Маккачину. К Виктору. Так что, раз уж Виктор его не хотел, то и Юри не собирался рисковать ради удовлетворения желания.

Он решил ждать, не проявит ли сам Виктор инициативу. И если он это сделает, то Юри охотно ему поддастся. А если нет, то Юри будет достаточно и того, что он уже имел. В конце концов, даже этого было больше, чем он ожидал. 

\---

 

Следующим утром Юри запаниковал. 

На этот раз не из-за волнения перед приближающимися соревнованиями, случилось кое-что похуже. За последние несколько дней он уже связывался с аэропортом, чтобы убедиться, что потерянный багаж прибудет вовремя, до его короткой программы завтра. Оказалось, что чемодан остался в Детройте, и авиакомпания пообещала, что переправит его так быстро, как только сможет. Имея это обещание в уме, Юри по сути, игнорировал проблему, а она вдруг вернулась с удвоенной силой, когда он проснулся утром за день до короткой программы с сообщением на телефоне о том, что возникли проблемы с определением местоположения его чемодана и из-за этого его привезут в Москву ещё на два дня позже.

От новой информации у Юри сжималось всё внизу живота. К произвольной программе, может, чемодан и доедет, но костюм для его короткой программы был на другом конце мира и заменить его было нечем. С собой у него была только повседневная одежда для тренировок, ничего подходящего для выступления, ничего, что произвело бы впечатление на судей, не попадалось ему на глаза. Без костюма он будет выглядеть смешно в сравнение с другими фигуристами, но что с этим делать Юри не знал.

Всё утро он был так потерян, что даже Виктор это заметил. Он как раз рассказывал Юри, что из-за приближавшегося Кубка Яков предпочёл сосредоточиться исключительно на участвующих в нём фигуристах, так что у самого Виктора появился выходной. Заметив, что Юри его не слушает, он предложил ему тоже сделать перерыв, на что Юри согласился, не раздумывая. Он слишком нервничал, слишком расстроился, даже пойди он кататься, из этого не вышло бы ничего продуктивного. Если из-за отсутствия концентрации он не справиться с программой, то только расстроится ещё сильнее. 

Не занятый тренировкой, Юри испытывал неловкость, но в завершении наполненного злоключениями утра Виктор предложил ему погулять с Маккачином, чтобы успокоить свои нервы. Юри с благодарностью согласился, зная, что имея перед собой чёткую задачу, сможет отвлечься от всех своих волнений. Он немного удивился, что Виктор решил присоединиться к прогулке, но отбросил эту мысль прежде, чем озвучил её. В конце концов, Маккачин был псом Виктора, разумеется, Виктор решил пойти с ними, чтобы приглядеть за своим питомцем.

Поскольку Юри не знал окружающий его город, он снова позволил Маккачину вести себя, а Виктор следовал за ними, оставляя небольшие комментарии о местах, мимо которых они проходили. Юри всегда считал Москву красивым городом, но в действительности она оказалась даже лучше - снег почти полностью стаял, открывая шум и суету городской жизни во всей красе. Москва отличалась и от Хасецу, и от Детройта, но Юри она всё же понравилась. Может, она и отличалась от городов, к которым он привык, но это не умаляло её красоты, а на бросаемые на ходу комментарии Виктора приятно было отвлечься.

Через пару часов Виктор взял управление их прогулкой в свои руки и привёл Юри в один из живописнейших районов города, где показал ему хороший ресторанчик, где можно было перекусить. По пути Юри часто останавливался, чтобы полюбоваться каким-нибудь памятником или зданием, против чего Виктор, кажется, не возражал, а Маккачин был счастлив даже нюхая их ноги. 

В такой-то момент, когда он рассматривал особенно интересный памятник, Юри и застал врасплох щелчок камеры на телефоне под ухом. Вокруг было много туристов и на мгновение Юри подумал, что кто-то из них сделал фотографию. Но когда он обернулся, то увидел Виктора с телефонном в руках и камерой, направленной на Юри.

\- Я подумал, тебе захочется иметь пару туристических фотографий, - пояснил Виктор, небрежно пожимая плечами, - Ты любуешься городом, но совсем его не снимаешь. 

Вздрогнув, Юри понял, что он прав. Юри редко фотографировал что-то сам, но ведь он был в незнакомом городе даже, лучше сказать, на экскурсии. В том, чтобы наделать фотографий в качестве напоминания о прогулке, был смысл и Виктора заботливо подумал об этом за него.

\- Как бы там ни было, - продолжил Виктор, рассматривая Юри, окружённого городом, и Маккачина, счастливого и запыхавшегося, у его ног, - Важно фотографировать то, что хочешь запомнить. 

\---

 

После нескольких часов хождений по городу Маккачин, наконец, начал уставать и Юри предположил им вернуться в квартиру. Провести день, не вспоминая о своих заботах, было здорово, но реальность ситуации медленно подкрадывалась всё ближе, не оставляя сомнений, что с ней придётся столкнуться. 

Но, едва подойдя к квартире, Юри даже замер ненадолго, увидев, что их здесь ждало. Там была целая куча коробок, аккуратно расставленных перед дверью, все с одним логотипом, надёжно упакованные. Юри понятия не имел, чем Виктор распорядился забить весь свой коридор, но опять же, у Виктора не было никаких причин что-либо ему рассказывать.

К удивлению Юри Виктор протянул руку, коснулся одной из коробок, проверяя этикетку и тут же поспешил всё объяснить:

\- Когда ты рассказал мне, что твои костюмы потеряли, я засомневался, что тебе их вовремя вернут. А это прибыли из Санкт-Петербурга некоторые из моих старых костюмов на случай, если тебе нечего одеть завтра на соревнования. 

Юри застыл от этих слов, ощутив вдруг в груди прилив тепла, поднявшегося до горла, лишившего его речи. Это было невероятно благородный жест, которого он не мог предвидеть или ожидать. У Виктора не было ни повода, ни необходимости помогать Юри. Юри никогда его об этом не просил, но он всё равно это сделал, не имея причин, из одной только доброты. Юри удивился, как он до сих пор его не поблагодарил. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал он глухо, ломающимся голосом, - Виктор, спасибо тебе большое. 

\- Твой чемодан ещё не прилетел? - спросил Виктор Юри и тот покачал в ответ головой, - Тогда лучше бы тебе помочь мне затащить всё это внутрь, чтобы ты смог подобрать себе какой-нибудь костюм. 

\---

 

После того, как они затащили коробки в квартиру, Виктор оставил Юри одного, уйдя разбираться с едой на ужин, давая возможность Юри обыскать многочисленные коробки. Виктор сказал "несколько старых костюмов", но когда Юри начал вникать в содержимое коробок, оказалось, что в них все его костюмы начиная с самого первого соревновательного сезона.

Юри узнал их все. Большинство костюмов он видел лично, катаясь на одном льду с Виктором, одетым в них. Некоторые запомнились ярче, чем другие. В частности одна красная рубашка, которую он отложил обратно в коробку с румянцем на лице, зная, что никогда не сможет выйти в ней на лёд без всплывающих из глубин разума ярких воспоминаний определённого свойства. Другие костюмы он знал хуже, те, что были с первых лет Виктора во взрослой группе, когда Юри уже твёрдо решил не обращать на него внимания, никогда больше о нём даже не думать. 

Каждый костюм был красив, уникален, прекрасно приспособлен к изображаемому Виктором образу. Прошлые костюмы Юри тоже не были скучными, но в сравнении с этими они тускнели. Вкус Виктора в одежде был куда экстравагантнее, чем у него самого, он вечно выбирал цвета, которых Юри старался избегать, потому что казалось, что на фоне ярких, броских вещей он бледнеет и теряется. 

Юри даже не мог представить себя одетым в одну их них, хотя и знал, что придётся что-нибудь выбрать для короткой программы завтра. К тому же, хоть Виктор и был в форме, и фигура у него была худой и атлетичный, но плечи у Виктора были шире, чем у Юри, он был выше ростом сантиметров на десять. Что-нибудь из костюмов последних лет просто обвиснет на Юри и будет выглядеть смешно и нелепо. 

И всё же Юри зарылся поглубже, найдя, наконец, коробку с костюма, за которыми следом потянулись далёкие воспоминания. Юниорские костюмы Виктора, когда Юри ещё поклонялся ему как кумиру и любил его безмерно. Молодой Виктор был меньше, тоньше, женственнее, его фигура куда гораздо ближе к той, что сейчас была у Юри. За те несколько минут, что Юри копался в одежде, он быстро осмотрел костюм с белой сеткой, украшенный стразами, который, как он вспомнил, он видел много лет назад, но сразу же отбросил его как слишком кричащий. Нужно было что-то проще, что-то ближе к его стилю.

Выпустив из рук белый костюм Юри задел пальцами гладкую черную ткань, до сих пор сохранившую идеальное состояние даже после стольких лет в шкафу. Под пальцами она оказалась мягкой, но роскошной, он вытащил костюм из коробки, расправив его перед собой, чтобы можно было его полностью рассмотреть.

Из всех костюмов, что Виктор когда-либо надевал, именно этот запомнился Юри сильнее прочих. Костюм из чёрной ткани и сетки с россыпью кристаллов и красной вспышкой полуюбки на одной стороне. 

Это был костюм, на который Юри смотрел почти каждую ночь в своей жизни, так много лет, столько, сколько вообще себя помнил. Костюм, в котором Виктор был на плакате, висевшем на стене в комнате Юри мотивацией и напоминанием. Костюм, который он видел в выступлении ещё совсем ребёнком, думая, что Виктор Никифоров самый удивительный человек в всём мире. Костюм, в котором Виктор разбил Юри сердце много лет назад, направив его на тот путь, что привёл его сейчас и сюда. Костюм, в котором Юри представлял себя на катке одним далёким вечером на пустом русском катке, когда катал наполовину забытую программу, похороненную глубоко в его прошлом, единственную, что смогла принести ему умиротворение. 

С этой безобидной тряпкой было связано так много, слишком много воспоминаний, они едва не раздавили под собой Юри. Но после всего увиденного стало ясно, что выбора нет. Он должен надеть именно этот костюм. Виктор так долго был переплетён с самой тканью его жизни, что в этом выборе было даже что-то правильное, странно симметричное, как если бы это было финальной шуткой мира. 

Юри не стал даже смотреть на другие костюмы. Он уже принял своё решение.

\---

 

В ту ночь Виктор крепко спал, лёжа на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него и Юри изучал его, рассматривал, прослеживал линии на бледном лицо, которого хотелось коснуться не глазами, а пальцами, думал о своих новых открытиях, которые он совершил в последние несколько дней.

В голове Юри был один Виктор Никифоров, годами льющий яд в его уши. Воспоминания жгли его ум, он мысленно их прокручивал по кругу и, сколько бы лет не исполнилось этим воспоминаниям, они не затухали, никогда не теряли своей остроты. Всё это время Юри точно знал, что за человеком был Виктор. Знал его, ненавидел его, хотел победить со всей своей горячностью, годами проводящей его через испытания, через всё.

Но Виктор, живший в голове Юри, то злобное, бездушное существо, разрушившее мечту ребёнка, оказался вдруг случайно ничуть не похожим на человека, лежащего сейчас перед Юри со спокойным, безмятежным лицом, омываемым светом луны. На человека, без раздумий предложившего Юри место для ночлега лишь потому, что услышал, что Юри оно может быть нужно. На человека, прошедшего через такое количество проблем просто чтобы быть уверенным, что у Юри будет костюм для выступления, хотя и не был ни обязан, ни должен этого. На человека, улыбавшегося и смеявшегося, вызывавшего у Юри улыбку, и смех, и чувства, которых он никогда раньше не испытывал. 

Виктор, лежавший перед ним, был красив, даже больше - он был добро. Не из ожидания вознаграждения или чего-нибудь в ответ, а из одной только доброты. 

Виктор разбил сердце Юри, ещё когда тот был ребёнком, но Виктор и сам был ребёнком. Они оба были детьми, Юри давно уже не мальчик, каким когда-то был, может быть, Виктор тоже сильно изменился. Годами жизнь формировала их и ни один из них не остался прежним.

Может быть, Виктор, существовавший в голове Юри столько лет, уже не был настоящим Виктором.

\---

 

Сколько бы Юри не готовился, сколько бы не тренировался, на следующей день он всё же чувствовал себя совершенно неготовым к короткой программе. У него были коньки, а теперь, наконец, и костюм, но на протяжении всех предшествующих выступлению тренировок он не понимал даже, как вообще собирался выкатывать эту программу. 

Селестино сказал ему соблазнить аудиторию, обыграть сексуальность в катании, но Юри понятия не имел, как это сделать. Не представлял, как соблазнить зрителей, не говоря уже о судьях, решающих гарантирует ли его выступление ему место в финале или он отправится домой с пустыми руками.

Виктор уже в финале. И Юри не сможет даже встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, если сегодня у него ничего не получится, они уже не столкнуться друг с другом на льду в очередном сезоне. После соревнований ему придётся уехать из России, от Виктора, и, если он не пройдёт в финал, пройдут месяцы, прежде чем они увидят друг друга снова.

Их пути уже вынуждено разошлись этим утром в квартире Виктора. Юри направился прямиком на стадион для утренней тренировки, а Виктор пошёл встретиться с Яковом и другими российскими фигуристами. Формально Виктор не обязан был приходить и смотреть все соревнования, официальным участником которых не являлся, но вообще, никто бы на Земле не посмел остановить Виктора Никифорова от посещения ледовой арены. 

На протяжении всех выступлений других фигуристов Юри в уме пробегал по своей программе, прокручивал прыжки и последовательность шагов, снова и снова, пока не смог прекрасно всё представить. Чего-то не хватало. Программа казалась механический, лишённый всех эмоций, характерных для катания Юри, приведших его так далеко. В глубине души Юри ощущал, как растут сомнения, навязываются страхи, что в году он может провалиться, что это может стать годом его неудачи. 

Если Юри хотел выиграть, сначала ему нужно было разобраться, что для него значило соблазнение.

Хотя Юри никогда бы не признался в этом, но у него было слишком мало опыта, когда дело доходило до чего-то даже отдалённо похожего. Единственным человеком, с которым он когда-либо спал и вообще делал хоть что-нибудь сексуальное, был Виктор.

Виктор, ни разу не коснувшийся его с тех пор, как он приехал в Россию. Виктор, не проявивший ни малейшего интереса к прикосновениям, вообще не шедший ни на какую близость, помимо вынужденной, обусловленной тем, что они вместе жили в общем пространстве небольшой квартиры. Виктор, сохранявший дистанцию. 

С их последней, настоящей ночи вместе прошло уже много времени. Когда, вопреки всем ожиданиям Юри, вопреки всему, что он считал истиной, Виктор попросил его остаться. Юри позволили себе ненадолго задержаться в памяти на моментах, когда они были вместе, на минутах близости и лёгких прикосновениях к коже, волосам сквозь туманную дымку сна, на голосе, поющем в ночи.

Времени, что они проводили вместе, никогда не суждено было продлиться. Юри всегда это знал, хотя и пытался растянуть момент на столько, на сколько получится, ухватиться за него даже когда он уже начал растворяться. Он продолжал надеяться, что сможет иметь Виктора в привычном смысле ещё какое-то время, хоть немного дольше. Проведя столько времени рядом с ним за последние несколько дней, Юри отчаянно нуждался в большем, в Викторе, в близости с ним, хотел его в том самом смысле, в каком, кажется, всегда его желал. 

Раньше у Юри это было. Каким-то образом, вопреки всем странностям, несмотря ни на что, у него получилось привлечь Виктора со всеми его нуждами и желаниями, со всей его страстью. Привлечь, удержать его на мгновение, на одну ночь. И затем он повторял это снова и снова, и продолжал приходить для большего ещё и ещё, а Виктор позволял ему, хотел его. Хотя бы на несколько минут, на несколько ночей, на секунду, но он был для Виктора центром мира.

Юри не знал, как соблазнить зрителей. Он не знал, как соблазнить судей. Но он вдруг открыл, что знает, что для него значит соблазнение.

Другие люди могли иметь Виктора, познавать его в том же смысле, что и Юри, ведь Виктор был Виктором, он был слишком велик, а сиял так ослепительно ярко, что Юри просто не мог держаться от него в стороне. Но Юри знал и то, что он сам может привлечь внимание Виктора, хотя бы и ненадолго. Привлечь его внимание и удерживать на себе столько, сколько получится. На этот миг Юри мог увериться, что взгляд Виктора направлен на него и только на него.

Он уже соблазнял Виктора и сможет сделать это снова. Сможет заставить Виктора вновь захотеть его. Это и было тем, что Юри понял. Катая программу, он должен был соблазнять Виктора, ради самого Виктора, которого в определённом смысле он потерял, но мог попробовать заполучить обратно. 

Последние минуты до выступления, оставшись сам с собой, Юри планировал его, представлял в уме, будил в себе эмоции и желания, которые ему нужны, чтобы сделать из программы то, чем она должна была стать. Когда он вышел на лёд, оформившаяся картинка стояла у него перед глазами и впервые с тех пор, как он взялся за эту программу много месяцев назад, он почувствовал, что готов.

Юри скользнул в центр катка, оттуда окинул взглядом стадион, вглядываясь в лица зрителей. Минуту он не видел того, что искал, и забеспокоился, что Виктора здесь нет, что он не увидит. Но, когда он отвернулся, чтобы занять начальную позицию, глаза зацепились за вспышку серебра - Виктор стоял у борта рядом с Яковом и Георгием, наблюдал, как Юри выходит на лёд.

"Катайся, как будто пытаешься соблазнить зрителей," - сказал ему Селестино. 

Но Юри знал лучше: "Катайся, как будто пытаешься соблазнить Виктора. Заставь его захотеть тебя. Сделай так, чтобы он не мог оторвать от тебя глаз. Соблазни его своим катанием, чтобы снова заполучить его."

Музыка зазвучала над ареной, наполняя воздух перезвоном струн, и Юри начал свою программу, пропуская её через себя. В ней была незначительная заминка, небольшая пауза в звучании, которой Юри воспользовался, чтобы свернуть туда, где, как он знал, стоял Виктор, чтобы поймать его взгляд через весь каток, задержать взгляд.

"Смотри на меня”, - пытался передать он глазами и телом, - “Смотри на меня, не отводя взгляда.”

Юри был слишком далеко от борта, он не мог разглядеть, увидел ли Виктор, но он надеялся на это. Музыка продолжалась, и Юри позволил ей нести себя, разрешил себе двигаться провокационно, а воспоминаниям заполнить собой его катание. Воспоминаниям о направленных на него взглядах Виктора, о прикосновениях его рук к коже, о поцелуях, выбивающих воздух из лёгких. Воспоминаниям об украденных ночью моментах, когда ничего, кроме них двоих не имело значения, а внимание Виктора было приковано только к Юри, к нему одному. Когда их тела прижимались друг к другу и Юри наслаждался жаром, удовольствием и ощущением, что Виктор снова с ним.

Юри позволил воспоминаниям управлять его движениями, позволил им перетекать по телу и сплетаться в историю. Он был обольстителем, он завлекал Виктора раньше и собирался сделать это снова. С каждым оборотом тела, каждым движением конька он становился искусительнее, ведь катался для одного единственного человека, который был ему нужен, который должен был смотреть, смотреть и никогда не прекращать этого. 

Может быть, Виктор его больше не хотел. Может быть, он решил, что с тем, что было между ними, покончено, что пора завязывать. Но если нет, если он всё ещё хотел Юри и удерживался от воплощения желания по какой-то другой причине, то Юри не допустит, чтобы всё закончилось. Виктор знал язык катания так же хорошо, как и Юри, он сумеет прочитать сообщение в программе так же ясно, как если бы Юри прокричал его с крыши.

“У тебя это было раньше и ты можешь получить это снова” - пытался сказать Юри. 

Многое между ним и Виктором был сложным, но это было простым, единственная константа, существовавшая между ними, которую он знал и понимал только так, одним единственным образом и никак иначе. 

"Если только ты меня хочешь. Тебе достаточно просто попросить."

За долгие часы тренировок Юри сражался с программой, не способный откатать её с достаточной страстью, не способный создать историю, которая бы понравилась зрителям и судьям. В этот раз было иначе, этот раз был прекрасен. Сейчас он катал программу, как будто сам был её частью, он почти не хотел, чтобы она заканчивалась, не желал расставаться с ощущением, что он значим, вызывает восхищение и Виктор где-то там тоже это видит. 

Но как бы сильно он не желал обратного, программа всё равно подошла к концу, очень скоро над стадионом пронеслось последнее крещендо в музыке, закрутившееся вместе с финальным вращением, и Юри закончил программу, обняв себя руками, тяжело дыша теперь, когда по нему, наконец, ударила усталость. 

Толпа взорвалась ликующими аплодисментами, крича в одобрении, кидая на лёд знаки признания, но взгляд Юри был направлен только для одного человека. Без очков он не видел лица Виктора, не видел его выражения, передающего то, что он испытывал внутри. Но Юри видел очертания фигуры Виктор, что его тело повёрнуто лицом к Юри, что он смотрит на лёд.

Виктор смотрел на него. Виктор всё видел. И, самое главное, Виктор не отводил глаз.

\---

 

meshkol @ meshkol · 10 мин

Юри Кацуки выглядел чертовски горячо сегодня на льду #КубокРостелекома

 

jahloveangel @ jahloveangel · 9 мин

Хз почему Юри Кацуки сменил костюм для выступления в КП на Кубке Ростелекома но я НЕ против! #КубокРостелекома #смотритсяхорошо

 

Erik @ erikashinigamichan · 8 мин

Юри Кацуки мог бы наступить на меня в своём коньке и я бы наверняка поблагодарил его за это #КубокРостелекома #чёртовпарень #вотэтокороткаяпрограммаоднако 

 

Redmau @ redmau · 8 мин

Меня до сих пор не отпустила короткая программа Кацуки и я не думаю, что когда-нибудь отпустит #КубокРостелекома

 

Vkings @ vkings · 7 мин

Сегодняшний новый костюм Кацуки Юри для короткой программы выглядел очень знакомо. Где же мы все его уже видели…o.O instagram.com/p/Man6FoALPHN/ #КубокРостелекома #тыдумалмынезаметим #номызаметили

 

Crimson @crimsonrebel · 6 мин

@vkings ОМГ БЫТЬ НЕ МОЖЕТ

 

Viktuuri @ history-maker-viktuuri · 6 мин

@vkings Я ЗНАЛА ЧТО УЖЕ ВИДЕЛА ЭТОТ КОСТЮМ ГДЕ ТО РАНЬШЕ!!!!

 

Sulfuric Animus @ sulfuric-animus · 5 мин

Не могу поверить что Кацуки Юри просто взял и откатал свою КП в одном из старых костюмов Виктора Никифорова, значит ли это что я умерла????? #КубокРостелекома #Виктури

 

Wanderer @ thatwandercat · 5 мин

Успокойтесь уже, вы все, реальное объяснение изменения костюма Кацуки гораздо скучнее, чем вы думаете. nbcsports.to/8iaPRl #КубокРостелекома

 

Supreme Kohai @ supreme-kohai · 4 мин

Тот момент, когда шипперы истерят из-за каких-то глупостей и игнорируют реальное, рациональное объяснение этому #КубокРостелекома #Хорошаяпопыткапарни

 

Noir @ leblacknoir · 3 мин

Просто хочу прояснить для всех, кто разнервничался из-за всей этой историей с костюмом Кацуки/Никифорова, что официально чемодан Кацуки потерялся… 1/3

 

Noir @ leblacknoir · 2 мин

...во время перелёта в Россию и ему пришлось одолжить костюм у Никифорова, бывшего в это время в Москве со своим тренером и товарищами по катку…2/3

 

Noir @ leblacknoir · 2 мин

...так что на самом деле всё не так интересно, как вы выставляете. И да, у этой истории есть реальные свидетельства.…ttp://ipt.it/8jKp8Bzaq 3/3

 

Reese @rreese996 · 1 мин

Я знаю, что есть разумное объяснение смене Кацуки костюма и что оно вполне невинно, но ничего не могу поделать с тем, что хочу знать больше… #КубокРостелекома

\----

 

Той ночью прошло много времени прежде, чем Юри добрался до квартиры. 

После короткой программы нужно было много всего сделать: поговорить с журналистами, сфотографироваться, наделать беспорядочных официальных заявлений в рамках подготовки к завтрашней произвольной программе. Покинув лёд, Юри оказался окружён кучей людей, не имея даже шанса ни увидеть Виктора, ни поговорить с ним. Виктор с Яковом исчезли почти сразу после того, как Юри докатал свою программу, с тех пор его видно не было, но Юри знал, что так будет лучше. Юри и не хотел общаться с Виктором перед всей общественностью, под враждебно-критическими взглядами СМИ и всего мира, Виктор, наверняка, тоже. Лучше бы им держаться на расстоянии друг от друга, незамеченными другими людьми, поддерживать их иллюзии. 

Никто не знал, что Юри живёт у Виктора, и он не собирался этого менять. Весь мир понятия не имел, что между ними происходит, были только типичные спекулятивные слухи, ходившие обо всех фигуристах, и для их же блага было, чтобы так оно и оставалось. 

Многие журналисты, бравшие у него интервью после выступления, интересовались изменением костюма. Большинство из них заметили, что он был одет во что-то отличное от того, в чём он катался на национальных чемпионатах, только самые внимательные из них заметили, откуда он взял костюм. Хотя Виктор надевал тот же костюм много лет назад, всё же именно в нём он побил юниорский мировой рекорд, не многие любители спорта согласились бы это забыть.

Всё, что оставалось Юри, честно ответить на эти вопросы. Что возникли проблемы с потерей багажа и Виктор, бывший в это время в Москве со своим тренером, появился в последнюю минуту, предложив Юри временную альтернативу, пока тот не получит свой собственный костюм. Это не было ложью, даже самые навязчивые журналисты могли проверить эту историю быстрым звонком в аэропорт. 

Вскоре после короткой программы Юри получил сообщение на его телефон из аэропорта, уведомлявшее его о том, что потерянный багаж уже в пути и будет доставлен на следующее утро, как раз перед произвольной программой. Юри подтвердил для журналистов, что да, завтра на нём будет изначальный костюм для произвольной программы, и нет, он не оставит костюм Виктора для оставшейся части сезона, так как он был всего лишь временной заменой, самый адекватный, прочти безальтернативный выбор из всех вещей, что оказались у него под рукой. 

Большинство журналистов, кажется, легко восприняли его ответы и Юри сбежал от них почти невредимым. Но даже так, только через несколько часов он, наконец, смог вернуться в квартиру, и то, лишь твёрдо убедившись, что по дороге никто не увидит, куда он идёт. 

Юри набрал код домофона, поднялся по лестнице, торопясь к входной двери. Как обычно, она оставалась открытой, за что он был благодарен. Он давно уже вышел за пределы гостеприимства, в любое время существовала возможность, что Виктор, наконец, захочет, чтобы он ушёл. Предложение остановиться у него было рассчитано на ночь, а не на почти неделю, но, кажется, Виктор готов был позволить ему задержаться у себя ещё ненадолго. 

Когда Юри вошёл в дверь, первым, кто его встретил, был летящий на него комок меха, который он со смехом поймал. Кажется, Маккачин его ждал, пёс принялся восторженно вылизывать его лицо в своём поздравлении. Юри присел на корточках, чтобы любовно потрепать его за ушами, а Маккачин тявкнул от волнения, счастливо виляя хвостом.

\- Сегодня ты первый, - раздался голос сверху и Юри поднял голову, увидев Виктора, стоящего в паре метров от него, пристально наблюдающего за ними двумя.

\- Да? - ответил он, не уверенный, задал ли Виктор ему вопрос или нет. 

Разумеется, он должен был видеть таблицу с результатами на конец дня? Если только не ушёл раньше, конечно.

\- Твоё катание было... - начал Виктор, но смолк, сделав полшага в сторону Юри, прежде чем снова остановиться, а Юри так и ждал, до сих пор не уверенный, что ему пытается сказать Виктор.

Увидев тогда Виктора, смотрящим на него, Юри получил знак, что Виктор понял, чего он хочет. Но Виктор так и стоял, отделяемый пространством в несколько метров, и не делал ни единого шага, чтобы подойти ближе.

Виктор внимательно его рассматривал, ища что-то, а в его глазах разгорались искры, такие знакомые, но в то же время совершенно новые. Одну руку Виктор так сжал на своём боку, что костяшки пальцев побелели на фоне его кожи, но всё же он не двигался. Просто стоял, как будто чего-то ожидая, а конец его фразы так и повис между ними в воздухе.

Может быть, Юри был прав. Не было ни шанса, что Виктор не поймёт заложенное в выступление сообщение, но оставалась ещё вероятность, что Виктор решил не принимать предложения Юри, покончив со странными вещами между ними, которые для Юри были не совсем понятными, но одновременно бесценными. Может быть, Виктор решил, что пришло время остановиться.

Виктор не сделал в сторону Юри ни единого движения с того самого момента, как он приехал, даже сейчас, после того, как Юри так ясно обнажил свои намерения. Если Виктор хотел, чтобы это закончилось, Юри бы согласился, ему бы пришлось его отпустить. Но пока Виктор не сказал, пока не произнёс этих слов вслух, у Юри оставалась надежда на ошибку, на то, что Виктор держится на расстоянии по какой-то другой причине, причине, которую он сам не понимал, но тогда бы Виктор испытывал то же самое. 

Юри медленно встал, Маккачин так и прижимался к его ногам тёплым весом в качестве поддержки. У него был выбор, который он должен сделать сейчас или никогда. Если он ничего не предпримет, если он упустит мгновение из желания защитить себя, то потеряет саму возможность когда-либо снова быть с Виктором. Если он сделает первый шаг, сделает то, чего хотелось так явно, что ни с чем не спутаешь, то рискнёт, ведь Виктор мог отвергнуть его, со всеми болью и унижением, последующими за этим. Но Виктор по-прежнему наблюдал за ним и Юри уверился, что если Виктор не захочет его, то просто скажет об этом сейчас, а вот если Юри ничего не предпримет, то потеряет куда больше. По крайней мере, если он попробует, то, что бы ни случилось, он будет знать ответ наверняка

Нерешительно Юри пересёк последние несколько метров разделяющего их пространства. Едва он подошёл, а Виктор уже шагнул вперёд, встречая его на середине пути. Как только они оказались достаточно близко, Юри вытянул руку, ещё давая Виктору возможность отодвинуться, но уже касаясь ладонью щеки Виктора, чтобы привлечь его за лицо ближе к себе. 

\- Юри, - выдохнул Виктор, а Юри потянулся вверх, сокращая последние несколько сантиметров между ними, прижался нежно к губам Виктора, задержал прикосновение на несколько секунд и отпрянул назад, чтобы увидеть, как тот отреагирует.

Виктор вдохнул, прикрыл веки, выдохнул, что прозвучало почти облегчённо. И тут вдруг его руки оказались в волосах Юри, а сам Юри, притянутый обратно в поцелуй, ощутил горячие губы Виктора напротив своих и его сжимающиеся, удерживающие близко пальцы. Юри плавился в поцелуе, чувствуя, как по нему растекается радость. На мгновение он подумал, что Виктор собирался отказать, а тщательно сохраняемая в последние несколько дней между ними дистанция означала отсутствие интереса, но по тому, как Виктор целовал его, он понял, как это было неверно. 

Виктор целовал жёстко, быстро, как будто не мог насытиться этим чувством. Как если бы он сдерживал себя и, наконец, отпустил, что было просто смешно, ведь Юри был всегда готов и, конечно, Виктор знал об этом?

Юри целовался в ответ, сжимая пальцами плечи Виктора, позволяя своим глазам закрыться, а ощущениям унести себя. Это было то, чего ему так не хватало, чего он жаждал так долго, без чего не мог жить. Проводить столько времени с Виктором, так близко, но всегда недостаточно, было подобно агонии. Находится рядом с Виктором, быть с Виктором, как в эти последние несколько дней, было больше, чем всё, что Юри когда-либо себе представлял, но даже этого ему не хватало. Юри мало было быть простым гостем в его доме, быть близко, но недостаточно близко. Ему необходимо было ещё и это: необходимо было чувствовать Виктора и знать, что Виктор хочет его, как бы ни было коротко время, что будут длиться эти чувства.

Углубляя поцелуй, Виктор привлёк его ещё ближе к себе, вдавливая своим весом Юри назад, пока тот не уткнулся спиной в стену позади них. Виктор продолжал целовать его, а Юри обнаружил, что приподнимается немного, чтобы доставать до него. Их рост не различался кардинально, но стоя Виктор всё-таки оказывался чуть выше него и в этой позе Юри приходилось тянуться за отчаянными поцелуями Виктора, отрывая пятки от пола, стараясь устоять на цыпочках.

Виктор, не разрывая поцелуя, опустил руки из его волос, едва задев шею, к плечам. Он вдавливал Юри назад в стену почти до боли, сам Юри протянулся рукой Виктору за шею, попытавшись притянуть его немного ниже, чтобы они оказались на одном уровне.

Вместо того, чтобы нагнуться, Виктор схватил Юри за бёдра и поднял его, дёрнув вверх, а Юри инстинктивно сжал ноги вокруг талии Виктора, чтобы удержать равновесие. В новом положение их лица были на одном уровне, обоим открывался лучший доступ, при этом Виктор удерживал его почти всем своим весом, вжимая спиной в стену, а Юри обвивал ногами талию Виктора, удерживая их вместе. 

Юри не имел ни малейшего понятия, как у Виктора это получается, но ему было не до жалоб. Он ждал этого так долго и теперь, когда всё, наконец, случилось, никак не мог насытиться. Он хотел, чтобы Виктор целовал его, касался его и чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался. 

Виктор не выглядел напряжённым, удерживая Юри навесу; годы спортивных тренировок упрощали ему задачу. Но темп поцелуев менялся, становясь безумнее, требовательнее. Он двигался так, будто это Юри был тем, кто заставил его ждать, а не наоборот.

Юри был бы счастлив, продолжи Виктор, он бы позволил выебать себя у стены, если бы Виктор этого захотел. Но ещё он знал, что, если допустит это, всё закончится слишком быстро, а он не мог так, не хотел так.

\- Виктор, - выдохнул он вместо этого, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы сказать одно слово, - Спальня. 

Виктор немного отстранился, позволил Юри опустить ноги и сам выпустил его из рук на пол, по-прежнему тесно прижимая его к себе. Юри схватил Виктора за руку и потянул его в комнату, Виктор охотно за ним последовал. Когда они зашли внутрь, Виктор ненадолго разорвал контакт, повернувшись в распахнутой двери, которую захлопнул и закрыл на замок.

\- Маккачин, - пояснил он в ответ на растерянный взгляд Юри и тот чуть не рассмеялся, потому что сам об этом ещё не подумал, но, действительно, вне зависимости от того, как сильно он успел полюбить собаку Виктора, он не хотел, чтобы Маккачин был в комнате, когда они с Виктором...

Виктор вернулся руками к его лицо, втягивая его в ещё один поцелуй, более нежный, но всё ещё глубокий, искренний. Медленно Виктор попятился с Юри к кровати, потянул его вниз за собой так, что они оба сели на край матраса, продолжив целоваться. Под таким углом это оказалось неудобно, Юри скинул обувь и целиком забрался на кровать, секундой позже его примеру последовал Виктор.

Передвинувшись так, чтобы сесть ближе к Виктору, коленями на кровати, с одной ногой между бёдер Виктора, Юри возобновил поцелуй, наслаждаясь, чувствуя Виктора и их тела, тесно прижатые друг к другу. Утягивая Юри за собой, Виктор откинулся назад, перемещаясь из положения сидя в полностью лёжа, растянулся на кровати с по-прежнему стоящим над ним на коленях Юри, не прекращая поцелуев. 

С изменением позы Юри открылся лучший доступ, которым он тут же воспользовался, перемещая руки, замершие до этого на шее Виктора, вниз по его груди, расстёгивая рубашку Виктора так быстро, как только мог. 

Каждый раз, когда это происходило, каждый раз, когда Юри прикасался к Виктору и позволял Виктор касаться его в ответ, Юри всегда знал, что это может быть в последний раз. Сейчас даже больше, чем когда-либо. С каждым разом он всё сильнее начинал желать задержать происходящее, чтобы оно никогда не заканчивалось. Но в любой момент Виктор мог предпочесть положить этому конец, мог решить, что с этим окончательно покончено, да и Юри всегда знал, что для него не существует способа удержать Виктора навсегда. Именно поэтому он измерял их время вместе мигом, так было легче.

Но будучи с Виктором, проведя с ним много времени, он только запутался, стало лишь сложнее, когда в итоге Виктор ушёл. После столького времени вместе Юри открыл для себя новую сторону Виктора, милую и заботливую, после этого Юри не хотел бы быть им оставленным. Юри легко нашёл место в жизни Виктора, но он знал, что, уехав, так же легко потеряет его, не оставив ничего после себя, как если бы его никогда здесь и не было. Виктор будет и дальше проживать свою жизнь с Маккачином и катанием в этой маленькой квартире, скрытой от остального мира, а Юри никогда больше не станет её частью снова. Он хотел оставить что-то, что сможет сохранится, запомнится, не даст этому разу исчезнуть из памяти Виктора, как их первой встрече, затерявшейся в массе других. 

Когда они встретились, Юри был одним из многих фанатов, увиденным и тут же забытым, тогда как в памяти Юри та встреча была выжжена навсегда. А теперь у Виктора был такой большой выбор, многие люди могли бы и с радостью заняли бы место Юри в одно мгновение, а Юри этого не хотел. Он хотел, чтобы Виктор его запомнил, хотел подарить ему приятные ощущения, чтобы эта часть Юри осталась с Виктором даже когда всё остальное исчезнет.

Юри повёл дорожку поцелуев ниже по обнажённой коже груди Виктора, одновременно он разобрался с последними несколькими пуговицами, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, пока его лицо не оказалось на одном уровне с прессом Виктора, у самых бёдер, а дыхание не опалило его кожу.

На долю секунды Юри замялся, не уверенный, следует ли ему продолжать. Виктор был его первым и единственным, всё, что Юри знал, он узнал от него. При каждой их встрече он передавал инициативу Виктору или использовал в качестве руководства то, чему научился у него до этого. Но они никогда не делали этого раньше, и, хотя Юри представлял, что нужно делать в теории, реальность - совсем другое дело. Он не знал, сможет ли доставить Виктору удовольствие или принесёт разочарование. 

Стараясь не думать слишком много, Юри наклонился, расстегнул кнопку на брюках Виктора и потянул молнию вниз. Прежде чем зайти дальше, он глянул вверх, чтобы убедиться, что Виктор позволит ему это, что Виктор хочет этого. 

Виктор немного передвинулся, изменив свою прежнюю позу, опёрся на локти, рубашка так и повисла на его плечах, а лицо раскраснелось в открытой беззащитности.

\- Юри, - начал он, его голос дрожал и Юри медлил, желая убедиться.

\- Ты не должен, - сказал ему Виктор, но Юри видел в его глазах вожделение, его зрачки расширились при виде Юри на коленях перед ним.

\- Я хочу, - ответил Юри, видя, как Виктор сглатывает на этих словах, его губы немного разошлись, а дыхании сбилось, - Могу я?

\- Да, - сказал Виктор без единого сомнения в голоса, - Всё, что угодно. 

Юри быстро закончил расстёгивать его брюки и Виктор сам приподнял бёдра, давая Юри стянуть их вместе с боксёрами и отбросить их на пол около кровати. Когда с этим было покончено, он снова устроился на коленях между ног Виктора, позволяя своему дыханию коснуться члена Виктора. Юри понятия не имел, с чего начать, он даже не знал, чего от него ожидал Виктор, вообще ничего. Поэтому он просто сделал то, что показалось правильным.

Неуверенно он поцеловал кончик и услышал, как в ответ Виктор ахнул. Ободрённый, он пошёл дальше, вылизывая член Виктора снизу, вбирая в себя головку, незнакомый солоноватый привкус ощущался во рту странно. Откуда-то сверху Виктор на это громко выругался по-русски и Юри насадился ещё глубже, то заглатывая член Виктора, то толкаясь назад, снова проводя кончиком языка по головке, стараясь не задевать зубами кожу.

Судя по звукам, издаваемым Виктором, его неопытность не сыграла против него, поэтому Юри продолжил дальше, принимая Виктора с каждым разом всё глубже и глубже, пока не был вынужден остановиться из-за того, что член Виктора уткнулся в его горло, заставив немного подавиться. Вместо того, чтобы пытаться полностью взять член в рот и снова давиться, Юри обернул руку вокруг его основания, поглаживая кожу, пытаясь двигаться в одном темпе с собственным ртом. 

Виктор в ответ застонал и Юри почувствовал, как вздрогнула кровать, когда руки, на которые тот опирался, перестали его слушаться, подогнулись и он весь откинулся назад, рвано дыша, тогда как Юри всё ближе и ближе подводил его к краю. 

Воодушевлённый откликом Юри продолжил дальше, отодвигаясь немного назад, чтобы разнообразить свои движения, вылизывая, засасывая член Виктора, то дразня, почти полностью отстраняя и рот, и даже язык, то насаживаясь обратно, насколько мог глубоко, не отставая от темпа руки, слушая ответные стоны Виктора.

Через несколько минут Юри не секунду полностью отстранился, пытаясь отдышаться. Челюсть болела, он чувствовал, как из уголков его рта капает слюна, но он мог жить, поддерживаемый лишь звуками, что издавал Виктор, эти чувства согревали бы его часами, он не хотел останавливаться.

\- Юри, - позвал Виктор и его голос заставил Юри остановиться и взглянуть вверх, чтобы увидеть, как тот уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами с тонкой голубой радужкой и большими, чёрными зрачками. 

Виктор выглядел совершенно разбито, его волосы растрепались, лицо раскраснелось, дыхание в груди сбилось. Он был так красив, что Юри хотел бы никогда не отводить от него глаз. 

\- Юри. Если ты хочешь это... Дальше... Ты должен... Остановиться, - проговорил Виктор, тяжело дыша, Юри и сам видел, как напряжена его фигура, как он весь натянут и едва заметно дрожит, как будто сдерживаясь, - Ты... Я не могу...

Он смолк и Юри почти вернулся к своему занятию, желая, чтобы Виктор и дальше чувствовал себя хорошо, чтобы выглядел так же, как он выглядит, звучал так же, он бы продолжал, пока Виктор окончательно не потерял себя под ним. Но реальность слов Виктора остановила его, он заколебался, не желая, чтобы всё это заканчивалось, не сейчас, ещё нет.

Вместо этого он передвинулся по кровати выше, пока снова не оказался на коленях над Виктором, и Виктор приподнялся ему навстречу, вплетая руку в волосы Юри, притягивая его за голову к себе вниз так, что их губы снова встретились.

Юри прикрыл глаза во время поцелуя, но резко распахнул их снова от звука голоса Виктора, вдруг отодвинувшегося, взявшего лицо Юри в свои руки, аккуратно удерживающего его на месте.

\- Боже, Юри, - прошептал Виктор, грея теплом рук его щёку, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо, - Ты не представляешь, что ты со мной делаешь. 

Это не было правдой, Юри точно знал, что делает с Виктором. Он мог бросить вызов ему на льду или раззадорить его вне льда. Мог привлечь внимание Виктора, когда они оказывались вместе, мог заставить Виктора плавиться, в точности так же теряя себя самого. Он делал это годами, выкрадывая Виктора на мгновения, оставаясь с ним рядом так долго, как только мог. 

Вместо ответа Юри снова поцеловал Виктора, вдавливая все свои желание, все нужды в тело Виктора. Виктор руками водил по его шее и плечам, пока не остановил их на спине. Прижавшись ненадолго ко рту Юри, Виктор снова сел так, что были лица были на одном уровне. Он стянул расстёгнутую рубашку со своих плеч и отбросил её небрежно в сторону, потом взялся за рубашку Юри. Юри нетерпеливо поднял руки, чтобы Виктор стянул ткань через голову и кинул её к своим вещам на полу. 

Его колени так и остались обёрнуты вокруг бёдер Виктора, а теперь он сам почти сидел на коленях у Виктора. Он изогнулся ближе, желая большего, желая попросить об этом, но не зная как. 

\- Чего ты хочешь, Юри? - спросил его Виктор, как будто мог читать мысли Юри и точно знал, о чём тот думает.

\- Я хочу тебя, - ответил Юри, не задумываясь, слова пришли к нему легко и естественно, - Я хочу, чтобы ты вошёл в меня, - добавил он и Виктор от этого заявления выпустил тихий, задыхающийся вздох. 

“Я хочу почувствовать тебя,” - продолжал мозг Юри, хотя он и не проговаривал эти слова вслух, - “Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал меня. Я хочу, чтобы почувствовав меня, ты запомнил меня навсегда."

Несколько секунд Виктор просто пялился на него горящими глазами, в которых уже не осталось льда, только огонь, и Юри отвёл взгляд в сторону, чувствуя, как по щекам расползается румянец. 

\- А ты... - начал спрашивать он, надеясь, что Виктор и сам поймёт, что он имеет в виду, ещё до того, как он закончит фразу.

\- Да, - ответил Виктор, выглядя немного изумлённым, он сбился на слове, одновременно пошевелился, выскальзывая из-под Юри, быстро перекатился по кровати к ящику тумбочки, чтобы достать его содержимое. Упакованный презерватив он бросил в сторону, достаточно близко, но всё же слишком далеко, чтобы дотянуться до него. Маленький флакон со смазкой он кинул уже в руки Юри, который так и замер на коленях в центре кровати, дожидаясь его.

\- Хочешь сам? - спросил Виктор, кивнув на флакон, - Или хочешь, чтобы я?

\- Ты, - сказал ему Юри и Виктор без возражений втянул его обратно в поцелуй, а рукой расстегнул кнопку и молнию на штанах Юри, помогая ему стянуть мешающий предмет и отбросить его подальше вместе со бельём.

Виктор прижал Юри ближе к себе, устроился на кровати напротив его коленей, грудь к груди. Виктор уронил Юри из позы на коленях, завёл свои ноги между его и приблизился ещё, вынуждая Юри обхватить его коленями за бёдра. Одной рукой Виктор погладил щёку Юри, втягивая его за лицо в ещё один поцелуй, а другой - щёлкнул крышечкой маленького флакона, обильно выливая жидкость на пальцы. 

Этой рукой он потянулся к Юри, пару секунд нежно обводил одним пальцем вход, прежде чем медленно надавить на него. Юри почувствовал, как сжимаются от ощущений его пальцы, как срывается с губ лёгкий вздох. Виктор нетерпеливо проглотил этот звук, проводя успокаивающе большим пальцем по щеке Юри.

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился, дай мне знать, - сказал он, на что Юри снова легко рассмеялся, потому что последним, чего он хотел, из всего, что он вообще когда-либо желал, было чтобы Виктор остановился. 

Виктор двигался мучительно медленно, осторожно разрабатывая Юри, пока он не начал дышать всё чаще и тяжелее. Наконец, Виктор добавил ещё один палец и Юри вцепился пальцами в плечо Виктора, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в мягкую кожу. Виктора, кажется, это не волновало, он просто поцеловал Юри сильнее и через пару секунд добавил ещё один палец. Чувства от этого были чудесные, но их было недостаточно, даже когда Виктор добавил четвёртый палец, а Юри застонал от переполнявших его ощущений. Он хотел большего, он не мог уже ждать.

На льду он был уверен в себе, уверен в том смысле, в каком редко бывал в других местах, но отчасти похожее чувство накатилось на него сейчас, обратно вылезла та личность, что днём пыталась соблазнить Виктора, когда Юри хотел заставить Виктор смотреть на него и только на него.

Вытянув одну руку он схватил брошенный на кровати презерватив и разорвал фольгу зубами, второй рукой по-прежнему держась за Виктора. Движения пальцев Виктора замедлились, Юри почти расплакался от утраты. Быстро, как мог, он вытащил презерватив из упаковки, поддев за кончик, и после чужого согласного кивка надел его Виктору во всю длину, надеясь, что делает всё правильно.

Дыхание Виктора немного сбилось от ощущений, принесённых прикосновением руки Юри к его голой коже, а Юри, воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлёкся, надавил на Виктора, пока тот не лёг на кровати с Юри, нависшим над ним. Пальцы Виктора полностью выскользнули их него, переместившись к бёдрам Юри, слегка сжимая их. 

\- Могу я? - спросил Юри, уже не совсем способный формулировать длинные предложения, и Виктор в ответ выдавил “да”, сильнее сжав пальцы, впиваясь ими в кожу Юри. 

Юри чувствовал под собой член Виктора, он пристроился к нему сквозь густой жар, медленно опустился, выпустив тихий выдох от удовольствия, когда он полностью вошёл. Сделав это, он прикрыл глаза, тут же замер на пару мгновений, привыкая к новым, подавляющим ощущениям наполненности. Через несколько секунд он снова открыл глаза и увидел, что Виктор смотрит на него сияющими глазами. 

Из открытого окна падал лунный свет, его сияние освещало то место, где лежал Виктор, высвечивая его гипсово бледную кожу, переливаясь в его волосах серебром, делая их похожими на драгоценнейший из металлов. Этот взгляд Юри запомнил, как своё личное сокровище. Вскоре ему придётся уехать, покинуть Россию, оставить Виктора. Запертые в одной квартире они оказались в своём маленьком мире, где никто и ничто другое не имело значения, но за её пределами оставался мир, требовавший выходить в него, туда же звало чувство долга, которому Юри неизменно следовал, когда его испытывал. Последние несколько дней с Виктором были как прекрасная фантазия, краткий проблеск из мира, частью которого он никогда бы не смог стать, но даже уйдя, Юри мог оставить кусочек себя в памяти Виктора здесь, в этой квартире, на этой кровати. 

Юри знал, что не сможет получить Виктора навсегда. Кто-то, вроде Юри, никогда не сможет удержать кого-то, вроде Виктора. Виктор, красивый и успешный, мог получить весь мир, если бы только попросил. Юри никогда не мог с этим состязаться, не мог привязать к себе Виктора. Ему этого было и не нужно, он этого не ждал и никогда не имел. У его был Виктор здесь. У него был Виктор сейчас. Этот факт, этот момент, вот что было действительно важно.

Юри задвигался, поднял себя вверх и скользнул обратно вниз, меняя немного угол, чтобы насадиться ещё глубже, и Виктор выпустил тихий стон, захлебнувшись в ощущениях, по его лбу стекали капли пота, волосы налипли на лицо. Не задумываясь, Юри провёл рукой по серебряным прядям, отвёл их от лица Виктора и замер в движении, уставившись на него. 

\- Юри, пожалуйста, - выдохнул Виктор и эти слова привели маленькую, эгоистичную часть Юри в восторг от того, что он смог заставить Виктора Никифорова умолять себя, так же как Виктор, как никто другой, умел проделывать это с ним самим. 

Ничего так не желая, как удовлетворить просьбу Виктору, Юри снова задвигался, вцепившись руками в плечи Виктора, вжимая его вниз, в матрас, раскачивая бёдрами и задавая ритм, который быстро заставил их обоих терять дыхание. Юри хотел протянуть руку и коснуться себя, чтобы удовлетворить желание, разгоравшееся внутри, но знал, что тогда кончит слишком быстро, а он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. 

В итоге ему и не пришлось, потому что Виктор сделал это за него, обхватив член Юри, лихорадочно дроча его в темпе с толчками Юри, а свободной рукой он притянул Юри в резкий поцелуй, приподнявшись ему навстречу. От ощущений было слишком хорошо, их было слишком много, и Юри разорвал поцелуй, уткнулся лицом в плечо Виктора, позволяя им унести себя, в последний раз опускаясь вниз на Виктора, одновременно по нему разлилось удовольствие, заставившее его замереть, ловя ртом воздух.

Виктор толкнулся вверх так, что Юри полностью сел на его коленях, повиснув безвольно на его плечах, ещё не отдышавшийся после высшей точки оргазма.

Виктор вжался лицом в волосы Юри, почувствовавшего, как его нежные руки скользят по лицу, приподнимая его от плеча Виктора, пока они снова не оказались лицом к лицу. Виктор прижался к его лбу, так близко, что их дыхания смешались, и продолжил движение, вытягивая из Юри удовольствие, пока он не почувствовал себя полностью выжитым и истощённым, и Виктор со стоном кончил, закусив губу, цепляясь за рот Юри в последнем горячем поцелуе. 

На несколько минут Юри так и остался, прижимаясь к Виктору, опираясь об него, не желая нарушить момент. Но, в конце концов, бёдра, затёкшие от слишком долгого нахождения в одной позе, стало жечь, и он качнулся, неохотно соскальзывая с Виктора, но всё же оставаясь рядом. Виктор вжал финальный поцелуй в его плечо и отодвинулся, стянув презерватив и перевязав его, он выскользнул из постели и сделал несколько коротких шагов к мусорному ведру в углу комнаты, чтобы выбросить его.

Когда он это делал, Юри смотрел на него, любуясь поразительной фигурой, которую поддерживал Виктор, голый и идеальный, с перекатывающимися по спине мышцами при каждом движении. Закончив с этим, Виктор повернулся и Юри вдруг ощутил смущение, осознав, что его собственное тело ничем не прикрыто, тогда как Виктор глазеет на него, как будто упиваясь зрелищем, запечатляя его в памяти. 

Вместо того, чтобы отворачиваться, Юри предпочёл прикрыться одеялом с кровати, а через несколько секунд Виктор к нему в ней присоединился. В предыдущие ночи они сохраняли дистанцию, прилипнув каждый к своему краю постели, но в этот раз Виктор приблизился, аккуратно потянув к себе Юри, пока он снова не оказался наполовину лежащим на Викторе, уткнувшись головой в гладкую кожу на его плече.

Грудь Виктора под него ухом поднимались и опускались, Юри слышал в тишине слабый стук его сердца, ритмичный, медленный, удовлетворённый. Звук был тихим, он чуть не усыпил его, прежде чем его прервала внезапная мысль и он вздрогнул, полусев и заставив Виктора передвинуться следом за ним, глядя Юри с беспокойством.

\- Что случилось? - спросил Виктор у Юри, быстро оглядывающегося по сторонам и, наконец, заметившего кучу отброшенной одежды, раскиданной по полу.

\- Мой телефон, - пояснил он, не желая двигаться, но зная, что должен, - Мне нужно поставить будильник на завтрашнее утро. Для произвольной программы. 

Как бы он не хотел растянуть один миг, часами валяясь с Виктором в постели, он не мог этого. Прямо за дверью начинался настоящий мир, с которым Юри придётся столкнуться. 

\- Тебе обязательно? - спросил Виктор и Юри фыркнул от того, как капризно прозвучал его голос. 

В защиту Виктора, Юри и самому идея будить его в ранний час будильником на телефоне, который придётся установить, чтобы забрать свой чемодан из аэропорта до начала тренировок, казалась малопривлекательной, но Юри не мог позволить себе проспать, ни за что. В конце концов, он всё ещё участвовал в соревновании, в котором должен был победить, и, если он хотел пройти в финал и снова увидеть Виктора, то не мог так рисковать. 

\- Да, - ответил он, сползая с кровати, после чего выхватил телефон из кармана своих брюк, быстро открыл его и поставил на будильник на следующее утро, а, справившись с этим, скользнул обратно в кровать, вжимаясь обратно в тепло одеяла и кожи Виктора.

\- Если я пропущу произвольную программу, меня дисквалифицируют, а я не собираюсь позволить этому случиться. Я всё ещё планирую пройти в финал и победить тебя, - продолжил Юри, почти неожиданно для самого себя обнаружив, что в этих словах больше игрового, чем угрожающего, что это не вызов, а легкомысленное подтрунивание, чего с ним раньше не случалось, - Ты не избавишься от меня так просто. 

\- О, Юри, - отозвался Виктор, голос его был мягким и странным, с намёком на грусть, показавшуюся Юри неуместной, - Я никогда бы такого не пожелал. 

\---

 

На следующий день Юри снова стоял на вершине пьедестала, с букетом цветов в руках и золотой медалью, висящей на шее. Золото в Кубке Ростелекома ещё не гарантировало места в финале, но было существенным шагом на пути к конечной цели, так что он был горд собой и переполнен счастьем, от которого грудь готова была лопнуть. 

Из толпы смотрел Виктор, стоявший рядом с Яковом, а рядом на пьедестале стоял Георгий, держа в руках для камер бронзовую медаль. Официально Виктор был здесь, чтобы поддержать своего приятеля по катку, но Юри не отрывал от него взгляд с того самого момента, как поднялся на свою ступеньку, и Виктор ещё ни разу даже мельком не глянул на другого российского фигуриста, он ни на секунду не отрывал глаз от Юри.

Юри размышлял, о чём Виктор думает, глядя на него, снова взошедшего на пьедестал, на ещё один шаг приблизившегося к финалу, где они выйдут на один один лёд, сражаясь друг с другом за титул. В ближайшее время Юри уедет из России на следующий этап Гран-При, чтобы обеспечить себе место в финале, а Виктор вернётся в Петербург, где и дальше будет оттачивать свои программы. 

Они встретились здесь, на этой странной, нейтральной земле, не как соперники друг другу, совершенно иначе. Но в следующий раз они встретятся на катке, снова соперниками, претендующими на одну и ту же золотую медаль. Фигурное катание было у них в крови, ни один из них никогда бы не отказался ни ото льда, ни от звуков ликующей толпы, ни от холода медали на шее. Это бы противоречило тому, кто они есть, кем всегда были. 

А были они всегда теми, кем были, противопоставленными друг другу, соревнующимися один с другим. В вечной погоне за золотом.

Но сегодня Юри стоял на пьедестале, а Виктор смотрел на него, и он ничего не смог поделать с вспыхнувшей на лице улыбкой, улыбкой, адресованной лишь одному человеку, только ему. 

И лучше всего было то, что Виктор улыбнулся в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:
> 
> Прогресс налицо! Конечно, не всё ещё решено (Юра П ещё не появился), но они добиваются успехов. Но чёрт, Юри, тебе нужно, наконец, рассказать Виктору о том, как вы познакомились, он должен знать!   
> Также, если вам интересно, звонок Мари - это моё оправдание, почему Виччан не умрёт в этот фике. Мой хедканон, что его сбила машина, так что после того, как Юри попросил Мари держать Виччана на поводке, он не умрет. (...)  
> Стороннее примечание: в 4 серии Юри говорит "Я её знаю, как долго Виктор будет рядом... Поэтому, пожалуйста, Боже, дай мне его время только на сейчас", что довольно точно отражается в фике. Он не думает, что он сможет быть с Виктором вечно, и поэтому удовлетворяется тем временем, что у него есть. (...)
> 
> Использованная музыка:
> 
> КП Юри: Эрос: О любви из YOI
> 
> Сказанные на русском слова (солнышко и вкусно) выделены курсивом.:з
> 
> От Переводчика:
> 
> Мне очень жаль, что вышла задержка с переводом новой главы, надеюсь, что теперь дела пойдут быстрее и я не заставлю никого слишком долго ждать следующую часть! Спасибо большое за поддержку, возможность донести на русском языке и обсудить эту историю делает меня счастливее!)


End file.
